Best Wishes
by The REAL Moonwolf 3000
Summary: New Trainer Riley McCabe didn't know what she was letting herself in for when she set off on her journey and now she has to stop a Pokemon liberation extremist's wicked plans... Heaps of lemons, pleanty of plot, psychotic scenes, violence, gore, yaoi and yuri. Reboot in the works - see Chap35 for details and excerpt! Xx
1. Chapter 1

**I saw some awesome pictures online of Moemon then I heard about this thing called Pokémon Gijinka and tapped it in. They are better than Moemon because they can be male – simple as. So this fic is technically Moemon but also Gijinka. Cool? I own nothing.**

**Couple of makeshift rules for this world I'm using: 1) Moemon/Gijinka are still called Pokémon 2) They look like humans but with a couple of extras 3) Yes, there will be lemons due to the Trainers having to fuck their Pokémon a) to gain their trust and b) to solidify their bond as Pokémon and Trainer 4) This one will be set in the Unova region and 5) They can talk – the Pokémon I mean. Also, credits to EspeonofShadows for letting me use the Moemon rules!**

**Best Wishes  
>Chapter One<strong>

I was _so_ not a morning person. My dark red curls were sprawled across the pillow I shared with my favourite Pokémon doll – one of my intended starter Tepig. Tepig were good-looking Pokémon, especially as males. Snivy were too arrogant for my taste, their heads held high as if they were almighty. Oshawott always looked too cute, like adorable plushies. Tepig would evolve into Pignite, then into Emboar. Since I had a really bad thing for muscular Pokémon, Tepig would be my choice. I just hoped that it was male. Although having bi-curious episodes, I wouldn't go with a girl even if you paid me at the current time.

I groaned and sat up in my bed, yawning. I caught sight of the time and smiled. "Early," I said with a nod and got up. After a refreshing shower and hair-wash, I had some toast for breakfast, smiling all the while.

Last week I had turned seventeen, the regulation Trainer age, and it always took a week for a Trainer's paperwork and Trainer Card to be sent to the local Pokémon Centre or Pokémon Lab. Since Nuvema Town had the Juniper Pokémon lab, that was my first stop.

I sighed joyfully and entered the lab through the automatic doors. Today I wore a pair of combats, my favourite trainers, a black T-shirt and my dark grey jacket. My rosy hair was pulled back in a ponytail and my green eyes lacked their usual eye liner.

"Ah! Riley!" Professor Juniper smiled as she looked up from her computer. "Hello, sweetie. How are you today?"

I smiled at the professor. "I'm good, thank you," I said. "I'm here to pick my starter Pokémon. You said today, right?"

Juniper grinned. "Yes, I did. Come with me and I'll let you meet them."

I followed Juniper to a separate room where three Pokeballs laid innocently on the table. I smiled. "Snivy, Oshawott and Tepig. Am I right?"

Juniper nodded. "Very good, Riley," she mused, picking up the first Pokémon. "This is the Water type, Oshawott."

She threw up the Pokeball and a young Pokémon maybe four feet tall and quite chubby smiled at Juniper and I. Oshawott had pale skin with dark freckles and almost black eyes. She wore a blue and white Lolita dress with her scalchop pinned on the front like a badge. She looked quite impish. "Hiya!" she said in a high, girlish voice I found completely adorable. Darker blue leggings hid her legs and a black pair of Mary Janes completed her adorable look. Her sapphire blue hair was long, right down to her hips, and the fringe was clipped back with a pair of scalchop clips.

"The Grass type, Snivy," Juniper continued and released the middle Pokémon.

This Snivy was male and quite good-looking. At about five-three, he was a little shorter than me but hot all the same. He wore a beige shirt underneath a green, short-sleeved jacket, which was held together by two gold chains across his lean chest. The collar of his jacket was yellow and long, leaning back until they reached his ears. Boyish features accented his grass green hair, which was tied back in a ponytail with shorter locks sticking up here and there, and those creamy brown eyes. His shoes were a pair of darker green trainers and his jeans were the same colour. He nodded at me in acknowledgement but said nothing and I noticed that he wore a dagger with a leaf-engraved handle on his hip.

"And finally, the Fire type, Tepig!" Juniper laughed and opened the third Pokeball.

I was sorely disappointed at the female Tepig that appeared. Female Tepig were still gorgeous but not my type. The Tepig wore black shorts with orange tights and black pumps, an orange T-shirt and had a little curly tail coming out of her shorts with a little bauble on the end. Her face was oval-shaped with amber eyes and a big smile. Her shaggy black hair was all over the place despite being in a short bob. "Omiarceus!" she gasped. "Are you new? Oh, please please please pick me!"

I smiled at the Tepig, a little uneasy, then looked at Juniper. "I don't know who to pick," I lied but she knew it wouldn't be either of the girls. Having sex with a female Pokémon did not interest me. Then again, maybe this Snivy wasn't as arrogant as my brother Darren's female one.

I pretended to look over them all again, appraising them equally. Oshawott was the cutest one I had seen in a long time. Tepig was very enthusiastic and acted almost desperate to be chosen. Snivy seemed like he wanted to be left alone and being bumped-into by Tepig and her non-stop jumping looked like it was grating on him.

"I'll pick-"

"_Will you just stop jumping?_" Snivy shouted at Tepig, his eyes flashing gold in the light. "All it ever is with you is jump jump jump when a new trainer comes to pick! No wonder they usually pick an Oshawott!"

I raised a brow when Tepig started crying, sitting on the ground and curling into a ball. She sobbed as if her world was ending. "Are you serious?" I said, mostly to myself.

"What's wrong?" Juniper asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing, Professor. As I was saying, I'll pick Snivy."

Snivy looked like he had just been slapped – a mixture of shock and pain. "What?" he said in that deep, dark voice I found myself automatically addicted to. Now there was a voice made for phone sex. "You're choosing _me_?"

I nodded. "Yep," I told him with a smile. "Don't worry. I've had experience raising Pokémon so you'll be safe with me."

"It's not my safety I'm worried about," he said, frowning at me. He looked at Juniper. "I think it's time to go."

Juniper nodded encouragingly. "I believe so, Snivy. Riley will take good care of you, though. Her parents taught her the basics of breeding Pokémon so she'll make sure you're always happy."

Snivy nodded. "I will make that assumption myself." He turned to me. "Well? Shouldn't an introduction be made?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm Riley McCabe," I answered. "I know you're a Snivy but you definitely need a name."

He raised a brow. "A name? Why would I need a name?"

"Professor, am I right in thinking a Pokémon needs a name to begin the first stages of bonding with its Trainer?" she asked.

Juniper nodded. "Of course it is! Make it a good one – Snivy is going to be stuck with it."

I smirked at the Snivy. "I think I'll call you Lorne."

"As in lawn?" he growled, glaring at me.

"No, as in green," I replied, trying not to smile at his behaviour. He was like a teenager and I had been through that with Darren. Hell on Earth. "Professor, do you think Lorne is a good name?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Lorne. It suits you, Snivy."

Lorne, my Snivy, nodded but didn't smile. Snivy and their evolved forms were arrogant at the best of times but they were also quite moody. "If it does, then I am Lorne," he said with a nod. "Well, Professor, this is goodbye."

Juniper gave Lorne a brief hug. "It's been a while, Lorne, but off you go into the big wide world." She turned to me and handed me Lorne's Pokeball. "Take this, this and these." She handed me a black Pokedex and a set of five Pokeballs. "You'll need them. I think you should view Lorne's data."

I nodded and pointed the Pokedex at Lorne.

'_Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Snivy are arrogant and moody on their best days, however they are loyal and fierce protectors over their Trainers. A male Snivy is often coveted by Grass type collectors, as its semen is said to taste like mint and has healing properties. Snivy are extremely intelligent and fast Pokémon. They are famed for their speed and agility. The height of a Snivy is usually between four feet eight inches and five feet three inches tall until evolution at level seventeen. They have lean forms and carry a dagger that their mother makes for them at birth. They carry the dagger everywhere and often use it for powerful attacks such as Leaf Blade and Giga Drain but it is also used as a kind of tail to enable the use of attacks such as Dragon Tail. The Snivy Lorne knows the moves Tackle, Leer and Iron Tail. This Snivy has the average Snivy temperament but also has traits of compassion and bluntness. His attitude may come off as unapproachable but this Snivy is passionate and will show as such to his Trainer. Since Snivy are not all that affectionate, bonding with a Snivy is usually over in half of the average time as with any other Pokémon.'_

I frowned at the Pokedex. "Professor, don't Snivy only learn Iron Tail through a Technical Machine?"

"Also through breeding," she replied. "Lorne is one of the very few Snivy we've had that were born knowing Iron Tail. It should be useful in your first Pokémon battle, too."

"Right," I grinned and palmed Lorne's Pokeball. "Let's-"

"No. Fucking. Way," Lorne said, spitting each word as if it was acidic. "I've spent _way_ too long in that thing. I'm walking."

I shrugged and put the Pokeball back in my bum bag. "Okay, as long as you're cool with that. I'm not gonna carry you."

Juniper returned a wailing Tepig and a disappointed-looking Oshawott to their respective Pokeballs and gripped my shoulder. "Snivy can be difficult Pokémon to raise, Riley, so raising Lorne will be a challenge. Just don't give up, okay? I believe in you."

I nodded at her. "I like a challenge, Professor. It keeps life exciting."

"Yeah, right, enough with the mush," Lorne snapped, grabbing my arm. "Let's go, Trainer."

"Bye, Professor," I called.

"Have a good trip!" Juniper replied as Lorne dragged me out of the Lab.

I turned to Lorne as he folded his arms. "Right, we're headed to Accumula Town first, then to Striaiton City to challenge the Gym Leader there."

He nodded and followed behind me, silent as a Ghost type. I wondered if something had happened to Lorne when he was still a baby because he acted quite differently from Oshawott and Tepig.

On Route One, I turned to find Lorne had stopped and had his arms folded, those chocolate eyes glaring at me. "What's the matter?" I asked, going up to him. "Are you hungry?"

He shrugged. "Only a little but I can wait," he replied sternly. "All I want to know is when you're going to make a bond with me."

The bond! Oh, crap, I'd totally forgotten about having sex with Lorne to seal the Trainer-Pokémon bond! "Oops," I muttered. "Sorry. I forgot about that."

"Well?" he said, raising a brow. "When?"

"Um...It'll take us the rest of the day to walk the three miles to Accumula Town. We can bond in the Pokémon Centre."

"Not good enough," he snapped, shoving me against a tree on the side of the road. "It has to be within three hours of naming me, right?"

Those kissable lips were close to mine as he glared, practically hissing each word. I did what my body told me and leaned in to kiss him.

Lorne looked a little shocked when I pulled away quickly. "You kissed me," he said.

"Obviously," I told him, rolling my eyes. "It's affectionate."

He bit his lip and nodded. "Right." He leaned in and began kissing my neck with heat. His smooth tongue worked in time with his supple lips and nipping teeth, gently sucking but not hard enough to leave a bunch of love bites.

He paused to shove off my bag and jacket, cupping my breasts with large hands, pinching my nipples through my T-shirt and bra. He eased off the T-shirt and I unhooked the bra for him, since most guys seemed to have trouble with that so I didn't expect male Pokémon to be any different. He suckled on my nipples, swirling his tongue around the little nubs and sucking strongly. The bulge in his green jeans nudged my hip as he pressed closer, kneading my backside firmly with his strong hands.

'..._His attitude may come off as unapproachable but this Snivy is passionate and will show as such to his Trainer...'_

Now I knew what the Pokedex had been talking about. Lorne was nibbling his way down to my trousers, his hands trailing down the backs of my legs until he knelt before me, taking off my trainers and socks and throwing them in the general direction of my other stuff. He dragged down my combats and boyshorts in one tug and allowed me to step out of them. He nudged my legs apart and stroked my pussy as it practically dripped. Drawing his hand back, he examined the wet juice from my core and licked his fingers clean, a look of tenderness overcoming his normally stern expression.

He smirked and began to lick at me, sucking my clit tightly into his mouth, biting lightly. He worked two fingers inside me, stroking my G-spot. I was anything but a virgin and yet Lorne was making me feel like one again with his tender ministrations.

'_...Since Snivy are not all that affectionate, bonding with a Snivy is usually over in half of the average time as with any other Pokémon...'_

Even though the Pokedex had said Snivy were hardly affectionate Pokémon, I was surprised that Lorne was taking his time with my cunt, treating it as if it was the most precious jewel in the world.

He pulled away and kissed my clit before standing up, grabbing my waist and pinning me against the tree. He hitched my legs up so that my knees were over his bent arms, making me look like I was being bent in half. He already had his cock out – an average size for a young Pokémon and a decent shape, flushed slightly red at the thicker head. I wanted to know if his cum tasted like mint like the Pokedex had said.

He pushed into me slowly, a look of upmost concentration on his face as he watched himself slide into me. When he was fully sheathed, he kissed me deeply, stroking his tongue against mine as I tasted my own juices in his mouth. I pinched my nipples for him when we parted, smiling as seductively as possible.

He nipped my neck again, grinding his hips to mine. I moaned gently at the feel of him stroking me deep inside. He let out a little chuckle and thrust into me harder, quicker. He continued to kiss my neck, biting here and there as he shunted into my wet, hot pussy. He was an ample fit – it had been quite a long time since I last had sex – and stroked every part of me, his pelvis pressing into my clit in time with his thrusts. I kept moaning while he only let out a little grunt on each thrust.

He ramped up his speed as if he sensed I was close, his grunts getting slightly louder. I cried out as I came, gripping his shirt tight. He gave a low groan and I could tell he was close.

"I want you to cum in my mouth," I told him.

He withdrew from my cunt and allowed me to suck him. I ran my tongue around the head of him, his hands tangled in my hair. He bucked his hips a couple of times before groaning loudly, his thick cream filling up my mouth. The Pokedex was right – his cum tasted like mint, spearmint, fresh and strong at the same time. A little dribbled down my chin but I scooped it up with a finger into my mouth.

He smirked and zipped his jeans back up. "That was...fun," he said as if surprised.

I laughed. "Yes, it was," I agreed and got dressed. "Right, shall we head on?"

He shook his head. "I would suggest staying under the trees for a little while," he mused. "It feels like rain."

"There are trees on the sides of the road all the way there, Lorne," I laughed. "If it starts raining, we'll have shelter there."

He sighed but nodded in agreement. "Fine."

We walked side by side along the road towards Accumula Town. Although he was mostly silent, Lorne was quite good walking company even as he pretended to listen to me as I jabbered on. Three miles later and we were in Accumula Town.

"Hey, you!" called an unfamiliar girl, running over with a Pokémon at her side. "Wanna battle your Snivy with my pretty little Minccino?"

I looked at the Minccino. It had silvery-grey hair falling about in wild curls and a round, cute face. She wore a long, grey T-shirt with darker grey leggings and grey trainers. Her large, dark eyes were endearing and adorable. A fluffy grey tail poked out of the back of her leggings and a pair of large, round ears sat atop her head.

"Sure," I said. "How about it, Lorne?"

He nodded as the girl walked back a few pace. "A battle would be excellent," he said, smirking.

The Minccino shook his unoffered hand. "Hiya, I'm Kissy," she chirped happily, "and my Trainer is Bailey!"

"Lorne," he replied, "and my Trainer is Riley."

"Okay, Kissy," Bailey called. "Use Double Slap!"

I bit my lip and thought. "Lorne, dodge and use Tackle!" I called to him.

He moved like fluid lightning, a blur as he sped around Kissy and barrelled into her from behind, making the Minccino fall forwards into the earth. He jumped back from the attack, smirking.

"Wow," I mused. "You're really fast, Lorne."

"I know," he said with a smirk hovering close to conceited.

"Get up, Kissy!" Bailey called to her Minccino.

Kissy got up, albeit slowly. "Let's dance, punk!" she snarled at Lorne.

I grinned. "Use Tackle again!"

Lorne charged at Kissy.

"Kissy, Echo Voice!" Bailey ordered.

"Hear this, Snivy," Kissy shouted, but the voice was much louder and echoing, almost a roar that made me cover my ears. Lorne was on his knees, covering his head with his hands already. "Ha! Not so hard-ass now!"

I groaned through the pain in my ears. "Lorne, finish this with Iron Tail!" I shouted over the screaming.

He moved quickly and lightly on his feet, whipping out the dagger, which grew to be about three feet long. It glowed steel grey in the light and slammed down on Kissy's head harder than I would've thought possible.

I stared as Kissy wobbled and fell, the noise finally going silent as the Minccino fell to the ground unconscious. I grinned at Lorne. "We won!" I cheered as Bailey fretted over Kissy. "Nice shot with Iron Tail, Lorne."

He came to my side, throwing a disdainful glance over his shoulder at Kissy. "It was barely worth my time," he muttered.

I ignored him and went over to Bailey. "Hey, your Minccino is seriously cute!" I said to her, scratching Kissy's fluffy ears.

"Thanks," Bailey smiled. "I traded my Oshawott away for her. It was worth it!"

Lorne and I parted ways with Bailey and Kissy before making our way to the Pokémon Centre. He was silent, as usual, but something caught his attention when we entered the Pokémon Centre.

"What's up?" I asked gently.

He frowned. "I thought I saw a Pokémon I knew once," he said and walked ahead of me. "Come on then!"

I rolled my eyes and caught up with him, smiling. "You don't have to sleep in your Pokeball if you don't want to," I told him as we entered the room I had booked us into for the night. "I know you don't like it in there."

He nodded. "I wasn't going to sleep in it even if you shoved me in there."

"A simple thank-you would be nice," I said sarcastically.

He pouted at me. "Fine. Thank you."

"That's better," I teased, stroking his green locks. "You know, I have a thing for greenettes."

He smirked. "Good thing my hair is green then."

**Good first chapter or not? As I said previously, a lot of the rules in this fic come from EspeonofShadows. BTW, this is FANfiction – not I've-just-created-a-new-character-for-the-company fiction. OCs are good because they show imagination and the fact I dislike the fact everyone calls Touko Hilda or White. I can do whatever I like with any character anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two is up! Hope everyone is enjoying this! Once again, the rules belong to EspeonofShadows so credits for that go to him/her! (Is EspeonofShadows a girl or a boy? That's going to bug me now LOL.)**

**BananaMander: Thanks for the review! I almost lost this chapter and the start of chapter three due to a computer malfunction, therefore I no longer have spell-check since Windows fucked up and deleted Microsoft Word, PowerPoint, Excel, you get my point :-) In other words, my computer did fuck up so now I have to wait to get Word back. But nonetheless you wish has been granted! Xx**

**ANY spelling mistakes are not my fault! My computer is shite!**

**Chapter Two**

Lorne was still snoozing lightly as I awoke the following morning. It was about seven-thirty and pissing down with rain. I loved the rain – it was like a lullaby or a free cold shower. Luckily, however, my umbrella was in my bum bag. I loved my bum bag. It was expensive and had been made with dimension-compressing technology, which meant I could pack the content of my house into it and it would be no heavier. It was also untraceable, making it easy to cart about through air ports and such. When it was X-ray scanned, it showed up with the smallest and least lethal of the items inside it. In this case, it would be Pokeballs, the umbrella and my Pokedex.

"Morning," Lorne mumbled, sitting up. "Great. Rain." He glowered at the window.

"Don't Grass types need rain?" I asked, frowning.

"Yes, but not this much of it," he grumbled, pulling on his shirt and jacket. "I mean, why does it always have to tip it down like this? Please, Kyorge, just spare me!" He yanked on his trainers and ran my hairbrush through his tangled locks.

"You never stop complaining, do you?" I teased.

He smacked me upside my head. "Shut up."

I rubbed where he had hit me. "You are so not a morning Pokémon."

"No," he mumbled, scratching his head. "Where are we heading today?"

"Striaiton City. We're going to face the Gym Leader," I grinned.

He raised a brow. "Wouldn't it be a good idea to catch some more Pokémon first? You don't know what the Gym Leader may have up his sleeve."

I groaned. "I hate the fact you're right." I pulled on my clothes and strapped on my bum bag. "Who do you think we should catch first?"

"Well, since you're straight, a male Pokémon would probably be best. I don't know what the Gym Leader specialise in so perhaps a Normal type such as Lillipup or maybe a Dragon type like Deino or Axew – Dragon types are only weak against other Dragon types and Ice types," he informed me whilst brushing his hair. "When you hang around at the Juniper lab for long enough, you end up learning about type match-ups."

"Right, so we want either a Normal or Dragon type. Got it."

"Although there were three guys from the Striaiton Gym who came to the lab once," Lorne continued. "Cilan, Cress and Chili. They were asking about Pansear, Pansage and Panpour, their leading Pokémon. I think the concept may be that we'll be facing Chili and Pansear – a Fire type that I'm completely hopeless against."

I nodded. "Okay, so we need a Water type," I mused. "How about a Tympole? Then again, Ground types are good against Fire types and so are Rock types, so a Sandile or a Roggenrola would be good, too."

"Correct," he said and handed my hairbrush back to me. "Tympole, Sandile and Roggenrola are good choices. Let's go."

I strapped on my bum bag and smiled. "Yeah, that's a good idea," I smiled and we set off for the day.

~X~X~X~X~X~

"There it is," I whispered to Lorne a few hours later as we crouched low in the grass, watching a Sandile in the grass. "You're fast, Lorne, so make it strike quickly."

The Sandile we were watching was, of course, male. It was about five-two, an inch shorter than Lorne, and wore a pair of Steampunk goggles over his eyes. He wore a black-and-tan bandana over dark hair the colour of walnut wood. He wore a tan long coat over a red T-shirt with black cargos and a pair of warn Doc Martens-esque boots. His eyes behind the goggles were darkest brown and his skin was golden-tanned. Like Lorne, he wore a knife on his hip, this one more like a machete than a dirk like Lorne's.

Lorne smirked. "I'll kick his ass," he muttered.

"Go, Tackle it," I ordered quietly. "Now!"

The Sandile looked up at my shout and looked a little panicked. "Oh, no!" he yelped and tried to make a run for it but Lorne was too fast.

Lorne barrelled into Sandile hard and twin vines shot out of Lorne's hands, grabbing Sandile before he could escape. "Yes!" he said with a smug tone. "I learned Vine Whip!"

"Nice shot, Lorne!" I grinned, jumping out from my hiding place.

Sandile panicked, thrashing against Lorne's Vine Whip. "No! Please don't hurt me!" he cried.

I frowned. "Why would I hurt you, Sandile?" I asked. "Lorne, well done."

He shrugged. "Meh, wasn't hard."

I turned to Sandile. "Hey, do you want to get really strong, Sandile?" I asked him.

He frowned. "Strong? Like my Papa Krookodile?"

"Exactly!" I said, beaming. "Would you like to come with me and Lorne and get really strong?"

He watched me for a moment, then nodded. "I'd like to get strong. Can you promise me I'll always be getting stronger with you?"

"I promise. Lorne's getting stronger every day with me, Sandile, plus you'll get all the tail you want," I said with a wink.

Lorne pouted. "Does that mean I have to share you?"

"Duh," I said. "Sandile, how about it?"

He smiled. "Yeah! I want to get stronger!"

I took out a Pokeball. "Okay, let's go," I mused and cracked the Pokeball against his shoulder.

He went inside the Pokeball willingly and it wobbled in my hand for a moment before shuddering to a stop. "Yes!" I grinned. "I've got myself a Sandile!"

Lorne raised a sardonic brow. "Now, what are you going to call him?" He took out his dagger and examined it with vague interest.

"Hm, I think I'll call him...Corbin. It means 'dark' and since Sandile are Dark types as well as Ground types I think it fits," I said with a nodded. I released Corbin and smiled again. "Right, Sandile, I'm naming you Corbin."

"Corbin...I like it!" he said with a bright smile.

"Pokedex," Lorne prompted.

I took it out and it scanned Corbin.

'_Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokémon. Sandile are rather calm Pokémon and enjoy getting strong. Most Krookodile recall their days as a Sandile fondly, describing it as the best part of their battling days. Sandile are very well-loved by Pokémon Fan Clubs all over Unova due to their charismatic and hearty attitudes towards life. Although slow, Sandile had very good defence stats and their attitudes are usually very friendly unless they are snuck up upon from behind. They evolve into Krokorok at level twenty-nine. The tallest recorded Sandile reaching five feet and six inches. Like Snivy, Sandile carry a knife to act as their tail in a sense that was made by their Krookodile parents. The Sandile Corbin knows the moves Mud Slap, Assurance, Thunder Fang and Dig. This Sandile is very calm and collected but may become flustered in battles. He can be quite rough during a bonding process but will treat his Trainer with love and care. He is very strong-willed in battle, despite getting flustered, and will try his hardest to win a battle for his Trainer.'_

Corbin smiled. "Do we get to bond now, Trainer?"

"My name is Riley," I told him, "and yeah, I'll bond with you."

Lorne scowled. "What am I? A third wheel?"

I smiled as Corbin huddled against me. "You can join in if you want, Lorne," I murmured as my newly caught Sandile began to kiss my neck. "The more the merrier."

He smirked and darted behind be as Corbin nuzzled my throat. "These are mine," he growled, cupping my breasts firmly and biting my neck lightly.

Corbin growled playfully, his nibbling getting rougher. "I can't wait to fuck you," he growled, capturing my lips in a hot kiss. He grabbed me roughly and smirked at Lorne. "Lay down. I want to double team her."

Lorne raised a brow. "You want her pussy or her ass?"

"Pussy – essential for a bond," he shrugged.

Lorne nodded. "I get her ass," he mused, laying down on the grass and unbuttoning his trousers. His hard cock sprung free.

"Hey," I complained. "At least let me get my lube out." I dug in my bum bag while Corbin unbuttoned my jeans, slipping a hand inside and rubbing my slit provocatively. He nibbled my ear as I closed my hand around the strawberry lubricant. Durex was my best friend when it came to anal and oral. "Let's get started."

Lorne dragged me down and snatched the lube as Corbin knelt before us, already stroking his cock – Sandile weren't famed for being massive but his manhood was a fair size and shape. As Lorne covered his fingers in lube, I avidly sucked Corbin's hard cock, practically gulping it down. Lorne's long fingers ran around the ring of muscle that was my anus before pressing one finger in, making me choke on a gasp around Corbin's member.

The Sandile grabbed two fistfuls of my hair and shunted into my mouth when I caught my breath. "Arceus, that's _so fucking good!_" he growled between soft groans.

I moaned as Lorne carefully opened my surrogate hole a finger at a time until he could fit three in there, probing my passage gently. I popped my mouth off Corbin's rigid flesh. "Lorne stop teasing and fuck me!" I whined, desperate for that orgasm that hovered just out of reach.

He smirked and lowered me down onto his cock agonisingly slowly, his hands holding my ass cheeks apart. "You're really tight," he groaned, finally getting the head of himself past the ring.

"Careful," I laughed breathlessly, "that nearly sounded like a compliment."

He yanked me back and held me up so Corbin could enter me from the front, feeding me his dick. The two Pokémon filled me fully, giving me a moment to catch my breath before they started moving. At first, it was sloppy but the two soon found a rhythm, fucking me in tandem as I moaned loudly enough to attract any other Pokémon looking for some action.

"You're so hot and wet your cream is getting on my cock," Lorne hissed in my ear as Corbin bit my nipples hard, making me cry out.

My orgasm had me shattering apart in a matter of minutes, squeezing the two cocks as they both continued to thrust. I noticed that Corbin was gritting his teeth and sweating in an effort not to cum before Lorne, who was like a jackhammer in my ass, pounding away like anal was going out of fashion. A second orgasm flooded me quickly, my pussy clamping down on Lorne and Corbin like a vice.

"Fuck, I'm gonna blow," Corbin growled between bites on my breasts. "_Yes!_"

Lorne ramped up his speed until I creamed on Corbin's cock one more time, bringing about his climax and Corbin's. The two Pokémon groaned thickly, releasing their sticky seed into my ass and cunt. Talk about bathing in cream – Corbin actually overflowed me with his cum.

"Mmm," I moaned, smiling. "That was awesome."

Corbin nuzzled my breasts. "My Trainer," he mumbled, looking quite tired.

I held up his Pokeball. "I think you're tired. Return," I mused as Lorne stroked my back gently. I looked over my shoulder at him. "You're not like normal Snivy."

He frowned as I deserted his cock and got dressed. He sat up, tucking his cock back into his jeans and zipping them up. "What makes you say that?"

I shrugged. "It's just...my brother Darren has a female Snivy and he says that she only screws him when she wants it and that Snivy-kind are very selfish lovers. You're really unselfish – you held off until both Corbin and I came. Well, I came three times but that's not the point." I pulled on my Trainers and bum bag. "I just don't get why you're so different from other Snivy. I don't know why, but you just seem different."

He avoided my gaze. "I should really tell you...No Trainer has ever picked me. I've been at the lab nearly five years and I've been put up to be chosen at least twice a month in those years. I began to feel quite rejected and then that fucking Tepig shows up and pisses me off further. Oshawott – the one you saw – was a brand new Oshawott. Tepig...the newbies noticed her enthusiasm and got, well, turned-off by it."

I frowned. "But you're such a good-looking Snivy, Lorne. Any of those girls were total idiots for not picking you. Hell, if Tepig had been male, I would've picked her."

"You prefer Fire types," he stated.

"Not necessarily. My Mum had an Emboar and I've adored the Tepig evolution line since. Darren's Snivy...I should call her Serperior really. Darren's Serperior is too up her own ass for her own good. You're not that bad for a Snivy." I pulled on my T-shirt and dragged my brush through my hair for the second time that day. "You're a lot less arrogant and bitchy than Darren's Serperior."

He gave me a considerate look and sighed softly. "When you picked me, I was actually shocked. I really lost my cool. I never expected you to choose me. I thought you'd pick Oshawott like most before."

I ruffled his hair playfully. "I'm glad I picked you though, Lorne. Despite what some people think, I'm a pretty good Trainer. I mentally assess the opponent's strengths and weaknesses so I know which moves and Pokémon to use. For example, if I was facing off against a Hydreigon, I would know that Fighting, Ice, Bug and Dragon types work best and its Ability would be Levitate so Ground type moves are ineffective."

He gave a half-smile and nodded. "I think we should head for Striaiton City before we get too into this heart-to-heart bollocks," he taunted and began walking in the wrong direction.

I laughed. "Lorne, you're going back to Accumula Town that way."

He span on his heel and started walking the right way. "I knew that. I was just testing you."

I didn't say anything but I could see his cheeks burning red. He was so cute when he blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Moe Overload: OMG Thank you! :-) Your review made me feel on top of the world! You're right, Moemon really need to be male as well cause what if the Trainer is straight and female? Xx**

**BananaMander: 8 outta 10 is a really good score for me! Thank you! I didn't realise my imagery was pronounced - I just knock it out as it comes. This fic is currently just writing itself so Chapter Four will be posted pretty soon! I don't do cliches, hence why there are none LOL Xx**

**As usual, credits to EspeonofShadows for the rules! Updates will be ASAP but my internet is weird and it depends on the time of date at which I upload that it actually goes online. Next chapter, Riley will be in for quite the surprise... :-)**

**Chapter Three**

Striaiton City took us the rest of the day to reach. Lorne had tired half way and opted to sleep in his Pokeball until we got to the Pokémon Centre after the six battles he and Corbin had endured on the way into the city. It had started raining at the point he retreated to his Pokeball but it was easier to fit just me beneath the umbrella than me and Lorne. My mistake for packing my small umbrella. I entered the Pokémon Centre at about five and released Lorne from his Pokeball once he and Corbin had been completely healed up.

He stretched out luxuriously and cracked his neck. "Mm, that was a good rest," he mused, seeming very pleased with himself.

"Feeling better?" I asked, putting his Pokeball back in my bag.

"Much better," he said with a small half-smile as I booked us into a room. "Can we battle the Gym Leader tonight?"

I shook my head. "Gym Leader's gone home for the night, Lorne. We can't challenge the Gym until the morning."

He pouted – a very sexy pout. "I'm in the mood for a battle."

"Hey! Riley!"

I looked up at the familiar voice with a smile. "Hey, Bianca," I smiled as she jogged over, her adorable male Oshawott Drizzle in tow. "How are you, honey?"

She gave me a hug before answering. "Oh, fine, fine," she smiled. "I heard your new Snivy say he wants a battle. Drizzle wants to have one, too."

Drizzle, as an Oshawott, was quite pale and topped out at five-one with a slightly chubby frame. He wore dark blue shorts and trainers. His vest was bright blue with his scalchop pinned on like a badge, a white T-shirt beneath the vest. He had pure white hair and dark grey eyes with dark freckles smattered across his nose. He was well-mannered for an Oshawott, since they were normally quite raucous.

"Hi, Miss Riley!" Drizzle smiled, giving my waist a hug.

I hugged him back. "Hey, Driz, this is Lorne," I introduced. Drizzle looked at Lorne with a smile. "He's my starter Pokémon."

Lorne refused to acknowledge Drizzle but the Oshawott said hello nonetheless. "Hi, Lorne! I'm sure we'll get on great!"

Lorne just picked at his nails. I didn't notice a vine stealthily wrapping around Drizzle's middle until the Oshawott was suspended upside down in the air from one green vine.

"Lorne!" I scolded him as Bianca laughed.

"What?" he muttered. "Oshawott annoy me."

"Almost everything annoys you," I said, rolling my eyes. "Put Drizzle down before his head explodes."

He dropped Drizzle on his head with a huff. "Don't talk to me, Oshawott," he snapped.

I sighed as Bianca fretted over Drizzle. "Don't do that again, Lorne. Drizzle was only trying to be nice to you."

He sniffed. "I don't like associating with Water types, Riley, so respect my wishes, please."

"You okay, Driz?" I asked as Bianca helped him up.

He nodded. "Yes, I'm okay," he chirped brightly. "Your Snivy isn't very friendly, is he? Oh well! It means we can make a battle more exciting!"

I grinned. "Bianca, are you up for a battle? Lorne against Drizzle."

"Do you have any other Pokemon?" she asked, eyeing Corbin's Pokeball.

"Yeah, Corbin is the Sandile I just caught. Why? Did you catch another Pokemon?"

"Yeah, Chica is my Lillipup!" she grinned, showing me a new Pokeball. "I caught her yesterday so we need to train for definite!"

"Then let's battle!"

~X~X~X~X~X~

"Okay," I smiled as Lorne stood beside me. "Two-on-two, Bianca! Who's your first pick?"

She threw a Pokeball. "Let's go, Chica!" she cried.

Chica the Lillipup was just adorable at about four-eleven. She wore long tan trousers with a slightly darker jacket that showed off her slight breast. Short, shaggy blond hair was cut roughly and croppy with a pair of cute ears poking out of the top. She had dimples in her cheeks and charcole-coloured eyes. Her shoes were black trainers.

"Hello," Chica said shyly, giving Lorne and I a little smile.

Lorne raised a brow. "Oh my Arceus, if I don't hug that Lillipup I am actually going to die!" he said in a tone caught between awe and gushing.

I laughed. "Go on then," I told him. "Hey, Chica, Lorne wants to hug you!"

She blushed and walked forwards, allowing Lorne to ruffle her hair as he hugged her. Lorne seemed embarrassed by his actions and blushed when he returned to my side. "I'm not battling a Pokemon that cute," he snapped.

I laughed and threw Corbin's Pokeball. "Let's go, Corbin!" I grinned as he appeared from the red beam.

He smiled at Chica. "Hi!" he greeted her cheerfully. "In advance, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Chica smiled back timidly. "Hi...Sorry if I hurt you back, by the way."

"Guys!" I snapped. "Corbin, use Assurance!"

"Chica, counter with Tackle!" Bianca ordered.

Corbin waited until Chica had barrelled into him to smack her with Assurance in the face hard enough to leave what looked like a badly stinging red mark.

"Nice shot, Corbin!" I grinned, punching the air in triumph.

"Ooo!" Bianca cried. "Chica, are you okay?"

Chica nodded as she got up and growled at Corbin. "Bring it!"

Corbin raised a brow. "The little Minccino came out of her hole," he smiled.

"Chica, use Bite!" Bianca called.

Chica darted forwards and bit down hard on Corbin's arm, drawing a trickle of blood when she leapt back. Corbin narrowed his eyes at her.

"Corbin, use Dig!" I shouted to him.

He smirked, a glint in his eye, and dove into the dirt. Chica looked around, helpless. "Oh, no!" she cried. "Where is he?"

"Now!" I cried and Corbin sprang up from out of the earth, smacking Chica into the ground with incredible force.

Chica was knocked out cold while Corbin was only slightly out of breath. Bianca returned her Lillipup to her Pokeball and smiled fondly.

"You did awesome, Chica," she smiled, kissing the Pokeball. "Okay, Drizzle, it's your turn!"

"Finally!" Drizzle grinned, jogging onto the battlefield.

"Corbin, return," I said, my Sandile turning into a red beam and flowing back into the Pokeball. "Get in there and show Drizzle how it's done, Lorne."

He nodded and walked onto the pitch with a little sigh. "Great, I have to fight a damned Oshawott," he complained.

"Well, I can't exactly make Corbin fight a Water type, Lorne. He'd get absolutely decimated," I protested.

Bianca took that opportunity to cry out, "Drizzle, use Razor Shell!"

Crap. "Lorne, dodge and use Tackle!" I called.

He dodged with that admirable lightning quickness and slammed into Drizzle hard enough for the Oshawott to make a dent in the earth.

"Ouch!" Drizzle groaned, pushing himself up.

"Iron Tail!" I called.

Lorne moved too fast for me to see and struck Drizzle back down into the earth, denting it further.

"Oh, Drizzle!" Bianca cried. "Please get up and use Razor Shell again!"

Drizzle jumped up, holding his side, and smirked at Lorne, rushing at him with a Razor Shell attack. As Lorne took out his dagger to block the attack, a swirl of leaves engulfed Drizzle violently, pushing him back harshly.

My eyes widened. "Lorne, was that Leaf Tornado or Leaf Storm?"

He shrugged, looking at the dagger. "Probably Leaf Tornado," he mused as Drizzle went still.

He was out cold.

"We won!" I cheered as Lorne walked towards me off the field. "You're getting so strong, Lorne, I'm proud of you!" I hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek. His skin was slightly warm and his cheeks faintly red from the exertion.

"Thank you," he said with a nod. "I need to rest. Put me in my Pokeball."

I smiled and returned him through the red beam. "You did awesome." I looked at Bianca once she had returned Drizzle. "You're really good Bianca," I told her, giving my friend a hug. "Then again, you've had longer with your Pokemon than I have with Lorne and Corbin."

She smiled. "Yeah, I guess, but you're still really really, like, super good, Riley!" she chirped happily. "You've only been travelling and training for a couple of days and you're already so strong it's amazing."

"Thanks, Bianca. I'd better go. I think Corbin and Lorne are pretty tired after that battle.

~X~X~X~X~X~

"Arceus, that's so good," Corbin moaned as I sucked his cock down my throat like a whore, Lorne fucking my pussy harder than I had thought possible.

Being double-teamed by my Pokemon was somewhere bordering on bliss in the rented room at the Pokemon Centre in Striaiton City. The two of them had totally deserved a reward after battling so hard today.

Lorne, as he hammered me hard, was pinching my nipples between his nails, making me moan with the sweet pleasure-pain that shot through them with eat ministration. Corbin meanwhile was fucking my throat like a too-tight pussy, making me gag a little bit he was having fun - who was I to stop him?

"You're so tight," Lorne growled, shunting harder. "I think you're going to strangle my cock."

I moaned at the dirty talk around Corbin's dick, making him thrust harder and faster. I popped my mouth off his cock after a long suck and smiled up at him through my pleasure. "You wanna cum for me?" I asked in a sultry manner as I could with Lorne wreaking pleasure on my body. "You wanna cum all over my pretty face?"

"No," he groaned as I teased the tip of him. "I wanna cum in your mouth."

"Really?" I taunted, running my tongue around the tip of him.

"Arceus," Lorne growled, "how the fuck do you keep your cunt so tight?"

I laughed breathlessly. "Lots of practise."

"I'm gonna blow," Corbin snarled, shoving my head back down on his cock and pumping into my throat. "_Yes!_"

His hot, salty cream flowed down my throat as I climaxed with Lorne's seed shooting deeply into me, his nails gouging into my breasts.

"Mmm," I mused, collapsing onto my front. "You two are definitely getting stronger."

When a Pokemon gets stronger, his abilities in bonding sex got better, too. For example, I would take a bet that the Champion Alder's Volcarona, as his strongest Pokemon, was the best fuck of the nine of his Pokemon.

"Hope so," Corbin smiled, laying beside me with his head on my breasts. "Thank you, Riley."

Lorne nudged my legs apart and suckled my exhausted cunt for a few minutes, cleaning my juices and his cream out. He seemed to enjoy lapping up the cream that spilled forth from my pussy, like it made him happy. Lorne was probably one of the few Pokemon I couldn't figure out - he was always so calm and yet so agitated by everything.

Corbin, however, was very obvious. If he wanted a hug, he'd ask for one. If he didn't want to battle, he'd say so. As he fell asleep against my breasts, he held me and snuggled closer.

I stroked his hair where his bandana had come loose and kissed his forehead before returning him to his Pokeball. I looked down at Lorne as he cleaned me out. "You really don't have to do that, you know," I told him gently.

He glared at me. "I want to. It's my cum - I should clean it up."

I smiled tiredly. "You don't need to though. That's what a shower is for."

He playfully nipped my inner thigh. "You don't recieve the pleasure you deserve, Riley. I want to get strong so I can give you that."

I frowned. "Lorne, what's up with you tonight? You're being weirdly affectionate."

He shrugged and lazily sucked one of my labia. "I guess you could say I'm learning to trust you, Riley. As the Pokedex said on day one, I'm passionate and I will show as such to my Trainer. I'm not like other Snivy - I was the one at the lab who stuck close to the female Snivy and learned how to give a female pleasure instead of continually jacking off like the other males. Had I been chosen by a guy, I wouldn't know anything about getting him off. I'm glad you chose me."

"And I'm glad I did," I replied, stroking his hair as he got up and snuggled against me. "I though Snivy weren't very affectionate."

"I'm different," he yawned. "Tomorrow, I will try my best to get you your first Gym Badge, Riley. I want you to be a good Trainer and to help you, I need to get strong. I need to help Corbin get strong, too, and any other Pokemon you catch." He gave a little smile that brightened those creamy brown eyes that held mine. "That's a nice thought - to get stronger for you. I want to help you beat the Gym Leaders and then the Pokemon League and become Champion, so that I can feel needed."

I smiled back and kissed him gently. "You're already getting really strong, Lorne. I'm proud to call you my Pokemon."


	4. Chapter 4

**The two TMs mentioned in this chapter ARE able to be learned by Lorne and Corbin so please, go to bulbapedia, search Snivy and Sandile and check it against the TM Moves bit. As always, credits to EspeonofShadows for the rules!**

**Chapter Four: The First Gym Battle**

"Are you ready, Lorne?" I asked him as we stood outside the Striaiton City Gym.

He nodded. "Yes. I want to be strong for this. I'm grateful you bought that TM for me."

I smiled at the thought. I had used some of the money Darren had put into my bank account to but the TM40 - Aerial Ace. At least then he would have aslight advantage over a Fire type. After a little practise with Corbin, whom I had bought the TM59 Incinerate as an advantage against Grass types.

"You know what they say," he added. "'When the going gets tough, the tough get going'."

I frowned. "My version is 'when the going gets tough, the tough reload'. The tough have guns."

He chuckled and we took our first steps towards the Gym. When we walked in, we were met by an older man in a suit.

"Are you here to challenge the Gym Leader?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, are they around?"

He nodded. "Head for the back. They've got another challenger at the moment so you might be able to get a few pointers."

"Thanks," I told the guy and headed for the back of the Gym.

To my surprise, who would be battling but my friend Cheren.

Where Bianca had chosen Oshawott and I had chosen Snivy, Cheren had chosen Tepig. To my surprise, it was the same Tepig I had met the day I chose Lorne.

Battling against the Panpour, she was doing pretty badly.

I smiled. Cheren had always been quite ambitious in his battling but when he was doing badly, he lost his cool. Water types were wicked against Fire types and he was currently losing.

"Amber, use Flame Charge!" Cheren ordered.

Amber the Tepig charged forwards, covered in flames, and smashed into Panpour moments before it let loose a Water Gun that gave a direct hit.

"Amber is unable to battle!" the referree called. "The Gym Leader Cress and his Panpour River win!"

"Amber, return," Cheren said to the Tepig and turned. "Riley!"

"Hey, Cheren," I smiled. "What an epic fail that was, huh?"

He pouted and looked at Lorne. "I see you chose a Snivy," he mused. "Good looking Pokemon."

Lorne raised a brow. "I'm powerful too, four-eyes."

I snickered. "Lorne, leave him alone. Cheren's an old friend of mine."

"Like Bianca," he added. "Bianca I liked. This guy will have to earn my opinion on him."

Cheren raised his brows. "He's a bit snippy."

"No more than you," I retorted. "Are you going to stick around and watch me win?"

He shrugged. "Might as well see how it's done," he shrugged and sat as Lorne and I walked onto the battle field.

"Well well!" Cilan, the greenette, smiled. "Another challenger!"

"Yeah," I called. "I challenge the Striaiton Gym to a battle."

"Hot damn!" the redhead, Chili, smiled. "My turn to battle. Since you chose a Grass type as your starter, you'll be facing me, Chili, and my Pansear, Charrah!" He threw a Pokeball and a female Pansear appeared.

The Pansear was about five-four with a red quiff in the vauge shape of a flame. Her skin was slightly redder than other Fire types and she wore red harem pants with a red tail coming out of the back. She also wore a yellow crop top and gloves with a pair of red pumps. Her eyes were amber-coloured.

"Let's battle!" she grinned happily.

Chili smirked. "One-on-one battle. Pick your Pokemon."

I looked at Lorne. "Do you want to make good use of that TM I bought?"

He nodded and jogged onto the pitch. "Bring it on!" he called.

"The battle between Riley McCabe from Nuvema Town and Chili the Gym Leader has no time limit. Begin!" the referree shouted.

"Charrah, use Fire Punch!" Chili called.

Fire engulfed Charrah's fist as she ran towards Lorne.

"Lorne, dodge and use Vine Whip!" I ordered.

Lorne shifted and became momentarily invisable with his speed. He slammed his vines into Charrah from behind, knocking her into the dirt.

"Now, use Iron Tail!"

He obeyed, whipping out his dagged and slamming it into Charrah's side as she tried to get up. She flew towards Chili and landed on her feet, fairly bruised but still standing.

"Charrah, use Flamethrower!" Chili cried.

A heroic burst of flames came from Charrah's mouth and headed for Lorne.

"Counter it with Leaf Tornado and dodge around!"

Lorne's dagger came out and swirled in a massive circle, creating a whirl of leaves and ducking around the attack until he was at Charrah's side.

"Now, use Aerial Ace, close range!" I called.

He struck hard and fast, hitting Charrah hard moments before a white light engulfed him.

"He's evolving!" Cheren informed me.

"Yes!" I grinned, punching the air when I saw that Charrah was out cold.

Within the light, I watch Lorne grow taller and a little broader, his hair style changing. When the light faded, I saw that Lorne had grown to five-eleven and filled out a bit. He was more muscular but not in a body builder sense. His hair had changed so that it was slightly longer and thicker, a slightly darker green. He now had a ponytail held by two gold bands around the bottom. His clothes had changed, too - he now wore a pair of darker green jeans and trainers, his vest baring a fluer-de-lise marking on the longer collar. There were now four chains linking the two halves of his vest with a deeper yellow long-sleeved T-shirt underneath. He was gorgeous.

"I...evolved?" he breathed, looking down at now-gloved hands. He looked at me and smiled. "I'm getting stronger."

"You are," I grinned, giving him a high five when he came over. He hugged me tight against his chest and kissed my hair. "We're quite the team."

"We are," he agreed.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"So, now you know Leaf Tornado, Aerial Ace, Iron Tail and Vine Whip," I mused after scanning Lorne that evening.

Corbin, who sat at my side, sighed. "I'm not very strong but I'm hoping you can help me get strong, Lorne," he said.

Lorne ruffled Corbin's hair like a favourite uncle. "Don't worry, Corbin. With Riley's training, it won't be long until you evolve now. I promise."

There was a knock at the door and I got up to answer it. A friendly-looking girl was being it.

"Hi, am I bothering you at all, ma'am?" she asked politely.

"No, of course not," I smiled. "What's up?"

"I was wondering, are you a Trainer, ma'am?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to enter a competition?" she asked with hopeful eyes. "You draw a ball and you get a Pokemon egg depending on its colour."

I nodded. "Okay."

She hand up a box with a hole in the top big enough for a ball and a hand to come out of. I put my hand in and dug around for a moment, Corbin and Lorne looking over my shoulder in anticipation. I pulled out a silver ball.

The girl squealed. "Omigosh!" she giggled. "Ma'am a silver is second place! You've won a Larvesta egg!"

"Awesome!" I grinned, handing her the ball. "When to I pick it up?"

"If you would like to wait ten minutes, I can fetch it now or I can leave it with the Nurse Joy at the desk for you to pick up tomorrow morning."

"I'll wait ten minutes for it," I agreed. "Thank you very much!"

"It's okay," she grinned. "I work at the Day Care just out of town and we've been inundated with Pokemon eggs that Trainers don't want so we've been running this competition to get them Trainers."

She left and came back ten minutes later with an amber-coloured egg with emerald patches on it. "Here you go!" she smiled. "I can tell you're a very loving Trainer, ma'am, so I'm glad to give you that Larvesta egg. May you always be a brilliant and loving Trainer!"

"Thank you," I smiled and closed the door. "Wow, guys, it looks like we're going to have a little Larvesta on our team soon."

"A new friend!" Corbin cheered.

Lorne nodded and stroked the egg. "Larvesta are Bug and Fire types. They grow into Volcarona when they evolve and they're legendary for their abilities sexually speaking. They're powerful, too." He took the egg carefully and placed it into a smaller, empty pocket on my bum bag. "It should be safe there."

I nodded and smiled, returning Corbin to his Pokeball. "Anyway, I think you deserve a reward for working so hard today," I grinned, taking off my T-shirt and shorts, laying back on the bed.

He gave me a wicked grin. "Good," he said and pulled down my thong. "I'm going to enjoy my treat."

"Hey," I giggled. "I'm meant to be rewarding you, not the other way around."

He smirked. "I want to reward you for making me stronger though Riley." He leaned up to take off my bra, spilling forth my breasts. "A Trainer only makes her Pokemon stronger, gives them a will to battle, to get stronger for their Trainer." He nipped my left nipple playfully. "All I want is to be strong for you, Riley, because you're my Trainer and because you're turning into my friend as well." He nipped my right nipple this time. "I'm starting to think...What if you hadn't chosen me? Would your starting Pokemon still be as strong as you've made me? Would they be as happy with you as I am?"

"I doubt I'd be happy though," I mused. "I've spent most of my life in Darren's shadow, just trying to be like my brother. It's the reason I wanted a Tepig - so I could finally beat him when I got stronger."

"Because he has a Serperior," he added, stroking my hair back. He smiled sadly. "But you chose me because that Tepig was female."

"That's the only reason," I sighed as he licked a circle around my navel. "But I'm glad it was the reason."

He smirked and nudged my legs apart. "You're a beautiful human, Riley. Not many human girls are attractive to me but you are."

"I'm your Trainer, doofus," I teased as he ran his finger through my wet folds, making me shiver. "I'm meant to be attractive to you."

He laughed huskily and used his thumbs to spread me open. "You're already practically dripping."

"That's because you're hot enough to melt hell," I breathed as he swirled his tongue around my clit.

He chuckled and tongue-fucked me for a minute before returning his attention to my clit. I moaned aloud at his talented tongue on my pussy and ran a hand into his hair. When I came, it was so hard I actually squirted into his mouth, crying out my pleasure.

He smirked and leaned up to kiss me. I tasted the provocative saltiness of my juices in his mouth, his tongue dancing with mine. He was getting to be a much better kisser, too - perhaps that was part of the whole get-stronger-get-better-at-sex deal.

"I love the way you taste," he whispered against my lips. "Like honey dripping down my throat and flowing over my tongue."

I shivered with delight as he sank into me, his cock almost two inches larger than before and thicker. He filled me completely, letting me feel every inch of him against my inner walls. I knew my Snivy was passionate, but I had never expected him to be so passionate as to be like this with me.

He thrust hard into me, hitting my G-spot and rubbing my clit in harmony. His mouth was going wild on my neck, leaving tiny love bites as if to stake his claim. The licking and nipping were almost too much combined with his insistant thrusting and rubbing on my clit. I climaxed - twice - before he shot his load deep inside me, biting down hard on my shoulder.

As we lay spent, I realised that there was nowhere else I would rather be than right there with my best friend.

**Next chapter, we'll be meeting N! Except it's my twisted bi-sexual N. Mwahahahaha...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Moeoverload: Sorry! :-) I'm more of an action and lemons girl but I will try, I promise, to include more detail in the world. Oh, and yeah, they're bringing out generation six of Pokemon next year with four new Eeveelutions! You don't know how happy I am... Xx**

**BananaMander: I bet you can't wait for N! I couldn't wait to write him but I had to figure out HOW to write him - Pokemon in this world can talk and are understood by humans so N's little power of talking to Pokemon went out of the window. But I have a good replacement for it! Except he only makes a small cameo in this chapter as a stuck-up, narrow-minded prick - which is how my boyfriend thinks of him. :-) Xx**

**Once again, credits to EspeonofShadows for letting me use the Moemon world rules. Also, as a recommendation, if you like my fic, read Effinity 'Effie' Rees's 'Rose Red Chains' and 'The Chains of his Past' if you like a combo of Ferriswheelshipping and vampires that DO NOT sparkle. 'Rose Red Chains' is the first one in a trilogy and 'The Chains of his Past' is the second. :-)**

**Chapter Five**

It was beautiful out the following morning. The sun was shining high in the sky - perfect weather to get a tan - and many different kinds of Pokemon were out and about playing en route to Nacrene City, were we would be challenging the next Gym Leader. As we passed by the Day Care, watching the toddlers in the nursery play with their Lillipup and Herdier companions, Lorne twitched as if he sensed something odd.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently as we walked along the path that was lined with emerald grass.

He frowned. "We should wait here for a few minutes," he said in a cryptic tone.

I frowned at him. "Okay, I'll bite, but what for?"

"You'll see."

I ground my teeth. "Just so you know, I hate crosswords so don't be cryptic with me."

He shrugged and crouched at the side of the road, picking some black berries with a white question mark on them. I grinned as he handed me one.

"Enigma berries!" I laughed. "How did you spot those?"

"A Servine can find berries anywhere," he said proudly. "We've got good senses."

All of a sudden, two guys in white and blue uniform that looked like something straight out of a history lesson ran past at top speed.

"What are they running from?" I quizzed to myself.

"Oh! Riley!"

I turned at Bianca's voice to find her rushing towards me with a young girl in tow. The little girl was in tears and and older guy followed.

It wasn't Bianca or the little girl that caught my attention, it was the older guy's. He couldn't have been any older than twenty-two with flowing tea green hair and piercing jade eyes. He was extremely tall at about six-eight with a slightly lanky but lean frame I appreciated. His features reminded me a little of Lorne as a Snivy - boyish and yet completely manly.

"What's up, Bianca?" I asked her and the tearful girl.

"Please, ma'am!" the girl sobbed to Bianca. "We have to get my Pokemon back!"

I raised by brows. "What?"

"Did you see two guys running through here in white and blue uniform?" the guy asked, speaking almost too fast for me to catch what he was saying. I caught onto his slight accent, a lilting one, that suggested he had come from another region.

"Yeah, just a second ago," Lorne answered for me. "Why do you ask?"

The greenette frowned at Lorne. "Your Trainer lets you walk beside her?"

I nodded. "Lorne doesn't like his Pokeball unless he's tired."

"Claustrophobic," Lorne supplied.

"That's the one," I said, snapping my fingers. "Anyway, what're wrong?"

"Those Team Plasma bullies took little Kayleigh's Woobat," Bianca said firmly. "They stole her Pokemon."

"For the last time," the greenette snapped, "they are liberating her Pokemon from her because she can't succeed in helping it reach its full potential!"

I almost slapped him. "So what if she can't?" I growled. His head whipped around to me, his eyes glittering with malice. "Pokemon be with humans because they want to be. For example, I chose Lorne as my first Pokemon. Lorne, answer this prick honestly - do you want to be my Pokemon?"

Lorne didn't hesitate. "Of course I do!" he said, looking offended that I would ask such a thing. "I get stronger every day because of you, Riley, and you treat me and Corbin really well. We never go without food or shelter or a loving cuddle at the end of the day. Riley is a very good Trainer and that's coming from a Pokemon she's only been with for a few days!"

The greenette raised a brow. "That's nice, but weak Trainers don't treat their Pokemon that way. Weak Trainers only keep their Pokemon captive like this girl."

I groaned. "You're so small-minded. Bianca, Kayleigh, let's get that Pokemon back and leave this self-righteous prick here."

"Okay," Bianca nodded. "Let's go, Kayleigh."

"Okay," the girl nodded.

"Lorne, can you carry her?" I asked. "We'll be faster if you carry her."

He nodded and lifted Kayleigh onto his back with Vine Whip, carrying her in a Tepiggyback with his vines wrapped around her, making sure she didn't fall off as we began running.

"What a prick!" I complained as we ran.

"Yeah," Bianca replied. "He's such an idiotic, narrow-minded hottie."

"Hot, I will agree with you on."

We chase the Team Plasma members to a little place just off the route Kayleigh informed me was Wellspring Cave. I told her and Bianca to stay outside while I ventured inside. The two Plasmids were talking together with the Woobat's Pokeball in his hand. He made the mistake of opening the Pokeball and letting the Woobat out.

Woobat were adorable Pokemon, especially as females. She had a light blue bob of hair and large dark eyes. Her skin was pale, as most Woobat were, and she was very svelt. Her clothing consisted of an orange-pink boob tube with a pink heart on the front. She also wore a pair of baby blue shorts and a pair of pink boots. She had a pair of black wings coming out of her back that twitched and flapped restlessly.

Kayleigh was quick to act. "Kitchka, use Round!" she called.

Kitchka nodded and let out a sonic wave of sound on the two Plasmids and grabbed her Pokeball from them. Bianca and I stood ready, Lorne at my side once Kitchka had returned to Kayleigh's side.

The Plasmids glared. "You dare oppose Team Plasma!" one roared.

"Uh, yeah?" I said as if they were totally dumb.

"Go, Patricia!"

"Purdy, do your stuff!"

Patrat were ratty little Pokemon. This female one had a pair of ripped brown jeans on and a white and yellow T-shirt. Patrat eyes were weird - yellow-red-yellow being the striped colours. Her hair was spiked and dark brown.

Purrloin, however, were quite sweet-looking but everyone knew it was an act. This female one wore a short mini skirt and a pair of striped black and purple leggings. Her T-shirt was cream in the middle with purple around the rest of it. Her hair was inky black and roughly-cut, accenting her green eyes.

"Lorne, do your stuff!" I grinned. "Leaf Tornado!"

"Go, Drizzle!" Bianca cried and released her Oshawott. "Use Razor Shell and Double Team at the same time! Slash 'em up!"

The two attacks struck violently, making the Patrat and Purrloin slam back into their Trainers. Whilst they were dazed, Bianca, Lorne, Drizzle, Kayleigh, Kitchka and I bolted from the cave and back onto the main road.

"Whoo," I breathed, panting for breath. "That was a lot of running."

Kayleigh laughed breathlessly. "Thank you both...for helping me get...Kitchka back."

Kitchka made a little noise like a purr and snuggled up against Kayleigh. "My Trainer, I was scared by those mean people."

Kayleigh hugged her Pokemon and looked at Bianca and I. "Thank you so much!" She dug in her bag and handed Bianca and I a wrapped-up package each. "Take these as a thank-you present. They're poffins I made. The blue ones are really good. They make your Pokemon smarter!"

"Thank you, Kayleigh," I smiled as Bianca fed one to Drizzle.

"Yeah, thank you!" she smiled.

I unwrapped the package and nibbled a blue one as Kayleigh made her way back to Striaiton City. "Mmph!" I gasped. "Omigosh, Lorne, try this!"

He took a blue poffin from me and he moaned at the taste. "My Arceus, that girl can cook!"

~X~X~X~X~X~

It looked like we were camping out that night. Bianca had gone ahead, determined to find a Pokemon Centre. I had sent up a tent in a little clearing just off the road and a soft fire crackled before Lorne, Corbin and I as we snuggled together for warmth. I had the egg in my lap so that it didn't feel left out.

The forest Pokemon were all either going to sleep or waking up depending on whether or not they were nocturnal or not. Swoobat and their Woobat babies flew above the canopy as the Deerling and Sawsbuck, with their Summer coats shedding out to their Autumn coats, settled for the night in the next clearing. Swadloon and Sewaddle curled up with their Levanny parents in the branches of the trees above while Unfezant and Tranquil pairs fussed over their Pidove children in their nests. Between the leaves of the canopy, the stars glittered against the dark backdrop of the sky like a million twinkling souls.

I smiled fondly of the memories of Darren and our parents teaching me the constellations.

"What's up, Riley?" Corbin asked, touching my shoulder as I looked up.

"I'm star gazing," I told him and laid back. "Here, lay down on your back and look at the stars."

He and Lorne obeyed, looking up through the leaves with me.

I pointed at a cluster of stars. "See those bright stars? They're Orion, the hunter."

"Who was Orion?" Corbin said with a frown.

"Orion was a famous hunter in ancient times and he was said to be the lover of a Pokemon named Virizion, a Grass and Fighting type. One day, other humans who were jealous of Orion's relationship with Virizion tried to burn down to forest and all the Pokemon with it. Orion tried to stop them but they killed him. Because Virizion loved him so much, she carved his body into the stars so she could always look up and remember the one human who ever loved her." I gave a little sigh. "It's quite a romantic story. I'd always think of my parents as Virizion and Orion."

"What are those stars there to the left of Orion, Riley?" Lorne asked, pointing.

I chuckled. "Those are the legendary Dragons, Zekrom and Reshiram. Zekrom and Reshiram were once the same being - unfortunately, a hermaphrodite. Two siblings, a girl and a boy who were twins, loved that united being until the two began fighting over Truth and Ideals. The girl argued for Truth, believing that Pokemon and humans should always be together. The boy argued for Ideals, a world in which humans and Pokemon would be segregated. They fought like mad until the one being split into two - Zekrom siding with Truth and Reshiram with Ideals."

"Why did the fighting start if they both loved the one being though?" Corbin muttered. "If Ideals wanted to be with the being, then why did they seek a world where Pokemon and humans aren't together?"

"I don't really know," I said gently. "But the battle between Reshiram and Zekrom waged long enough to lay waste to Unova with fire and lightning. When they were too exhausted to battle, they went into hibernation like Drilbur and Excadrill do in the Winter. They've been asleep for a very long time. Once Unova was destroyed, Truth and Ideals took it upon themselves to use the magic they had obtained from the one being to bring it back to life. They pursued their beliefs in private, never again confronting each other."

"I get it," Lorne mused. "They didn't want to awaken Reshiram and Zekrom again and kill Unova so they didn't see each other again."

"That's right," I mused. "Can you see any other stars that might be constellations?"

Corbin pointed at another cluster. "Which is that one?"

I laughed. "Corbin, that one is your namesake. There was a Trainer many years ago who immortalised his Sandile, who was also called Corbin, in the stars after he died of a strange illness after taking his Sandile to another region. Every human who stays with Pokemon, who treats Pokemon with love and care, eventually has the ability to give their Pokemon a place in the stars so that people will look up and be reminded of the bravery and devotion of those Trainers to their Pokemon."

"And how some Trainers can also not love their Pokemon."

I sat up to from the greenette prick from earlier standing at the edge of the clearing. This evening just got better and better.

**N makes his entrance! Don't worry, he's nicer in chapter six! ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Linkster9: I do use Serebii and Bulbapedia, but my penpal in Japan sends me updates on what's what with Pokemon. He tortures me by making me beg for the name of the site but never gives me the name. Yeah, he told me there are going to be four new Eeveelutions - Steel, Flying, Ground and Dragon (which I cannot WAIT for!). Except He also said that two of those might be introduced in Pokemon Grey, which comes out in a few months. :-/ I'm not too sure, since I don't read Japanese I can't check out the site. Hope you're enjoing the fic anyway! :-) Sorry I'm unable to tell you more but I will admit I'm glad I shared the info with the world! Xx**

**Guys, Solae is French for sun and since Larvesta are classified as the Sun Pokemon, I thought it was appropriate. :-) OMFG, I just realised I didn't give up and awesome lemon last chapter! :-o I'm SOOO sorry! Promise, there will be a heroic lemon in this chapter! Also, I've decided to write N as my 'loveable pervert' character. I was going to have one in this fic anyway and who better than N? Sorry to all those hardcore N-is-innocent shippers but N needs to be written as an outrageous pervert for once. LOL**

**Chapter Six**

"What do you want?" I growled.

"To apologise for my rudeness earlier," he said coolly. "May I join you and your Pokemon?"

I shrugged. "Just be careful what you say - Lorne is known for his chewing-out abilities."

Lorne smirked smugly. "You'd know, wouldn't you?" he teased with a dirty laugh.

I giggled and nudged his side. "Cheeky." I looked back at the greenette. "Well? Are you sitting down or what?"

He came further into the clearing and sat cross-legged by the fire. The flickering flames accented his almost angular features in sharp shadows. "I didn't get your name ealier."

"It's Riley McCabe," I told him. "This is Lorne and Corbin. Oh, and Solae, too."

Lorne chuckled. "Solae? You're calling an egg Solae?"

I pouted at him. "What's wrong with that name? It's unisex so it won't matter if the egg hatches into a male or a female. It seems wrong to just go around calling the thing 'Egg'."

The greenette chucked. "I'm N...N Harmonia." He offered me his hand, which I shook. "You know, your Pokemon have a different aura to them from other Pokemon under a Trainer's care."

I frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

He shrugged. "I can see the aura that surrounds a Pokemon or a human. The colour and strength depends on the Pokemon or human being observed. Your Pokemon, both of them, have very strong auras, a lot like yours. I can almost feel it touching my skin. Even the egg...Excuse me - even Solae's aura is potent and that young Pokemon hasn't even been born yet." He gave a little sigh. "I've never seen such strong auras before."

"You talk shit, mate," Lorne snapped.

I gave him a warning look. "Lorne, be nice."

"Nice?" he spat. "You expect me to be nice to a guy who was encouraging the theft of a little girl's Pokemon this afternoon? And I thought Professor Juniper had a fucked up moral code."

I sighed. "I'm not sorry about his behaviour," I said to N. "That attitude makes raising him a challenge, and I love a challenge."

Corbin, who was looking sleepy, curled up on the grass, his head in my lap. "Night, Riley, Lorne...N," he mumbled.

I stroked his hair as he dozed off.

"You shouldn't apologise for the way your Pokemon behave in any case," N murmured, watching Lorne like a Seviper that would strike at any moment. "Trainers should love their Pokemon unconditionally, attitude and all."

"Exactly," I agreed, putting Corbin into his Pokeball.

"Why did you put him in there?" N snapped. "He was sleeping happily and you put him back in a prison!"

I frowned at him. "No, I didn't. Corbin likes to fall asleep on me then be put into his Pokeball until he wants to be let out. He told me himself. Plus I didn't want to leave him out here on his own when I go to sleep."

"Pokeballs are nothing but prisons that stifle a Pokemon's potential and their honesty!" N snarled, leaping to his feet as I stood to pull on my jacket where it was getting cold.

Lorne blocked N, despite being so much shorter than the other greenette. I frowned but it soon became evident why Lorne had jumped in front of me.

He slugged N in the jaw hard enough to send him back a few paces. "Don't you _ever_ talk to Riley like that again!" he snarled at N, his eyes filled with hatred. "Riley is a brilliant Trainer who loves Corbin and I and I'm certain she already loves Solae, too. If you are narrow-minded enough not to see that, you don't deserve to be a Trainer yourself! Corbin and I are happy with Riley - can your Pokemon say the same about being with you?"

I was too shocked to make my throat work for a moment after Lorne fell silent. "Lorne-"

"I'm done," he grumbled. "I'm going to bed. Are you coming?"

"In a minute," I told him with a nod.

He kissed my cheek on the way past. "He's such a prick," he muttered in my ear before going into the tent.

I dug an ice pack out of my bum bag and handed it to him. "Like I said, not sorry," I told him as he pressed the ice pack to his burning red cheek.

"That's one hard hit your Snivy has," he said with a little laugh.

"He was sticking up for me," I replied, sitting back by the fire. "Although most Snivy are cold and calculating, Lorne is really warm and fuzzy - adorable at best."

"I heard that and I have scales, not fur!" Lorne shouted from within the tent.

"Metaphorically, loser!" I teased, grinning at the tent. Lorne poked his head out of the tent and stuck two fingers up at me in front of his mouth and stuck his tongue out, rotating it in a mockery of licking my cunt. "Go to sleep," I laughed. He disappeared back into the tent.

"You two are like friends, not Pokemon and Trainer," N muttered.

"Like I said, Lorne is more of a friend than my possession or pet. If I wanted a pet, I'd catch a Skitty. If I wanted a possession, I would go and buy a Snivy bracelet instead of having the read thing," I told him. "I don't veiw Pokemon as possessions or pets. Corbin and Lorne and eventually Solae and any other Pokemon I'll catch...they'll all be my friends, not my things or pets. I'll fuck them on occassion, sure, but that's only because they get pleasure from it, too."

"Did you know a Pokemon's orgasm actually becomes more potent the more they make their Trainer cum?" he said suddenly. "If their Trainer has, say, three orgasms, the Pokemon giving the orgasms, when they themselves cum, feel those three orgasms at the same time.

I frowned. "Seriously?"

He nodded with a little smile. "That's why Pokemon are always exhausted after they cum - three orgasms at the same time can really take it out of you." He nodded at the tent. "Is it true what they say about the Snivy evolution line having semen that tastes of mint?"

I grinned. "Spearmint. On Lorne it's Spearmint but I don't really make a habit of sucking off random Snivy, Servine and Serperior just to see if they all taste the same."

He smirked. "Haven't you ever tasted a human's cum?"

I scowled. "Do you think I lost my virginity to a Pokemon or something? Cause I haven't been a virgin since I was fourteen and that was with a guy I knew in Nuvema Town."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to imply that at all," he said with an apologetic smile. "What I mean is do you swallow or spit?"

I burst out laughing at the question. I always did that when someone asked me about what I do when giving a guy a blowjob. Part of me was still eight years old and giggling at anything sex related. That question though I found totally hilarious when it was asked by anyone but Darren because he would do it with a shit-eating grin on his face as if he knew I had to give him an answer. He's only ask as a joke and he never got an answer anyway.

When I finally sobered up a little, I answered, "I swallow, especially Lorne's - his tastes the best. I try and get him to cum in my mouth as much as possible."

"You don't have any female Pokemon I noticed," he mused.

"I'm straighter than and arrow," I admitted. "I have my bi-curious moments but I prefer guys on a whole. I was going to have Tepig as my starter but Lorne was the only male Pokemon there. Even then, I found myself thinking 'Riley, this Snivy is something special'. Of course, I wouldn't tell Lorne that."

"I heard that, too!" said Snivy called from the tent.

I smiled fondly at N. "You're welcome to set up camp or whatever. I'm going to bed."

"Sleep well and have many wet dreams," he said with a wicked smile.

I went into the tent to find Lorne already curled up in the sleeping bag. He was still awake and smiling.

"What are you so happy for?" I asked teasingly.

He chuckled and glanced down at the poking bulge in the sleeping bag. "As if you don't know already."

I laughed huskily and pulled off my T-shirt, shoving down my shorts. "You have such a dirty mind," I told him playfully, sitting on the tent's cushioned floor and taking off my bra. "But I like a Pokemon with a dirty mind." I slid off my knickers and reclined back a little, using one hand to steady myself while the other went down and played with my pussy. "Well? Are you going to pound my tight little pussy or just lay there?"

In a flash, a green vine crept around my wrist and held it away from my pussy. I frowned at him as he pinned my wrists to the floor of the tent, using a second and third to stroke my hungry pussy - one fiddling with my clit, the other driving in and out of my wanton hole. I couldn't keep back a moan as his vines flipped me into my front, another two wrapping around my breasts, tighter around my aerolas and nipples. Another vine crept into my slick cunt, pistining in time with the first one. A third entered me and rolled around before withdrawing and shoving into my puckered ass. I cried out in bliss as orgasm washed over me until I was shuddering from the pleasure. Lorne was grinning all the while, stroking his cock as his vines fucked me.

"You want my cock?" he asked when my eyes locked on it.

"Yeah," I groaned, leaning forwards, two vines reaching back to spread apart my ass cheeks. "Please, fuck me."

He got on his knees behind me, the two other vines in my pussy transferring to my ass, filling my surrogate hole as he shunted into my core, holding my hips steady. His vines wrapped around me, rubbing my clit, punching into my ass, wrapped around my breasts and wrists, never loosening as he continued to fuck me.

A second orgasm came up from nowhere and took me by surprise, making me cry out this time. He hammered away, his restraint showing in the way he clenched his teeth, frowning in concentration, his fingers flexing on my skin.

He flipped me onto my side, one of my legs against his shoulder as he fucked me sideway, literally. His pelvis ground the vine against my clit harder, making me cry out with almost every thrust until I screamed in pleasure, cumming in a gush so loaded one could only call it a squirt.

"_Fuck_," he growled, pounding me harder. "_I'm gonna cum!_"

He pulled out and used his vines to twist me around. I immediately swallowed his cock, moaning at the taste of my juices mixed with his precum. It didn't take long for me to make him spill his seed into my mouth. It was quiet literally a mouthful of fresh spearmint - three orgasms at once, I guessed.

Lorne stroked my head as his vines left my body and went back to their usual place...wherever that was. "Thank you, Riley," he murmured, then turned to the bum bag to grab my pyjamas, red ones with white snowflake print - a long-sleeved T-shirt and shorts. He tilted my chin up and licked up a little cream that had escaped my lips. "Tired?"

I nodded and dressed in my PJs after cleaning my pussy up. "That was intense," I smiled as I snuggled down into the sleeping bag.

Lorne chuckled as he snuggled down beside me, holding me against his chest. "Yeah, it was," he murmured, kissing my forehead. "Did you like it?"

"I creamed on your cock three times and once before you even entered me," I said in a 'duh' tone. "Of course I enjoyed it. The whole 'vine whip used for sex' thing was hot."

He laughed and began absently playing with my hair. "I saw that Karma Sutra book in your bag and had a flick through while you and Corbin set up the tent. I saw some bondage stuff in it and thought you'd like a little of it. I enjoyed it, too."

"Good, cause I want you to do it again, but not now. Too tired," I giggled, then yawned.

He ran a thumb over my lips gently and kissed me softly, almost innocently. "I couldn't ask for a better Trainer."

**BTW, guys, I kinda got the vine whip for sex thing from this fic called 'Lyra's Temptation' by Rugen Zorak - well worth checking out if you like seriously naughty lemons ;-) Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Linkster9: OMG Thank you! I based my characters off the pictures I have links to on my profile page but having their own sprites? That would be awesome! XD I loved your review - one of the best I've ever had! I try to make everything I write my own because it helps we get my creativity kicking in. :-) Will you be putting them on DeviantArt? I'm on there under SkylarHarmonia, except my art is shit. BTW, best Fire type has to be Volcarona, hence why Riley now has a Larvesta XD Also, I got one wrong, the Eeveelution Ground type? I'm sorry but it's Ghost type...my bad :-( Xx**

**There is going to be a side story! It'll be called Rebel Love Song - when Riley goes to a Black Veil Brides concert in Nacrene City after challenging the Gym Leader, Lorne follows her and tries to express his true feelings for his Trainer. Will be a lemon. BTW, Solae's name is pronouced So-lay.**

**Chapter Seven**

'_Larvesta, the Torch Pokemon. Larvesta normally live at the base of volcanos due to needing warmth while they are young. They are considerably rare Pokemon and are very difficult to catch in the wild. The furry hooded shirt covering their upper body keeps the flame in their bodies safe and stops it from going out. Larvesta can shoot flames from special glands in their hands and feet to allow them flight. By Pokemon Association standards, Larvesta are the best first-stage Pokemon to have sex with. They are sought by many. The newly hatched Larvesta Solae knows the moves Ember, String Shot, Zen Headbutt and Endure. The Larvesta Solae is calm, collected and relaxed. His temperament can sometimes be very hot and short, due to it being a Fire type, but he is kind and loving towards his Trainer. The first Pokemon or human a Larvesta sees will be regarded as its mother until it evolves. Larvesta canget very jealous of other Pokemon in their Trainer's team.'_

I smiled at Solae, who had just hatched ten minutes previously. He was a gorgeous young Larvesta, wearing a white hoodie covered in thick fur and a pair of black cargos. Around his neck was a chain with four yellow horn-like structures coming down from it onto his collar bones. At five-eight, he was tall for a young Pokemon and extremely good-looking with chiselled features rivalling Johnny Depp. His hair was pure white and long-ish, beautifully soft. Bright blue eyes shimmered in the afternoon sunlight by the pitch of the Nacrene City Pokemon Centre where Lorne, Corbin and I were training for my battle the following morning.

"Wow," I mused, looking up at the new addition to my team. "You are just gorgeous, you know that?"

He blushed red. "Th-thank you," he said in a deep, husky voice. "Um...I..."

Lorne snickered. "You really know how to pick them, Riley," he told me, giving my neck a quick kiss.

I elbowed him lightly. "Be nice, Lorne," I chided. "Well, your name is Solae. It's French - it means Sun."

Solae frowned. "Sun?"

I pointed at the big blazing ball above is. "That kind."

He nodded and snuggled against me, rubbing his cheek against mine. "Mmm," he mumbled, his lips brushing my throat. "You smell safe, loving. Happy."

I smiled and stroked his hair. He touched light butterfly kisses to my throat, breathing in deep breaths.

"I like him," Corbin piped up. "Can we keep him, Riley?"

I laughed and winked. "Of course we're going to keep him. Just look at how gorgeous he is, Corbin - don't you think he'll be a really good addition?"

Corbin nodded. "I'd go gay for that," he said pointing at Solae, who still snuggled.

Lorne tutted. "He's practically a baby. He won't be powerful for a little while so we can't use him in battles until he's a little older."

I glared at Lorne and dug around in my bum bag's side pocket for a moment before I found what I was looking for. "There we go," I smiled, pulling out the bag of TMs I had bought the day I taught Incinerate to Corbin and Aerial Ace to Lorne. I flicked through the disks once I had discovered the player and picked out three. Since Zen Headbutt was a pretty awesme move already, I wasn't going to make Solae forget it. "Okay, Solae, I'm going to use this to teach you some moves that will make you stronger. It's going to teach you Flame Charge, Acrobatics and U-turn."

He nodded and kept his eyes on my hands as I popped in the first disk to the player. The way a TM worked was strange. You put rubber sensors onto the Pokemon's head with wires on that lead to the player. The player then recieved the disk placed in the singular slot and embedded the move into the Pokemon's mind, automatically learning it. The whole process took less than five minutes for each move and, in that time, if you disconnected the player, the disk would fry and the Pokemon would lose all of their moves and would be unable to use a TM player ever again.

I taught Solae the three chosen moves and smiled when we were finished. "And we're done," I said with glee. "Do you want to give it a try, Solae?"

He nodded. "I'd really like to."

"Okay. Corbin, do you mind being Solae's first opponent?"

He shrugged. "I won't get too badly hurt by Flame Charge and Acrobatics, but U-turn will do some damage and Zen Headbutt will be ineffective," he informed me as he walked out onto the pitch.

"Right, Solae, try a Flame Charge," I called.

Fire burst from Solae's hands, engulfing him in beautiful flickers of flame that shone in his luminous eyes and sparkled on his snowy hair. He bolted forwards with speed that would one day rival Lorne's and smashed into Corbin with incredible force. Corbin even took a few steps back from the force but stayed strong.

"Awesome!" I grinned. "Now go in with Acrobatics!"

Solae was close to a blur as he flipped frontwards, backwards and cartwheeled until he was close to Corbin and unleashed a fast flurry of capoeira-style attacks similar to Close Combat before leaping back, hardly out of breath. Corbin was starting to breath a little heavier.

"That was seriously cool," Lorne murmured at my side, one hand in the pocket of my denim shorts, kneading my ass firmly.

"Solae, let's try your Zen Headbutt," I called to him.

A bright purple light surrounded Solae's head and he headbutted Corbin with it. Corbin was hardly phased but it left a red mark as if he had been hit in the face with a football.

"Last one, U-turn!" I shouted.

Solae rushed Corbin with hands coated in viridian light and shoved him down onto the ground with devestating aggression. He blurred until he was where Lorne stood and Lorne was on the pitch where Solae hand been.

I grinned and rushed to help Corbin up. "You okay, buddy?" I asked, kissing his forehead as Solae followed me over.

Lorne slapped the Bug and Fire type a high five. "Nice work," he said with a smirk.

"Thank you," Solae said quietly, then started snuggling against me again. "Did I do well?"

I smiled and ruffled his hair. "From the shape Corbin's in right now, I'd say you did awesomely. You're seriously strong considering you've just hatched."

"Thank you," he murmured, whispering his lips against my throat again.

"He's a horny little fucker, isn't he?" Corbin laughed, rubbing his head where Solae had delivered that powerful Zen Headbutt. "Can't wait to get in your knickers."

I smacked Corbin upside the head playfully. "Leave him alone, you two. I think he's just a little tired."

"Mmph," Solae mumbled into my neck.

I cracked a fresh Pokeball against his arm, which he went into willingly and, once it had wobbled for a moment, it went still.

"You're seriously going to bond with a hatchling?" Lorne asked, massaging the back of my neck.

I smirked. "Maybe, maybe not. I don't know what the protocal is for hatchlings. I'll give Darren a call."

My big brother Darren...Would my mobile even reach his? He was at home and Nacrene City wasn't exactly famed for its brilliant reception.

Scrolled to his number and called it.

"Yo," Darren said when he picked up.

"Hey, bro, it's Riley," I said with a smile.

"Hey, lil' Ley," he said with such an obvious grin in his voice. "What's up? Oh, I forgot to ask, who did you pick? Was there a male Tepig for you?"

"Not a lot, a Snivy and no, there wasn't. Listen, you know you got Druddigon when he hatched?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I got myself a Larvesta egg back in Striaiton City and it hatched about twenty minutes ago. Do I bond with him or what?"

"Ooo, a Larvesta? That's awesome, lil' Ley!" he laughed. "Hey, I'll trade you Druddigon for your Larvesta. You know you want to."

"I think Solae would be devistated if I traded him off," I laughed. "Anyway, bonding question?"

"You can but you don't have to," he confirmed. "If you want to, go right ahead. Larvesta, even young ones, are damn good fucks. If I had the opportunity to catch a Larvesta, male or female, I'd go for it. The yellow Larvesta are rare but better lays than normal Larvesta."

"Yellow? What do you mean by that?"

"You see the necklace of spikes? On a run-of-the-mill Larvesta, they're orangey-red. On a shiny Larvesta, they're yellowy-gold.

"Then I'm definitely not trading my Solae," I laughed. "His necklace is yellow."

There was a moment of silence.

"Are you fucking shitting me?" Dead serious.

"No, I'm really not. Solae is a shiny."

~X~X~X~X~X~

Hours later, Lorne, Corbin, Solae and I were sitting in the Pokemon Centre room after another rigerous training session. Corbin had learned how to use Crunch in addition to Incinerate and Thunder Fang, and I taught him Snarl.

The Pokemon Centre rooms were really generic - they all had single three beds packed into the tight space with a set of hooks and enough space for the main door and the en suite door. The en suites basically had a shower, sink and toilet in them with towels that were changed daily. There was one large window with net curtains and a set of blackout curtains pushed to the sides.

I was on one bed with Lorne while Solae and Corbin had one each. Solae had insisted on having the one closest to me, since he wasn't allowed to sleep next to me. That was Lorne's spot and always would be. Corbin had taken the third bed under the window. We couldn't move the beds - they were bolted into the floor to prevent any form of theft. If they hadn't been, I would have pushed all three together to make one big bed so everyone could snuggle with me.

Lorne was curled against my back, one hard thigh planted between mine, his arms wrapped around my shoulders. One had conviniently cupped my breast and occassionally squeezed when his thigh rubbed against my crotch.

Corbin was asleep. He had drifted off looking at the stars with the curtains open, letting in a little bit of light. Considering he was a Dark type, I was surprised he was scared of the dark. Apparently Pokeballs' interiors catered to the nature of the Pokemon and had a nightlight in for him.

Solae, meanwhile, was still awake. His blue eyes were still luminous in the low light from the full moon. He just stared at me and Lorne as if in wonder.

I smiled at him and stroked his head when I got up to use the toilet. I did the toilet thing and, while I was washing my hands, Solae came into the en suite and shut the door, locking it.

"Hey," I greeted him. "What's wrong?"

He drew me close, snuggling again. The fur of his hoodie ticked my braless breasts through my cami. "I'm jealous, I think," he murmured, stroking my back.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't like Lorne. He always gets to touch and hold and kiss you," he muttered with a bitter edge. "Corbin doesn't do that. You don't let me do that."

I smiled and kissed his forehead. "It's okay, Solae. All of my Pokemon are important to me. Lorne...he's not like other Servine. He's different - he craves affection and I give it to him. You can't exactly say I don't let you hold me because you're doing it right now."

He nodded, brushing his lips against my sweet spot. "I want to be good Pokemon for you, Riley. I want to burn my brightest for you so you'll be proud of me. I want you to be happy."

I chuckled. "You know, Lorne and Corbin say something similar to that all the time. I don't know why but I think Pokemon have a need to be strong for their Trainers, like it's built in from the moment they're caught in the Pokeball."

"I don't care what it is but I know that I want what you have with Corbin and Lorne," he whispered.

I smiled. "Why didn't you say so?" I said softly.

I ran my hand down his lean torso to his hips and massaged his cock through his trousers. He hardened quickly, leaning his head on my shoulder as I rubbed him through the material. He quickly caught on, too, cupping my breast in one hand, playing with the erect nipple, and stroking my slit slowly through my boy shorts. I was wet and aching as soon as he was completely hard.

I unbuttoned his trousers and his cock bounced into my hand. He was a very good size, long and just that little bit thicker than Corbin's wide cock. I stroked him from base to tip, circling my thumb over the little slit on the head occassionally - that little movement made him suck in a hissing breath. I playfully licked him, running my tongue over the head of him.

He pulled my head off his cock and bent me over the countertop beside the sink, lifting my leg so that it was between my body and the side. He hooked my shorts aside and drove into my slick pussy, one hand coming around to rub my clit vigorously beneath the shorts. He rubbed me in time with his thrusts, his free hand pinching the nipple of my left breast hard enough to leave a slight bruise.

I had to try my best to stay quiet, just so we didn't wake Lorne and Corbin.

But it was really hard when Solae kept hitting that magical spot inside me that made me moan loudly because of the delicious pleasure.

His had left my breast and clamped over my mouth, his soft grunts the only sound I could hear through my desire. He continueously hit my G-spot perfectly, rubbing my clit hard, his hips jackhammering into me.

I came hard and fast, squirting with the intensity of it. Surprisingly, I had never squirted my orgasm with a human - only with my Pokemon. Maybe Pokemon actually were better fucks than human guys?

Solae kept going through my orgasm, his thrusting making it even more intense. He grabbed my thighs and leaned against the wall, holding me up as he went deeper. I rubbed my clit for him, grinding myself against his shaft.

A second orgasm hit me and I had to bite down hard on my lip to keep from crying out in bliss. Moments later, he groaned thickly and filled me with his cream, so much of it that some even dripped onto the floor. I was boneless for a few moments until I told him to let go of my legs. He didn't. Instead, he popped me up against the countertop again and retrieved a wash cloth to clean up his cream and my juices from the tiles. He rinsed it out and cleaned up my thighs and crotch tenderly, taking his time.

I kissed him gently. "Thank you," I murmured.

He ran his lips up my throat gently and smiled. Arceus, he had a gorgeous smile - his smile made me think of Andy Sixx from Black Veil Brides, one of my favourite bands, mostly because Sixx had a smile than made my knees weak whenever I saw videos of their concerts on the internet.

I ruffled Solae's hair, kissed him again and went back into the main room.

Busted; Lorne was awake and sitting up, glaring at Solae as he laid down.

I smiled at Lorne. "Don't ask," I muttered and allowed him to enfold me in his arms again.

He kissed my neck lightly. "I thought he was supposed to think of you as a mother, not a sex toy."

I elbowed him lightly. "Leave him alone, Lorne. He's too young to know better."

**Hope everyone is enjoying this! And, if you're not enjoying it, I'm amazed you've read this far. :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eclipse2025: I know. I'm just that much of a pervert :-) Technically, though, she isn't his mother unless Riley is really a Volcarona in disguise LOL Nice work - first review this chapter! Xx**

**Moniwaffles on fire: OMFG THAT IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIJINKA I HAVE EVER SEEN! Thank you for the link! XD That's a beautiful Ginijka, as I just said LOL and I'm SO using that one! I will be using that when I have Solae dramatically evolve at a certain point XD Xx**

**Linkster9: AWESOME review XD But I've just been informed that there may be two new types of Pokemon (by type I mean, for example, Fire) and those might be Light and Wood. Why they're making Wood I don't know. It'd be the same as Grass. Light I can understand because we have the Dark type. If you don't normally post of Deviant, it's cool - you can just send me the links. Glad you're looking forward the this chapter! There's about to be a bit of a surprise...Xx**

**Moe Overload: I won't tell if you don't LOL I promise, there will be more Vine Whip sex - too much Hentai leaves a girl with tentacles on the brain. Also, TPed? I actually don't know what that one is but if its anything along the lines of there being a whole-team cluster fuck with yaoi included, I will grant you your wish because this chapter starts to stem a little yaoi between the most unlikely ones of Riley's team XD I'm so evil it impresses Hades. Xx**

**LiliLee: I did the most spasticaed victory dance at your review! Xx**

**Also, guys, reviews make me feel loved XD The more loved I feel, the quicker the chapters a popped out so I could be doing two in a day instead of just one. Think about it XD And anyone who calls Riley a slut is completely and totally right. And, once again, I'm sorry but no lemon this chapter. There will be a surprise next chapter for a lemon though just because I'm totally brilliant XD Xx**

**Chapter Eight**

"Okay, guys," I said to Solae, Lorne and Corbin as I sat, wrapped in a towel, on the side of the bed, drying my hair off. "We're challenging the Gym Leader today. We don't know what type he or she uses this time so we're at a slight disadvantage but a slight advantage, too. She doesn't know what Pokemon I'm going to use either."

Lorne raised a brow. "You're actually thinking this through," he said in a deadpan tone I almost laughed at.

I nodded. "Yup, and that means you're my back-up plan, Lorne. If its a two on two, I'll send out either Corbin or Solae first to make it seem like I have a not-strong-but-still-really-good team. Then, if things start to get bad, I can send you in to show off our true strength." I cast aside my hair towel and brushed my semi-dry hair. "Besides, I'm confident you two will be spectacular!" I said to Corbin and Solae.

Corbin grinned. "I can feel I'm getting close to evoling, Riley, so this battle might just be that extra boost needed for me to be a Krokorok."

Solae looked disheartened. "I won't evolve for a very long time, will I?" he said sadly. "I won't be a Volcarona for ages."

I smiled. "Solae, keep your spirits up! You're going to grow and get strong and become a Volcarona if its the last thing I do."

Corbin grinned. "Yeah, Riley's right, Solae. Don't be sad, though. I thought it would take ages for me to get close to evolving but with Riley's aid, I'm getting really close."

I tilted Solae's chin up and stroked his cheek. "You're still really powerful, Solae, especially since you only hatched yesterday."

Lorne kicked my leg. "Ass in the air. Now," he snapped.

I glared at him. "Oh, sorry? Who's in charge here? Me, not you, so build a bridge and get over it," I growled.

Lorne had been especially snippy that morning. He was up before me and already showering when I awoke and he rejected me when I asked if I could share. Then he ignored me completely when I asked if he enjoyed his shower and then he just kicked me. And giving me an _order_ to stick my ass in the air and wait for a pounding from him? That was seriously not on.

Corbin gave Lorne an odd look. "What in Arceus's name is wrong with you today?" he asked. "You're being even more of a dick than usual."

"Shut up, Corbin," Lorne spat, his voice like a whip lash.

I sighed. "On your period, Lorne?" I teased.

His hand lashed out but he caught himself before he made contact. I was actually stunned that he had been about to strike me, so shocked that tears wet my eyes.

Solae launched himself at Lorne, pure anger in his eyes. Corbin had just a moment to push me out of the way before Lorne's swirling vines hit me in the head. He ushered me to the bathroom and locked the door behind us.

"Let them fight it out," Corbin advised with a little smile.

I was actually shaking as I sat on the toilet seat out of fear and shock. "Lorne nearly hit me," I breathed.

Corbin knelt before me and stroked away my tears. "Hey, he didn't touch you though, right?" he murmured, cupping my cheek in one hand. "Let Lorne and Solae fight it out between them. It's for the best. I'll nip in and get your clothes."

He stood and darted from the bathroom, returning a few seconds later with my bum bag. I got dressed while he courteously turned around. Once I was dressed, I had to cling to Corbin to keep from crying.

It could have been hours that they were fighting or minutes. When silence fell, I dared a peek out of the bathroom after about twenty minutes of deliberating it.

Bruised, bloody and cut up, Lorne was curled around an equally wounded Solae, one leg slung across the Fire type's. They seemed to be sleeping peacefully, despite their injuries, on the bed below the window. The room wasn't all that trashed, considering the noise they had made - just a couple of broken lamps and a ripped curtain.

I smiled and ventured out, Corbin right behind me. "Aren't they cute?" I murmured.

He laughed softly. "Look where Solae's hand is," he said in a wicked voice.

I looked to find Solae's hand in Lorne's trousers. Then again, Lorne's hand was down the back of Solae's, palming his tight rump. I held in a laugh by holding my breath; this was just too precious. I grabbed my camera from my bum bag and quickly snapped some photos of seriously cute Pokemon yaoi happening between my Servine and Larvesta.

Corbin snickered. "I'll actually give you the best sex ever if you put those on the internet. That would be just pure brilliance."

I grinned wickedly. "I might do that," I mused, snapping a shot of their faces close enough to be kissing. Yes, it was especially evil, but I could photoshop the pictures later to remove the cuts and bruises. With my snapping done, I sat on the side of the bed and shook Lorne and Solae awake while Corbin read one of the magazines with the sex problems pages in. "Guys, wake up."

"F'ck off," Solae mumbled, his lips brushing against Lorne's.

Lorne smirked and gave Solae a little kiss. "Don't worry, Riley. We resolved our differences."

I raised a brow. "Right - is that the reason he had his hand down your trousers and you're groaping his ass?"

He nodded and kissed Solae again. "Yeah, that's it."

Corbin gauffed. "You two are some sappy-ass bastards, you know."

I sniggered. "Come on. Remember we've got a Gym Leader to beat today."

Solae groaned. "No, let me sleep more," he mumbled, letting Lorne pull up his hood. "Just take Corbin with you. We need to sleep."

Lorne smiled. "I don't need to sleep. I'll go." He kissed Solae deeply and I took that opportunity to snap a seriously hot picture. "Delete that photo right now," he snapped at me.

"Oh, yeah, right," I laughed. "No way, Lorne. Not on either of your lives. Girls like me pay really good money to look at pictures of Pokemon males kissing and such and you and Solae are _seriously cute_ together."

He muttered something I didn't hear to Solae and removed his hand from the Fire type's ass. "You're dead when I can be bothered to kill you, Riley," he groaned as Solae's hand retreated from his crotch. "I was quite happy there."

"You can call me a bitch later when we're all having really hot kinky sex." I smiled with a sudden and very letcherous thought. "Tell you what: we can chain fuck later. You can do Solae while he does me and I do Corbin. Everyone gets off, I get to film it, everyone is happy."

"You're not going to film it," Corbin told me. "You don't have a - oh." He looked disappointed when I pulled my camcorder and its tripod from my bum bag. "What _don't_ you have in that thing?"

"The kitchen sink," I teased, leaning over to kiss him. "Oh, and the bricks from the house, too. I didn't bring those."

Lorne stretched out luxuriously, allowing Solae to run his hands over his torso from behind. He chuckled, curling his fingers around Solae's hands. "Later," he murmured, kissing Solae softly.

Solae pouted like a pro and looked at me. "Please, Riley?" he pleaded. "Pretty please? You can even film it!"

I smiled but shook my head. "Later, Solae. We should get to the Gym before they close up for the day."

~X~X~X~X~X~

"Go, Hadrian!" Lenora cried, releasing her Herdier that was about to face off against Solae.

Herdier were bearded Pokemon. They weren't my favourite but they were still pretty good-looking. Lenora's Herdier Hadrian wore a pair of tan slacks with a cobalt blue shirt tucked into them with dark blue shoes. A dark blond mane was pulled back in a ponytail with a five O'clock shadow of the same colour shading his arrogant jaw. Dark eyes glared at Solae across the pitch, which was the typical dirt one with faded white lines.

"Herdier, huh?" I smiled. "Solae, let's kick things off with Acrobatics!"

Solae, still a little battered from his breif fight with Lorne, cartwheeled forwards in a flash, unleashing his dance-like array of strikes on Hadrian.

"Hadrian, use Shadow Ball!" Lenora ordered firmly.

Hadrian just missed Solae as he dodged with Acrobatics, leaping back out of range.

"Use Flame Charge, Solae!" I called.

With swift build-up, Solae charged, covered in flames, at Hadrian, barrelling into the Herdier with amazing speed I hadn't thought him capable of. He leapt back, not even out of breath while Hadrian gasped for it. Solae's Flame Charge had struck him in the solar plexus, winding him.

"Come on, Hadrian, use Giga Impact!" Lenora cried.

Hadrian's entire body was submerged in bright red and white light, the brilliant power of a Giga Impact.

I sensed she was getting desperate and smirked. "Now use Zen Headbutt!"

Psychic light engulfed Solae's head as he charged and smacked his attack against Hadrian's. Of course, I should have guessed that Hadrian's attack would overcome Solae's as Solae was blasted back on his ass. Meanwhile, Hadrian was recharging close by.

"Solae, now's your chance; use Acrobatics!" I called with a big smile on my face.

He reenacted his bizzarre ballet of moves and inflicted further damage on Hadrian. Once he leapt clear, I saw Hadrian sway, then fall.

"One down," I chuckled. "Awesome job, Solae!"

He gave me a look a promises, _really_ naughty ones, and jerked up his hood. "Bring on the next contestant," he taunted Lenora as she returned Hadrian to his Pokeball.

I laughed. "Solae, I think you should take a rest now," I told him. "Return."

He returned willingly and Lenora revealed her second Pokemon: Rita the Watchog.

Like Patrat, Watchog were nasty little creatures. Massive eyes rings with yellow and red eye liners right to the dark brown hair line with a big pair of buck teeth hanging over the lower lip, they looked like geeks who were trying their hardest to be emo. The brown and yellow dress T-shirt she wore with a pair of white trainers and clear tights did nothing to flatter her barely-there figure but it did accent her not-necessarily-great legs. Personally, Watchog and Patrat were _so_ not my type but whatever gets you off, Lenora...

"If you're using your strongest Pokemon," I smiled, "I'll use one of mine. Go, Corbin!"

Corbin was released from the Pokeball in a flash of light, stretching luxuriously until he smiled with a charming, debonaire edge at Rita. "Sorry if I hurt you, sweetheart," he said sweetly.

Rita wasn't so kind, giving the air a one-two punch and a quick Low Kick. "I'll beat your ass," she seethed through her buck teeth, whistling on the Ss of 'ass'.

Corbin raised a brow. "Nice speech impedament," he muttered. "Ready when you are, Riley!"

"Rita, use Confuse Ray!" Lenora called.

Rita let forth a bright light, despite the fact Corbin was not looking at it. He had simply closed his eyes and smiled. When the light faded he was unaffected.

I laughed. "Nice tactic, Corbin. It can't affect you if you don't see it."

He nodded. "Naturally."

"Now, let's go for Incinerate!" I called.

Corbin let forth a spew of flames from his mouth, surrounding Rita with the yellow, orange and red glow. She let out a shriek in the midst of the flames and a Thunderbolt burst forth on Lenora's command, which did nothing at all to phase Corbin, since he was a Ground type.

"Get in close and use Thunder Fang!" I laughed.

He rushed Rita and bit her in the throat with sparking teeth than had elongated to bite. She yelled in pain but before she could deliver a Low Kick, Corbin headbutted her and backflipped away.

"Keep the orders coming, Riley," he called over his shoulder.

"Low Kick!" Lenora called.

"Jump over it and use Crunch!" I shouted to Corbin in a rush.

He leapt high over Rita's sweeping foot and discombobulated her by slamming his palms into her ears before elbowing her violently in the gut, emmitting a horrible crunching noise.

White light wrapped around Corbin in a way I recognised from then Lorne evolved. He grew much taller until he was touching six feet tall, his body filling out more, his clothes morphing to something different. When the light cleared, he had become a Krokorok wearing tan trackies with black trainers, leather, fingerless gloves, a tan T-shirt, the bandana and a bowie knife on his hip. His black hair had gotten a little longer, now brushing his chin and further accenting his dark eyes. He was bigger, too, more muscular than Lorne but not overly built like Mickey Rourke.

"Corbin!" I laughed happily. "You evolved!"

He grinned at me. "You are _so_ getting laid later," he chuckled, his voice deeper and huskier.

Behind him, I noticed that Rita had been returned to her Pokeball.

"You win," Lenora smiled, coming to meet me in the middle of the pitch. She handed me a badge. "The Basic Badge to prove your worth as a Pokemon Trainer."

Corbin kissed me before I had a chance to accept the badge and hugged me tight. "I evolved because of you," he whispered in my ear before letting me go. "Thank you."

**Wow, I'm getting loads of reviews now! Linkster9, you were totally right XD Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Link: Trust me, my friend, this is the most in reviews I've had since I wrote my Night Huntress fanfic - 43 in total for that one to date - so the reviews on this are literally swamping me and I'm nowhere near finished :-) It's cool about the sprite thing. I totally understand. One time fanfiction and fictionpress went down and I actually cried. LOL BTW, calling you Link makes me think of the Zelda character. Please tell me you're blond - that would just make me burst out laughing! Xx**

**SolaeTheBurn: That is a fucking awesome pen name XD LOL I was thinking about a Hoenn or Sinnoh starter - my two favourite starters for those are Torchic and Empoleon - but Squirtle is a good idea, too, even though I've always had a thing for Fire types ever since that cutie Charmander was introduced. Watch this space - I might include that. Xx**

**Bit of a song chapter here :-) The song is Saviour by Black Veil Brides - the song my boyfriend and I adore. Xx**

**Chapter Nine**

I was awake that night in the forest, looking up at the stars through the forest canopy. It was something of a hobby - back home in Nuvema Town and in cities, there was too much light pollution to see the stars properly so I frequently avoided town during the night so I could watch the stars twinkle and glisten.

"Can't you sleep either?" Lorne asked as he lay down beside me.

I snorted. "I thought you would be having some fun with Solae."

He shook his head. "Solae is good for when I'm in a gay mood but you're the one I prefer to talk to. Besides, Corbin and Solae are both asleep." He snuggled into my side, wrapping one arm around my waist and hitching his leg up my thigh, his head against my shoulder. "I heard you singing in the shower the other night."

"Really?" I mused, absently stroking his hair.

"Yeah. I can't remember the words." He sighed softly. "Will you sing it to me?"

I nodded. "Yeah...I'll sing it to you.

_"I never meant to be the one who kept you in the dark  
>"But now I know my wounds are sown because of who you are<br>"I will take this burden on and become the holy one  
>"But remember I am human and I'm bound to sing this song<em>

_"So hear my voice,  
>"Reminds you not to bleed<br>"I am here_

_"Saviour! Will be there  
>"When you are feeling alone, ohhh<br>"A saviour, for all that you do  
>"So you live freely without their harm<em>

_"So here I write my lullaby, to all the lonely ones  
>"Remember as you learn to try to be the one you love<br>"So I can take this pen and teach you how to live  
>"But what is left unsaid, the greatest gift I gave.<em>

_"So hear my voice  
>"Reminds you not to bleed<br>"I am here  
>"Saviour! Will be there<br>"When you are feeling alone, ohhh  
>"A saviour for all that you do<br>"So you live freely without their harm_

_"Saviour! Will be there  
>"When you are feeling alone, ohhh<br>"A saviour for all that you do  
>"So you live freely without their harm<em>

_"When I hear your cries:  
>"Praying for life<br>"I will be there._

_"When I hear your cries:  
>"Praying for life<br>"I will be there_

_"I will be there  
>"I will always be there<br>"I will be there"_

Lorne was asleep by the time I finished singing softly to him. _Saviour_ by Black Veil Brides was my favourite song. When we were kids, Darren would sing it to me to help me sleep because it reminded me that I would always have my big brother there to be my Saviour when I needed him the most. Now Lorne, Corbin and Solae would be my trio of Saviours, my three Musketeers like in the myth of Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion.

"I thought it was you singing."

I looked up to find that weird guy N there, smiling at me as he stepped into the clearing. "Lorne wanted a lullaby," I mused, still stroking his hair.

He chuckled and glanced up. "You like star-gazing, don't you?"

I nodded. "My parents and brother taught me."

"Family...I wonder what that feels like."

"Don't you have any family?"

He shook his head with a saddened look in those jade eyes. "Not really. It was always just me and my father and even then he was too distant to act like he cared. I think it was the memory of my mother that made him so cold and hard. Apparently, she left when I was a year old."

"I've always had Darren, my elder brother, and my parents," I told him. "And my Pokemon are like an extended family. As my cousin Simi would say, we have three types of family: those we are born to, those who are born to us and those we let into our hearts. I let my Pokemon into my heart and they're like my family who are always vying for my pussy."

He chuckled. "You don't like to mince your words, do you?"

I shrugged, being careful not to dislodge Lorne as he slumbered deeply. "I don't see the point in it. Life's too short to beat around the bush."

"When you say 'beat around the bush' like that it sounds like a porno for guys who like hairy girls."

I giggled. "And you say I don't mince my words."

He shrugged this time. "I don't see the point in it." His smile turned wicked. "Do you shave?"

I wrinkled my nose at him. "Not that its any of your business but I wax."

"I bet your Pokemon like that," he teased.

"They do and I don't think whether or not they like my pussy is none of your business."

Lorne stirred and nuzzled my neck for a moment. "I'm going to bed. Your chest is comfy but the ground isn't," he mumbled and loped off to the tent.

I sat up and smiled, watching him go. N noticed. "You really have a thing about that Servine, don't you?" he mused.

I shrugged. "He's my first Pokemon, N. I don't think I would've gotten this far without him."

He smiled sadly. "I never had a starter Pokemon. I grew up around Pokemon who had been mistreated by their Trainers so I tend not to think too well of Trainers...But you? You're different to the Trainers I've met previously."

I pouted. "I know they say everyone is unique but that's going a bit too far. I just do whatever other Trainers do and raise my Pokemon with love and care."

"You know, I think I may have met your brother - Darren, was it? There was a redhead guy who looked a bit like you heading to Castelia City on the road a couple of days ago with his Serperior - I think he called her Melissa. I battled him but he was very strong."

I smiled. "You did meet Darren. His Serperior is called Melissa, after our grandmother. He names his Pokemon after people who have inspired him, I name mine whatever I think suits them. Take Solae's name, for instance. It's French for sun and when he evolves, Volcarona are classed as the Sun Pokemon. That and he had quite the sunny attitude."

N nodded and gave a little half-smile. "I didn't tell you before...I think you're gorgeous."

I rolled my eyes. "Trust me, I don't need telling. Lorne, Corbin and Solae tell me that all the time."

"No, really," he chuckled. "You're...what's the word? _Sexy_. I think you're seriously sexy."

That made me blush. Yes, Lorne told me I was sexy, but it wasn't the same as when a human guy said it. The only two guys I had been with had dumped me either because they didn't like my taste in music or because I was too skinny. Screw them - now I was a Trainer with three Pokemon that practically worshipped my body.

"You're really pretty when you blush," he smiled, shifting to sit next to me. He put a friendly arm around my shoulder. "Did you know that fire can sometimes tell you your future?"

I shook my head. "No. Can it?"

"If you consentrate for long enough, yes," he confirmed. "Why don't you give it a try?"

I watched the flames, only focussing on them. Soon, pictures began to form of various Pokemon. I couldn't tell what was going on until I saw myself wrapped around someone - a human, male someone whose hips were pounding into mine against the bed, my hand twisted into a long, thick mane of hair...

"Holy shit," I breathed.

"What do you see?" N murmured, gently rubbing the back of my neck.

I shook my head. "I don't get it."

"Say what you see, Riley. I want to know what you're seeing."

I continued to watch. I saw myself again, this time in a battle. Behind me stood a tall male Pokemon wearing black armor, standing ready to fight as N stood before me with a petite female Pokemon behind him. He seemed angry, like he was shouting at me, tears streaking his face before he kissed me. I noticed a ring around the finger of my right hand, plain with a single stone in it.

I looked away from the fire, trying to get that image out of my mind. Instead, I focussed on N's firm rubbing of the back of my neck, which progressed into a shoulder rub with his two large hands pressing on the knots. I let out a contented sigh, letting him do his thing.

"Does that feel good?" he murmured.

I nodded. "Yeah. Where did you learn to do this?"

"I didn't," he said and continued to massage me. His lips tickled my neck as his hands moved down to feel my curves. One hand crept around and unzipped the sleeveless hoodie I wore over my bra. His hands smoothed over my abdomen before one slipped into my underwear past my shorts. His craving fingers explored my shade lightly enough for it to be called teasing before his other hand cupped my breast. "And what about this?" he whispered in my ear, grazing his teeth over the lobe.

I moaned as his fingers probed me firmly, the middle one dipping into my moist heat. "Arceus, that feels so good," I breathed, cupping my other breast for him.

He rubbed my clit with his thumb while his fingers delved into my core. "Good," he growled, nibbling my neck. He slipped down my shorts and thong, moving me forward so I was on my hands and knees. "Last chance to back out, Riley." He said it in a murmur as his thumb, wet from my juices, swirled around my surrogate hole before pressing in.

I groaned thickly, pushing my ass out for him. "Fuck me," I gasped, reaching back to rub my clit. "Please, fuck me."

He unzipped his jeans. To my surprise, his size surpassed even Corbin, whose cock had grown to about nine inches due to his evolution. N had to be at least twelve inches and almost as thick as my wrist at an estimate. He was going to be a _very tight_ fit.

He slowly guided his hard member into my cunt, one thick inch at a time until he was half way in. He kissed my shoulder as I quivered. "Are you okay?" he breathed, his voice slightly shakey.

I nodded. "Keep going," I told him.

He chuckled softly. "I don't think I can. I think your cunt is too tight for me."

"Just shut up and fuck me," I growled, pushing back on his cock until another inch penetrated me.

He fed me more of his dick until he was fully sheathed, his lower abdomen resting against my ass cheeks. He twitched inside me, making me moan softly. "Tell me something, Riley. Are you a good Trainer?" he said, moving his hips so slightly it was agonising.

"I think I am but you'd have to ask my Pokemon," I said on a groan.

He smacked my ass - once for each cheek - and dragged his teeth over the top of my spine. "That's a very good answer. Now I want you to tell me where my dick is."

I trembled as he rewarded me with a few lengthly thrusts. "Your big hard dick is in my dirty little pussy," I gasped. "You're stuffing me so full I don't think I'll be able to get you out."

He laughed and tweaked my nipples with his free hand, his thumb still buried in my ass. "Good girl," he purred and began thrusting at a hard, fast tempo that probably would have ended things all too quickly with any other guy. Somehow, I suspected N wasn't any other guy.

His dick filled and emptied me rapidly, stroking my G-spot as his thumb rotated in my ass, his other hand pinching my clit hard. The sensations were almost so overpowering that I could have fainted from pleasure and then happily deep-throated him when I woke up to make up for it. He slammed into me over and over, wringing pleasure from every inch of my cunt. When I finally came, I clamped down on his cock like a vice so I could feel every inch of the friction.

He barked a cry in a language I didn't recognise and filled me with his seed, still pumping into me as he came. He sighed when he departed me and lay limply beside me as I flopped onto my belly, his cream dripping from my pussy.

"Wow," I chuckled as he played with my fingers. "You're really good."

He shrugged. "It comes and goes. I'm surprised your pussy is so tight with having to fuck three Pokemon almost every day."

I snorted and grabbed a wet wipe from my bag to clean myself up. N took the one I offered him. Once I had pulled up my shorts and he his jeans, he allowed me to fall asleep on him, quite content and happy.

When I awoke the following morning, he was gone and I was in the tent, in my sleeping bag with Lorne's body wrapped around mine like a second cover.

He kissed my neck when he noticed I was awake. "Good morning, you dirty stop-out," he teased. "I heard what you and N got up to last night."

I chuckled. "And I let you jacked off up my back thinking about his cock pounding my pussy, you dirty thing," I teased, then felt the streaks of wetness on my back. "Oh, that's just mean!"

**What a heroic lemon that was! :-) Xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**LiliLee: I only update a lot because I'm on my holidays and I'm bored out of my nut. Xx**

**Moniwaffle on fire: Thank you :-) I will let you know.**

**Eclipse2025: Nope, Lorne and Solae are bisexual but Corbin is straight. Now that you mention it, I might have a new surprise with Corbin in a few chapters. One word: thong. I'm gonna keep you guessing. Xx**

**Watermelon Fuzz: Thank you! 3 Xx**

**BTW, in this chapter, I'm not sure if I got it the scene from another fic or a book or whatever but as soon as I remember, the credits will be on the next chapter. Nice surprise for yaoi lovers this chapter, too, but if you don't like yaoi, wait until chapter eleven to keep reading. Xx**

**Chapter Ten**

To be quite honest, I couldn't believe I had actually slept with N the previous night. My lower areas throbbed both from the delicious ache and longing for more of that big, juicy cock. I wanted him in my mouth, in my pussy, in my ass. I wanted him to spill his cream in my mouth so I could lap up every drop.

"You okay, Riley?" Corbin asked as the four of us walked along the road into Pinwheel Forest.

I jerked out of my daydream and smiled. "Sorry?"

"I asked if you were okay," he said with a worried frown.

I laughed. "Yeah, just daydreaming."

Lorne, who looked a little lethargic, yawned. "Can we stop for a rest, please?" he asked, one arm around Solae's waist. Solae had one hand in Lorne's back pocket, palming the Servine's ass.

"Sure," I smiled. "I'll break out the gas hob and cook some poffins."

The three of them sat on the grassy bank beside the main path. Lorne allowed Solae to cuddle up to him as the two of them caught some sun and Corbin helped me with the portable hob.

"How do you make poffins?" he asked with a frown.

I shrugged. "All you need is sugar, water and some berries. For instance, I like Colbur berries." I pulled out a packet of mixed berries and picked out the fluffy pink bitter-sour berry from the colourful bunch. "You dip the berry in cold water, then into the sugar before putting it into hot water." I demonstrated and plopped the sugar-coated berry into the boiling water. "The sugar bonds with the poffin and its flavours and comes out fluffy and light with the berry becoming the gooey middle and the sugar making the outside soft."

I handed the yellow-green poffin to Corbin, who ate it gratefully. He smiled. "You're a really good cook," he mused.

"Thank you," I laughed and handed him a bright red Chople berry. "Give it a try. A poffin made with certain berries can help build up your defence against certain types, like the Chople berry will help with resistance to Fighting type attacks."

He repeated the measures I had shown him and watched curiously as the poffin cooked. Once it was done, he fished it out with the spoon and drained off the excess water. Once the poffin had dried, he gave it to me to try. I nibbled a little and smiled.

"A perfect poffin," I told him. "You'd make a really good cook, Corbin."

"Thanks," he said with a grin.

"Riley!" Solae called up the slight slope to us. "Do you have any berries that will make me stronger against Water, Rock and Flying type attacks?"

Lorne smiled and pulled up Solae's hood, which made my Larvesta look especially cute. "You're already strong," he told his companion, pulling him down for a deep kiss. With tongue.

"Oh, man, that's hot," I muttered and started taking pictures. "The yaoi fan girls are going to go nuts over these pictures."

Corbin smiled. "Why don't you take some pictures of me for a change?"

I snapped a really unflattering one of him with his mouth open as he spoke. "There," I teased and showed him the picture.

"Oh, that's mean!" he complained, dipping a bright blue Rowap berry into the sugar and plopping it into the bubbling water.

"I know but you adore me all the same," I said with a laugh.

We shared out the next few poffins with Lorne and Solae, who stopped kissing at odd intervals to either speak or eat. I could clearly see they were both hard and ready for it.

"Guys," I called, "if you want to have a bang, there's a thicket of trees right there. I'll be taking photos, by the way."

Lorne flipped me off as Solae grappled with his zip, moving so that he could go down on Lorne with such vigor I was surprised Lorne didn't cum in Solae's mouth then and there. "Take the photos here," he called back.

I was already snapping pictures of the scene that unfolded before my eyes. Solae deep-throated Lorne better than I could hope to for a good twenty minutes and I could see the pleasure of getting his cock sucked and the pain from holding back what I could tell would be a seriously powerful orgasm. His hands were beneath Solae's hood, tangled in his hair, pressing his sucking mouth down on his cock.

I grinned and looked at Corbin. "I'll even pay you to join in," I told him with a dirty laugh.

He looked horrified. "I wouldn't go gay for all the poffins and in the world," he said, agast I had asked such a thing of him.

I shrugged and pulled off my shorts. "You can keep making poffins while I join in then," I said with heavy pouting. "Lorne, you know you adore me?"

He nodded with his teeth gritted. "What's up?" His voice was strained with pleasure and pain.

I straddled his face. "Your dick but I think your tongue should be up in my pussy."

He laughed and reached up to hook my boy shorts aside, parting my folds with his tongue and seeking out my clit.

"Turn around," Solae said with an obvious smile in his voice.

I obeyed and watched as he sank himself down on Lorne's cock, giving a low groan as he did. Lorne's breath hitched, tickling my pussy as he tongue-fucked me. Corbin did join in, offering me his cock to suck on, which I did, making him moan.

"Arceus," Solae groaned as he ground against Lorne's cock. "Mm, Lorne, your cock is so big. You're stretching my ass wide open. Yeah...fuck me like that."

Solae's dirty talk spurred me on in my cocksucking and Lorne in his cunnilingus. His tongue swirled around my clit, his teeth dragging over the sensitive nub. I felt his vines wrap around my breasts and two enter my ass, another four in my pussy. Another give wrapped around Solae's cock and another two helped me with Corbin's, working the Krokorok's dick like his life depended on it.

"Fuck me, this is so weird."

My head whipped around in shock at the familiar voice. "_Holy shit!_" I yelped, almost biting Corbin's manhood in shock. "_Darren, what the fuck?_"

My brother smirked. "Wow. Vine whip used as tentacle sex. Why does this remind me of a hentai movie I watched?"

I face-palmed. "Guys, cool it," I told Solae, Corbin and Lorne as they all froze.

Solae pouted as Lorne's vines left him. "Do we have to?" he asked with a little whine.

I sighed, pulling my boy shorts across to cover my pussy as Corbin zipped himself up. "You two go ahead but over in the trees. I think Darren's a little freaked out by your semi-gay pride."

Corbin and I walked back up to where the gas stove and my combats sat. I pulled my trousers on and glared at Darren. "You really do pick your bleeding moments," I complained. "I was getting off good then."

He gave me a shit-eating grin. "Sorry, lil' Ley. I had to say something so you didn't have your mouth full," he said, settling beside me. "Wow, three Pokemon already? Your puss must resemble a bucket."

I nearly slapped him. "Oh, please. You're such a man whore with your Pokemon, Darren." I looked at Corbin. "Corbin, this is my brother."

Corbin smiled. "Hi. Sorry, but getting your sister to suck my dick is a good way to shut her up."

Darren laughed. "I usually just gag her, Corbin. Who were the Servine and Larvesta?"

"Lorne and Solae resectively," I answered. "They're both bi so I let them fuck each other."

Cue the loud moan coming from the trees. I grabbed my video camera and turned it on, running down the hill with a cheerful grin to catch the action before it was over. I caught a four-minute footage reel of Lorne pressing Solae against a tree on his front, fucking his ass as five vines jacking Solae off. I jogged back up the hill where Melissa, Darren's Serperior, had appeared from nowhere.

"Sorry. What as I saying?" I smiled.

"Don't I get a hello?" Melissa hissed. She may have been a bitch but Melissa was gorgeous. Her emerald green hair was long and silky, flowing to her thighs in a lose pair of Ponytatails. Her jade eyes glittered with arrogance and bitchiness. She wore a yellow-collared green shirt with a pair of green denim shorts and opaque green tights with lighter green fleur-de-lies patterning on them. Her boots were also green and her dagger, like Lorne's, was at her hip in its sheath. Tall, curvaceous and leggy, she was just Darren's type.

"Nope," I told her. "Anyway, Darren, how is my big brother?"

He smiled. "I'm good, hon. You?"

"Surviving," I said, serving him a pair of blue Oran berry poffins. "I thought you were going to visit Mum and Dad in Nuvema Town?"

"Nah," he protested. "Mum is still beating me up over the whole oops-I-crashed-through-the-wall-while-fucking-my-Druddigon incident."

"How is Raden?" I asked, eyeing Darren's only Premier Ball.

He handed it to me. "I want you to have Raden as a back-up plan," he admitted, stroking my hair. "I already know you're a great Trainer, Riley, and Raden is still a little weak but you'll be able to make him strong. I can't do that very well because I have so many other Pokemon."

I already knew Raden very well. Darren had found the Druddigon egg near home when he visited after the Pokemon League and it hatched to him. Raden was tall for a Druddigon at six-five with cheek-length red hair and blazing red eyes. His face was rugged but handsome at the same time with a cheerful smile that showed off dimples. Muscular and charming was a deadly combination and Raden had both. He wore a blue jacket with three red buckles around the sleeves, a yellow T-shirt underneath. His jeans were acid washed and he wore a pair of red Trainers. He also had a pair of dark blue wings coming out of slits i nthe back of his jacket, which also bore a hood with a pair of cute red horns on the top.

"Why are you giving him to me?" I asked. "Raden adores you, Darren."

He shrugged. "I don't know, Riley, but something is niggling at me to give you a Pokemon and Raden is about the same level as Lorne, your Servine."

"A poor example of my species," Melissa said, examining her perfectly manicured nails.

"Shut up, Liss," I snapped, using the name she hated.

She gave a little growl. "Watch it, human."

I looked back at Darren as he pressed the Premier Ball into my palm. "Darren, I can't-"

"Shut up and take him," he said with a laugh. "I'm not kidding, Riley. I'm giving you Raden. I've already discussed it with him and he's fine with it. He wants more experience with a female Trainer anyway so who better to fuck him than my sister?"

I face-palmed again but took the Pokeball. "Arceus, Darren, you're a bully."

He smiled. "I know but at least Raden will have a good Trainer in you. By the way, he knows Dragon Claw, Slash, Metal Claw and Flame Thrower and his ability is Rough Skin."

I nodded as Lorne and Solae returned from their romp in the woods, looking lethargic and pleased with themselves. Lorne sat beside me with Solae resting his head on Lorne's legs. Lorne liked the stars, yes, but he preferred the sun, much like Solae. Corbin preferred the night time. Raden...I think Raden liked sunshine, too, since I now had a forth Pokemon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Crossrevolution001: Thank you! You got the first one in on this chapter :-) Cookie for you. Xx**

**Eclipse2025: I already inboxed you about two things. Why don't you like yaoi? :O It's really cute! Xx**

**Brandon259: Thank you! I try my best. Yeah, my computer screwed up when I had Word on it and when I got it fixed, Word was no longer on it cause the system had to be totally rebooted, meaning I also lost half of my files - the other half were on my MP3 for safe keeping. Yaoi is healthy - it's a normal relationship between two guys. :-) Xx**

**SolaeTheBurn: OMFG ROMFL LMFAO! I think I almost wet myself laughing at that review! Riley is like me - she just really doesn't give a fuck. We've already had tentacle sex, double penetration, N with a hardcore massive dick, exebitionism...How many kinks can we fit into this fic? The only one I'm SO not touching is foot fetish - that shit is just creepy. *shudders* I hate feet. Corbin refuses to be bi? LOL I've got a really mean thing for Corbin this chapter...Xx**

**Link: I am so laughing right now! XD Talk about snap - brunettes write awesome Gijinka. I'm not one to judge - I write smut like this and I'm seventeen, believe it or not. No, Riley isn't a skank like the game characters, she's the one who changes her clothes but the most often outfit is a vest and denim shorts with flat knee high leather boots. Redhead, green eyes, tanned, curvy - you get the gist ;-) Can't really blame your Mum either; I have a certain dislike for blonds, despite the fact my boyfriend's hair is really dark blond borderline brunette. Also,if need be, you can post the sprites on my DA profile if you don't have an account already. Xx**

**Desu: Meh, you don't like yaoi, don't read the fic. Xx**

**Love Sympathetic: Corbin is staying straight, but there will be a seriously funny situation going on with my straight Corbin. He does get involve in the bi sex scenes but not to the point of touching Lorne or Solae's privates - just Riley's. The next Pokemon Riley is getting is going to be cute and innocent XD And then turn into a raging perv when he evolves. Xx**

**Guardian54: Don't call me brother - call me sister cause I'm a girl LOL Your suggestion is something I am VERY tempted to try and work on :-) I won't be telling EoS that BTW. Xx**

**Moe Overload: Again with the yaoi haters...I might slip in a little bit of yuri but I'm sticking with yaoi for now. I like my yaoi boys and Lorne and Solae are perfect for it! Lorne's the OBVIOUS yuki and Solae is his seme. As a straight girl, I adore my yaoi, bi and straight sex. Will be toning the yaoi down a bit though XD Also, Nidoran M and Toros aren't the only male-only species. Braviary, Gallade, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Hitmontop, Landorus, Latios, Mothim, Rufflet, Sawk, Throh, Volbeat, Thundurus and Tornadus are all male-only, too, as well as Nidoran M's evolutionary line. Xx**

**BIG surprise coming up guys! You are going to laugh your butts off - I was laughing so hard it was difficult to type this chapter. Also, my record for the amount of reviews on one fic is currently 43 - let's try to beat that record on this fic! We're already on 27! Sorry for the long-ish wait for this chapter DX I know I'm a douche bag but the lemon was hard to get right. I rewrote it, like, seventy times. Xx**

**Chapter Eleven**

I almost died. Laughing. Well, I definitely laughed, almost enough to piss myself, when I noticed that little thing poking out from his jeans.

Corbin scowled at me. "What?" he demanded as Solae, Lorne and I rolled about in hysterical fits of giggles, despite being on the Skyarrow Bridge into Castelia City. "Seriously, you three, you're causing a scene."

I tried to sober up but he turned, leaned on the bar again and I fell about in another fit of laughter. Solae and Lorne were leaning on the bar, clutching each other for suppose, tears streaking their faces from laughter. I was holding my side from a stitch, tears flowing down my cheeks, too. Arceus, this was just too priceless. I was still giggling when we eventually got moving.

"What are you laughing about?" Corbin growled at the three of us. "Arceus, would you just stop laughing about whatever it is you find so fucking funny or let me in on the joke!"

Lorne snickered but managed to sober up. Solae took a little while longer with Lorne cupping his ass to calm him. I, meanwhile, continued to giggle quietly, eyeing Corbin's tight backside. Raden, whom was still in his Pokeball, was being anti-social. When I had bought him out to meet everyone, he had gone straight back in. I remembered that the Druddigon was a bit of an emo and quite anxious around other Pokemon, hence why he preferred the comfort of his Pokeball. Meh, his loss on the majorly funny moment.

"Corbin," Solae said cautiously, "why are you wearing a-" He burst out laughing again before he could finish, which set Lorne off again. I was still laughing but I burst into hysterics when Solae and Lorne began to bust their guts again.

Corbin growled and went into his Pokeball, looking very moody and muttered, "Idiots," before escaping our laughter.

"That is fucking priceless," Lorne laughed, wiping his eyes. "Riley, did you make Corbin put on that thing?"

I shook my head, still shaking. "No, but I'm pretty sure that one is mine."

Solae snickered. "That just makes is even more hilarious," he said with a laugh, leaning against Lorne for support.

The two of them made me laugh sometimes. They were such an unlikely pair - a Fire and Bug type and a Grass type. Solae's typing made him ultra supereffective against Lorne and yet he treated the Servine like a lover and a best friend at the same time, the same way he treated me, except he liked to cuddle me more than Lorne and Corbin did. I didn't really know if Raden was was cuddly kind of Pokemon. According to Darren, Raden liked one-on-one sex as much as possible but occassionally joined in a cluster fuck. I was quite pleased to know that Raden was bisexual, mostly because it made for a good yaoi material to put on the web for the fan girls.

We didn't stop giggling like idiots until we got to the Pokemon Centre, which I found to be _flooded_ with plants. Solae and Lorne looked quite at home in amongst the small trees before I returned them to their Pokeballs.

I leaned against the counter beside a brunette guy in an outlandish green shirt. "Hey, Nurse Joy," I smiled to the one who served me.

"Hi," she smiled back. "Are you here to rest your Pokemon?"

"Sure am. I'm challenging the Gym Leader tomorrow morning." I handed her my four Pokeballs and she slotted them into the machine.

"Well, it'll have to wait," said the brunette beside me. "I'm afraid the Gym Leader doesn't open the Gym until noon."

"And you know this how?" I asked.

"My dear, I _am_ the Gym Leader," he said with a big smile. "My name is Burgh."

"I'm Riley," I replied. "I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"After noon though," he said as a second Nurse Joy handed him his six Pokeballs back. "Three-on-three battle."

He left and Nurse Joy handed me back my team a moment later with a smile and booked me into one of the Pokemon Centre boarding rooms. Once I had the key, I went along the hall ways to my room.

"I thought I'd see you again."

I span around at N's voice only to have him catch me and pull me against his chest. "Hey," I said with a shakey laugh.

"Hey yourself," he smiled, dimples appearing in his cheeks. "Sorry I took off the other day. I had an appointment I couldn't miss and I was already late."

I shrugged. "Meh. We had fun. I didn't expect you to stick around." I was about to keep walking when he caught my waist and spun me so my back was against the wall, his long, lean body pressing against mine. He cupped my face between his hands and was about to kiss me when I broke the moment. "Did you know I don't want a relationship?"

He backed off a little. "I'm offended that you think I want a relationship either," he said with a frown. "I was just assuming we would have some fun with each other once in a while. Friends with benefits."

I smirked. "Sounds like a good arrangement," I mused and caught his collar so I could kiss him.

He was shocked for a moment before he kissed back and even then it was delicious. He was an even better kisser than Lorne, who was the best kisser of my Pokemon, Raden not included because I had yet to kiss him. N could kiss like an angel of lust, hungry for someone to feed him the desire he craved.

His hands slipped down my waist until he cupped my derriere, kneading the twin globes firmly as I entwined my hands in his thick, glossy hair. I loved his hair - I wanted to cut it off and use it as hair extentions but at the same time I didn't want N to be bald because it suited him so well. The wild hair and glimmering eyes complimented his slight weirdness. I wanted his eyes because they glimmered with such deep longing and hope, a certain desire for companionship. Right now, I wanted him to keep kissing me like that. I could drown in that kiss.

He slipped his tongue into my mouth, deepening the kiss as one hand lifted my thigh up around his hip. I ground my crotch against his - as much as I could with our difference in height - and moaned slightly when I found he was already hard.

He broke away quickly and smiled. "Which number are you in?" he asked a little breathlessly.

"Twenty-two," I smirked, taking his hand so I could lead him to the rented room. It was a few doors down and, as soon as I locked the door, I got naked. I smiled coyly at N as he yanked off his shirt. "Wow."

He frowned. "What?" he asked.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo," I said, bending to examine the marking on his hip. "_Essere chi sei, non che la gente si aspetta che tu sia_. What language is that?"

He shrugged. "It's Italian. It means _be yourself, not who others expect you to be_."

"What made you get it?" I asked as he sat on the bed behind him, allowing me to unzip his jeans.

"I don't really know. It hurt like fuck though but I don't regret it because it's a phrase that expresses who I am." He smiled as I stroked the calligraphic lettering. "I didn't know you had one." His fingers feathered over the symbol between my shoulder blades. "It's Celtic, right?"

"Yeah, it's an Anne Stokes tattoo. Her artwork is beautiful," I mused. "I liked this one so I got a friend of Darren's to do it for me illegally."

He raised a brow. "I thought you were eighteen."

I chuckled and playfully licked the head of his cock. "Nope. I turned seventeen nearly three weeks ago." I gripped his cock firmly and teased him by licking the slightly larger head of him. His soft gasps made me grin with confidence. "You know, your cock tastes pretty good for a human."

"Is there a difference between a Pokemon and a human's dick?" he asked with a frown.

I nodded. "Pokemon taste better usually. Lorne, for example, tastes faintly of spearmint mixed with a little salt and Oran berries. My exes both tasted horrible."

"And what do I taste like, since I can't exactly suck my own cock," he grinned as I allowed my hand to ride his hardness.

"Better than my exes. The salt is still there, like with any human, but there's a musky taste, like smoke, and Haban berries," I admitted, licking him against for good measure.

He ran his finger through my hair gently. "Are you gonna stop being a fucking tease and suck my cock?" he said with a smirk.

"Maybe," I smiled, running my tongue up the length of his shaft to make his shudder. "Ask nicely."

"Please, stop teasing me," he groaned when I dragged my teeth over the sensitive head of him. "I _need_ you to suck my cock."

"Be descriptive," I grinned wickedly. "I like dirty talk."

He glared at me as I teased his cock and gently massaged his well-hung balls. "I _need_ you to stick my cock in your pretty little mouth because I need you to make me cum. It _aches_ when you tease me like this."

I giggled and knelt up a little, positioning N's cock between my breasts and pushing them together. It resulted in a low groan and a little noise of approval. Because he was so long and thick, I could tit fuck him and lick the head of his cock with ease. His fingers laced through my hair, encouraging me to keep sucking him.

"Hey, N?" I said softly, remembering what I wanted to ask him.

"Mm?" he mumbled, leaning forwards to give me a light, teasing kiss.

"Do all male Krokorok wear thongs?"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

I struggled not to laugh again. "Well, earlier Lorne pointed out that Corbin was wearing one of my thongs when he leaned over the rail on the bridge. Do they all wear thongs?"

He looked like he was having difficulty keeping a straight face. "I...I don't really know but-" He paused to snort with laughter. "-if Corbin wants to wear ladies underwear, he should ask you to let him borrow yours."

"Right," I muttered and straddled his lap, giving him a kiss with heavy tongue.

His erection stroked against my inner thigh, full hard. He wrapped his arm around my waist, using his other hand to position himself at my entrance. I sank down against him, moaning at how delicious his cock felt against my inner walls. Something I couldn't figure out about having sex with N was the niggling in the back of my mind that screamed _"Something's up, bitch!"_ I didn't full trust N but I trusted him enough to give me a good night of hot sex. Yet there was something else in addition to that niggling, something that felt...well, there was no other way to describe it than _right_.

He thrust in deep, a hand spanning half way across my hip so his thumb could rotate against my clit. My erect nipples brushed his smooth torso at each movement, the sensation of it looping through my body to my dripping pussy and back again. His cock was in so deep I felt him brushing the edge of my cervix. I rode him carelessly, rotating my hips just right so I could catch him against my G-spot. He suddenly flipped us so that I was laid out on the bed with him nestled between my legs. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, kissing him when he offered me his mouth. He punched into my core, sinking in balls-deep each time in long, measured strokes.

I clutched at him as I raised my hips, driving him deeper. He had one arm between us, rubbing my clit hard until I screamed out with an orgasm so intense I thought I would faint from pleasure. He shouted his pleasure, filling me with thick cream, shuddering until he fell onto me, limp and exhausted.

I smiled in the afterglow and began stroking his hair, feeling the silky strands flow over my fingers. "Mmm, that was delicious," I murmured, my free hand stroking his back.

I frowned at the bumps beneath my fingertips. It wasn't muscle or the bones of his spine but something else. He caught my hand and whipped it away from his back.

"Please," he whispered, "don't touch my back."

"You didn't mind a minute ago," I protested, knowing I had been clutching at him tightly.

He shook his head and kissed me lightly. "I don't like my back being touched unless its during sex and even then its uncomfortable."

There was an eerie light in his eyes as he whispered to me, something haunted. It spooked me a little. N seemed so carefree and happy most of the time but that look in those beautiful jade orbs scared me, especially when he leaned his forehead against my shoulder and I caught a glimpse.

Large, ragged scars ripped their way down his back from the nape of his neck to the muscled globes of his backside. Some were faded from time while some were faintly pink and fresh.

At my gasp, he rose up on his arms. "Am I too heavy?" he asked.

"Wha...What are those s-scars on your back?" I whispered, tears filling my eyes.

He avoided my eyes, biting his lower lip. "I don't want to talk about it," he muttered gruffly and withdrew from me. "It does not concern you." He stood and was about to start getting dressed when I hugged him from behind, hiding my face against his back. "_Riley,_" he snarled, "_get the fuck off my back!_"

I jumped and backed off, frightened by the tone he had used. More tears drenched my face as he yanked up his jeans and zipped them. "N, I...I'm sorry," I said softly as if speaking to a wild Pokemon.

He shot me a glare as he picked up my underwear and handed it to me. "I don't like my back being touched," he said in a voice that shook but was gentle. "Please, Riley, don't touch my back again."

I nodded. "Okay. I promise I won't," I muttered.

He pulled me into his arms, burying his face against my neck. "I'm sorry I shouted. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," I told him, stroking his hair. "I'm sorry I pushed it. I should've respected your wishes and let it lie."

He smiled a little sadly and kissed me softly. "Will you let me take you out to dinner to make up for it?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Crossrevolution001: First again! You're on a roll! Another cookie! LOL Yep, N is hot, tortured and sweet all rolled into one cause I'm awesome :-) And I would love to be your sister LOL Xx**

**SolaeTheBurn: Why do none of you guys like yaoi? DX Nope, DEFINITELY not Pichu. (This is Unova and Pichu doesn't live there.) Don't worry - no gay scenes in the next chapter but no lemon either. I'll consider your OC offer, but Skye will definitely be older than nine LOL Regulation Trainer age in this story is seventeen. He could be a visiting Trainer who just started in Hoenn and is training for the PeeWee League! BTW, PeeWee league is the one on Nintendo 64 is the league in which Trainer battle with unevolved or nonevolving Pokemon, eg Zigzagoon and Natu. In other words, I'll make the Pokemon powerful. Xx**

**Eclipse2025: Meh, straight guys don't usually like yaoi so I understand completely XD Don't worry - the next Pokemon will be in the chapter after this one. Xx**

**Link: I know! I had, like, a billion stitches in my side just writing that! LOL You're starting to remind me of my boyfriend (a good thing else I wouldn't be with him) cause that's the same colour hair he has. I don't mind waiting :-) means that the result will be much looked forward to! Not beating myself up about it at all LOL just felt a little guilty. It's the holidays so I have time to kill so I have enough drive to come up with ace lemons. Xx**

**Megadeath425: NOW I'm getting pleased with this fic! I FINALLY get a review from my favourite fanfiction author! Still mad at you for discontinuing the Day Care secrets but awesome review :-) Yeah...computer troubles with the whole spellcheck thing aren't good. Shit - I can't believe I spelled Solae wrong! I'm definitely glad you're interested - stay tuned, dude. There's just gonna be more smut form here on out. Xx**

**Sonikah: Thank you very much! Xx**

**Mario Nerd: Don't tell him that. I don't want a war. LOL But thank you! Xx**

**I managed to download a trial version of Microsoft Office until I get the money for the full version! Spellcheck is back in action! Also, credit for this chapter also goes to Eclipse2025 who helped with my INSANE writer's block. Xx**

**Chapter Twelve**

Yet again, I woke alone after a night of pleasure with N. I hated that he did that. I was a light sleeper so I wondered how he managed to leave the room without me waking up. I punched the pillow in anger, then heard a little rustling noise as I lifted my hand. A note was underneath my hand.

_Sorry I keep leaving you dangling like this, but I promise I'll make it up to you.  
>Meet me outside the Pokémon Centre at seven this evening. Don't wear anything<br>too flashy – just something a step up from what you were wearing today. We won't  
>be going anywhere ultra-fancy. Just somewhere low-key. I'm looking forward to<br>seeing you tonight. I'm certain you will look absolutely radiant. ~~N_

I sighed heavily. "Arceus, when a guy makes you a proposition like that you just have to accept it," I said to myself and got up to grab my bum bag from the floor, releasing Lorne from his Pokeball.

"Why are you naked already?" he complained. "You know I like undressing you."

I face-palmed. "Lorne, no sex today. I'm going out for dinner with N later."

His eyes went Bronzor round. "Are you shitting me?" he said with a straight face.

"Nope." I pulled out my clothes for the day and got dressed. "Seven tonight. Don't worry – I'm taking you in the bag."

He looked quite horrified by the idea, then gritted his teeth. "Right…what else apart from shopping do we have to work on today?"

"Training. That's all."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The day just flew by with the speed of an Unfezant. I barely remembered any of the training in my anticipation for that evening. I had picked out a nice pale pink blouse that accented my breasts and a black mini skirt that came five inches up my thighs. My shoes were a pair of nearly-flat ankle boots and I had my bumbag disconnected from the straps to act as a clutch purse. Lorne, Solae, Corbin and Raden were snuggled up inside in their Pokeballs. I was half frightened that one of them would jump out and start causing a scene. Around my shoulders was my cropped, long-sleeved denim jacket, since the night air was a little chilly. My hair had been bunged up in a messy sort of Ponytatail with a claw clip so a couple of strands hung around my face neatly.

As I waited outside the Pokemon Centre, quite patiently, at seven sharp, I was a little shocked to see a limousine pulling up outside. Sleek and black, it stopped with the back doors close to the entrance. The driver got out and walked briskly to the back doors, swinging one open to reveal a pair of long legs clad in bright, new denim and a pair of Nikes.

"Do you still want dinner?" N's voice purred from inside.

I laughed, shocked by the whole limousine thing. "Wow," I mused, walking over and getting in. "Hey."

N looked absolutely striking. His hair, albeit still wild and loose, looked like his had been brushed recently instead of looking like a hedge. His expression glowed with contentment, a shy smile on his full lips. He wore a snug black turtleneck jumper with a pair of jeans so new I could still smell that new-denim scent. Beside him was a leather jacket on the seat. He patted the seat beside him, smiling. "You look like a Sawsbuck caught in the headlights."

I sat down and the driver shut the door. "I just had no idea you were loaded," I admitted, staring at him.

He grinned. "As you girls would say, it's Daddy's credit card." He stroked my cheek. "I like that skirt you're wearing."

I giggled. "I was going to pick my expensive slut outfit but went for my average one," I teased. "Where are we going?"

"You'll find out," he teased, playfully flicking his tongue against my lips. "I know for a fact you'll enjoy it."

"Is that so?" I smirked, my eyes trained on his enchanting mouth. "How did you work that out?"

He returned my smirk. "I hazarded a guess."

Within the next moment, his mouth was on mine. He kissed me thoroughly, slowly. I realized that he hadn't kissed me this gently or for this long before – the longest I'd guessed was about a minute and a half but this one seemed to go on for ever. It felt like we were linking on a different level than when we were delirious with carnal lust, something a step above it. There was still the same desire, the passion I felt every time his lips touched mine.

He pulled away with a smile I could only label as mischievous. "Turn around," he murmured.

I turned so my back was to him. "Okay…why?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at him.

He pulled a box from his jacket and I looked away as he opened it. "I got you a present," he said softly, looping something gold around my neck and fastening it. "I thought gold would suit you because of your red hair."

I touched the gold chain and felt the pendent as I turned around, in a slight state of shock. "N, I…I can't accept this," I murmured, reaching around to take it off.

His hands caught mine. "Yes, you can," he murmured, tilting my chin up and brushing his thumb over my lips. "I want you to have it."

"It's too expensive, N," I protested, trying again to take off the necklace.

Again, he stopped me, this time giving me a dirty look. "I got it with the sole intention of giving it to you, Riley," he told me firmly. "Besides, the cost of that necklace doesn't even make a dent in the amount of money my father has. He won't miss it."

I pouted. "Fine, but just remember you forced me into it."

He grinned. "I will and I won't feel guilty because you like it."

"I don't like it," I told him, snuggling into him so I could kiss his neck. "I love it."

He stroked a hand up my arm until he cupped my face. "I'm glad you do," he whispered, the words touching my lips.

I sank into his kiss again, loving the way his callused hands held me like I was a precious doll. I wanted to stroke his back like I usually did with my exes and my Pokemon but I refrained from doing so. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable again. Instead, I held one side of his neck and rested the other hand in his thick hair, teasing the strands between my fingers. Luckily, I had opted against lipstick because N's tongue brushed against my lips, requesting entry. I granted it to him and our tongues began a sultry dance, twining together, advancing and retreating.

"Sir, we have reached your destination," the driver said on the intercom suddenly as the car halted.

N reluctantly pulled away from me with a smile. "We're here," he mused as the driver opened the door. N stepped out first and offered me his hand to help me. I almost fainted in shock. "By the look on your face, Riley, I picked the perfect place."

Amore Bello was one of the most famous restraunts in the world for its food, its service and its general beauty. There was a branch in Castelia City, I knew that, but I had never expected to be going there. There was a very long waiting list for reservations so how N had gotten a table at such short notice I would be impressed to know. I loved Italian food and I had learned the language because it was such a beautiful, flowing accent. My Italian wasn't perfect but it was understandable.

"How the hell did you get a table?" I breathed, staring at him with wide eyes. "They have, like, two years on the waiting list!"

He smirked and stroked my hair. "Riley, I know Giallo Rivera, the guy who owns Amore Bello. He's a good friend of my father's. All it took was a phone call," he told me with that smug smirk. "Besides, there was a cancellation anyway."

I laughed, almost hysterically. "N, you are a fucking god!" I told him, giving him a sudden kiss.

He laughed, softer than I had as if going somewhere as expensive and posh as Amore Bello was an everyday activity. "Calm down," he smiled. "We should go in."

I face-palmed. "N, I need to go get changed," I told him.

He frowned, looking up and down at my outfit. "No, you don't. What's wrong with what you have on?"

I sighed. "I can't go in there dressed like this in normal clothes. I'll look like an idiot."

He scowled. "Riley, you don't look like an idiot. If anything, you should just strip down and walk in naked. That's the best outfit I've seen on you."

I blushed crimson. "Th-thanks," I said as he led me up the stairs.

At the concierge desk, the guy currently serving gave N a disdainful look. "Young man, where do you think you are going?" he asked with an uppity accent. "This restraunt is for the upper class, not riff raff."

N smirked at the concierge. "I have a reservation courtesy of Giallo Rivera. The name is Harmonia," he said firmly.

The concierge looked skeptical as he flicked through the reservations. His eyes then went wide with shock. "Oh, my word! Sir, I am so sorry for my harsh words!" he gushed, eyes wide. "Please accept my most endearing apologies."

N winked at me as I gawked. "They are accepted, now please notify Mr. Rivera of our safe arrival and show us to my reserved table."

The guy bolted off as N grinned at me. "You look like you've been shocked by an Eelektross."

"I think I have," I laughed, then face-palmed. "Jeez, I never thought I'd be here at the restraunt I've always wanted to go to wearing an outfit that makes me look like a hooker."

He turned fully towards me and stroked back my hair. "Riley, you look like anything but a hooker. You look beautiful, like you always do."

I blushed even further. "I'm not beautiful," I mumbled.

"Yes, you are," he whispered, tilting my chin up to kiss me again.

"Oh, Arceus, what kind of filth are they letting in here these days?" said a woman with a posh voice behind us.

"Yes," said her husband in a nasally voice. "This place _must_ be going downhill to let people like that in."

N glared at them. "I'll have you both know that I could easily have you both thrown out," he snapped. "By the way" – his attention turned towards the husband – "I hope you realize your wife is standing there fantasizing about all the sex she had with the electrician you've had at the house every day this week."

The wife looked horrified as her husband stared at her. "Lucinda, is this true?" he asked carefully.

"Yes," N smirked. "You should know, sir, I can read aura and your wife is very guilty, as you are for having sex with your PA."

I smirked at the woman. "Busted," I told her, then turned to the husband. "I could tell you she isn't worth it but that would be a lie. You're made for each other."

The two rushed from the restraunt as the concierge came back in a rush. "Please, sir, madam, if you would like to follow me, I shall show you to your table."

We followed the concierge upstairs and out onto the veranda where the city lights glittered around us. From this vantage point, we could see all four piers before us, the water bearing the reflection of the glowing half moon on its ink dark surface. A small fountain bubbled at either end of the veranda. The table was round and close-knit to ensure intimacy with two place settings on either side of it.

We sat down and got handed a pair of menus. I scanned through what was on offer.

N tilted the menu down from my face. "Did that woman offend you earlier?" he asked softly, looking concerned.

"Not at all," I told him. "I'm not easily offended when it comes to insults, N. I'm quite easy-going with things like that."

He smiled. I loved it when he smiled at me. It was like sunbeams hitting my face and making me warm and tingly inside. "Okay. Shall we play a game?" he mused.

"What kind of game?"

"I'll ask one question, you answer it and then ask me a question. It's a good way to get to know more about each other."

"Good idea. Do you want to start?"

"Okay." He thought for a moment. "What did you want to be when you were little?"

I shrugged. "I think I wanted to be a Pokemon Doctor. I remember one day Mum came home with an injured Lillipup and she let me help her bring it back to health. We named him Stafford and he became the family pet. He's still only a Herdier but he's a faithful and loving Pokemon." I thought a moment about what question to ask. "Right, where are your family from? Harmonia isn't a Unova name and greenettes aren't very common here."

"My father's family are from Viridian City in Kanto," he mused. "I don't know where my mother was from – she left me with my father and didn't even say goodbye. I look like my mother, according to Dad. Apparently I have her eyes, which is something I believe, since Dad's are red. Otherwise, I look like Dad, I think. He's greenette, too. My turn. Which legendary Pokemon, if you had the opportunity to, would you catch?"

"That's a tough one," I muttered. "Hmm, I think it would be a tie between Zekrom and Virizion. Zekrom is probably my favorite male Pokemon because he's hard and stoic and quite handsome from the ancient pictures I've seen in the Nacrene Museum. Virizion is my favorite female Pokemon because of the Orion myth."

He frowned. "Which one is the Orion myth again?"

"Orion was Virizion's lover. The other hunters were jealous and tried to burn down the forest. While Virizion got the other Pokemon out, Orion tried to ward off the others to stop there being any more destruction to the forest. They killed him and Virizion's tears immortalized him as a constellation. My go. How did you get those scars on your back?"

He visibly tensed up almost as soon as I said the question. He looked away, that haunted look entering his gaze. "Please, Riley, I really don't want to talk about it," he murmured.

I reached across the table to grip his hand. "N, it's okay. I won't think any less of you. If anything, it'll strengthen my opinion of you – that you would trust me with that secret."

He moved his hand so that our fingers interlinked, keeping his eyes on it. "Two years ago, I…I got involved in some bad stuff – drugs and gun running. It got to the point that I was using almost every hour just to keep the high going and Dad was getting to the point where he was going to disown me. One day, I got caught going to the police station in Blackthorn City, where we were living at the time, and I was jumped. When I woke up…When I woke up, I was in a dark room, suspended above the floor from my wrists." He pushed up his sleeve and showed me a pair of tiny scars either side of his wrist. "They had a small bar going through my wrists to stop me from escaping and it permanently damaged them. I can't hold anything heavy anymore. They lashed my back with this whip that had a blade on the end for days. Some of them never healed properly, which is why some of them still look fresh. A couple of the lashes got infected where they hadn't been cleaned so they cut me down and threw me into an alley." Tears shone in his eyes and spilled over, rolling down his cheeks. It took courage for a man to cry in front of his date. "I had never been so scared in my life than when I was in that room and then the alley."

I tightened my grip on his hand. "Then what happened?" I asked but it was barely above a whisper.

He shook his head. "I can't remember from then until I woke up in hospital. I'd been in that room for almost a fortnight and I was half dead. I was gotten to hospital after about a day in the alley and they kept me in an induced coma for another two months, feeding me through tubes and I was on drips. I was malnourished and dehydrated with various infections in the cuts." He put one hand up to his neck, then a little higher, lifting his hair to show me a small bald patch. "They shot me. Right there where that scar is."

"And you survived?" I gasped, tears now rolling down my cheeks.

He nodded and swiped at his tears. "Yes. I never knew why I survived or how. The doctors couldn't figure out why I wasn't at least brain damaged and why I could still move my wrists with minimal stiffness. I got out of hospital about nine months ago because I had to undergo a skin graft that didn't work as well as it should have." He sighed shakily and stroked my tears away. "You're crying for me?"

I nodded. "You're so brave," I whispered, clutching his hand. "I don't think I could have gone through that and be as stable and happy as you are now."

He smiled sadly. "Riley I'm happy right now because you make me happy. I don't know what this…this sensation in my chest is but I've never felt it before. It's something different, something special. I can't figure it out but I like the way it feels." He lifted my hand and kissed my palm. "I feel like I connect with you on a level above everyone else."

I frowned at him. "Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "I don't Bouffalantshit when it comes to my feelings. I'm not the kind of guy who'll say shit just to get you into bed either. I express my feelings and if other guys want to call me a fag, fine, because I'm not bothered by their opinions." A smile crept across his face. "You're giving me _that_ look."

"What look?" I asked, puzzled.

"The look that tells me you feel the same," he murmured. "_Do_ you feel the same, Riley?"

I shook my head. "Yes, no, I don't know. I'm not very in sync with my emotions. They ping off the sides while I'm trying to catch them in the middle, if you catch my meaning." I sighed. "I hate the fact that half of the time I don't know what I feel."

He playfully conked his knuckle against the tip of my nose. "And that's why I like you. You're kooky and you don't care what you say as long as you say it. That's what I like most about you."

"Seriously?"

"Yes…In other words, I think I have a major crush on you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Eclipse2025: You got the cookie this time! LOL I would take you up on that offer, but I have a boyfriend XD I shall let you know first if I need any more help! Xx**

**Crossrevolution001: Sorry, hon, no cookie this chapter. You did, however, get the second one in XD I have a degree in fluffiness LOL I might do that but then again, I might not. Glad you can't wait for more! Xx**

**Mysterion: I try my best! LOL Sorry for the misspelling – my computer is weird. It's the holidays and with nothing to do, I started this fic and I'm hoping for no writer's block LOL Even if I do get it, Eclipse2025 will be there to give me a hand. I didn't realize megadeath held that much influence over what fics are Bad, Good or Awesomesauce but now I do, I'm getting ****seriously pleased**** with this fic! Xx**

**Espeon of Shadows: I thought I'd be hearing from you sometimes soon! LOL SO pleased I'm impressing you XD Meh, don't mind if you hate the yaoi – straight guy and all that – but I'm so pleased you like it. Trust me, I still think the Moemon fics are boss so until I get to the thousand reviews mark for this fic, yours are still better than mine LOL Xx**

**Megadeath425: I know but I managed to get Office 2010 on trial until I have the money for the full version so spellcheck rides again LOL Xx.**

**SoleilTheBurn: LOL Keep it as Skye – cool name for a dude. I will definitely use the Creepydex just cause I have permission and I'd use it well. You live on the east coast? Hope you're okay T.T Didn't realize you're a guy LOL You came across as a girl – I hope that doesn't offend! Xx**

**Mario Nerd: Might be, never know til you try LOL I don't know if EoS is reading the review but he's liking the fic! XD Xx**

**This chapter, there will be a lemon to make up for last chapters lack thereof. From now on, for the straight guys, I will post a warning at the start of each chapter for the yaoi and bi parts just so they don't freak out on me LOL and yes, I referenced Rihanna in this chapter. Also, I'm giving you the name of Riley's next Pokémon: Osian, and no, it's not misspelled. As for what Pokémon he will be, that's for me to know and you guys to guess. Also, MoeOverload, your request for a TP scene has been granted XD Xx**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Waking up the following morning seemed like a complete dream. When I finally woke up, it was to a warm body pressed against mine, a pair of lips that felt just like the inside of a rose whispering against my shoulder, strong arms around my midsection. I couldn't help a lazy smile as I resisted the urge to punch the air and scream _yes!_

"Good morning," N whispered in my ear, giving the lobe a nibble.

I giggled and squirmed against him. "That tickles!" I cried, jerking my head away from his.

He laughed, a deep, throaty sound rough with sleep. "Come back here," he grinned, pulling me back across the bed so I faced him.

I smiled at him and gave him an Eskimo kiss. "Good morning," I said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than normal knowing I was sleeping next to you," he said with utter sincerity as one hand smoothed over my abdomen to the place I so wanted it to be. He rubbed me for a moment, inducing moans, and examined his fingers. "Mm, what's this? Still wet from last night?"

I laughed and rubbed my aching pussy against his thigh. "Or already wet this morning," I teased. "Take your pick."

"I'll take you instead," he growled, lifting one of my legs and rubbing his already hard cock against my slit. I couldn't help but moan when the tip collided with my clit, which was still sensitive from the previous night. "Do you want it, Riley?"

I moaned and nodded. "Yes, please, I want it," I told him, pressing my breasts against his chest. "I always want you."

"Is that your way of telling me you have a crush on me?" he teased.

I pouted. "You're hot and you're good company, plus you're a great fuck to boot. Does that sound like a crush?"

"Slightly," he groaned, sinking himself into me until he was fully sheathed.

"Don't worry, guys, carry on."

"Shit!" I yelped, looking over my shoulder to find Lorne there on the bay window with Solae, Raden and Corbin. Raden and Corbin were both asleep but Solae was curled up on Lorne's chest, smiling at us. "Where the hell did you four come from?"

"Uh, I let them out," N said with a blush, then looked at Lorne and Solae. "If it's okay with Riley, I don't see any reason why you two can't join in."

Lorne grinned and ran his hand through Solae's hair as my Larvesta lazed. "No, thanks. If need be, get Raden and Corbin to give you a hand. Solae and I can just go into the bathroom."

Solae snuggled against Lorne and started stroking his thigh. "We don't mind at all," he grinned wickedly and kicked Corbin in the leg.

"Ow!" Corbin complained, jerking awake. "What was that f – Oh," he started, then smiled as he saw N and I. "Riley, I'm gonna get the lube."

I grinned at him. "Wake Raden before you do," I told him, knowing the Druddigon was, although cute when he did, a heavy sleeper.

Corbin punched Raden in the arm. "Dude, get up," he snapped.

Raden opened his eyes and glared at Corbin. "What is your problem?" he asked in a voice that reminded me of Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow in _Pirates of the Caribbean_. "I was asleep, you dick."

Corbin pointed at N and I. "I'm grabbing the lube for anal. You're getting a blow job," was the honest reply. "Don't see why Lorne should get a taste of her sweet ass and then leave the rest of us out."

As he bent over to grab my bumbag, I was very relieved to find Corbin had ditched the thong and gone commando. Thank fuck for that. "Strawberry one," I told him as N and I switched position so I was straddling him, sticking my ass out for Corbin as Raden unzipped himself.

Raden, being a Pokémon that doesn't evolve, didn't have a bad size cock. Still nowhere near as impressive as N but a good enough size for me to deep throat. N seemed to be enjoying the show as I sucked Raden's cock with vigour. Giving head wasn't a frequent activity but when I did it, I did it to the best of my ability. From the already strained look on Raden's face, I was giving it good.

"Open wide," Corbin grinned, cracking open the lube.

N halted his thrusting and reached back to spread my cheeks apart. I felt Corbin's fingers a moment later, rubbing lube around my hole. One thick finger slid inside and made me gasp around Raden's cock. I almost choked and pulled away, jacking him off with one hand while holding myself steady with the other. It tickled when N nipped my arm playfully, his cock twitching inside me as Corbin inserted a second finger to stretch me open wider. If anal didn't take so long to do, I'd do it more often, since most of the time I liked to fuck hard and rough. Corbin's fingers in my secondary hole reminded me of the pleasure I could have if I had anal frequently. When Corbin added a third finger, I couldn't help but cry out in pleasure. I had to hold onto my orgasm before it escaped me. If I came now, I would likely make N cum, too, due to how much he filled me. Despite his wrist problems, he had no trouble holding my ass cheeks apart to allow Corbin access, his nails digging in deep.

"I think she's ready now," I heard Lorne comment from the other side of the room.

I looked over in his general direction to find him jerking off to the scene beside Solae, their face contorted in pleasure at watching the scene unfold before their eyes. I grinned at the two of them. "Keep it up, guys, and I might let you join in the fun," I teased, then sucked down Raden's cock for a moment.

I felt Corbin against my ass cheeks, hot, hard, slick and ready. He prodded my hole for a second before sliding right in, albeit a little slowly. With anal, you had to take things slowly so you didn't cause your partner injury or eviscerate their bowels. Corbin seemed to be a master at anal, knowing just how to press to make me moan as he descended into my depths. When he was fully sheathed, I could feel his cock and N's rubbing me slightly where they had yet to pick up the pace a little. Raden was patiently waiting for me to continue my happy sucking on his cock and, when I did, N and Corbin both took it as a hint to start pounding me as if sex was going out of fashion. Their cocks plundered me completely, timing their thrusts perfectly so that one was always fully within me. I synchronised my sucking with their thrusts, bobbing my head up and down while trying to use my tongue the best I could.

Trying to hold in my orgasm was torture. I wanted everyone else to get off first before I would allow myself release. With all three of my holes being pounded like the next orgasm was life or death, it was a torture close to pain but so damned pleasurable. This kind of restraint could get addictive if I had the willpower to do it more than once.

N bit my nipple hard as Corbin rubbed my clit and Raden played with my other breast. The pleasure was unimaginable like I was floating on bliss. Each little ministration and movement sent another roll of pleasure through my body, causing my control over my orgasm to become very thin.

"Holy shit, I'm gonna cum," Corbin groaned, gripping my ass and rubbing my clit hard. "Arceus, Riley, your ass is so fucking _tight!_"

Raden groaned deeply, his seed filling my mouth. He tasted like Oran and Occa berries, a mixture of smooth, spicy and dry flavours. Part of me wondered if all Druddigon tasted the same but the thought was vague through my haze of pleasure as N and Corbin sped up, determined to get me off.

"_Shit_," Corbin groaned, filling my ass with enough cream to give me an enema. Even then he carried on thrusting.

N's teeth clamped down on my nipple as I heard Lorne and Solae groaning with pleasure, probably at the sight of Raden's cum dribbling down my chin. N almost drew blood with his teeth as he blew his load deep inside me, the fullness so pleasant I finally allowed myself a climax, falling onto his chest and whimpering when it stung slightly. Fact: holding an orgasm for too long hurts girls, too.

N held me tight and stroked my hair as I snuggled against him. "Wow, you really gushed with that one," he teased, noticing exactly how much of my cum had leaked from my pussy and down my thighs. "That was amazing, watching you give a blow job three inches from my face while fucking you." He kissed my cheek and continued stroking my hair.

I jumped when I felt a pair of lips on my ass after Corbin retreated. I looked over my shoulder to find Lorne indulging in his cum fetish, lapping up every drop around my hole. "Lorne, you're such a whore," I teased him with a smile, sticking out my ass more for him.

He looked at N slyly. "Do you mind? Your dick's in the way," he said softly.

I lifted up off N's cock with a sloppy noise and allowed Lorne to enjoy his treat. "What is it with you and cum?" I asked, shaking my head as his tongue slipped in and out of my anus.

Solae grinned as he zipped up. "He told me he likes the taste and texture of it on his tongue," he said with a little chuckle. "Lorne's my cum whore now."

I laughed. "You two are a good couple," I said from against N's torso.

N sat up a little and examined my bitten breast. "Jeez, I didn't know I bit down _that_ hard," he muttered, gently stroking the slightly bleeding nub with his fingertips. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Riley."

I shrugged. "I'm okay." I whimpered when Lorne's attention turned to my abused pussy. "Lorne, very sensitive right there at the moment. Be gentle with me," I told him, stroking N's hair absently.

His eyes popped into view over my ass. "I'm always gentle. What are you on about?" he complained, then got back to work.

N kissed me gently. "Would you like to share a shower with me?" he whispered against my lips.

I grinned. "Oh, yes. _Any_ excuse to see your body dripping wet with soap suds all over you."

"Ugh," Raden muttered, finally recovered from his afterglow. "Very nice imagery, Riley. I really needed an image of you boyfriend in the shower."

I rolled my eyes. "He's not my boyfriend. He's my fuck buddy."

N looked a little disheartened but didn't voice what was wrong as I enjoyed Lorne's meticulous cleaning of my pussy and ass. Once he was done with the cum-guzzling, I jumped up, albeit a little stiffly, and led N into the sower room. I cranked the water hot and allowed the spray to heat up. N's arms wrapped around me and pulled me back against his chest.

"What's up?" I smiled, leaning around to kiss him.

He nibbled his lower lip. "Riley what if I want to be more to you than just a fuck buddy?" he said quietly, holding my waist.

I frowned at him. "N, you know I'm not looking for a relationship," I told him, resigned

He nodded. "I know but I've told you things about myself very few people know. I trust you – a lot." He stroked my cheek as if it was an endearing gesture.

"N, I…I like you, I really do, but I don't think I have feelings of that kind for you. I said that last night." I stroked his hair back from his face. "But I also said I don't know what I feel most of the time."

"Would you at least consider giving it a try?" he asked, pressing my palm against his heart. "For me?"

I sighed and avoided his gaze for a moment. "Well," I muttered and shrugged. "I've never backed down from a challenge."

"What do you mean?"

"I…I'm willing to make a go of it and see how things turn out," I admitted with a coy smile. "Just 'cause I like you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Anon Reviewer: Yep, and that's what the main focus of the fic is. Xx**

**Eclipse2025: Hon, you get cookies cause you're the first named reviewer! Anon reviewers don't get cookies LOL Grant, the shower scene lacked lemon but I think it more than made up for it with plot. Xx**

**Crossrevolution001: Don't worry, hon, you got two stacks of cookies from the first two chapters you bolted in on :-D Don't worry, he'll be there for your eventually LOL Xx**

**SolaeTheBurn: Sorry, hon, it's not gonna be Virizion – think on it. Lorne the Snivy (grass), Corbin the Sandile (Ground/Dark), Solae the Larvesta (Bug/Fire) and Raden the Druddigon (Dragon). If anything, next up has to be of a certain type. I have OCD about my tears – they have to balance. Sorry, no cookie in that case…but you do get cookies for being review sixty! Xx**

**Mario Nerd: You think that's the best I can do with a gang bang? Man…I'm gonna have to write one heroic lemon later on… Xx**

**Link: LOL It's cool XD I'm sure the blond would probably suit you better. LOL Unless the 25****th**** of September is your birthday, then you're not LOL Like always, I try my best XD It's cool about the spelling and yes, you can have all the cookies you want, since you're doing the sprites for me XD Xx**

**Daniel 'Chiryu' Ernston: LOL There's supposed to be sex in almost every chapter! Lorne and Riley's relationship is really starting to grow at this point in the fic that they're more like best friends who have sex XD Don't worry, that's not as mean as N's gonna get! (Oops, fuck, I think that was a spoiler!) Nope, nobody was trolling – believe me, reliable source who works with GameFreak. Glad you LOLd at that chapter. I will admit over-explaining things can be a flaw :-/ I try my best with the emotional shit, dude, and that's all anyone can ask. …I think that's all the points from your, like, sixty reviews covered LOL Xx**

**Moe Overload: Don't worry, I've got more ideas ;-) and some could leave the guys who read this with a hard-on (if it already does, that's brilliant LOL) No problems on the yaoi front as of yet but there are so many more chapters… XD Xx**

**Serperior Princess: Wicked penname LOL Sorry to disappoint but, as I said to SolaeTheBurn, I like to keep my teams as balanced as possible so I'm afraid Osian won't be a Deerling/Sawsbuck XD I'm keeping you all guessing but Osian will be introduced in this chapter. Xx**

**Anyone who was in the earthquake on the East Coast: I hope you guys are okay! Wishing you the best of luck! Also, straight guy warning, there is some slight yaoi in this chapter and, unfortunately, no lemon. Xx**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Three down, five to go," I mused as I fitted my Insect Badge into my badge case whilst on Route Four towards Nimbasa City. Lorne and Solae walked on my left, clasping hands, while Corbin and Raden walked on my right, chatting about how the battle had gone. "Next up is the Bolt Badge from that model Elesa Elektra."

"Nice work with the Draco Meteor," Corbin was saying to Raden.

"No way," he replied. "Your Assurance and Crunch combination was much better."

Solae, with his hood up, looked adorable as he held hands with Lorne, who in turn held mine. The reason N wasn't with us was because his father had called asking for him in Nimbasa City urgently so he had to go on ahead in one of those fancy private cars. I had offered to go with him but he said it was a personal, family matter so I let it lie. I didn't want to keep him from seeing his father, since it seemed like they didn't have that good a relationship from what N had told me. He'd stuck around for my battle again Burgh, remarking that Pokémon fighting isn't natural but letting that go.

"Hey, Riley?" Lorne said with a frown. "I can hear something over there." He pointed to a small thicket of trees.

We all stopped walking and talking. I strained my ears to listen. I could hear a sobbing noise coming from the direction Lorne had pointed in. With a frown, I returned Raden and Corbin, my two scary bitches, to their Pokeballs so as not to spook the sobbing individual. "Let's go have a look," I said to my pair of cuties.

Lorne led us towards the sobbing, only for us to find a very young, extremely cute male Eevee. His presence was very strange, since Eevee weren't wild in Unova. The only way to get an Eevee in Unova was either to trade or go to the zoo in Black City near White Forest and beg nicely. The little Eevee was crying his eyes out in the middle of a clearing, bawling into his knees in a ball. Eevee were adorable Pokémon – this one was about five-six with a lean yet strong build, a boyish face and thick chestnut brown bangs that hung over his anime-huge gold eyes. He wore a fluffy cream scarf around his neck with a brown T-shirt, a pair of arm dark arm warmers on his fore arms. Cargo shorts rode low on his hips with a thick black belt and his legs led down to a pair of beige and gold trainers. His skin was golden-tanned, suiting his hair and eye colouring.

I motioned for Lorne and Solae to stay back for a moment before entering the clearing.

The Eevee looked up as I approached. "Please don't hurt me," he said in a tearful voice, staring at me as if I was a Haxorus come to devour him. "Please, I'll do anything, just don't hurt me…"

I knelt beside him, noticing the way his eyes kept darting around as if scared. "I heard you crying," I said kindly, touching his shoulder.

He flinched. "Am I bad for crying?" he warbled.

I shook my head. "Not at all. Crying is good because you're letting out your emotions. What I want to know is why you're crying."

He shook under my hand. "M-my Trainer left me here all alone. We're from Kanto, visiting, and he told me…he told me…" He broke off in another round of wracking sobs. "He told me I wasn't good enough to be worth of being his Pokémon!" he cried. "I loved my Trainer and he left me here in an unknown place all alone!"

I pulled him into my arms, touched by the plight, and hugged him against me as he cried. I motioned for Solae and Lorne to enter the clearing and they sat either side of me while Eevee's tears soaked my T-shirt. I stroked his long-ish bangs back from his cute face with a smile. "Hey, I didn't ask your name."

He frowned. "Name?"

"What did your Trainer call you?" Solae said with a smile. "Riley named me Solae and the Servine there Lorne." He pointed at me. "And Riley is our Trainer!"

Eevee pouted. "He called me Dirk."

"Okay, Dirk," I said. "Would you like us to take you to the next Pokémon Centre along the Route? There you'll be put up for adoption and taken in by a Trainer who'll see your real worth."

Those hazel eyes went wide. "R-really? You'd do that for _me_?"

"Mm-hm! I'd do it for any Pokémon in your situation, Dirk. By the way, did you know that your name comes from a type of dagger?"

He looked curious. "It does."

"Lorne, could you show Dirk your, er, dirk, please?" I said to my starter.

Lorne pulled out his dagger with a grin. "It's more of a stiletto but it could work as a dirk," he explained to the Eevee.

Solae leaned up and whispered in my ear, "Riley, why don't we take him with us?"

I frowned. "That's a good idea, actually." I turned back to Dirk as he played with Lorne's dagger. "Hey, Dirk?"

"Yeah?" he said with a happy smile.

"How would you like me to be your new Trainer?" I asked, standing up with a smile.

"What?" he gasped, staring at me. "You…You'd want _me_ to be your Pokémon?"

"Of course!" I laughed. "Are you mad? You're so lovely and sweet its unreal." I ruffled his hair. "Except I'm not sure what the procedure is for already-named Pokémon."

"I already do," he said softly. "You're allowed to rename Pokémon who have been released and recaptured by a different trained but not when they're traded."

"Right," I said with a snap of my fingers. "Let's thinks of a name."

"How about Ede?" Lorne suggested. "As in Eevee but with a D."

"No!" Solae protested. "Eevee, what do you want to evolve into? You've got seven choices."

Dirk looked a little thoughtful, then smiled. "I want to be a Vaporeon like my mother! She was so amazing and so pretty!" he laughed, excited. "She was pretty like you are, Riley."

I blushed slightly. "Then one day, I promise, you'll be a Vaporeon and I think Osian will be a terrific name for you."

"Osian?" Lorne said softly. "It sounds a little like ocean so I guess it fits."

"Do you like it?" Solae asked with a smile.

"Oh, yes!" Osian laughed. "I like the name Osian. It's pretty."

I laughed softly. "I'm glad you like it, sweetie." I took out a fresh Pokeball and cracked it against Osian's shoulder. He went inside willingly and, as the Pokeball wobbled, I felt a strange sense of triumph. "Wow…I caught a Pokémon in my home region that wasn't even from this region!"

Lorne grinned. "Pokedex and bonding," he prompted.

"At the Pokémon Centre," I corrected. "He's so sweet…I don't think he'd want to do it out here."

Solae snickered. "You did with Lorne."

"Lorne's not sweet," I teased, giving my Servine a quick kiss. "He's a dirty, bad boy."

Lorne gave my ass a hard smack before giving Solae a kiss with heavy tongue. Arceus, help me, it was so hot to watch those two kiss. It was unreal. Lorne caught me watching and smirked. "You want another one?"

Solae smirked and pulled me in for a second one, letting me taste Lorne and himself on his tongue, massaging my breasts as I moaned into his mouth. He pushed me back into Lorne, who began kissing my neck and kneading my ass.

"Guys," I smiled, breaking off the kissing. "Later, okay?"

~X~X~X~X~X~  
> / / 3rd Person POV \ \ \

"Are you mad, getting involved with her?" Ghetsis snapped as N lazed in his favourite chair of the Butterfree suite. "You know not to mix with Trainers, N, so why must you try my patience?"

N looked at his father with a boyish kind of longing on his face, a lethargic smile brightening his face. "You know, Father, you should meet her. She's lovely, considering the Trainer occupation. Surprisingly, I find her Pokémon to be willing to pleasure her instead of denying it."

"They _give her pleasure willingly?_" Ghetsis gasped. "I've never heard of such a thing!"

N's smile grew smug. "Hers do. I've seen it with my own eyes. She allows two of her Pokémon – a Servine and a Larvesta – to have a little relationship of her own." He sighed dramatically. "Why does it have to be her?" he groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"Because she is your opposite," said the male seer in the corner, hooded and hidden despite the markings on his hands. Unown hieroglyphics were still rare. "She is the light and you the dark. She will bring about Zekrom's revival just as you shall Reshiram in the weeks to come."

N sighed. "But the future can be changed, right?"

"Why do you ask?" the seer questioned. "Why do you not accept that she is your antithesis, the Yin to your Yang?"

"Because I feel something for her!" he growled, leaping up from his lounging position in a temper. "How can she be my opposite if I feel this strongly for her?"

Ghetsis sighed. "Because she is a redhead. I know what you're like with redheads, N – it was one who dragged you down last time."

"She may be a redhead but that doesn't stop me looking deeper than her fucking hair colour!" he snarled, annoyed at his father, the seer, the pain in his wrists…the pain of having to tell Riley who he really was.

He could see it before him in that very moment, the moment he told Riley who he was. The way her cheeks would drain of their colour, how her eyes would fill with tears and emotions unfathomable. How she would shove him away and tell him never to go near her again…He couldn't take even the thought of it watching her cry, let alone because of him. He couldn't stand to see her even a little bit cross with anyone or anything. He wanted her to be happy, wanted to make her happy.

"You have to tell her when she arrives in the city," Ghetsis pressured him. "It's imperative to our mission that you tell her."

"I can't tell her I'm someone I don't want to be!" he protested, slamming his fist into the wall and leaving a crack in the plaster. "You know I hate being this-this-this _thing_ and I hate having to _lie_ to Riley!"

His father sighed. "N, calm down," he muttered. "Your little girlfriend may be something special if her Pokémon react so strongly to her."

"She is," the seer agreed. "I've seen her grow and she has talents – talents you could call special. She does not know the extent of them, due to having her memories continually wiped as a child by a psychic. She can use telekinesis, empathy and tactile telepathy as far as I know, which is how she's a human lie detector."

"How do I stop the future from happening?" N snapped at the seer. "How do I stop her from hating me?"

"You can't," he replied. "That is all I can tell you – this future is set in stone, N Harmonia, and I'm afraid Riley Alexandria McCabe will die."


	15. Chapter 15

**Crossrevolution001: One word – COOKIE! LOL Yep, you get the cookie!**

**Sonikah: Thank you very much! XD Xx**

**Solae: Middle school? :-/ The wolf is not familiar with this term…The wolf is British. Like I said before: BALANCED TEAMS. So nope, sorry, but no Leafeon DX However…There MAY be a sequel in the works to this one…Depending on how the plot does with my effed-up imagination…Meh… Also, not shocked at all. I started reading some hot Black Lace novellas when I was thirteen and never looked back. Xx**

**Eclipse2025: I shall, hon XD Yep, I got writer's block ON my writer's block so I thought Meh, give the slut some powers she doesn't even know she has. Xx**

**MarioNerd: OMG, you typical dude! LOL Kidding, hon, but yes, there will be an all-out fuck fest later on including N and a few other Pokémon… Xx**

**Foxfawn: Glad you're okay, dude XD Glad you're loving this! Xx**

**Also, another lemon-lacking chapter. I'm getting more into the plot now so unfortunately there may be less lemons for a little while. Xx**

**Chapter Fifteen**

/ / / Riley's POV \ \ \

N was acting strangely. He had invited me to stay with him in one of the hotels near the Amusement Park when he met us at the gates of Nimbasa City but he'd been a little less affectionate as usual, too distant. I didn't want to confront him about it in case he got upset and I could tell that he wasn't going to tell me about it any time soon.

Two days after my arrival in Nimbasa City, I was in bed watching N sleep. He was restless and had been the entire night, keeping me awake at some points where I worried about him. I lay on my side next to him, stroking his hair as he shoved his face into the pillows, the duvet cover down around his hips. With a little smile, I snuggled down and pressed a gentle kiss to his half-parted lips.

True to my prediction, he woke up and got into the kiss, pulling my body against his. "Mmm, good morning," he purred, flicking his tongue over my lips. "That was a nice way to wake up."

I smiled at him. "I'm glad you woke up happy. I know something's been bothering you so I didn't push it."

He sighed softly. "Riley…Riley, I have to tell you something," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I…I'm not who you think I am."

I frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Have you ever heard of telepathic transferring?" he asked, sitting up and stroking my cheek.

"Yeah, when you have your consciousness installed into a dead brain and activate the body," I mused. "What does that have to do with this?"

"Everything," he whispered, looking me dead in the eye. "What do you see when you look right here, right into my soul?"

I didn't know what he was talking about but I looked into those jade eyes anyway. Such loneliness and plight conflicted with desire and love. "I see you," I murmured, cupping his face between my hands. "I see the guy who hates that I'm a Trainer but likes me for who I am."

He sighed softly. "Other than that."

"What do you want me to say?" I asked, getting frustrated. "That I see a serial killer and child molester and not the awesome guy I know?"

"No," he said with a chuckle. "I'm trying to tell you that this body isn't my real body."

I stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out whether or not he was joking. "You're kidding, right?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

Tears filled my eyes. "Then everything you've told me is a lie?"

"No!" he gasped, his jaw dropping. "Arceus, no. Everything that's happened to this body I have memories of it. The real owner of this body was strung up and almost killed, which is why I have wrist problems. The real owner's consciousness died when he was shot in the head. I was transferred into this dying body so I could stay alive because the last owner was already mentally broken from the beatings." He stroked my hair back off my face. "Please, Riley, you have to believe me."

The tears rolled down my cheeks at an alarming rate. "But…if you're not N, then who are you really?"

"No, N is my real name." He gave me an encouraging smile. "N Harmonia. Think – where do you think you may have heard that name before?"

"I don't know," I snapped. "For Arceus's sake, I don't know what you're talking about!"

He grabbed me tight and held me down on the bed using his body and hands. I screamed for him to let me go but he silenced me with a series of kisses and whispered endearments that turned my resistance to mush in seconds. What was it about him that made my rebellion futile, that made me stop protesting against him and let him hold me. Arceus…Was I falling for him? We'd only known each other a short time, not even long enough to be dating, let alone having sex, and I still got this feeling of security and love when I was with him.

"Riley," he whispered in an eerie double-toned voice, like two different people were speaking at the same time. "Tell me, _dragosti_…What do you feel for me, right here in your heart of hearts?" He pressed his palm against my heart as it thundered against my ribs. "_Spune-mi, iubita mea, ce te simti pentru mine?_"

I frowned at the unfamiliar language – definitely wasn't Italian – as he crooned softly to me in it, whispering what could have been curses or endearments. His hands felt my body, stroking my sides and over my shoulders and abdomen.

"I don't know what you want me to say," I admitted shakily.

"Say what you feel," he whispered, dragging his teeth against my ear lobe to make me shiver.

"I…Look, you know I'm no good with my feelings, so why ask me that?" I muttered, staring at him.

He playfully kissed my mouth just the once. "Because you have to be at one with your emotions before you can let them free and start loving someone. You have to love all of yourself before you love others." He rested his forehead against mine, his hot breath against my cheek. "Just be Riley – plus emotions."

I gave a shy smile and brushed back his hair from his face. "You really want to know?"

"If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't ask."

Biting my lip, I searched my own soul for the answers. I hated sitting there and searching myself for something because the voices would start, louder and clearer if I was touching someone. Before, my parents and Darren had told me it was to do with an anomaly in my brain, that where normal humans used ten per cent of it, I used something like twenty per cent. I didn't know what it was but when I relaxed too much, everything began to float, literally. I never told my parents about it, not even Darren, because they may have thought me crazy.

"If you're using a different body," I mused, "are you using a different name?"

He nodded. "I am. N is my first initial and Harmonia was my mother's name."

"N for what?"

"Nicolai. My real name is Nicolai Fane." He smiled sadly at my shocked gasp. "I kind of expected that reaction."

"You're not _the_ Nicolai Fane, are you? You're not that Pokémon Liberation extremist, are you? Please, tell me you're joking and I haven't been _fucking a murderer!_"

I began thrashing against him again, struggling to get away from him. Nicolai Fane was among on of the most passionate extremists when it came to Pokémon Liberation and had many powerful and rich followers. His goal was to wipe out the lifestyle of keeping Pokémon as pets, mascots and 'weapons'. I had to admit, his original body had been gorgeous as a pinup but in this one, he was even hotter. I couldn't believe N was one of the most hated extremists in the world in a new body, a man who had killed dozens of Trainers – granted most of them were Trainers convicted of mistreating Pokémon – and threatened to bomb the Pokémon Academy and the Pokémon League. Nicolai Fane had killed my eldest sibling, Kara, and her husband, Amun.

"Riley, please!" he begged, catching my wrists and pinning my legs with his. "_Please, listen to me_."

I went limp as he pressed a hard, almost violent kiss to my mouth. I bit his lip viciously and managed to get a knee into his side to kick him off.

Lorne came from nowhere, standing defensively in front of me with his dagger drawn, a murderous expression on his face as N – or Nicolai – went for me. "If you touch her," he said in a low, threatening voice, "I will gut you. I will spill your good-for-nothing entrails all over this room and cut out your eyes while you're still conscious."

Everything was tense as one by one, my Pokémon emerged from their Pokeballs and stood before N, ready to protect me, including little Osian. Solae and Lorne especially looked furious, glowering at N with literally glowing eyes. I had heard that when Pokémon had a life-threateningly close relationship with their Trainer, their eyes would glow if anyone tried or threatened to harm them. It seemed this was the case with Lorne and Solae.

N looked stricken. "Riley-"

"Say her name one more time," Corbin snarled, "and all five of us will make sure you wish you were never born."

"I second that motion," Raden growled, showing more emotion than I had ever seen on him.

Osian was closest to me and turned to me, sitting me down on the window seat and giving me a cuddle. "We will never let anything happen to you, Riley. We love you too much for that," he said, stroking my hair as I held onto him tightly.

"Please," N murmured, watching me as I sniffled, "won't you let me explain?"

I glared at him. "You killed my sister," I hissed. "Nicolai Fane killed my sister and my brother-in-law – Kara and Amun Citlali. If you think I could ever forgive that, you are definitely insane."

"But-" he started but Lorne slashed at his throat, missing purposely by a scant inch to scare him into silence.

"Just leave for ten minutes and I'll be gone by the time you get back," I spat. "After today, I don't want you near me. I don't even want to catch sight of you out of the corner of my eye in the street. If I do, well, I think Lorne would have fun disembowelling you in public while you're still awake to feel every twist of the knife."

Corbin looked at me with a raised brow. "Right now, I wouldn't even think of doubting that."

"I'd have fun burning him alive," Solae said flippantly. "I could eat him, too – make sure he feels Lorne's knife in his burned skin."

Tears streaked N's face, honest tears that made me feel bad despite the fact that bastard had murdered my sister and brother-in-law. "Fine," he whispered. "But remember, Riley – you're the Trainer who showed me that love for someone like me is possible."

He grabbed his things in a rush and slammed the door shut on his way out. In the silence that followed, I heard a single sob from through the door.

"Bastard," Lorne snarled and turned to me.

My Pokémon sat around me, all of them touching me tenderly. Corbin pulled me into his lap with one hand around my waist while Solae and Osian each hugged one of my knees. Raden wrapped one hand around mine firmly as Lorne held the other and stroked my hair. It made me sniffle but I refused to cry, to show any kind of weakness…

…Except my only weakness had just walked out of the door.

"He wasn't worth it in the first place," Raden muttered.

"I agree," Corbin said. "He was a waste of space."

"I heard of Nicolai Fane before," Lorne mused, "when we were at the Pokémon Centre in Accumula Town. He was on television reported missing by someone called Zinzolin Masters."

"Zinzolin Masters of Masters Enterprises?" I asked with a frown. "He owns one of the world's biggest shipping companies."

"I'm noticing a pattern here," Solae piped up. "You said he knows Giallo Rivera, now he knows Zinzolin Masters and Bronius Calve, the owner of almost all of the hotels in Unova, Kanto and Hoenn. So we have an Italian restraunt chain, shipping empire and hotels – food, transport and a place to sleep, three things a fugitive would need."

I nodded. "That's true…but not many people get their consciousness transferred into another body. Most people can't afford it. He must have a stash of money and someone in the National Telepathic Surgery Association."

"It could be Rood Venitas, that professor of telepathic studies," Osian piped up. "My old Trainer was his apprentice in Kanto for a time so I know a little about it."

I ruffled his hair. "That's gives us some good clues. Rood, Zinzolin, Bronius and Giallo all know N…I mean Fane, so we have to think about who else might be in his rich kids circle."

Lorne gave me a curious look. "Playing detective, Riley?" he asked. "I like it. Can I be Watson if you're Holmes?"

"No, we're playing Scooby-Doo," I grinned, "and you're Scooby. I'd be Daphne. Raden's the most intelligent so he'd be Velma. Corbin would be Freddie. Solae would be Scrappy and Osian would be Shaggy."

"Nice," he muttered. "I see where you're going with this. My question is this: how do you feel about him?"

I blanched. I knew how I felt about N, not Nicolai. The only things I felt for Nicolai were hatred, anger and pity. What I felt for N was past lust, beyond desire and passion. Was it love? I honestly didn't know. I'd never felt real, honest, deep love that passed by mere _want_ and became utter _need_. That was the pain I felt that morning – the pain of having my heart shattered by someone I wished I had loved.


	16. Chapter 16

**EspeonofShadows: You get this chapter's cookie! XD You have to admit, I based this off your fics so it's only natural mine should get a bit darker. Be happy XD cause this fic is doing really well. Xx**

**Eclipse2025: My fic, I'll do what I want, hon LOL I got stuck on an internal conflict idea for N so I turned him into a psychotic extremist in the wrong body. :-D Just cause I'm awesome. Xx**

**SolaeTheBurn: You've gotta be quicker off the mark, hon LOL but you get a cookie for beating Crossrevolution001 to the review. LOL How many times do you want to review every chapter? Not that I mind…Also, Skye will battle Riley and N in a Double Battle next chapter – the lemons will be HEROIC! Xx**

**MarioNerd: This fic has always been passionate – it's only just becoming evident though. My simple answer is that if you don't like it, don't read it XD Xx**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"I think she's sick," Corbin murmured as I lay on the bed in the Pokémon Centre, my head on Lorne's lap as I laid still, eyes closed, holding Lorne's hand tight.

"Riley, please, will you say something?" Osian said with a pleading voice.

"Osian, come away," Raden said from further away, possibly sitting on the bay window. "I think Riley needs some time to get over the shock."

I felt Solae's warm hand stroking my brow. I knew it was him because of the fluffy sleeve of his hoodie. "I think Riley needs to recover from a broken heart, guys."

"Broke heart?" Lorne snapped. "Over that wanker?"

"Didn't you see her face when he left the room?" Osian piped up with tears in his voice. "Riley is a good Trainer and an even better friend! I think she loved N and-"

"Osian, N was a Trainer _murderer!_" Corbin growled at him. "He could have hurt Riley. He could have killed her and left us without a Trainer. She fell for the lie and that wasn't her fault. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that, like she's dirt."

"Calm down, Corbin," Lorne muttered. "We shouldn't upset her right now."

"I'm calm," he answered with a sigh. "I don't think that guy deserved our Riley anyway. Murderer…what if he had hurt Riley? What would we do?"

I sighed. "You'd stick together," I told him, opening my eyes in the lamp light to look at him. "You'd look after each other, especially Osian because he doesn't know this region. You'd try to find a Trainer who would take all of you as their own – a good one – and you wouldn't be sad for me. I wouldn't want you to be sad for me."

"Okay," Lorne murmured. "Riley, why don't you have something to eat? You haven't eaten in two days."

I got up and pulled on my Superman hoodie. "I'm going for a walk. I'll get some food while I'm out. Behave while I'm gone," I said, getting on my Trainers. "I'm locking you all in, by the way. I need to be alone for a little while."

"If you need us?" Raden mused.

"Yeah, should you need us?" Corbin asked.

"I'll deactivate the room key and that will alert the nurses to my location." My tone was deadpan and they all knew it. "I'm not going to take long. Just a walk around the city."

I left my Pokémon in the room and took my card key which, when snapped, unlocks the door as if the lock is deactivated.

I headed through the streets with my hood up in the rain, watching young and old couples run to get to shelter, wishing I could have that right now. One of my many fantasies was to be kissed in the rain – the lightning and thunder crashing above us as a skilled tongue entered my mouth to tease and tantalise me until the world melted away and there was just us.

"You shouldn't be out in the rain." I startled at N's voice and span around, almost falling on my ass. He steadied me with one hand. "I don't want you to get sick."

I avoided those endearing jade orbs of sadness, knowing guilt or hatred, one of those two bastards, would make me cry. "Stay away from me, Fane," I snapped, stomping away through the puddles.

"Riley, please," he murmured, catching my jacket and pulling me backwards underneath his umbrella. "I know you hate me but let me be considerate enough to stop you from catching a cold."

I glared up at him. "I told you before – I don't want you near me, you sicko."

"I've put that behind me, Riley," he murmured as we began walking down the street. "I still believe Pokémon and humans should be separated but I've made a new start in this body, _mea iubire_. I will never harm another living soul again."

"Tough cause you've already harmed mine," I snapped and started walking ahead but his longer legs caught up to be quickly.

"Will you please listen to me, Riley?" he asked, making sure I was sheltered from the storm. "I want to explain myself to you."

"Then do it on the way back to the Pokémon Centre 'cause I'm fucking lost," I admitted, looking around in confusion.

He nodded. "Right. May I take you somewhere first? I think you'll like it."

I frowned but nodded, my heart winning against my mind in an epic war. "Were you going to kill me?" I asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

"Honestly? Right from the beginning, I knew who you were," he said with that eerie double-tone voice again, then returned to normal when he began to speak. "I knew you were a new Trainer, so I had yet to make a decent assumption of you."

"But how did you know?" I was getting confused now.

"I have a friend of a friend who has mastered the art of Seeing," he mused. "You know what that is, I presume?"

"When you train your mind to use a portion of it that helps develop your third eye, right?"

"Yes. He told me that I would meet you at that exact point, which was why I followed Bianca and that little girl to the crossroads. I still would have met you regardless, since he only sees the concrete future instead of the cement one that can still change shape. I wanted to meet you sooner rather than later so I could protect you better."

"Protect me? Yeah, right. From what? Oxygen?" I said sourly.

"He told me you were going to die of unnatural causes, Riley," he whispered, tears welling in those massive green eyes. "Before you reach eighteen, you're going to die."

I glared at him. "Are you joking?"

"No, I'm deadly seriously," he muttered, stopping and turning to me. "Riley I didn't know Kara and Amun were good people. I was stupid and high at the time and it's no excuse for what I did. I'm sorry for killing them and I know you'll never forgive me but at least I know I've apologised to you for hurting you so badly."

I frowned. "So, what? I'm gonna die in the next eleven months?"

"More like the next eleven weeks," he said darkly. "Despite how I feel about you, Riley, the concrete truth is that we will end up fighting badly and I don't want to fight you but it's again one of those things that can't be changed, like meeting you."

"What are we fighting about though?" I asked, casting my mind back to that night in the clearing when I saw the images in the flames.

He shook his head. "He said something about truth and ideals. I don't know how to interpret it."

"Do you mean something like the Reshiram and Zekrom myth?" I said with a realisation. "Where the hermaphrodite Pokémon split into a male and female and destroyed Unova over Truth and Ideals? I know that one."

I noticed where we were suddenly – the Amusement Park. Nobody was around but, as we fell silent, N led me to the back where the massive Ferris wheel stood proud and tall with the operator guy in the little box window thing. N paid him for a slow go-around and led me into the cabin, letting the door shut on us.

He sat opposite me, laying the umbrella on the floor. "Riley, I-"

He didn't say anything else because my heart and body over-threw my rational mind and I kissed him, clutching him tightly. He didn't ask questions – just accepted it and kissed me back, allowing me to sit on his lap while one hand cupped my ass and the other rested on my cheek. I'd missed his touch over the past two nights, wishing I had him to hold me instead of Lorne. As much as I hated Nicolai Fane, it was N Harmonia I loved.

Nicolai and N, to me, were two different people, like two sides of a coin – a split personality. Nicolai was all the harshness and anger, the things N lacked, while N was all the sweetness and love, the things Nicolai lacked. Come to think of it, the way N's body looked was completely different to Nicolai Fane's real body as a toy boy pinup for mostly older women as a six-three, muscular god with darkly-tanned skin and a set of abs every guy should envy. Dark brown eyes and chiselled yet angelic features made his face alluring and sensual lips added to the effect. Hell, even I had a half naked picture of Nicolai Fane to look at, despite the fact he'd killed Kara and Amun.

"I love you, Riley," N whispered between kisses, cupping my face like a precious china doll. "I honestly do. I will _never _do anything to hurt you, your Pokémon or any other Trainer. When I'm with you, my past doesn't matter – the entire world just falls away from me."

"I've been sick 'cause of you the past two days," I admitted quietly, ashamed. "I couldn't eat or sleep or even find the will to get dressed."

"I promise, I'll never make you feel like that again," he swore, locking his gaze with mine. "I won't make you feel that way because I don't want to leave you. Stay with me, Riley, please, stay with me."

I gave a little smile and kissed him deeply. "My team is pretty mad at you. Arceus knows _I'm_ still angry at you."

"And if I make it up to all of you?"

"What do you mean by that?" I frowned, stroking his hair. "You mean you'll suck-off my team and pound me hard enough that I wouldn't be able to walk for days? I like that idea."

"No," he chuckled. "Even though I'm still against Pokémon battling, I will be at all of your most important battles, I will watch you defeat each Gym Leader and work your way up through the Pokémon League to the Elite Four. I will always be there to see you win your many battles and I'll be there to soothe you if you ever lose."

I snuggled into him, hugging him tight enough to stop him from breathing. "I missed you so much!" I said, sobbing in relief that I finally had him again, despite the hatred.

He stroked my hair off my face, smiling that gorgeous grin of his. "I missed you, too, beautiful." He took something out of his pocket and slipped it onto the ring finger of my right hand. "This was developed by my mother – it's a tracking ring that will let me know where you are within three hundred miles and it detects your emotions so it also alerts me to whether or not you're in danger…or to when you're having sex with your team."

I smiled again, nodding, and shifted so that I was nestled into his shoulder, breathing in his deliciously masculine scent. "This might sound weird but I kind of half hate you."

"That does sound weird. Explain, please?" he mused, frowning in confusion.

"You took Kara and Amun from me," I mumbled, "and at the same time I still love you. It doesn't make any sense to anyone – it doesn't even make sense to me. I feel like…I don't know."

"Like your heart and mind are warring and its tearing you apart?" he suggested. "I feel that way about you – I can't help what I feel in my heart for you but my head is screaming to release your team to the wild."

"Pokémon grow stronger for their Trainers, therefore they gain more potential when they're with Trainers and not in the wild. Most Pokémon don't make it past their first or second stage in the wild," I pointed out gently. "The Trainers gain experience while their Pokémon gain levels and get stronger for their Trainer. And the sex is just a perk."

"It's strange, don't you think? How Pokémon need sex to solidify the bond between them and their Trainer, I mean."

I nodded against his shoulder. "A little but it's enjoyable."

He chuckled and tilted my chin up so he could kiss me innocently. "Who are you planning to use against Elesa tomorrow?"

"Probably Corbin, Lorne and Raden mostly. Why d'you ask?"

He placed a Pokeball into my hand. "Why don't you use my Dwebble Sakura? Elesa has two Emolga and a Zebstrika – Corbin wouldn't be must use against the two Emolga because they're Electric and Flying types and Sakura's a really high level. She knows X-Scissor, Slash, Smack Down and Shadow Claw, and her shell is a lighter kind that lets her move faster than a normal Dwebble."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, N," I whispered. "I really appreciate it."

"Good, but make it count. Sakura's still mine."

**Generation Six Update: (Please note that some of this may be changed, since Generation Six isn't being released until 2014)**

**There may be a Normal-type Eeveelution that evolves at level 24. The new Dragon type trios – they are doing three sets. One will be Dragon/Water, one will be Dragon/Grass and one will be Dragon/Fire. The catch with the Dragon trios is that if you pick the Fire starter, the Dragon you will be able to catch is the Dragon/Grass one, like with Panpour/Pansage/Pansear. You can catch a second one depending on whether your Trainer ID ends in and odd or even number once you've done the Pokedex.**

**There will be fifteen legendary Pokémon, each one will be a different type.**

**The new Flying type (eg Pidove, Pidgey) has gender differences like Unfezant but they look very different. The first evolution is Flying/Normal, the second is Flying/Rock and the third is Flying/Poison.**

**You can choose Overworld Sprites for yourself and the rival. You get to pick whether your rival is male or female.**

**Mount Battle from Pokémon Coliseum is back, replacing Victory Road. You have to have a certain amount of Pokémon in your Pokedex before you can challenge each of the Elite Four, followed by the rival and then the Champion. The real story starts after battling the Champion when you get kidnapped and taken to an island by the evil organisation and you can't leave until you defeat the boss. After the story is finished, you get a visit from Professor Oak to tell you about a new Pokémon (legendary one) that can only be caught after 8PM and before 5AM according to your game time at level 60-80, and it is gendered but majorly female – it's the roaming Pokémon that moves through the three forests in the region.**

**There is also a new form for Kyurem – slightly darker, like a sort of navy colour, and they've made him look a little like Giratina's Origin form.**

**There are two Professors (one who gives you your Pokémon and the other helps you around, like the two Junipers in Black/White) and when you link with a friend, their Sprite can follow you around. There will be 211 Pokémon in the new region, whose name has not yet been disclosed. Back from HGSS, your Pokémon can follow you but you choose whether or not they do. Contests are back, too, and the accessories can stay on your Pokémon in battle, like a blue bow on Pikachu's ear. You can upgrade your character's appearance once the game is finished. **

**Two new fossils that are both Rock types (duh) but one is Rock/Ghost and one is Rock/Dark.**

**They also have the smallest and the largest Pokémon in the world – one that beats the smallness of Igglybuff (Height = 5-8 inches, Flying type, be able to use a move called Big, brown and green colour) and one that biggest the largeness of Wailord (Weight = 25,000 Tonnes, possibly more, three times Wailord's size and cannot be used in contests or the Elite Four, it evolves from a Pokemon about the same size as Wailord which is burgundy-red in colour, final evolution is reddish-orange).**

**Every Pokémon throughout all the regions (barring Black and White) that did not evolve into or from something (barring legendaries) will either have a pre-evolution or something to evolve into.**

**There are four forests (no longer three) and each forest has a magical field around it that makes it a set season. Just after each forest, the gym leader will have the Pokémon you find in the seasoned forests. First Gym Leader will be Flying type, Second will be Fire, Third will be Poison, Forth will be Grass, Fifth will be Rock, Sixth will be Water, Seventh will be Steel and the Eighth will be Normal. Elite Fours types are First will be Dark, Second will be Electric, Third will be Bug, Forth will be Fighting and the Champion has two typed Pokémon (and the Champion is a girl called Tgochiken for the JP version).**


	17. Chapter 17

**Crossrevolution001: Fuck me, dude, that was well fast! I posted at 21:20 and your review was in by 21:31! Definite cookie LOL Xx**

**Eclipse2025: I know, right? XD I'd been planning how to do that scene for AGES and turning N into a psycho was the perfect opportunity. Xx**

**SolaeTheBurn: As usual, thank you, hon! :-D Are you a girl or a guy? (Just curious cause at first you came off as a guy and now you're sounding a bit like a girl…) I hope I am right about Gen 6 cause I'm after the three dragons! I'm sorry the update time was so long – I actually had to force this chapter out cause I have a heroic chapter eighteen coming up! Xx**

**Sonikah: LOL That's cause you're not N, hon! XD Thanks for the wicked review! Xx**

**Anon Reviewer (lol): I have a pen pal who lives in Japan and his Dad works with Nintendo and Game Freak helping with designs and such for the actual landscapes and such **** Xx**

**Ankaonge: LOL Thank you so much! :-D Never been called a genius before! I promise, there will be more Riley/Lorne stuff with a little Riley/Raden and some Riley/N's Pokémon. Xx**

**EspeonofShadows: Meh, I was gonna go for a Deerling for Sakura but changed my mind and couldn't figure a good name for a Dwebble :-/ I get stuck on names sometimes, believe it or not, so I might have something along the lines of Sakura's "shell" having a cherry blossom on it or something ^.^ Also, its not just Ryu who gives me info – my boyfriend gets official updates about it via email, too, so meh. **** Glad you're still liking how this fic's going! Xx**

**Juniper114: Thank you, hon! XD Yeah, as I said to the Anon Reviewer above, my pen pal Ryu's dad works with Nintendo and Game Freak. Most of the info is unconfirmed as of yet but there WILL be a generation six **** I promise. Xx**

**Okay, I got a request to include a certain someone's OC in my fic so, just cause I think you're awesome, SolaeTheBurn, I'm doing it for you :-D Cept I've changed Skye to look like a combo of my boyfriend and one of my best friends, since you didn't give me physical description. Also, the reason this update took so long is because my computer froze when I was writing the last paragraph of it and I had lost most of the file when I restarted it. I actually cried. So I had to change it. Xx**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Of course, you can imagine how upset my team were about my "upmost complete stupidity" but they were willing to "accept that I loved that murderous dickhead as long as he didn't hurt me." I could hardly believe my luck.

N and I were walking through the rain-drenched streets of Nimbasa City the following morning, admiring the tall buildings and the way the Flying type Pokémon adapted so well to city life when Nimbasa had been a desolate wasteland only a hundred years before. It was quiet in the mornings – it was about eight-thirty by the time we got to the Amusement Park and started training on the pitch near the back away from the rides. To our surprise, there was already a Trainer there with two unfamiliar Pokémon: a Zigzagoon and a Natu.

Zigzagoon were cute Pokémon but, weirdly, only ran in zigzags. With mud-coloured hair and massive burgundy eyes as well as a stunningly cute face, this Zigzagoon was just adorable. She wore a long-sleeved T-shirt, zigzagged brown-cream-brown with fur around the sleeves and hem, a brown skirt, also hemmed in cream fur, that cut about three inches above her knees and a pair of brown, cream-fur-topped boots that laced up to her knees. She was about five-three with a petite frame.

Beside her stood the Natu, small Pokémon with little, underdeveloped wings on their backs, shaded with red and burgundy feathers. This female Natu had her tea green hair in a bob with a streak of red in her off-side fringe and wide grey eyes. She wore a long poncho-dress...thing, which was yellow on her shoulder and faded into black, then with a few red streaks coming up from the bottom, a pair of green shorts underneath it and a pair of red sandals. She was also quite small at around five-one with a slightly chubby figure and an innocent look to her.

Their Trainer was about six-four with dirty blond hair and baby blue eyes. He was quite good-looking and slightly muscled. He wore a bandana to keep his hair off his face but a few locks kept escaping no matter how many times he pushed them back. He wore a pair of combats tucked into army boots with an MCR concert T-shirt, arm warmers and fingerless gloves. He also had a pair of gold hoops in his left ear. Tanned and gorgeous, he could definitely be a rival for N.

"Hey," I greeted him with a smile. "Do you mind sharing the pitch with us?"

He turned to us with a friendly expression. "You're both Trainers, right?" he asked with an accent.

"Yeah," N answered. "I'm N and this is my girlfriend Riley."

"I'm Skye. Nice to meet you both," he replied. "Say, do you guys want to Train with me? I'm only got Zen and Nylah but they're both really strong."

I grinned. "How about a double battle? Me and N against you."

He nodded. "Sounds like a plan, but before we start, do either of you want to buy some Evolution Stones? I'll do you a good price."

I grinned, thinking of my gorgeous Eevee. "You don't happen to have a Water Stone, do you? See, my Eevee wants to be a Vaporeon and I figured it'd be best to evolve him sooner rather than later."

"What about an Ever Stone?" N piped up with a smile. "I have a Pokémon who wants to stay the way she is because she's scared of evolving."

Skye grinned. "Cool, my first two sales! I have both and they're yours for free – if you can beat me with the Pokémon you want to evolve."

N and I smiled at him. "Sounds like a good idea," I told him and palmed Osian's Pokeball whilst N picked out a different Pokeball – a green one with the initials HF on it. I frowned, then remembered something: Harmonia was his mother's name. Harmonia Fane. Was the Pokémon inside that Pokeball his mother's?

N and I took up our position at one end of the pitch while Skye took the other with his two Pokémon. I released Osian at the same time N made his Pokémon known.

"What?" I cried upon seeing the Pokémon. "You have a Zorua and you didn't tell me?"

The Zorua turned to us and gave me a big smile. "Hiya!" she chirped happily. "I'm Zoe. You must be Riley. Daddy's told me _so much_ about you!"

I raised a brow at the Zorua. "Daddy?"

The Zorua before me – Zoe – was completely cute! At about four-eleven and wearing a skin-tight dark grey jumpsuit with red gloves, red trainers and a fluffy black scarf, she was absolutely tiny and extremely stylish. She wore her hair in a shaggy bob with a red streak in the front with a streak of red eye shadow over luminous blue eyes. Her skin held a slightly grey quality to it but it also seemed very healthy for a Zorua. She seemed to be very playful and bright.

"I found Zoe when she was still a very small pup when I was little, lost after a storm," N explained. "My mother caught her for me and, even though I don't normally use her in battles, she's getting close to evolving and wants to stay as a Zorua."

"Don't you find it weird when you have sex with her?" I asked, frowning. "That she calls you Daddy, I mean."

Zoe looked puzzled. "You mean the bonding Daddy does with the older Pokémon? Daddy doesn't do that with me 'cause I'm special and he wants to keep me pure and happy!" she cried with a grin. "I'm _special_."

"Yeah, okay, Zoe," N chuckled. "We're in a battle, sweetie, so you know what to do."

Zoe turned around and came face-to-face with Osian. "Ooo, hello!" she greeted him. "I'm Zoe!"

"I'm Osian," he replied with an equally friendly tone.

"Let's be friends, Osian!" she laughed, holding her hand up for a high five.

Osian smacked palms with her. "Let's win this!"

I smirked. "Hey, Osian?" He turned to me when I called him. "If you win this, I get a Water Stone so you can evolve into a Vaporeon, just like you wanted!"

The look on his face was so happy, so proud and special, I wanted to smile until my cheeks split open where they hurt so much. "Really?" he breathed, those massive gold eyes sparkling with true happiness.

"Really really," I laughed, then got down to mentally assessing our opponents.

Natu were Flying and Psychic typed while Zigzagoon were Normal typed. Zorua were Dark types so Nylah's Psychic type attacks wouldn't work on her. If either Nylah or Zen knew Ghost type moves, they wouldn't be very effective against either of the Pokémon. Osian knew Shadow Ball, Dig, Quick Attack and Swift. Dig would be ineffective on the Natu and Shadow Ball wouldn't even tickle the Zigzagoon but it would be super effective on the Natu.

"Let's start," N called across the pitch. "You can have the first move."

"Alright then," Skye grinned. "Zen, use Rock Smash on that Eevee! Nylah, use Steel Wing on the Zorua!"

"Osian, dodge and use Swift!" I called.

"Zoe, let's kick this off with Night Daze on that Natu!" N ordered his Zorua.

Osian dodged around Zen's Rock Smash with ease, a speedy technique Lorne had taught everyone involving a series of quick back and front flips. As he dodged, Osian caught Zen's face with his foot, leaving a burning red mark. From his hands short a bright gold, starry beam that hit Zen head-on, a direct hit. Zoe meanwhile had manifested a crackling black dagger in each hand and performed and macabre ballet of twists and slashes against Nylah, avoiding the metal blades that Nylah wielded as a Steel Wing attack.

"Osian, use Shadow Ball, rapid fire, on that Natu!" I ordered when he leapt back from dodging Zen's Rock Smash.

"Zoe, use Incinerate!" N called to the adorable Pokémon he commanded.

Osian grinned at my request and held his hands out in front of him, creating a triangle with his thumbs and fore fingers, taking in deep breaths and letting them out rapidly, each time manifesting a swirling ball of purple, grey and black shadows that fired off with a little push of his fingers each time. He loved using Shadow Ball – he'd once described it as the high of an orgasm without having sex so I had no doubt he'd be quite horny after the battle.

Zoe meanwhile was blasting Zen with an enormous Incinerate attack, one that looked more like Flamethrower than a lower level Fire type attack like Incinerate. Zen had no time to get away and was engulfed in the flames, her skin getting slightly charred by the power of the move. Despite the flames, Zen acted fast and cartwheeled from the attack, smoking slightly.

"Thunderbolt, Zen!" Skye called to her. "Nylah, you use Aerial Ace! Cross target!"

Cross target…Darren always used a technique like that where, in a double battle, his Pokémon would cross over their attacks unexpectedly to surprise the opponent. I smirked. "N, get Zoe to aim for Zoe with a really powerful attack. I'll have Osian aim for Nylah with Shadow Ball," I muttered. "That shot should end the battle."

He nodded. "Good idea," he agreed. "Zoe, aim for Zen and use Counter!"

"Osian, aim Shadow Ball at Nylah!" I ordered with a smirk.

Zoe, surprisingly, knew a Fighting type move, which was a major advantage against a Normal type like a Zigzagoon. Zoe glowed a soft orange colour before charging forwards and slamming _hard_ into Zen. Osian was standing still, letting off multiple Shadow Ball attacks, most of which hit Nylah dead on, exploding upon impact and sending the little Natu off-course.

When the smoke from the combined attacks cleared, Osian and Zoe were standing together, panting with the exertion, while Zen and Nylah were both slumped forwards on the ground, out cold.

"Awesome!" I laughed, giving N a tight hug before rushing to catch Osian before he toppled over into the hardened dirt. N caught Zoe after a moment and stroked her hair lovingly.

"You did beautifully, baby girl," he murmured.

Zoe smiled tiredly. "Thank you, Daddy. I tried my best, like you always told me to do," she said softly as Skye returned Zen and Nylah to their Pokeballs.

The Trainer came over and handed N a grey velvet bag and me a baby blue one. "You beat me so you get them for free," he said cheerfully, his hand lingering on mine for a little longer than necessary. "An Ever Stone for your boyfriend and a Water Stone for you."

I smiled. "Thank you."

Osian looked a little nervous. "Ooo, I'm so excited!" he squeaked as he took the Water Stone from me and took it form the bag. It was jaggedly shaped and looked like someone had captured the ocean in glass with a few light blue bubbles inside. "How do I use it?"

Skye chuckled. "You swallow it and in a few seconds, you'll evolve."

I stroked Osian's hair. "Go on," I encouraged him. "You told me you wanted to be a Vaporeon, sweetie."

He nodded and put the inch-long stone into his mouth and gulped it down. A faintly blue colour entered his cheeks and those tarnished gold eyes instantly became cobalt blue, a colour I'd always found exceedingly attractive. "Why do I feel sick?" he asked, his voice getting much deeper even as he spoke. He looked up at me with shimmering, oceanic eyes. "Riley, I don't feel so good."

I looked up at Skye. "Is this normal?"

He nodded. "Most Pokémon feel very ill after swallowing an evolution stone. The evolution process is a bit longer, too, and more painful, but it results in a more powerful Pokémon.

Beside me, N had already applied the Ever Stone to Zoe and had returned her to her Pokeball. He came over and knelt beside Osian and I. "It's perfectly natural," he reassured me. "Osian, make this easier on yourself and focus on Riley. Okay? Focus on the time you've spent with her and the bond you both have."

Osian glared at N even as he shook. "I don't need you to tell me what to do," he snapped, gripping my hand tightly before returning his gaze to me. "Riley, I'm scared."

His frightened whisper brought tears to my eyes, making them flow over and down my cheeks. "You can do it, Osian, I know you can. Be brave for me, please," I murmured, stroking his hair as it became longer and started to fade to pure white, then along to ultramarine blue.

His joints popped out of place. His bones snapping in sickening crunches. He screamed bloody murder, agony ripping through his body as I gripped his hand tightly, letting him writhe on the ground as his evolution took complete control of him.

Skye gripped my shoulder. "I think it may help if you ease him a little," he muttered, indicating the straining erection tenting Osian's nearly too-tight combats. "I've seen this in many Eevee before when they use an evolution stone to evolve into Vaporeon, Jolteon or Flareon. It can often happen when evolving into Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon or Glaceon, too."

I nodded and quickly unbuttoned Osian's combats, which totally disappeared when I gripped his cock, which was growing longer and thicker. I slipped off my shorts and knickers and climbed aboard. Strangely, the energy flowing off Osian had gotten me so wet I was truly surprised to find my thong sodden when I had taken it off. I straddled Osian's hips and sank down onto his deliciously hard cock, moaning as he let out a harsh groan of both pleasure and pain.

N looked aghast. "How exactly does this help Osian?" he demanded of Skye.

Skye shrugged. "It's what all Eevee Trainers do. You see, Eevee act very innocent unless they're having sex. When it comes to sex, the Eevee evolutions are quite possibly the best fucks. I have an Eevee myself and she gives the best sex out of all eighteen of my Pokémon. It hurts an Eevee less while it's evolving if he or she gets pleasured while they're evolving. It's helping him."

Skye was right – as I rode Osian's cock, his thrashing stopped but he still whimpered a little through his deep groans, his nails digging into my thighs. His clothing faded away, leaving him naked with cobalt eyes and ultramarine hair, his skin becoming slightly softer, hairless everywhere except on his face. He had grown almost a foot taller, his cock was thicker and longer, reaching inside me in a way that almost rivalled N, his body was lean like a swimmer and those beautiful blue eyes reminded me of the ocean. Clothing materialised on his body – a close-fitting blue T-shirt with a white raindrop pattern on the front, a pair of shoved-down combat trousers with multiple pockets, a pair of blue trainers and a blue hoodie with a white and yellow fin Mohawk-like part that went up the centre of it and down to split and curve around the front to the zip. He was beautiful.

"Riley," he groaned, thrusting up against my G-spot. "_Yes!_"

I came when I saw the absolute bliss on his face, crying out whilst gripping his T-shirt. It was one damned good orgasm and, moments later, I felt the rush of heat that signals he had filled me with thick, cool cream. Perhaps Water types' cum was cooler because they had a slightly lower body temperature than other Pokémon?

I stood and pulled my shorts back on, smiling. "You're gorgeous, Osian," I told him, helping him up once he'd pulled up his combats.

He grinned devilishly. "Thank you," he murmured, then turned around and slammed his cheek into N's face, causing him to topple to the ground. Osian was grinning even wider. "I'm tall enough to deck you one now, asshole."

**Generation Six Update**

**One Pokémon will be called Gandyflare (Japanese name) and its type is Grass and Fire.**

**There are nine new moves. 1) Ash Spray, Fire type, whips up a storm of ash. 2) Thunderstream, Water type, rushes out an electric wave that has an 80% chance of paralysing the foe. 3) Magnetic Pulse, Electric type, sends out a magnetic pulse that has a 60% chance of paralysing the foe. 4) Ground Slam, Ground type, user crushes out a powerful attack that reduces the Attack STAT. 5) Hyper Slash, Normal type, 100% critical hit. 6) Solar Storm, Fire type, like Solar Beam that gathers strength on the first turn. 7) Root Slash, Grass type, one-hit KO. 8) Volcanic Crush, Fire type, one-hit KO. 9) Tidal Wave, Water type, one-hit KO.**

**There are six new abilities. 1) Heat Absorb: Increases HP when hit by a Fire type move. 2) Worry Much: Decreases opponents accuracy by 30%. 3) Cloud Shield: Immobilises Flying type moves from the opponent. 4) Mirror Seal: Swaps opponent's stats with its own. 5) Power Rush: Increases speed by 5% for each Pokémon in your party. 6) Hitchhiker: Increases the rate of finding and capturing wild Pokémon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**NotSoSlightlyCrazy: I completely agree! Vaporeon has always been a favourite – first Eevee I caught? Vaporeon-ed it. The one I have on my Pokémon Black knows Ice Beam, Dig, Shadow Ball and Scald – the same moves as Osian (come to think of it, that's its name, too). Gandyflare = epic fail. You are quite right – after Gen 4, then got lazy. Except with Riolu and Lucario – you are not allowed to diss those two. Gen 4 faves. You're so right about the legendaries, except most of the legendaries were/are worshipped as gods, Arceus being my ultimate proof. Xx**

**Eclipse2025: Thank you, hon! I know the lemon was a bit crap but I explained to you what happened on FB – BTW, I didn't delete you, FB deleted my other ID so search me again and I'll add you, mkays? **** Xx**

**Crossrevolution001: PM me about it and I can help you out **** Agony Aunt to all my friends! Everyone loves that Osian evolved ATM – there's only so far I can go with an Eevee :-/ I'm weird like that. I'm already writing chapter eighteen and trust me, this one will have some really good hardcore stuff. Xx**

**Watermellonfuzz: LOL Why does everyone love Osian so much? I get the Gen 6 stuff from a pen pal in Japan whose Dad works at the company and my boyfriend gets official updates that say the exact same things I've been told so I know its all legit **** Xx**

**SolaeTheBurn: Then yes, hon, I will be your sister **** That's wicked – I'm SO reading that! If you loved the Skye description, you'll love the Skye sex in this chapter ;-) Xx**

**AnkoAnge: Oh, crap, I'm sorry! DX But thank you for the review XD Xx**

**I think everyone who loves the lemons will LOVE this absolutely HEROIC chapter! :-D My bestie Effie LOVED it! Warnings: skip this chapter if you don't like yaoi OR yuri OR bi stuff OR tentacle/vine whip sex OR gang bangs. :-D Also, there WILL be a sequel to Best Wishes in which Riley travels through Jhoto, Kanto and the Orange Islands with new Pokémon and she'll also be fucking a few random Gym Leaders ;-) and she might just discover who it is she really wants…One more thing: Link, where the hell are you, dude? Xx**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Damn, I need to get laid," I grumbled to N and Skye as we made our way to the Pokémon Centre.

Skye had decided to tag along with N and I to the Pokémon Centre so he could heal his team up. He looked at N with a grin. "Don't suppose you'll share, eh, bro?" he asked with a glimmer of desire in his baby blues.

N smirked. "I share her with her Pokémon so I don't mind sharing her with another guy – as long as she doesn't mind of course."

I laughed. "N you obviously don't recall the foursome you had with me, Raden and Corbin. I love a good gang bang."

"What about with female Pokémon included?" Skye asked with a cheeky smirk.

"I wouldn't mind it as a one-off thing," I admitted. "We can get a room at the Pokémon Centre. I'm sure Lorne and Solae will end up screwing each other though."

Speak of the devil, Lorne chose that moment to release himself from his Pokeball and stretch in the middle of the street, groaning slightly. "Mmm, that was an awesome rest," he mused, then gave me a hug, making sure his back was turned to N – his spiteful jealousy move. "Why didn't you let me out for so long, Riley? You know I don't like it in my Pokeball."

I smiled and stroked his hair. "I'm sorry, sweetie." I leaned up on tip-toes and kissed him gently. "You're in for a treat in a little while though. We're having a hot sexy gang bang."

He grinned and nipped my lower lip. "Good."

Twenty minutes later, the four of us were at the Pokémon Centre, booking our group into a larger room, which N had demanded that he paid for. Once inside, Skye released his Natu Nylah and I let out Corbin and Solae so they could join in. I pulled Nylah over to me with a smile.

"How about we put on a show for the boys?" I murmured.

"Nice idea," she grinned and started kissing my neck, feeling up my breasts at the same time. It felt strangely good to be felt up by another girl/female Pokémon.

"That's fucking hot," Solae muttered, instantly getting on his knees before Lorne to suck the Servine's cock slowly. "Mm, you're so fucking hot, Riley, he's hard already."

I laughed breathlessly. "All of my boys are hot enough to melt hell."

Nylah lifted my top over my head and dragged down the cups of my bra, using one hand to play with my right nipple while she suckled the left one and stroking my pussy through my shorts with the other. I moaned aloud, tipping my head back to give her better access. Corbin came over, his cock already out, and began kissing my neck whilst pulling down my shorts, his hands kneading the globes of my ass.

"That's too hot not to join in on," Lorne growled, glaring at Corbin. "Step back, dude – I think these two need a taste of my Vine Whip."

Corbin chuckled and kissed my neck again. "You said it, dude," he mused and lazed back on the bed, stroking his cock.

Lorne pulled Solae's mouth off his cock and let loose about twelve vines each for myself and Nylah. I was suddenly suspended in the air by four vines while two more pinched my nipples roughly, sending shivers down my spine. Four vines plunged into my pussy at the same time the final two vines pumped my ass hard. I came so quickly it had to be a world record and Nylah wasn't doing so well on the restraint either – once she had been stripped, she was tied with her hands behind her back, her legs spread mid-air while three vines punished her ass and the rest worshipped her tiny pussy. She was making high mewling sounds that signalled how close she was to creaming on Lorne's vines that contrasted sharply against my moans and cries.

Skye looked gobsmacked even as he stroked his cock, which was a very good size – about the same thickness as Corbin's with Solae's length. "Holy shit, I need to get myself a Grass type," he gasped through his pleasure at watching Nylah and I get Vine Whip fucked. "That right there is some hot shit."

N laughed low in his throat; he was the only guy in the room without his cock in his hand. He was hard though but I think he was restraining himself – I remember him telling me a few nights ago that the restraint of waiting for an orgasm was addictive and the longer he waited now to stroke his big, hard cock, the better his orgasm would be. "Grass types," he mused with a smirk. "Their pussies taste like peppermint." His voice was slightly strained from his erection.

I grinned at him through my hazy afterglow. "I wanna suck your cock," I moaned, licking my lips in a sultry manner.

Nylah squealed in delight at my suggestion. "Can I suck a cock, too? Pretty please?" she asked in a tone caught between rapture and pleading.

Corbin grinned and looked at Skye. "D'you mind, bro?"

Skye laughed. "Go for it, dude."

"Awesomesauce," Corbin replied and proceeded to shunt his cock into Nylah's accepting mouth. From what I could tell, she was sucking him off like a professional.

I licked my lips at N again. "If you won't let me suck your cock, I'll give someone else a treat," I threatened lightly.

He smiled wickedly and nudged Solae forwards. "You've earned a good blow job," he teased my youngest Pokémon.

Solae have me _that_ look – the look that screamed _'I'm going to ream your mouth like never before until you gag on my cock'_. I adored that look and showed my adoration by swallowing down his cock, bobbing my head up and down, running my tongue around the head on the upstroke. I moaned around his dick while Lorne's vines pumped my pussy and ass vigorously.

"Hm, I think it's my turn to decide," Lorne grinned, moving Nylah and I away from Corbin and Solae respectively. He told Corbin to lie on the bed while his vines stretched Nylah's ass open and sank the Natu down onto Corbin's waiting cock, filling her ass completely. He then positioned me so Nylah's pussy was face-level to me and vice versa, grinning at N and Skye as he got into position at Nylah's pussy. "You guys can have Nylah's mouth and Riley's pussy."

He sank into Nylah, who was surprisingly loud for a Pokémon so little. It was like she was cumming almost continuously throughout the cluster fuck. N freed his cock and probably made the others feel a little inferior due to his impressive size. Skye took Nylah's mouth as N sank slowly into my pussy, his fingers pinching my clit hard. I cried out when I felt one of Nylah's unbound hands begin to play with my ass and the three vines that now dominated it.

With five dominating males doing the fuck and a submissive little bitch below me fingering my ass, poking her tongue again the rim, while my body was a cocoon of utter pleasure, how could I not completely shatter apart with my explosive orgasm, crying out against Nylah's pussy and Lorne's cock.

As Lorne cried out long and low, a familiar white light enveloped my best friend. He continued fucking Nylah roughly, his face contorted with complete and utter pleasure. I caught his hips and urged him to my mouth, sucking him in great greedy pulls as he grew and changed.

As the bright white light faded, Lorne was no longer a Servine. At six-five with a lean yet muscular build, Lorne stood as a proud Serperior, a pair of darkly sexy fangs flashing where his mouth hung open in desire. It surprised me a little, since his eyes had changed from that warm honey brown to sharp red in a matter of moments and his skin tone deepened to a Turkish tan, but the way his cock filled my mouth and then some surprised me even more – he was literally half an inch smaller than N, whom still pounded my pussy without missing a beat. Instead of the dagger, Lorne now possessed a whip with a violent, gagged, leaf-shaped blade on the end. His clothes had changed to a white shirt with a yellow and green collar with a green waistcoat held together now with eight chains instead of four, his trousers a pair of green slacks and his shoes a pair of green high-tops. Plus the fangs and the blood-red eyes, he looked slightly like a vampire.

It all became too much for me and Nylah at that point – we both spiralled into our simultaneous orgasm as Lorne let loose his spearmint cum into my throat, N filling up my cunt with his regular human seed. Skye groaned deeply and splattered his cum all over Nylah's face as Corbin and Solae shot a load each into her pussy and ass.

Lorne looked exhausted as he set Nylah and I, dripping with cum, onto the floor. He slumped onto the bed, retracting his vines. "Riley, I…I evolved," he gasped, looking down at himself. "But why do I feel…so tired?"

Skye made a thoughtful sound as he licked Nylah's face clean. "Sometimes a Pokémon can evolve during sex. It drains them significantly but in the long-run makes them far stronger," he murmured, looking at Lorne as Solae snuggled up to him. "You'll be fine after a good rest, Lorne."

I smiled and kissed my starter Pokémon, then my Larvesta. "I think you helped a little, Solae," I grinned. "Lorne adores you so perhaps watching you battle the other day got him pumped up for evolution."

Solae chuckled and flicked up his hood, lying on Lorne's chest. "I think he needs to sleep," he murmured gently, stroking Lorne's hair, which hadn't changed in style. "C'mon, baby, sleep now."

I watched Solae coax Lorne into Dreamworld before returning my three Pokémon to their Pokeballs when Skye returned Nylah. "That was fun," I grinned at the two Trainers.

Skye nodded. "Definitely – oh, and you still have a whole load of cum on your face."

I went into the bathroom and quickly washed my face and pussy before re-joining the boys in the main room. I snuggled into N's side, allowing him to wrap an arm around me. "So, Skye, you never said where you were from?" I asked.

He smiled. "Hoenn originally – a little place called Pacifidlog Town that floats on the water. Nylah, Zen, Linley and I have been training for the PeeWee League."

"PeeWee League?" I frowned.

N answered me. "It's like the regular Pokémon League but you can only use 'baby' Pokémon like Natu and Zigzagoon or Pokémon that don't evolve such as Emolga or Maractus. Isn't that right?"

Skye nodded. "My brother Sora and I are both Training for it, except he chose to train in the Sinnoh region. Personally, I prefer Unova because its so exotic – there are Pokémon you can't find in any other region here."

I smiled. "I've always wanted to travel around Kanto and Jhoto," I admitted. "Have you ever been there?"

"A few times on holidays," he shrugged. "My aunt Clair is the Gym Leader in Blackthorn City. She trains Dragon types with my uncle Lance, the Indigo Plateau Champion."

"You don't mean Lance the Dragon Master?" N interrupted.

Skye nodded again. "The one and only. If you're a fan of his, I guess I could coax him into giving you a personal message or something."

N chuckled. "No, I'm not a fan, but I know this beauty here is."

I blushed. "I am…sort of. He's on of my many pin-up boys."


	19. Chapter 19

**MarioNerd: Aww, hon that's okay – I'm here if you need to talk to someone. I know how bitchy girls can be, since I am one LOL XD Look on the bright side! You got a cookie! Xx**

**LiliL-1113: LOL That was the intended effect! XD Xx**

**Watermellonfuzz: XD I know! 3 Xx**

**Eclipse2025: Yeah, Facebook hates me, hon, but I'm still on there – same name and pic. Twin accounts XD But yeah, it's six AM here while I'm writing the review replies so I'll PM you late about it **** Xx**

**Sonikah: LOL I know ;-) The internet fucking RULES! Xx**

**SolaetheBurn: Wicked! I'm gonna look at that and I'll recommend it for you ;-) Xx**

**MoeOverload: Welcome back, dude! LOL I know, I know, I did put a warning at the start of the chapter **** but I will say it again: yaoi FTW! Glad you liked the Yuri though ;-) Might do some more! Xx**

**ThunderRiver411: Nice, I'll give it a read when I have time between updates and college **** I started back at college on Tuesday so things have been pretty hectic but I'm working on getting into a routine of updating and homework. Xx**

**Guys, I'm very sorry you had to wait so long for the update I know, I'm getting crap at updating again…But at least I'm learning new stuff at college. :P Shoot me if you want – fanfiction comes second to assignments, coursework and revision. Another thing: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO BEST WISHES! And it's a doozy! :D Xx**

**Chapter Nineteen**

It was three days before Lorne even had the strength to walk. My poor Serperior had been so exhausted all he had been doing was sleeping, even after he had been healed by the Audino and Nurse Joys at the Pokémon Centre. Twice. He struggled with just walking on day three. On day six, he still wasn't himself, the contagiously charming Lorne who always wanted to clean out my pussy and ass after someone had shot cum into either of my holes. Instead, he was as unstable as a baby, his mood changing like a whiplash constantly. By day thirteen, he was beginning to get back to normal.

I sat on the bed with his head in my lap as he slept. N sat beside me while Skye prepared a herbal mixture to help Lorne get back to full strength. It took a few days to prepare but it would be enough to make him feel much better. I ran my fingers through his long hair as Solae rubbed his back. Seeing the sadness and fear in Solae's eyes was disturbing – it wasn't normal for my overt, beautiful Larvesta to be so enclosed.

"What's wrong, Solae?" I asked him softly as N and Skye chattered. "You haven't been yourself lately."

He gave me a wry look. "Neither has Lorne."

"Don't dodge the question please," I said with a sigh.

He shrugged. "I guess I'm scared is all."

"Scared?" I frowned. "Scared of what?"

He bit his lower lip as tears entered his beautiful eyes. "I'm scared of what will happen if I evolve while I'm having sex with you or Lorne, scared of evolving in battle, of evolving at all. I do want to evolve but I'm scared of it," he whispered, gripping Lorne's hand. He rubbed his cheek against the back of Lorne's hand. "I don't want to be as exhausted and helpless as Lorne has been for the past few days. I hate seeing him like this."

"Shuddup, Solae," Lorne mumbled. "You're getting all mushy on me."

Solae gave a little half-smile. "You know, Riley, if we Pokémon truly have feelings, I have strong ones for both you and Lorne."

I scoffed. "You guys do have feelings, Solae," I told him firmly. "You have feelings and personalities and senses of right and wrong. You have everything humans have but a lot extra. You're…what's the word? Advanced. Pokémon are an advance in evolution from humans, in my opinion. You change and grow so differently from us and yet eighty per cent of your DNA is the same as ours." I smiled tiredly. "Don't you think that's pretty amazing?"

He nodded. "Definitely. I'd like to know more about DNA and such. Could you teach me?"

I bit my lip. "Well, I would, honey, but I failed Biology in school so perhaps I'm not the best teacher."

"I passed Biology with a distinction," Skye piped up. "I could teach Solae for you, if you like, Riley."

"Where are you headed after here?" I wondered aloud.

"Making my way up through Black City and White Forest, Undella Town and Lacunosa Town. I guess you'll be going the Driftveil, Mistralton, Iccirus, Opelucid way, since you're challenging the Gyms," he mused. "I guess I could change my plans so I could teach Solae for you."

I shook my head. "No, no, Skye, don't change your plans for that," I said with a smile. "Solae and I could learn together on my laptop. It's hooked up with 3G internet so I can get reception even in Chargestone Cave."

"3G gets disrupted in Chargestone Cave," N interjected as he took the mort and pestle from Skye to give the Hoenn Trainer's hands a break from where he had been grinding some hard berried into a paste for the past hour. "Even if you manage to lock onto a connection Tynamo lock onto the signal and you attract them like Magneton to a magnet. They're strange like that."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I swear, you know way too much."

"I could say the same about you," he said with a wicked grin, one that allowed that hint of old evil to glitter menacingly, threatening to overpower his loving, bright personality and become Nicolai Fane again. He reached over and stroked Lorne's hair.

With a speed I knew must have exhausted Lorne in his current state, he was on his feet and delivering a punch to N's jaw that made it crack sickeningly. "Don't you fucking _dare_ touch me!" he snarled, even as he dropped to his knees like a stone.

Solae and I helped him back up onto the bed while N recovered from that nasty strike. I looked back at him. "As always, I'm not sorry for his behaviour."

Skye raised a brow as Lorne snuggled into my thighs. "Why doesn't he like N? He seems like such an easy-going guy," he asked when N went into the bathroom to spit out some blood.

"N and I have our moments, bad ones," I mused. "Lorne hates him because N and I are usually arguing about one thing or another, despite the fact N has never raised a harsh hand to me."

He bit his lip. "I have to be honest though…I found it weird that you said you weren't sorry for Lorne's behaviour."

"He's my best friend as well as my starter Pokémon, Skye," I said with a smile. "I accept my Pokémon the way they are for the good and bad. Lorne does have a temper on him, as well as a strong dislike for N, but I love him any which-way he comes."

"Literally," Solae interrupted. "Riley loves all of us the same. Right?"

I nodded at him. "True – I do love you all the same." I turned back to Skye. "Solae's right. I love all my Pokémon equally for good, bad and ugly."

"As it should be," N said when he came out of the bathroom with two back teeth in his hand. "That was one hard slug Lorne hit me with just then."

Lorne snickered without looking up. "Good. You deserved it."

I rolled my eyes and returned Lorne to his Pokeball. "So moody," I muttered softly but fondly, since I loved Lorne's weird mood swings. Strangely enough, I was starting to think I actually _liked_ guys with sociopathic tendancies. First Lorne, then Raden with his severe anti-social behaviour and N with, well, very psychotic tendancies he claimed to have changed. I sighed at the thought.

"What's up, baby?" N asked gently, stroking my hair off my neck. "You look a little upset."

I shrugged. "Just brooding is all. You know what I get like when I zone out."

He gave me that adorably cute half-smile and my bones melted. "Why don't we go out for dinner to celebrate your win against Elesa tomorrow evening? I'm certain you'll win, even without Lorne's help."

I took a Pokeball from my bag and considered it for a second. I handed it to N – Sakura the Dwebble's Pokeball. "I want to do this on my own. Besides, I have Corbin against the Zebstrika and I can teach him Stone Edge to deal with the two Emolga. Raden isn't affected much by Electric attacks so he'll be my second choice, followed by Solae, since Electric attacks won't do much to him either. You know I'd let Lorne battle first but he's so tuckered out by the evolution sex that he could barely manage the walk to the Gym, let alone a battle."

Skye nodded. "That's a sign of a good Trainer right there, Riley. A good Trainer knows when a Pokémon does and doesn't want to battle and when it can or can't. It's weird…you seem to be able to connect with your Pokémon on a different level to most Trainers."

I frowned, biting my lip. "I don't really know what makes you say that but I'll take it as a compliment."

"He means," N murmured, "that you're on a whole other level with your Pokémon. A lot of Trainers have the basic Trainer-Pokémon bond. I think Skye means that he can see that your connection with your team goes deeper. The deeper the bond between a Pokémon and its Trainer, the faster they get stronger. For all we know, Solae, as – no offence – your weakest Pokémon, could be so close to evolving all it could take to get the evolution proteins to kick in is a short battle. Then again, his evolution could be a while off yet."

Solae glared at N. "Shut your face, N. I'm strong enough to beat any of your Pokémon," he snapped, wrapping his arms around my shoulders from behind. "Riley, am I really your weakest Pokémon?"

I scowled at N. "Don't knock his confidence, N. Solae's perfect just the way he is and he's very loved, not just by me but by my whole team. Even Raden loves him and he's anti-social to the extreme." I reached up to run a hand into Solae's soft, thick hair. He made a little sound like a purr, nuzzling my neck as I gave him a little head massage. "And you're just gorgeous, aren't you, sweetie?"

He smiled and kissed my cheek chastely. "Thank you, Riley," he whispered.

I giggled and looked at Skye. "By the way, do you know what these marks on the side of Solae's face mean? They showed up looking like burns last night."

Skye sighed softly and took out a tablet computer. "Let me check. Professor Juniper Senior sent me some data about Larvesta because I want to catch one." He moves his fingers on the screen for a moment before nodding. "Yes…the marks signal when a Larvesta is getting close to its prime between levels fifty and sixty. This is usually around the time when they're likely to evolve. Most of the practice battles and training you've been doing lately, despite Lorne being so helpless, has really paid off. Solae is getting closer to evolving. Those marks are part of how he becomes a Volcarona. His hair will get even whiter and his eyes are going to stay bright blue but his lashes are going to be much thicker. Plus the average Volcarona has a penis that's about ten inches long, about three inches larger than a run-of-the-mill Larvesta."

"Yeah," I mused, "but Solae isn't exactly a run-of-the-mill Larvesta. You see his necklace? Its yellow instead of orange, therefore he's what we call in Unova a 'shiny'. "

He moved his fingers on the screen again. "In that case, instead of the standardised blue, orange and red combination, when Solae evolves, the colour combination will be yellow, purple and gold. He's also going to have a set of six wings – three on each side which will be yellow with gold tips and dark brown patches that represent sun spots. They won't be full-size all the time, just when he's flying, and will otherwise fold into his coat, which will be exactly like his hoodie but longer. I've gotta say, I may be training for the PeeWee League but dayam, Volcarona are sexy Pokémon, especially the females. I might get a Larvesta just to evolve it."

I laughed softly. "I never knew Volcarona could actually fly. I've seen Grandpa Alder's one glide but that's about it."

N raised a brow. "You never told me Champion Alder is your grandfather."

"I also never told you that he's my Dad's father. Mum's father is Professor Sam Oak of the Kanto region, hence my red hair and green eyes combination," I said with a cheeky grin. "Grandpa Sam is also where I got my knowledge of Pokémon training. Grandpa Alder taught me how to use combination moves like Solae's combo of Zen Headbutt and Acrobatics." I ruffled Solae's hair. "You're getting so strong – I'm proud of you, sweetie."

I felt Lorne's Pokeball vibrating on my hip and sighed. I knew he wanted out but he badly needed to rest up. I wasn't going to let him out for a couple of hours, mostly so that he could rest properly and I could train with Corbin, Raden and Solae. Insofar, Lorne was my best friend but Solae came a very close second, so to speak. Lorne was the strongest but not by far, since Raden and Corbin were very powerful. Osian and Solae were on the almost-same level and were perfect training partners for each other, since it helped Solae learn how to deflect harmful Water and Ice type attacks.

I smiled as my lovely Larvesta snuggled up beside me. Thinking about it now, I was so glad I entered that competition and got him as an egg. I could barely think of life without my friendly, caring Solae, always there to brighten my day, no matter how dark the hour.

**Generation Six Update**

**The frontier brains are back. There will be seven of them. They all have different types and five Pokémon and the seventh has six. The first six frontier brains have their Pokémon from levels 70-90. The sixth has 90-100.**

**They are bringing back the three lakes from Diamond, Pearl and Platinum.**

**The mountain at the centre of the region is Mt Battle and the other mountain is where you find the frontier brains.**

**There are three new evolution stones: Draco Stone, Psy Stone and Ice Stone.**

**Three Pokémon in the new region have FOUR evolutionary stages. Names and types are as yet unknown.**

**The villainous team depends on what version you buy. The first one is evil and the other helps you through the game on both versions. The teams are called Team Atmos and Team Seismic. (Japanese translations so they might change.)**

**Japan will receive it 2013 June, UK will receive it 2013 December, USA will receive it 2014 January.**


	20. Chapter 20

**SolaeTheBurn: Cookie! :-D Just cause I'm awesome and I liked using Skye's character, I'm keeping him as a sorts-of "Brock" figure LOL for a little while anyway. I know, right? I wish Europe got stuff first – I'd get it before America then! :-D LOL Also, Link did say a little while ago about sprites for Best Wishes :-D Skye and Sora will be making an appearance in the sequel to Best Wishes – I haven't decided whether or not to go with Jhoto and Kanto or Hoenn – I'm leaving Sinnoh til last. Xx**

**Hope: Close honey, but no cigar :P I did message you when I posted the chapter but you weren't online :'( And it was, like three in the morning here and I had to be up early so…Yeah anyway, I'll TTYL **** 3 Xx**

**Eclipse2025: Thank you hon :-D I already answered your questions so it's all good **** Xx**

**Foxfawn: A long time for what dude? You mean the games? Yeah, I know how you feel :P Xx**

**Link: OMFG You're alive! :-D I was seriously starting to worry! If you have a Fanfiction or DeviantArt account, PM me on there and I'll get back to you. Otherwise, send it to me on my email. It's in the author's note. It's okay that you haven't been reviewing, hon **** Was just getting a little worried that I may have put something a little over the offensive scale in one of my latest chapters :S Xx**

**Avalia Night: LOVE your penname 3 I've given your fic a read and left a review **** Xx**

**AnkoAnge: I know, I know, but college is a fucking douche **** Still having fun there though 3 Xx**

**Also, guys, just for the reviewers who don't have accounts but want to talk about other stuff, here's my email (minus the spaces) cassandra _ storme 130 (at) yahoo (dot) co (dot) uk Mostly the email is for Link so he can email the sprites, which I will put on my DA account. Also, if you're on DA, check out Miss Fap – she does the concept art for Best Wishes for me XD Just cause I bug her about it and I MASSIVELY appreciate it! 3 Also there is no Gen 6 update this week due to having boyfriend troubles and there's a bloody postal strike going on where I live. :-P Oh and there's a little Texas hate in this chapter but I really don't mean it 3 I actually love the Texan accent but Riley as a character doesn't. Xx**

**Chapter Twenty  
>(Fuck me, I never thought I'd get THIS far…)<strong>

A week later after my Gym battle with Elesa and Lorne still wasn't one hundred per cent himself. He spent more time in his Pokeball and when he was out of it, he would be cuddling up with Solae and I because he had so little energy.

"It's common," Skye said one afternoon as we sat in a field close to the Driftveil Drawbridge. "When a Pokémon evolves during sex, it's always left really tired and groggy for at least two weeks. It can last for up to six weeks and I'd say Lorne is getting better."

I frowned, then realised Lorne's hand – and not N's as I'd suspected – was stroking my thigh while he spoke to Solae animatedly. A smile brightened his handsome face. "You're feeling better, aren't you?" I asked him, reaching down to play with his silken hair.

He smiled sweetly up at me. Well, as sweetly as he could with that set of monster fangs. "I'm getting there. I need to get back to full strength so I can get you a win in Driftveil City against Clay."

"That reminds me," I said with a smirk, "Skye, can you get up Gym Leader profiles on that tablet of yours?"

He pulled the tablet out and did some tapping. "Clay of Driftveil City, right?"

"Yeah, he's the next loser against Riley," Solae chirped happily.

Skye chuckled. "I'll read it out. 'Clayton Banks, also known as Clay, is the Texan Gym Leader of Unova's Driftveil City Gym, which also functions as a mining business. Clay is also known as the mining king due to his success within the industry. His top three Pokémon that have been seen in over three hundred battles are Excadrill, Krokorok and Palpitoad. Clay specialises in Ground types and has had his Krokorok since it hatched as an egg. His accent can be difficult to understand for the most part but he is otherwise very fluent in Italian, Japanese, French and Polish.'" He snickered. "He sounds a bit weird but hey, Gym Leaders are cool."

I wrinkled my nose. "I hate the Texan accent. It's grating to me. Clay and I are so not gonna get along."

N laughed softly and fluffed my hair. "You get along with everyone, Riley. Don't let someone's accent get in the way of their personality."

"Yeah, but Texans are annoying," I protested.

Skye coughed. "Never mind. You're still strong enough to win even without Lorne."

Lorne scowled. "I'll be strong by the time we challenge Clay. Ground types are shit against me, as a Grass type."

"Yeah, but some Ground types, like Corbin for example, can learn Fire type moves," Solae corrected him with a frown. "You could get seriously hurt if one of those hit you in your perfect face."

"Stop worrying about me," Lorne murmured, stroking Solae's hair off his face so he could see the burn marks on his cheeks. "These look painful." He gently touched the scar tissue.

"They're not," Solae said with a smile, kissing Lorne's palm. That was Solae for you – a hardass with a fluffy exterior. When his marking had come through, I had noticed how his jaw would always be clenched and his hands balled into fists. Even in battle, whenever he was hurt, he'd keep on going just to prove he could endure it. I admired his drive and determination and wondered where he got it from. I'd only ever really seen that kind of behaviour from a Volbeat trying to impress an Illumise mate. Then again, Solae had known the move Zen Headbutt from the time he had hatched. Perhaps a Volbeat father had bred with his Volcarona mother to create Solae?

I smiled at my Larvesta's bravery. He was such a sweetheart it was unreal. "Solae, honey, you're a completely unique Larvesta," I told him softly.

"Hey, lil' Ley," came that familiar voice. "What's doing, girl?"

I looked up to find Darren coming over with a male Larvesta – albeit not a shiny like Solae but still extremely pretty – walking loyally behind him. "Hey, big bro," I said with a grin, getting up to hug him. "Who's the cutie?"

The Larvesta smiled and glanced past me at Solae. I noticed that this Larvesta also had his burn marks on his cheeks. His pure white hair was chin-length and slightly wavy and those eyes were startling blue, even brighter than Solae's or even Osian's – and Osian had _beautiful_ eyes.

Darren grinned. "This is Phoenix. I caught him a couple of days ago so he's still getting used to the idea of having a Trainer. Aren't you, Nix?" he said, giving the Larvesta a greedy look.

Phoenix smiled at me and gave a slight bow, kissing my hand. "A pleasure to meet you, milady," he said in a deep, husky voice accented with upper-class British. "I've heard so much about you from my Trainer."

Darren rolled his eyes. "Phoenix was part of a project the government transferred here to Unova to repopulate the area around Twist Mountain. It's got hot magma underneath it, which is why it gets so hot there. I caught Phoenix a few days ago then flew to Nimbasa City with Faedra." He looked at N and Skye. "Who're your friends?"

I chuckled. "Siddown," I told him, laying on the ground with my head resting on N's abdomen.

Darren and Phoenix sat. Solae sized up Phoenix with an odd look. Lorne did the same but with a gentler eye. "He's pretty, don't you think, Solae?" he purred.

Solae growled at Lorne. "Fuck off."

Phoenix raised a brow. "Is there something wrong with you, Solae?" he asked. "Why is your necklace gold and why are your markings are turning redder instead of blue?"

Solae frowned. "What the fuck do you mean? I'm normal – I've been this way since I was born."

I glared at Phoenix, then at Darren. "Shut him up," I snapped. "He's giving poor Solae a complex." I turned to my own Larvesta. "Don't listen to him, sweetie. He's jealous that you're more beautiful than he is."

"Jealous?" Phoenix gasped. "How can you think I'd be jealous of a weak link in my species?"

"Nix, enough," Darren snapped at him. "You don't talk to my sister or her team that way." He returned Phoenix to his Pokeball before giving me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about him. He doesn't seem to like anyone."

"A lot like Raden," I teased. "Anyway, you've met Solae and Lorne before. This is N Harmonia, my boyfriend, and Skye Daniels, with whom we're travelling."

"Hey," Skye smiled, shaking Darren's hand. "That's a good-looking Larvesta you have but nowhere near as hot as Solae's bright burn."

Solae looked smug. "Thank you, Skye," he said as Lorne leaned in to kiss him. It was so cute how Lorne was the obvious _seme_ while Solae was the adorable _yuki_.

"I remember you," Darren said to N. "We've battled before, right? Your cute Purrloin Ryssa against my Lillipup Lola."

N nodded. "That's right. Speaking of that, we battled the day before I met Riley, which was either a coincidence or a damn good omen."

I laughed softly. "I'd say it was a coincidence."

"Riley, shorts off," Lorne said with a pleading look. "Solae's getting me so horny I can barely take it."

"Not in front of my brother," I said, pouting.

Darren laughed. "Riley the amount of times I've fucked my team and held a conversation with you at the same time is unreal. You can fuck if you want. Besides, it's not incest."

I rolled my eyes. "I keep forgetting you're adopted."

"He's your adopted brother?" N frowned. "But you look so alike!"

Skye nodded. "True. Are you a relative, Darren?"

My brother shook his head. "No, our parents just got lucky. My real parents, who are Pokémon Rangers in Fiore, look like Riley and…and Cara's parents." The look on Darren's face when he said Cara's name was pure agony. I loved Darren like a birth brother because he had been there since the day I was born. He chuckled sadly. "I miss Cara so much all the time. She's the one thing that keeps me going, my motivation."

I sighed. "Because Cara was a brilliant Trainer. It was a triple blow when she and Amun died."

"Why's that?" Skye asked. "A triple blow…what do you mean by that?"

"Because Cara was three months pregnant with her first child," Darren murmured, taking an engraved Pokeball from his belt. "This was the last gift she ever gave me."

"I can't believe you still have her," I whispered, taking the Pokeball from him. "Cara's Gothorita. I remember she died before she could name him."

I felt N flinch a little and looked up at him. He looked a little ill. Ah; it was the topic of Cara making _Nicolai_ uncomfortable, not N. I could see it in his beautiful jade eyes, the flecks of blue interceding into the green. It was something that happened when he was tapping more into the character of Nicolai instead of keeping his N act up.

"Riley, I need to talk to you in private," he muttered, getting up and leading me to a close by thicket of trees far away from our group enough for not even Lorne to hear us.

"What's wrong?" I asked, reaching up to stroke his face.

He pushed my hand away gently. "Riley, I…I have to go," he murmured.

"Go? Go where?" I frowned. "Please, tell me what's wrong, N."

"I just have to go," he whispered, tears shimmering in his eyes.

"N, please, tell me why you have to go," I pleaded, my own eyes welling up. "Please?"

"Riley no-"

"Nicolai, tell me," I snapped, trying to hold back the tears. "Yeah, I know which personality I'm talking to so don't look so shocked."

He composed himself and bit his lip. "Riley, this is my time to leave you. I don't want to leave but I must. You don't know how deep my love for you runs. You own my soul but there is something I need to do so that you and I can be together."

I nodded and swiped at the tears. "Okay. But tell me where you're going, please."

He pressed a PokeGear into my hand. "It's pre-loaded with my number and the numbers of select associates who will help you when you need it." He kissed me innocently before turning away. "I love you, Riley Alexandria McCabe," he said over his shoulder as he walked off.

I sucked up my tears and left the thicket to go back to my little group with the big hole missing.

xxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

(Third POV with Nicolai's _thoughts_ and N's 'thoughts')

'Leaving her was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I loved her so much it broke my heart to watch her cry.'

_Suck it up, boy. You know you can't love her._

'Two years of insanity is what you are, Nicolai, and I don't want to be any part of you. I want you out of my body.'

_Sorry, son, but I can't do that just yet. You see, I didn't know your mind hadn't completely broken when I selected you as my surrogate vessel. I thought it had, that you were a shell and not N Harmonia. I am your second personality, all the evil things you've ever thought of doing, all of the hatred and malice you've ever felt._

'I am nothing like you. Do you hear me, Nicolai? NOTHING.'

_Oh, N, you have no idea how much we really are alike._

He kept on walking, wishing that Nicolai would let him take flight and run. Nobody knew that N Harmonia was a shape-shifter – only his father and Nicolai knew. Each time he left Riley, it was so that he could do his weekly thing and shift into a Pokémon so he could run wilder than a heard of Rapidash and Ponyta on the Savannah plains, be as reckless as a Gyarados on a rampage, fly the skies like a Staraptor and swim the seas better than a Dragonair.

_You can never have that, you know. You won't be free of me until my soul diminishes and dies._

'Shut the fuck up, Nicolai, you bloody wanker. I don't take orders from you. I don't listen to you. I am N Harmonia.'

_With Nicolai Fane sharing your body. How does it feel to know that a part of your harbours a serial killer?_

'It feels disgusting to know that you even thought I would be an acceptable vessel. I would have preferred that you would have left me alone. I could have met Riley without your intervention. I could be a single personality instead of a split one. I'm so glad I have the dominant mind because otherwise there is no telling what you would have done to her.'

_Done to her? Dear boy, I would never hurt Riley. I don't hurt good sluts._

'RILEY IS NOT A SLUT! How dare you call her a slut!'

_She is a whore. All women are whores. Get used to being hated by her, N, because I'm not going to be so submissive anymore._


	21. Chapter 21

**Crossrevolution001: Damn right you got the cookie! :-D I hate Nicolai but he's a good character for me to write so I can use his evil bitch persona for another character in something I'm currently writing. Xx**

**NotSoSlightlyCrazy: True enough – I won't deny it – but that's what writer's block does to me :-/ It's a bitch, I know. I had to write more plot into the story to give Riley and N some back story. I'll admit, I can do too many twists or too many lemons at a time cause of writer's block :-P Xx**

**EspeonofShadows: I know right dude? :-3 Welcome back **** Xx**

**AnkoAnge: No offence taken, hon **** I like constructive criticism. I know it's a little ameturish but that's the only thing I could think off to add in as a twist to N and Nicolai's FUBAR relationship :-P I like the idea personally. Thanks for the luck! :-D Xx**

**SolaeTheBurn: I'm glad I shocked you XD That was the point of it! You ask how I write such good lemons? LOL Yes, I've had sex, yes, I watch porn (a lot more than I should for a girl) and no, you're not getting too personal :-D To me, nothing is too personal. I'm one of those easy-going people who will say, do or watch anything and not be offended or anything. Anyways, back to the first question: I read a LOT of erotica. The best ones are the Black Lace novellas. If you have the Kindle, there are quite a few free erotica ebooks on Amazon XD Xx**

**Link: Thank you very much hon! =^.^= Don't worry – everything's sorted out now **** I'm looking forward to seeing the spites 3 They'll match the concept art Hope does for me on DeviantArt :-D No need to thank me – I'm enjoying writing it when I can find the time to write it **** Xx**

**Avalia Night: I really enjoyed Chapter Two hon :-D Xx**

**Pokegirl360: Welcome back **** I missed your reviews, hon. And yes, there is more! About another twenty chapters more (hopefully) plus a sequel with even more fresh lemons with new characters and new gijinka! Xx**

**Guys, there's a dickhead going around on fanfiction called The Nooby. Ignore this prick if you get reviews from him. My friend Hope Esthiem has a an awesome fic called Eden (ferriswheelshipping) got a stream of 15 reviews, one per chapter, of a load of shit. If this dude/dudette reviews your stories, ignore the bullshit this…thing…spouts. He doesn't know awesome craftsmanship when he reads it. Xx**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"This is so fucked up its unreal," I muttered to myself, standing in a scolding, steamy shower with tears flowing down my face. I hated crying over N but at the same time it was like relief. "Arceus, N, Nicolai, whichever you really are, why does our relationship go from complicated to fucked in ten minutes?"

I knew nobody would answer me. I shut off the water and wrapped myself in a towel, going into the main room at the Pokémon Centre to find Skye, Solae and Lorne asleep on the sofa and Darren and Phoenix, his brat of a Larvesta, were conked out on one of the three double beds. I smiled sadly and curled up in the bed under the window once I was dried and in my pyjamas.

"Riley?" I jumped when Osian murmured my name, stroking my arm through the covers. "Are you upset?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine, sweetie," I said with a purely fake smile.

He frowned. "You're crying. You're not fine if you're crying." He grabbed the covers and snuggled against me beneath them. His strong arms came around me, pulling me back against his chest. "You know we're always here for you."

I heard a sudden shifting and sat up to notice Raden and Corbin pushing the vacant double bed against the one Osian and I occupied. Lorne and Solae had woken up and had brought over some covers, leaving Skye with one on the sofa and one with Darren and Phoenix. My team, my beautiful boys, huddled around me, each laying their head on a part of my body. Solae and Lorne had a shoulder each. Osian claimed my abdomen. Corbin took up my left tight while Raden took the right one. I felt warm and safe, loved.

"We're all you need," Lorne murmured, gently grazing his fangs over my neck to make me shiver. "We're the ones who truly love you, Riley."

"He's right," Solae said, kissing my cheek. "You're our Trainer, Riley, and we'll never leave you."

"You make us all stronger," Raden whispered. "We get stronger so we can protect you."

Corbin kissed my palm. "We want to protect you from harm, from hurt, from anything that upsets you."

Osian rubbed his head against my belly. "You saved my life and I owe you it, Riley. You're strong and you make us ever stronger."

I smiled, trying my hardest not to cry. "My boys…I love you all the same and I always will, no matter how many more Pokémon I catch – you'll all always be loved the same." I sat up and kissed each of them, starting with Lorne and ending with Osian in order of who I had caught from first to last.

"We love you, Riley," Lorne murmured, giving me another kiss. "So we're going to cheer you up."

Solae and Corbin grinned at each other as a pale green light enveloped our bed. I frowned. "Who learned Safeguard?" I asked.

"I did," Osian said with a smug grin. "I can filter out sound so we don't wake Darren and Skye. Phoenix I couldn't give a shit about – annoying little cunt that he is."

Solae smiled up at me and slipped my cami top over my head with a cheeky wink. "You deserve a good, hard fuck."

"From all of us," Corbin agreed, unhooking my bra.

Immediately, Lorne wrapped his vines around me and lifted me into the air, positioning me so I was presenting myself prostate before the others. He already had his hard cock out in his hand, slightly wet at the tip. I gladly sucked him while more vines stripped me and proceeded to spank my ass cheeks until they were bright pink and stinging. It got me so hot and horny I was practically dripping wet. For some reason, I really enjoyed being spanked. My juices coated my pussy so thoroughly that my outer labia rubbing against the inner labia was torture. I was so sensitive at the time that even the spanking was torturous.

"Wow," Solae purred, getting on his knees behind me and spreading my ass and pussy open at the same time. "She's wetter than ever. I think she likes getting her ass slapped." Not only was Solae secretly a hardass but he was also a complete pervert when it came to sex. He smirked and cupped my pussy, rubbing slowly and lightly; I groaned at the torment. "Someone's a little too horny for her own good."

"Then how about we give her a fucking she deserves?" Corbin grinned, stroking one hand up my naked back, which broke out into gooseflesh.

"Hell yeah," Raden growled, stroking my stinging ass roughly.

"Dibs on that sweet ass!" Osian called, laughing as Lorne's vines began stretching my ass for him. "Holy shit, Riley, you're so sexy it's unreal."

I moaned around Lorne's cock as Osian fed his hardness into my ass, making me wriggle in pleasure. Lorne took the open invitation to shove his cock down my throat, which I gladly accepted despite the fact I was close to gagging. Solae had crept beneath me and had started to eat me out, his tongue working my pussy hard, keeping Osian's cock lubricated. I laughed around Lorne's cock, which sent a shiver through Osian.

"Mm, do that again, Riley," Solae purred. "Osian nearly came just then."

The dirty talk set me off in a merciless stream of cum, crying out around Lorne's cock. Solae and Osian timed themselves so that they caught me at the apex of the orgasmic surge and prolonged it. The more long orgasms I had, the longer and more potent their orgasms would be. In a way, it was slightly selfish but it got me off ten times more than if I was fucking a human guy.

Except N.

I blocked the thought of that rat from my mind, trying not to burst into a flood of tears again. Instead, I concentrated on deep throating Lorne, working Corbin out and clenching my ass around Osian. I kept working my boys out until Lorne saw fit to drag me away from himself and Corbin and yank me off Osian's cock. He flipped me over in the air and held me on my back. Raden lay on the bed as Lorne lowered me onto him, pushing his hard cock into my ass. He was an inch longer and about a centimetre thicker than Osian so it was a good sensation to get my ass stretched out even further. I adored the sensation while Osian fingered my sodden pussy, flexing his fingers inside me until he found that delicious spot that made me see stars. I came all over his fingers, crying out as Raden pumped my ass and Osian kept sucking my clit.

"My turn," Solae growled, nudging Osian aside and rubbing my clit. He shunted into my hot, wet snatch, which quivered for him from the two previous orgasms. He stroked my thighs lovingly as I started stroking Osian's lubed cock. Playfully, Solae started kissing Corbin's shoulder and back as he fucked my tits, pinching my nipples hard the way I liked it. "Fuck, Riley, your pussy feels so good. You're so hot and wet and tight I think you might strangle my cock."

I moaned around Lorne's cock, pushing my ass against Raden and my hips against Solae. Corbin pushed my tits together harder, fucking them faster as I cried out, cumming hard.

"Shit, that's hot," Lorne growled, shunting his cock into my mouth harder. "Fuck those pretty tits, Corbin."

"Don't talk like that," Raden snapped. "I'm this fucking close to blowing my load in her tight ass and the dirty talk is not helping!"

"Sorry, man," Lorne groaned, stroking my hair gently. "Such a good little cocksucker."

I shattered apart a fifth time, quivering and shaking. My boys waited until my orgasm had finished before bestowing a sixth that made me scream so loud I could have sworn it broke through the Safeguard. Lorne, Osian and Corbin came all over my face and breasts, covering me in thick cream. Raden filled my ass with load after load of cum, filling me up while Solae pumped my pussy full. I shivered at the sensation of the delicious cum all over my skin, inside my ass and pussy. Lorne grinned at me.

"May I clean you up?" he murmured, giving me a gentle kiss as his vines retracted and the others shifted away. "Please Riley?"

I smiled. "Hell yeah," I purred, stroking his hair.

With a bigger grin (if that was possible) he started licking my face and tits clean as my other boys started to sleep from exhaustion. Osian and Solae cuddled up together while Corbin and Raden slept separately. He made his way down to my pussy and ass to clean them out, his tongue working magic on my aching flesh.

"I love you, Riley," he murmured, kissing me deeply, letting me taste the combination of cum on my tongue. His minty fresh taste, Osian's cool, necessary sweetness, Solae's spicy hotness, Corbin's mild bitterness and Raden's slightly sour flicker. It was a delicious combination, especially as his fangs nicked my lip.

"I love all of you the same," I smiled, hugging him against my breasts, thinking I was the luckiest girl in the world.


	22. Chapter 22

**Brandon259: Thank you! =^.^= Xx**

**Crossrevolution001: No cookie this chapter I'm afraid hon **** I love mixing fluff with lemons LOL Xx**

**Eclipse2025: Told you it'd be a megaorgy! :-D I'm too awesome for my own good sometimes! LOL Fuck monkey…I'm gonna use that! Xx**

**EspeonofShadows: Thank you hon **** Your review made me smile! Seriously, find a fic called Eden by Hope Esthiem and read the reviews TheNooby left on there, telling her to kill herself and shit. **** Made me angry! Xx**

**Link: Don't worry about it hon **** I'm sure the finished sprites will look boss! It's okay for talking to me – all of my friends do it too and I like helping to work out problems like yours **** No skin off my back LOL Normally I'd just say kiss her and see what happens but then there's the whole "explaining why you kissed her" scenario. Alternatively, you could ask her on a date and if she says yes, great! If she says no however, just say that you really LIKE like her and tell her how you feel and if she doesn't feel the same way, just say to forget it and that you hope it won't affect your friendship. I know that's something a lot of guys don't like doing cause my guy doesn't really like sharing his feelings – I think guys as a general rule aren't fond of sharing their feelings like us girls are LOL Be confident – that's one of the biggest factors that makes a person attractive but not over-confidence, cause arrogance is very unattractive. Xx**

**Pokegirl360: I know you love me but please, honey, limit it to three reviews a chapter Much appreciated. Xx**

**SolaeTheBurn: I've PM-ed you on your Scorch321 account =^.^= Loadsa love hon and thanks for the info! It's gonna be used in this chapter and chapter twenty-three Xx**

**Hey guys! :-D I know you all loved the lemon and fluff in the last chapter but there's not more this chapter :-P Keep watching out for TheNooby as well – EspeonofShadows has a shotgun for him/her/it. Oh, and Riley gets a new character this chapter XD and if anyone is on Facebook, my pages are CK's Tattoos and Moonwolf 3000. Also, guys, I'm gonna be doing a halloween fic that ties in with this and the next chapter :-) It's called 'Jacklanturn' and involves Riley, Lorne and Solae. I was tempted to put it into this fic but wouldn't know how to lead on for it. And there are warnings for the fic: yaoi, yandere, tsundere, rape, gangrape, straight sex, toys and tentacles. Xx  
><strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"How the fuck do you get a male Gothita when they're almost all female in the wild?" I laughed at Skye when he released his male Gothita Devlin the following day. "That's so strange!"

He smirked, ruffling Devlin's emo-look hair. "There's a trick to changing a Pokémon's gender, Riley. With the Gothita-to-Gothitelle evolution chain, you need two things: a full-evolved male Pokémon and a Dusk Stone. You have one, I have the other."

Lorne hissed, the fact he was playing strip poker with Solae, Nylah and Zen and losing getting to him as he stripped off his shirt. "I really hate you for teaching them this game, Riley," he growled at me.

I winked at him. "You love me really," I teased.

He licked his fangs. "Careful, or I might forget I'm not hungry."

Lorne, I had discovered the night before, had a taste for blood. Serperior kind had a reputation for being very vampiric and could survive on drinking either human or Pokémon blood. It was very strange but at the same time extremely erotic and perfect for taking my mind off N. Plus, since Lorne's cum had weird healing properties, I never had scars from the feedings.

"How do you do it then?" I asked Skye with a tone that told him I would not back down without an answer.

He grinned. "You have your most powerful, fully evolved Pokémon have anal sex with her while she swallows a Dusk Stone. It doesn't hurt her as much as evolving with a stone nor does it tired the Pokémon out as they change but once the process is complete, it'll take about a week for the newly male Pokémon to get their attacks working correctly again."

Devlin gave a little half-smile. "It doesn't hurt one bit but it can make the other Pokémon in the Trainer's team nervous. I know Zen and Nylah didn't like it very much for the first few days."

"Wow," I grinned. "Skye, is there another Pokémon you want more than Devlin? I'll trade you if I can catch one."

He frowned at me. "Well, I have always wanted a Larvesta but I know you'd never trade Solae for anything."

Darren, whom was getting happily deep-throated by Phoenix, whistled at me. "Ah, Riley, I would give you Phoenix but he has no gag reflex," he teased, thrusting his hips into the Larvesta's mouth.

I smiled. "Its okay, Darren. I'd just end up killing him."

Phoenix growled at me, ignoring Darren's cock for a minute. "At least I'm not fucking weak like your so-called Larvesta. I bet his mother was a whore Volcarona, putting herself about to anything that offered."

Solae glowered at Phoenix and was about to charge him but Lorne stopped him, abandoning their strip poker gave. "Leave it, Solae," he murmured. "He's jealous that you have Riley and he doesn't." He hugged my Larvesta against his naked torso, stroking his hair while mouthing, "fuck off, you little cunt," to Phoenix.

Phoenix looked especially smug. "Not my fault he's both weak and disgustingly ugly for my kind."

This time, it was Lorne who had to be stopped. He let loose a vicious attack that looked like a ferocious Vine Whip had sprouted from the ground.

"That's Frenzy Plant!" Skye exclaimed, jumping to his feet at the same time as the rest of us. "Holy shit, that's strong!"

I stared at Lorne as he shook violently, his hands clenched into fists, his eyes glowing bright crimson. His fangs dripped with the poison he could inflict with his bite if necessary. The murky grey liquid dribbled down his chin as the Frenzy Plant attack became even more vicious, a single part wrapping around Phoenix's cock.

"Lorne, no!" I snapped, launching myself past Solae and knocking him off balance.

"If he thinks," he growled as I shook him, "that I'm going to sit there and let him insult _my Solae_ he is dead fucking wrong and cockless!"

I grabbed a hold of his arm and shook him harder. "Dammit, Lorne, he's just some little fuckwad who's too far up his own ass to get his head out! Let it go. Darren, tell Phoenix to apologise! Lorne, calm the fuck down!"

Solae stared at Lorne in a state of shock and disbelief, as if he couldn't believe the amount of power Lorne was controlling inside him at that moment. Tears streaked his face as if his world was ending. He looked utterly stricken as Lorne began to pull on Phoenix's body hard, the crimson-shaded glow in Lorne's eyes becoming bloodthirsty.

"_Stop it!_" Solae screamed, his voice hoarse as fire blazed in his hands. "Stopitstopitstopit_stopitstopit!_" The fire spread up his arms, incinerating his clothes, which it wasn't supposed to do.

"Holy shit!" Darren yelped as Lorne's Frenzy Plant began to cut at Phoenix's body. "Riley stop him! You have to stop him! He's killing Phoenix!"

"Lorne stop!" Skye snapped, returning his Pokémon to their Pokeballs. "You can't kill him!"

"_Shut up!_" Lorne snarled. "He has insulted Solae for the last time! I'm not having him insult someone I love!"

"Stop it!" Solae yelled as the flames climbed over his body, incinerating his clothing. "Lorne…just stop it," he croaked out, his tears turning into molten lava.

I stared at my Larvesta both in fright and wonder. "Skye, Darren, what the fuck's happening to Solae?" I yelped, letting go of Lorne, who abruptly dropped Phoenix with the Frenzy Plant attack, which buried back into the ground, leaving gaping holes in the earth.

Skye just stared, which was the same thing Darren and Solae were doing. "I don't know," he said in a blank voice that truly scared me. "I don't know what's happening to him."

"You dumb fucks!" a very bloodied Phoenix yelped, crawling towards Darren and hugging his Trainer's legs. "He's evolving! Holy shit, I'm so fucking dead! Master, just kill me now so I don't have to face him later!"

Darren returned Phoenix to his Pokeball as Lorne tried to approach Solae as the fire engulfed his entire body, burning so brightly in the overcast afternoon that he could have been a second sun. His clothes had been completely burnt off by the fire, the orange marks on each side of his face glowing bright blue, his hair flaring all over the place. His snowy waterfall of hair grew longer through the burning, his feet hovering about a metre off the ground as his body changed, becoming longer and more muscular, taller and harder at the same time. His eyes, clenched shut, still revealed longer lashes, the markings reaching the edges of his eyes. His brows were slightly thicker but more shaped to the largeness of his eyes. His cheek bones became higher, his features more defined like some kind of Byronic hero, his eyes growing a few shades lighter until his eyes were ultramarine. Even his cock grew, stopping at an amazing _thirteen_ inches, fully hard. As the fire continued to burn as Solae cried within it, clothes clad his body as if coming from nowhere. A white T-shirt appeared first before it was covered with a dark purple turtleneck body warmer, which was wool, his legs sheathed in close-fitting black jeans. Black trainers covered his bare feet and a coat wound its way around his shoulders. The coat was white with a fluffy collar and was held together with five gold chains. The back of his coat was in six sections, two pairs of smaller wing-like gold shapes and a pair of much longer one on the lower part that reached his calves.

"Oh…beloved Arceus," Skye whispered as the flames became blue. "This is bad."

"What?" I yelped, glaring at him. "Why is it bad?"

"My brother, Sora, has a Blaziken. I've seen this attack before. It's Flare Blitz and – _ohshitrun!_" He screamed the last part as Solae came hurtling towards us as if flying with invisible wings.

"Don't run!" Darren snapped. "Fucking duck!"

I threw myself to the floor as Solae barrelled into Lorne, causing harsh burns that I knew would scar him. "_Lorne, no!_" I yelled, getting up and running to my two Pokémon.

Solae had straddled Lorne, the flames out, and was repeatedly punching him in the face, tears streaking his face as Lorne tried to shield himself. His face was a bloody, broken mess by the time Solae stopped hitting him, his own fists covered in scarlet blood. I stared at the Volcarona as if I barely knew him, his face spattered with blood, his clothes soaking with it. He glared back at me and lifted his fist to his mouth, licking some of the blood as his eyes glowed menacingly.

"Solae…" I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks. "What h-happened to you?"

He stood and strode towards me, licking his hands clean. I was tempted to back away but I didn't want to anger him any further.

"Get away from her!" Skye snapped but Darren held him back.

"Shut your mouth, boy," he hissed. "Riley is the Trainer. She needs to deal with him in her own way."

I shook as my Volcarona approached me, glaring, his breathing heavy and raspy. I noticed that he had flecks of dark green in his ultramarine eyes. "Oh, Arceus, no," I breathed, knowing exactly what that meant.

"_Thought you could ditch me did you, whore?_" said that accented voice that haunted my nightmares. "_You're not getting off so easily. I like this new body. Might keep it. Then I'll have some serious fire power_." He shuddered all over, the green fading out for a moment. Solae's beseeching blue eyes, tears filling them. "Riley don't listen!" he yelped, looking terrified beyond belief. "Something invaded my body when I evolved and it doesn't like you and I don't want to think of what its going to make me do to you!" The green leaked back into his eyes. "_Shut up, you pathetic fucker!_"

"Darren, Skye, you need to run," I said to them. "I need to confront this."

"We're not going far," Darren growled, glaring at Solae. "We're not leaving you here completely alone."

He and Skye back up until they were fifteen feet away, watching Solae carefully.

"So, Nicolai," I murmured, trying to keep calm, "why do you want to kill me?"

Solae's eyes narrowed. "_Because you_ _have destroyed my son,_" he snarled, stalking closer with flames licking up his arms. "_You hurt him time after time and again and again and I REFUSE to take it!_"

"Your…son?" I frowned, casting a look at Darren and Skye. "You don't have a son."

"_Oh, really?_" he spat. "_He is a genius. He is perfection. Ghetsis adopted him when I was too young to look after him or his mother._"

"No," I gasped, my hands flying to my mouth when I realised who he was talking about. "It's not possible!"

He sneered at me as if disgusted. "_Yes, Riley Alexandria McCabe. Your lover, your precious boyfriend, is Natural Harmonia. N Harmonia. He. Is. My. Son. My flesh and blood and everything I am but younger and warped from Ghetsis and his bullshit parenting! N Harmonia is not yours. He is MINE!_"

**I know I'm fucking cruel, leaving you with this cliffy. Next chapter is already half done!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hope: =^.^= Cookie! Lol I'm glad you liked the chapter! Xx**

**Pokeball360: Sorry for the wait and please, sweetie, limit the reviews to three a chapter! **** Xx**

**LiliL-1113: I know :3 I sorta feel guilty cause I wrote Solae as possessed. Xx**

**Eclipse2025: Spoke to you on FB, babe **** Thanks for the awesome review! Xx**

**AnkoAnge: Lol truth be told, hon, I got MAJOR writer's block so I wrote Nicolai as possessing Solae. Xx**

**Crossrevolution001: Sorry, sweetie, no cookie this chapter I'm afraid **** I've written Phoenix as a bully and a complete coward. Thank SolaeTheBurn for the info on N – I've got a good twist coming up this chapter. Xx**

**EspeonofShadows: Like how dark it's getting? ;-) Xx**

**Brandon259: Wow! I'm really pleased with that! Not that you flinched but by the fact it was my fic that made you do it! Lol Xx**

**SolaeTheBurn: Slightly badass babe **** Still awesome though. You seriously read all of my fics? O.O MINDFUCK! Also, Remi/Shye was the Dark-Hunter series by Sherrilyn Kenyon, Night Huntress series one is Daughter, My Daughter and the series is by Jeaniene Frost. If you like my writing, they're must reads! Sure, I'll give Skye a Vanillite and I'll call him…Freyr after the Norse ice god :-) I'll add in that little Pawniard at some point, too! I love Pawniard! Weirdly cute Pokémon lol and I've changed my mind for Riley's new Pokémon: she's gonna get a Fraxure after catching a Maractus and trading it. Xx**

**Bloodyrosethornes: Yes, there is a way to get rid of Nicolai ;-) but you have to wait to find out how! All shall be revealed! Xx**

**I think I tortured you guys enough ;-) Bet you all hated me for the cliffy! Xx**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"You're lying!" I screamed at Nicolai in my precious Solae's body as his hand slipped down to my throat, squeezing slightly. "N is nothing like you, you sadistic bastard!"

He laughed darkly but was suddenly thrown away from me by a blur of fire and bright light. I knew I was about to hit the ground but something caught me, keeping me from breaking something. I looked up to find myself in the arms of a very handsome Rapidash. Instead of the normal fiery red hair and red and cream clothing, this Rapidash had smoky grey as his colour replacing the red and a set of glistening jade eyes.

"Are you okay?" he murmured, stroking my hair off my face. I knew that voice. "Riley, please, are you alright?"

I blinked as the Rapidash began to shift, growing shorter slightly until he reached the right height, his hair and clothing melting into the man I loved. "You…What the fuck are you?" I gasped, mouth open.

"_See_?" Nicolai sneered. "_She won't accept you for what you really are, N. Nobody will. You are worthless._"

I looked from Nicolai to N, who was still trying to see whether or not I was hurt. "I'm fine," I murmured to him. "What are you? You can tell me. I promise I won't freak."

"_He is an experiment,_" Nicolai supplied in a disgusted tone. "_Experiment Natural Harmonia Groupus, a cross between Ditto cells, Harmonia Blake-Fane, my wife, and I. She died in the labour because of him! Since he was born, that abomination has been able to shift his shape into a Pokémon and harness their powers. I will not allow him to rest until I have justice!_"

"Justice?" N snarled. "You call trying to kill me all my life, hijacking my body and torturing me mentally for the past eighteen months _justice?_ She was my mother!"

I touched N's shoulder gently. "Tell me the truth. Did you leave because of him?" I whispered low enough that Solae's ears wouldn't be able to hear. "Or where you scared I would reject you if I found out what you are?"

He bit his lip, tears in his eyes. "Both. I was scared of what he might do to you. He wants me to suffer. I didn't want you to see me shift because…Arceus, Riley, because I'm in love with you."

My jaw dropped slightly as my heart pounded rapidly in my chest. "N how could you think I would reject you?" I stroked his hair out of his gemstone eyes. "I know what I feel for you isn't just a love I'd feel for a friend or a brother. There's too much all at once and it's still not enough for me because I want more," I said in a hushed voice before kissing him long and deep. "I love you."

"_Pathetic,_" Nicolai growled, kicking N away from me using Solae's incredible speed. "_Loving something so weak…I find the state you are in to be deplorable._"

"Why don't you leave Solae's body and face me in your own?" N snapped. "Coward! At least I'm human enough to love and cherish someone. You are so sadistic you forced my mother to have me, a disgusting experiment you wanted to use for your own gain. Yeah, Ghetsis told me what you're really like, Nicolai, and you're no father to me. _You are nothing!_" He stood up and took out a syringe, which he jammed into Solae's neck.

"What did you do to him?" I screamed as Solae dropped like a stone and began fitting.

Darren and Skye rushed over as Lorne began to come to, looking around, confused. He saw Solae fitting and shoved N and Darren aside. "Solae!" he shouted. "C'mon, baby, don't you fucking give up on me! Don't you dare give up! Not on me, not on Riley or anyone else!" He cradled a jerking Solae to his chest, dark green tears rolling down his cheeks as he buried his face in Solae's hair.

"What did you do to him?" I screamed at N, shoving him back. "What the fuck did you do to my friend?"

He caught me against him, holding me tight. "I gave him a serum to drive Nicolai from his body except it's meant for humans. All Pokémon suffer an allergy to this that can only usually be cured by their Trainer's love. Lorne's love for Solae won't save him. Yours will. It's how you've saved me." He kissed my forehead and knelt beside Solae and Lorne.

I stroked Lorne's silky hair. "Lorne, sweetie, I need Solae," I murmured, tilting his chin up to myself. "Please?"

He sniffled and nodded. "I need him to live, Riley," he sobbed, swiping at his tears. "I love him as much as I love you." He moved Solae into my lap, allowing me to hug my Volcarona tightly the way I used to when he was still very young.

"Try the lullaby," Darren said suddenly. "The one Aunt Cynthia used to sing to us when we were all kids."

"Why would she do that?" Skye asked curiously, if not worriedly.

I smiled sadly. "She always used to say it was the song of Pokelantis, a healing spell said to music to guide travellers from the spirit world home." I stroked Solae's hair and began to tearfully sing the lullaby.

_"__Heal __acum__dragostea mea__  
><em>_"__Fii puternic __pentru__cei ce vă iubesc__  
><em>_"__Amintiţi-vă întotdeauna __sunteti ai mei__  
><em>_"__Şi __eu__sunt a ta__  
><em>_"__Nu uitaţi niciodată __de zile__ne petrecem__împreună__  
><em>_"Toate__vremuri bune__şi__rele__  
><em>_"__Tu __şi__eu__sunt__obligat prin__iubire__, __nu__de sânge__  
><em>_"__Sfinţească-__porti __de__Giratina__  
><em>_"__Permiteţi-mi __place__să se întoarcă__acasă__în siguranţă.__"_

"That was beautiful," Skye murmured when I had finished singing the lullaby, to which Solae ahd stopped fitting and had began to breathe deeply and restfully.

I stroked Solae's hair off his face and smiled. "Solae seemed to think so," I murmured, taking out his Pokeball and returning him to it. "Sleep well, baby." I also returned Lorne before we all stood up. I looked at N, whom had a scratch on his face. "You should get that seen to."

He smiled slightly. "It can wait. Getting to Driftveil City can't." He kissed me quickly before looking at Darren and Skye. "I'm sorry for any trouble I had caused," he told them. "Especially for you, Darren."

"Me?" he frowned. "Why would you be apologising to me?"

"Because I've been causing Riley pain," he said in a resigned tone. "The guilt I feel…I can't even describe it." He turned back to me. "Riley could you ever forgive me for being such a cunt?"

I slapped him. I couldn't help it. My hand shot out and smacked him hard in the cheek. Raden, Corbin and Lorne's Pokeballs vibrated happily while Osian and Solae's were quieter. N stared at me with a bloody lip where the ring had caught him. "Call yourself a cunt again. I dare you," I said, smiling at him.

Darren rolled his eyes. "She does that to everyone, N, so don't get mad. Get even when she starts saying she isn't pretty or whatever."

I glared at my brother, so tempted to knee him in the nuts. "You're such an asshole," I told him before returning my attention to N. "I'm sorry I hit you but don't call yourself a cunt, baby. That's my job."

He chuckled and kissed me again. "And it's my job to look after you."

"We'll walk on ahead," Skye laughed, dragging Darren with him.

As soon as Darren and Skye had rounded the corner, I was on N, kissing him as if he was my last breath, grappling with his clothes as if I would never be able to get enough. He caught my hands and gently pushed me back a little. "What's wrong?" I asked, feeling a little dejected.

He smiled. "I don't want to rush this," he murmured, playfully flicking his tongue over my lips. "I've been going out of my head the past two weeks without you. I kept getting scared that something bad would happen and then Nicolai's voice left my mind. I worried more because he wants to hurt you. He thinks you're hurting me but you're not." He chuckled, his breath whispering over my mouth as he leaned in close. "Such a fuck monkey, aren't you? So desperate for me…I like it."

"Damn right I'm gagging for you," I smirked. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

He engulfed my mouth in a heart-melting kiss, one that instantly relaxed every single bone in my body and had me dripping wet already. I still tried to get his clothes off but he pinned my arms behind my back, preventing any form of clothes-ripping. Instead, he was the one to undress me first but not completely. He unbuttoned the checked shirt I had been wearing to expose my blue and white lace bra. He suckled both nipples through the lace, biting roughly without restraint. I moaned, exalted pleasure coursing through my body with every touch, each little tease.

He bit my ear lobe gently. "Your body's curves speak so loud and clear," he whispered sensually, tackling my shorts. "So sweet, so sexy. Tempting. You illuminate me. Every little whisper and touch from you brings me to the very depth of your seduction. I missed the way you engrave your nails into my back, a beautiful scar against the ugly."

"You're not ugly," I murmured. "No part of you is ugly. I don't care what you say – you're beautiful. Especially the scars. They show how brave you are."

He smiled and kissed me deeply, dipping his hand into my shorts and past my knickers to rub my pussy slowly enough for it to be called torture. "Oh, wet already?" he teased, then moved down so he could take off my shorts and underwear. I spread my legs for him and he took the invitation, licking my slit and flicking the tip of his tongue against my clit. I groaned, so badly needing his cock inside me, fucking me rough and deep. "So delicious," he growled, ravaging my sensitive flesh. He nipped my clit and a wave of pleasure hit me so hard I let out a little squeak like a scream. He deprived me for a moment, releasing his cock and pulling me into his lap. "Do you want to try something really cool?"

I nodded. "Mm-hm."

His skin ripped for a moment before his hair, eyes, clothes and cock changed until he was a Volcarona more handsome than Solae with a cock with more girth and about two inches extra length. "Cool, huh?" he purred.

I smiled. "Very cool but I don't want to fuck some random Volcarona. I want to fuck _you_."

He melted back into his usual form, my beautiful, brave boyfriend, and smiled back at me. Well, his smiled was wiped off his face as I gripped his cock and sank down onto his fully-erect length, relishing the unique feel of his cock and the way his hips undulated against mine, hitting my G-spot on each thrust, my hand between us rubbing my clit. Stars sparkled in the early evening sky above us as we fucked, holding each other close and tight, kissing sloppily.

As we hit our heady mutual climax, nothing in the world could have been better.

**And it's not over yet, guys! Still got most of the BW plot to finish and Riley's set to meet Ghetsis! Lol Xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hope: I know :D I got chills writing it! Xx**

**Crossrevolution001: Sounds like a good pie lol Xx**

**Solae: You're not derp I spoke to you on PM Xx**

**EspeonofShadows: I bet :D Loving the Sinnoh Moemon and Shadows of Almia one equally Lol Petal makes me ROMFLAMFAO (roll on my floor laughing my fucking ass off) Xx**

**The Father Confessor: I PM-ed you about your question Xx**

**Kairi Phantomhive: Nope, N isn't a Ditto-human hybrid according to Nintendo and such but I came up with it Just a random idea to expand on why N is a shapeshifter What's an RP on Skype? Wolfie has not heard of this term so please do tell :D Yes, there is artwork for Solae – one on my DeviantArt and one on my friend's. Search on google Miss Fap or SkylarHarmonia on google and find the DeviantArt pages Miss Fap is my friend's one and I'm SkylarHarmonia Xx**

**Foxfawn: Yep, and even in this fic, Ghetsis is an asshole, but later on I've made him a little too nice in this chapter…by accident lol Xx**

**Pokegirl360: I've said it before and I will say it again: PLEASE STOP SPAMMING! I have other things I have to do other than writing Best Wishes chapters! I've got college, trying to get a job, stupid family stuff – it's called a SOCIAL LIFE. You should get one instead of spamming my reviews pages! I know I sound like I'm being a cunt but it is getting really annoying Cause you've been reviewing so much, I missed an email for an interview when I was deleting them and missed the interview. Please, limit it to a maximum of three reviews a chapter It's so frustrating I might end up crying :'( If I start crying, I'll end up having a fit and deleting this fic, which is something my readers WON'T want. It's not my fault for not updating fast enough – there's a thing called writer's block you would be familiar with if you had an account and started writing on here. I do appreciate how much you life my fic, but you need porn, not fap material. Xx**

**Also, guys, a MASSIVE thank-you to everyone who read my Halloween Ferriswheelshipping one-shit 'Captivated'! I really appreciate how I made one reader vomit lol. Xx**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

…_So beautiful…could stay like this forever…love her so much…_

I frowned when I awoke to N's voice. When I looked at him, he was still asleep. This was…weird. I didn't like this one bit.

…_love sleeping next to her…smells so good…such soft skin…I love you, Riley Alexandra McCabe…_

I flinched when I heard N's voice again but he was still asleep. I shifted away from him and his voice stopped. I backed against Solae, who snuggled with Lorne.

…_My Lorne…so brave, so strong, so handsome…I love him as much as I love my Riley…_

Solae's voice intruded in my head at that point, frightening me further. Shit, what the fuck was happening? I leaned back again N only to hear his voice again.

…_Mm, don't want to wake up yet…too comfy with Riley…wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to her because of me…_

"Mm, good morning, beautiful," he smiled as he opened those lovely jade eyes. He immediately caught on to my mood. "Riley, what's the matter? You look really pale."

I couldn't seem to get the words out, especially as he stroked my cheek. Words in his voice flooded my mind. Questions.

…_Oh, Arceus, what did I do? Why is she so pale? She could just be anaemic – she hasn't been eating much…Could she be pregnant? No, that can't be it. I'm infertile…I would never give Riley a child…if I did, it would be like me…_

"Oh Arceus," I gasped, backing away from him. "N what the fuck is happening to me?"

He looked confused and very frightened as he let go of me, the voice in my head stopping immediately. "What's wrong, Riley? Why are you acting so strangely?" he murmured as Lorne and Solae woke up.

Lorne jumped into action. "What have you done to her?" he growled at N, wrapping me in his arms.

…_I swear to Arceus, if he's touched her, I'll fucking kill him…He needs to fucking go…All he does is hurt Riley…_

I shoved Lorne away with a shriek, feeling a trickle of a tear rolling down my cheek. "None of you touch me!" I yelped, flattening myself against the wall.

"Riley-" Solae began, reaching towards me but N stopped him, a look of extreme fear on his face.

"Riley…you…you're crying blood," he breathed, his jaw dropping.

I touched my face and, surely enough, my hand came back red with blood. Frowning, I looked at N. "What's happening to me?" I asked, my voice raspy.

N bit his lip. "Are you hearing voices, Riley?"

I shook my head. "When I'm touching one of you, yes, but not right now I'm not."

Lorne scoffed. "So if I touch you right now, you'll hear what I'm thinking and repeat it back to me?" He wrapped his fingers around my wrist.

…_Solae tries to fuck me with his fingers when I'm asleep…_

I jerked back. "Fucking hell, I didn't really want to know that!" I groaned, my head pounding with a sudden headache.

"Know what?" N asked.

"That Solae tries to finger-fuck Lorne when he's asleep."

"Lorne!" Solae complained. "I can't believe you told her that!"

"Hey, it was the first thing I could think of," Lorne said loudly as if asserting his authority.

"Oh shut up!" I snarled at them, clutching my head. "It hurts, for Arceus's sake, so shut the fuck up!"

N was surprisingly calm. "Are you psychic?" he asked, his brows furrowed.

"What?" I snapped. "No! Nobody in my family is psychic! Why the hell would you think – Hey, get off!"

N grabbed my wrist and instantly the voice starts.

…_Can you hear what I'm thinking, Riley? Tell me aloud…_

"Um…Yes," I mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

…_Holy shit…You're psychic…_

"How though?" I asked, shaking my head. "How can I be psychic?"

N pouted. "It picks and chooses, love. You don't actually need the genetics to be able to be psychic, just like Nicolai and Harmonia didn't have the true genetics for me to be what I am."

"And that would be?" Lorne muttered.

"A shapeshifter," he answered, taking his hands off me. "Want to see?"

Lorne raised a brow. "Go on then."

He watched in pure awe as N's features melted and became Solae's, his clothes moulding to become Solae's, how eyes going bright blue. He gave Lorne a cheeky smirk that always got my Serperior had when it came from Solae.

Solae smacked Lorne in the chest. "Fuck you, that's not even me and you're already hard!" he complained, taking N's little surprise quite well.

"What the shizzle?" Lorne said with a face like a smacked ass. He looked at Solae, then at N as Solae. "Threesome?"

Solae punched Lorne hard enough to give him a bloody nose and a little burn. "Dickhead," he muttered.

"What?" Lorne protested. "It's basically two of you."

N laughed uneasily, revealing Solae's laughter instead of his own moments before he began turning back. "No thanks, Lorne. Riley is enough for me," he said with a laugh. He turned back to me as I hugged myself, trying not to fall apart. "Riley, we should get you seen to. If you put Lorne and Solae in their Pokeballs for a minute, I can take us to a professional I know."

I frowned. "You mean you can use Teleport when you shift into a Psychic type?"

He nodded as I returned Lorne and Solae to their Pokeballs and got dressed in jeans and a plain T-shirt with trainers and my bumbag. He shifted, becoming slightly shorter. His hair became short and sandy gold in colour, his eyes wise and deep purple. An Alakazam. "You ready?" he asked in a slightly echo-y voice.

I nodded and tentatively hugged his waist, realising that I couldn't hear his thoughts when he was like this. Was it something to do with him being a shapeshifter? He wrapped his arms around me, his lips brushing my ear. "Close your eyes," he whispered. "If you don't this'll really fuck your head up."

I clamped my eyes shift and my face against his chest. "Go," I muttered.

There was a sound like a pop and the ground fell out from beneath me. A moment later, it returned and I felt N's body ripple, his body changing again.

…_You can let go now, love…_

I jumped and released him from my hold. I found we were outside an apartment in a hall. The number was twenty-three and had a brass knocker, which N used to make a loud booming noise upon the door. "Where are we?" I asked quietly.

"Visiting my father," he answered, gripping my hand gently.

"_Nicolai?_ Why would you visit him?" I demanded.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I meant Ghetsis. He's my adoptive father."

The door opened a second later revealing a mature man dressed in strange robes, a patch over his right eye. Those eyes were dark red, like drying blood, and his hair was the exact shade as N's. He looked so much like N and Nicolai you would think they were related. "Natural," he said with a welcoming smile and calling N by his full name. "What a lovely surprise. And I'm assuming this vision of loveliness is that young women you've been telling me about. Riley McCabe, isn't it?"

N laughed. "Yes, Dad, this is Riley. Riley, this is my father, Ghetsis."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you, sir. N's told me so much about you."

"I'm sure he has," Ghetsis replied, opening the door wider. "Please, won't you both come in? I was just about to make some breakfast."

"Riley?" N murmured.

"Sure, we'd love to," I grinned and allowed N to lead me inside.

"Dad we have some questions," N said as Ghetsis took us through to the kitchen and dining room. "Regarding psychics."

Ghetsis nodded as N and I sat at the breakfast bar in the marble and wood kitchen with the fancy equipment and appliances. "You may ask while I cook. How are you both with pancakes?"

"Fantastic!" I said. "Just what I need right now – a good unhealthy breakfast."

"You know I never turn down your cooking, Dad."

Ghetsis began cooking as N stroked my back through my T-shirt, which didn't send his thoughts spiralling through my head. Ghetsis proved to be an ace in the kitchen. "What are your questions, Natural?" he asked firmly.

"Well," N mused, "they're actually Riley's questions."

"Then please, Riley, speak," he said with a smile. "I will not judge you."

I bit my lip. "Um, I woke up today and…uh, I could hear N's thoughts when I touched him. And the thoughts of two of my Pokémon – a Serperior and a Volcarona – when I touched them, too. N said I must be psychic but there aren't any psychics in my family."

He looked intrigued. "Only when touching, you say?" he muttered. "Well, this is strange. Touch telepathy. N what else did the Seer say about her?"

"Seer?" I asked, frowning. Did I meet N because of fate?

"Empathy and telekinesis," N replied, then turned to me. "Riley Nicolai kept tabs on you with a highly trained Seer – remember we spoke about it? He told us you have powers that were locked away when you were young. Tactile or touch telepathy was one of them. Empathy, which is sensing other peoples emotions, and telekinesis were the other two."

Ghetsis made a thoughtful sound as he flipped pancakes in the frying pan. "And so far she has only felt the tactile telepathy. This situation needs to be watched closely. Some psychics go insane from their lack of control, from hurting people around them…It can be a sad sight to watch once great people fall until they are barely human anymore. You need a fellow psychic to help you control these powers, Riley. There are a few I can think of who can help you – Sabrina of Saffron City in Kanto is an extremely powerful psychic but you have plans here first. Shauntal, Grimsley and Caitlin of the Elite Four are very powerful also but you would need a very good reason to be able to get to meet them."

I smirked. "I already have a very good reason."

He raised a green brow. "Oh?"

"I come from a very successful family. My mother's sister's eldest daughter is the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia and her youngest sister, Aara, is a war hero with the Unova Special Operatives Service – the, uh, USOS as most news readers call it. My Dad's father is Alder, the Unova Champion, and my Mum's father is Professor Samuel Oak. Free tickets to any Pokémon League tournaments and the after parties as well as usually restricted information on Pokémon from other regions." I smiled slyly. "I could get myself into the Pokémon League on pure talent as well though. I'm meant to be challenging Clay today and I've only been a Trainer, what, two and a half months?"

N laughed and nudged me. "Bragging, much?" He looked back to Ghetsis. "Could Caitlin be the best help? Or one of the other two?"

Ghetsis pursed his lips, which were as pale as his skin. Ivory, my brain stubbornly labelled his complexion. "Caitlin is more powerful but she is still only a child and only just in control of her own psychic abilities. Shauntal and Grimsley are teaching her so they would be the better options. For now, I can call on the Seer so he can put a mental patch on your abilities until you can gain access to the Elite Four members."

I nodded. "That sounds like a good plan. Challenging Clay can wait until tomorrow. Will it hurt?"

N and Ghetsis gave each other an uneasy look. N cleared his throat as Ghetsis dished up the pancakes. "It'll be like a really bad migraine for about five minutes and it'll throb a bit for about a day but otherwise it won't harm you at all."

"He's right," Ghetsis told me with a hard stare. "Our Seer is very talented. I'm sure he'll be able to block your abilities completely. Only extreme stress, anger and fear at the same time will break the seal after it is put in place."

I bit my lip. "Then call him."


	25. Chapter 25

**Scorch321: PM'd you hon Xx**

**Eclipse2025: Thank you sweetie Anon reviews are now blocked. Xx**

**EspeonofShadows: Not in this story lol Nicolai is the sadistic one instead of N in this one Xx**

**Kairi Phantomhive: I shall download Skype to my laptop My email address should be on my profile so let me know what your Skype name is Xx**

**LiliL-1113: Lol I thought you'd like that one Actually, Riley has been psychic since chapter fourteen The third POV part at the bottom Xx**

**Hope: I know hon I did put that you own me on the one-shot lool thank you very much :D And yep, Lorne would tattoo say that with a straight face XD I wouldn't want to know what people really thought of me in case I discovered that people hated me! Loool Xx**

**Chapter Playlist: "Photograph" by Nickelback, "Pretender" by the Foo Fighters and "Wires" by Athlete. Xx**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

To my surprise, I knew the Seer. Very well, in fact, since I had dated Rick in high school for three months. I hadn't realised he had become a Seer. He looked well, all the puppy fat and baby-faced boyishness gone from the last time I had seen him. His violet eyes were still warm and friendly, his hair still that startling shade of bright orange and his build taller and much leaner. Unown runes were tattooed up his arms, across his chest and down his back.

"Wow, Riley," he smiled at me, "it's been a long time."

N looked a little confused by the greeting. "Wait, you know my girlfriend?" he asked with a frown.

I nodded. "Rick and I dated in school, babe. It wasn't really anything serious."

Rick nodded. "True. She popped her cherry with the guy after me," he said with a fond chuckle. "Anyhow, I'm guessing the mental patch is being done on you, lil' Ley."

I scowled. "Don't call me that. Only Aara and Darren are allowed to call me lil' Ley."

He shrugged and gave a playful smirk. "We need to clear a room out and set up a telepathic shield spell, Mr Fane."

My eyes shot open. "You what?" I snapped. "You mean that fuck-nut is here?"

N gripped my hand. "Calm down, love. Ghetsis is Nicolai's elder brother. Technically, he's my uncle, but he's emotionally my father."

"Oh, right," I muttered. "I'll just put my foot into my mouth now."

Rick laughed heartily. "Still blurting random shit, eh? Some things really don't change."

"Don't make me punch you again, Rick."

N snickered. "We've already cleared out a room, Rick. Riley needs a mental patch on her psychic abilities. Apparently there was also another Seer earlier in her life that put a block there but it's now worn away or shattered from some events that took place earlier this week where Riley was under extreme stress."

Rick nodded. "And you want a new patch put in place to keep her powers blocked until a psychic or Seer removes it and teaches her these powers. It's gonna hurt like fuck and ache for about two or three days afterwards, but you'll be fine. There's no permanent damage to you but it slightly dulls your abilities."

I bit my lip. "Other than the mental patch…is there any other way to help me?"

N frowned. "I thought you didn't want these abilities?"

I shrugged and snuggled against him, breathing in his fresh, clean scent. It puzzled me, how he always smelled clean even after a long sleep and no shower.

…_thought she didn't want these powers…Rick could stop them for her…why does she want to discuss options…_

"Because I'd rather know there are other options than a mental patch," I murmured, looking up at him with my most endearing expression.

He cracked in two seconds flat with a soft sigh. "Rick, what are the other options?"

I internally smirked. Arceus, I could be so manipulative at times.

"Well," Rick said with an uncertain tone, "there are three other options. You can learn by yourself to control your powers, you can have a permanent mental block on them, which has been associated with cancerous brain tumours, or you can have someone help you to just ignore the empathy and tactile telepathy whilst just controlling the telekinesis."

I sighed heavily. "I'd rather be able to control these abilities than get rid of them entirely. They could come in handy one day."

"That's true," Ghetsis said from where he was sat on the sofa, his elbows propped against his knees. "These abilities could definitely help when it comes to training with your Pokémon and it would also help you to better understand your team, Riley."

I smiled. "Sir my team are more my friends than my Pokémon. I love them all the same and I wouldn't have it any other way."

He raised a brow. "Miss McCabe, like my brother, I believe in Pokémon Liberation. However, I do not feel as strongly about it as Nicolai does. If I may make a request of you…would you allow Rick to read the mind of your newest Pokémon?"

I nodded. "Osian is my newest Pokémon – I found him in the woods after his Trainer abandoned him and I evolved him into a Vaporeon like he wanted." I took out Osian's Pokeball and released him from it.

"Riley!" he grinned, barrelling into me and hugging me tight. "I missed you, Riley."

N chuckled. "He's still very much like a child but he's strong and brave," N said to Ghetsis.

Ghetsis narrowed his were at N. "And cheerful, I see."

"Osian," I mused, stroking his hair out of his ultramarine eyes, "can you do something for me, sweetie?"

He nodded confidently. "I can do anything for you as long as I have you with me."

"Could you let Rick read your mind for a moment, please?" I asked. "It's so I can understand you a little better."

"Of course," he said happily, kissing my cheek before turning to Rick. "Hey, you're a Seer! My old Trainer's parents were both Seers but he was an asshole. I'm guessing you're nicer than he was."

Rick laughed softly. "All I need to do, Osian, is hold your hand for a moment. Okay?"

Osian held out his hand to Rick. "Sure." His smile never faltered.

Rick clasped Osian's long, slender hand with his stubby, meaty one. A soft grey light emanated from Rick's eyes as he stared at Osian for a few moments, then faded when he released my Vaporeon's hand. "My, my…I'm very surprised."

"What?" I asked as Osian snuggled into me again.

"It seems that, although Osian has only been with you for less than a month, he trusts you, loves you and completely believes in you. But he does wish you'd grant him some anal from time to time," he replied, eying the way Osian clung to me. "The reason for this is because he knows he would have died in the wild without you due to Eevee not being from Unova. He wouldn't want another Trainer even if they pampered and pleasured him to his heart's content."

Osian nodded. "It's true. I do wish you'd give me some anal action."

I snickered and kissed him innocently. "Do you want to stay out a little longer?"

He nodded. "Only if you don't mind."

"Of course not. I love your company."

Ghetsis cleared his throat. "There are some pancakes in the kitchen, Osian. You can eat those if you're hungry."

"Thank you!" he chirped and bounded into the kitchen.

N smiled as his thoughts drifted into my mind. _…Wow, Osian really does adore her…her whole team does, there's no denying that…could this be truth or ideals…_

'Could this be truth or ideals?' The question confused me somewhat. Usually, the reference to Truth and Ideals was used in conjunction to the legend of the Unova Dragons, Reshiram and Zekrom. Personally, I had always been a Zekrom kind of girl. Artists had always depicted him as being tall, strong and darkly handsome while Reshiram was petite, frail and beautifully pale.

…_which would Riley be if it came down to it…_ N thought with a note of curiosity in his mental voice. _…I would say she'd be Reshiram because she's so petite and delicate…but she's also like Zekrom, feisty, brave and passionate…Yes, Zekrom…Riley would be Zekrom…_

"Thanks for telling me I remind you of a guy," I grumbled quietly.

He bit his lip. "Sorry, baby, I forgot."

"Meh, it's okay." I palmed Corbin's Pokeball and released him from it.

My daring Krokorok grinned boyishly at me. "What do you need me for, Riley?" he asked in a chipper tone.

"Let Rick hold your hand for a sec, please?" I said to him with a smile. Corbin was turning out to have an attitude that made everyone around him smile just by being present.

He turned to the Seer and held out his hand. "No gay stuff, dude. I'm straight," he teased but Rick didn't crack a smile when he gripped Corbin's hand.

His eyes flashed silver again for a few moments before he released Corbin hand, seemingly stricken. "Oh, Arceus…"

"What?" Corbin asked, frowning before letting out a little cough, which then turned into a full wracking chest shaker.

"Corbin, are you okay?" I asked, rubbing his back for him. "Rick, what did you do to him?"

"I did nothing!" he gasped. "Riley, he's got hexress pokephilla – it's a virus that strikes certain Pokémon before evolution, especially into their third stage and it's most evident after being in close contact with strong psychic abilities such as mine. I gather you've never had this problem with your Serperior?"

"No!" I yelped. "We have to get him to a Pokémon Centre!"

"No," N said softly, gripping my wrist hard. "Rick, explain it to her. She doesn't know about it."

Rick nodded. "Riley, Corbin will be fine. The virus is in-born to Corbin's DNA." He paused as Corbin coughed up a thick, sticky mound of red-black sludge into his hand, clutching himself around the middle. "He needs to keep on vomiting up that crap there before anything can be done."

I stared at him for a long minute, then gasped, realising that I couldn't hear N's mental voice. He hadn't transformed but I couldn't hear him. Perhaps focussing on other things was the key to controlling these powers?

"I have to get him to the Pokémon Centre," I snapped at Rick, N and Ghetsis. "Osian!"

My Vaporeon rushed in from the kitchen and, when he saw Corbin with black sludge smeared on his chin and mouth, he gaped. "Riley, what's wrong with Corbin?" he asked, his mouth open in extreme shock.

I returned him to his Pokeball before he could start panicking, then Corbin. I turned and kissed N quickly. "Either you're with me on this or you can stay – I don't care which. I'm not staying here while my friend is sick." I fled from the house, running downstairs until I was outside in Driftveil City, the apartment block two streets away from the Pokémon Centre.

I bolted, shoving past anyone as tears streaked down my face. If Corbin ever…No, I didn't even want to think about it!

I skidded into the Pokémon Centre and hurriedly explained to the Nurse on reception what the problem was. He was rushed to intensive care as I watched through a glass panel. It reminded me of a song Darren had been playing on his iPod dock in the Pokémon Centre the night previous.

"_Running down corridors though  
>"Automatic doors<br>"Got to get to you  
>"Got to see this through<br>"I see hope is here  
>"In a plastic box<br>"I've seen Christmas lights  
>"Reflected in your eyes<br>"You've got wires going in  
>"You've got wires coming out of your skin…"<em>

Tears continued to roll down my face as Corbin was sedated and hooked up to multiple machines, being pumped with antibiotics and pain killers as his entire body glowed faint red, fading and brightening rapidly. His lashes fluttered every so often, signalling life was still there, that he was still my Corbin and not a ghostly shell of a Krokorok.

I didn't know how long I stood there for, looking through the glass as Corbin glowed on and off like a light, the IVs pumping drugs into his limp body. My fingers were on the glass, the entire place stinking of disinfectant as the light in the window faded and brightened before fading again.

"Riley? I sensed your sadness," Solae murmured as he manifested beside me, breaking free of his Pokéball. He looked through the glass at Corbin with concerned eyes. "Is he…"

"No," I whispered, my hands curling into fists. "He's just sleeping for now. He'll be okay. He's Corbin. He's always okay."

He bit his lip and enfolded me into his arms, tucking me against his chest as I cried softly. "Corbin will pull through, Riley. You know he will. You love him the same way you love me, Lorne, Raden and Osian. Corbin would never give up on any of us, no matter how dire things are. He will always be with us so you don't need to worry."

"I…Solae, I-I'm scared," I breathed, more tears coming with the admission. "I'm scared of everything."

"Of what?" he asked, bending and picking me up and sitting with me on his lap on one of the rows of chairs in front of Corbin's room as a Nurse and her Audino checked him over. "You can tell me, Riley." _…She's so cold…She hasn't slept or eaten in the past two days…Has she really been watching over Corbin all this time…We love you, Riley, we all love you more than you know…_

I sniffled as snuggled against Solae as he took off his coat and wrapped it around me. "I'm scared that Corbin will…And I'm scared that Nicolai might hurt N, Skye, Darren, Cheren and Bianca like he hurt my sister…I'm scared of everything, Solae. I can't do this anymore."

"Yes, you can," he retorted with a slightly hostile tone. "You're stronger than you realise. You made all of us see that. It's our turn to make you realise the same about yourself."

**Such an emo chapter Xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Eclipse2025: Thank you very much babe What that bit meant was that Riley didn't ever screw Rick (the seer) but she lost her virginity with the guy she dated after him Riley's not the type to listen to anyone when she's scared – that's where she and I have something in common Xx**

**Hope: I know, right? Lol it's so weird to write Ghetsis as a nice guy when he's such an asshole closer to the end of Best Wishes. I didn't kill Corbin off I promise, hon. Riley, like me, let's pressure and stress get to her too easily. I'm like that – I break down when I have a really really bad day. Xx**

**CrossRevolution001: No! Don't cry! :'( Xx**

**EspeonofShadows: Thank you, dude Xx**

**Ankoange: Don't be pissed Corbin is back with a bang! Xx**

**Akuma-Wolf-Drake: Thank you very much! I hope this happier chapter makes your day brighter! Xx**

**Scorch321: Damn right he's back with a bang! :D Raden is gonna get more press in chapters 27, 28 and 29 The whole you-know-what thing I told you about on PM Xx**

**S.N.H: Don't be damned He's gonna be alright, I pinky swear. Xx**

**Also, guys, if anyone wants to ask any questions, I'm on Fanfic PM, Skype and my email is on my profile Well, all three of my emails but it's indicated which one I use the most. Skype name is on my profile Just state your username on a personal message thingy and I'll know who it is. Oh and anon reviews is enabled again but please, don't abuse the system! Limit it the three reviews a chapter, no matter what username you're going by and I mean it. This is a certain person's only chance before the anon reviews turn off and stay off. Xx**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Corbin was so still as I sat by his bedside the following day. So still he looked like he had been frozen. Just like a photograph, stuck in stasis as I watched his eyelids occasionally flutter in hopes that he would open them.

"Any signs yet?" I asked the Nurse who came in with a clip board. "Will he be alright?"

She frowned at me. "I'd be more concerned about yourself right now, Ms McCabe," she told me sternly. "You haven't stopped watching over your Krokorok in almost five days without eating or sleeping."

I glared at her. "Nurse Joy would you be able to sleep or eat if your second ever Pokémon was sick like this? I'm not leaving him."

She raised a brow. "You need to eat and rest more than you need to watch over Corbin. We're doing the best we can to treat him but the nearest source of an appropriate antibiotic for him is in Fiore over the sea. We won't have it for another three days so why don't you just stop feeling sorry for yourself over something you couldn't prevent, get some sleep and start eating again," she snapped. "Corbin doesn't need you to be like this over him. Leave one of your other Pokémon with him and stop being so stupid."

She left the room following her rant, passing Darren and Skye as they entered. They came and sat with Corbin and me for a few hours every day but N came during the night and let me cry against him. I refused to cry in front of my brother and best friend but my boyfriend was a different matter. It had been the same for the past week. With Corbin in such a precarious state, one in which he could either rise or fall from, I couldn't bear to leave his side.

When noon came about, N entered Corbin's room and sat beside me. I barely paid him any notice other than leaning into him and allowing his arms to hold me against his chest. Today, however, he had a tray in his lap, blood red in colour, with food and a bottle of coke on it. He smiled slightly and stroked back my hair. "The Nurse on Corbin duty said I should get you to eat something. This way you're not leaving Corbin for anything," he murmured quietly as if Corbin was merely sleeping. "And have a shower. You fucking stink."

His playful words brought a tiny smile to my lips. "She was right. I'm not doing Corbin ay favours by being so stupid." I took the tray from him and glugged down half of the coke before taking the lid off the meal, which was a bowl of steaming chicken broth soup, a plate of syrupy waffles and two bananas. I practically inhaled the food with how quickly I seemed to eat it, suddenly ravenous.

N smiled at the syrup dripping down my chin and licked it off for me. "So tempting even though you smell like a Garbardour in a dump," he teased, kissing me lightly on the cheek.

Arceus help me, just that little brush of his lips on my skin after a week of celibacy had chills rising over my arms. Either that or it was N's pure sensual magnetism that drew me so helplessly to him. I couldn't help myself most of the time when I was around him. I didn't know what it was but it was electrifying.

I turned and smiled shyly at him, giving him the fluttery-lashes look. "I missed you," I murmured, blinking back the tears at the admission.

He pulled me onto his lap, snuggling his face into the crook of my neck. "I missed you more," he whispered, then stood with me in his arms. "C'mon. You need a shower…badly."

I giggled as he carried me into the bathroom of Corbin's room. "What if the Nurse comes back?"

"We be quiet," he chuckled, placing me down and locking the door. "Plus you could also say you're using the shower to freshen up."

"True," I laughed breathlessly, shoving back the shower curtain and turning the shower on to hot. I caught N by his shirt, dragging him against me. "C'mere you sexy thing."

He grinned and yanked his shirt off over his head, sliding his hands into my combats to push them off. "You're the sexier one," he growled, gyrating against me so I could feel his erection against my belly. "Arceus, Riley, what the hell is it about you that makes me feel so out of control?" He kissed me deeply, teasingly stroking my tongue with his. "You're like sunshine to me. My light after a storm."

I giggled and pulled off his shirt, running my hands over the smaller scars on his chiselled torso. My eyes cause sight of the end of one of the scars on his back, the tail end, on his left side. Biting my lip, I stroked his cheek and bent to kiss it. "You're so brave, N," I whispered, stroking a smaller scar on his abdomen.

He frowned as I straightened. "I'm not brave at all, Riley. You're the brave one."

I ducked under his arms and hugged him from behind. He drew in a sharp breath at the pressure on his scars. "Does it hurt?" I asked.

"No," he whispered, stroking my hands on his chest. "Just a shock, baby. I don't let people touch my back at all."

"I know." I pressed my lips to a vicious pink scar on his left shoulder. "I admire your scars, N. They show how brave you are. How beautiful your soul is. I don't care if you think they're ugly because I think they're beautiful."

He turned and pulled me close, stroking my bare back. "I…Riley, I should tell you," he whispered. "I don't just love you. Every day I'm near you, I feel myself falling deeper and deeper in love with you. You're feisty, passionate, intelligent, affectionate and caring…I love every little bit of you. Especially your eyes because I can see right into you through them."

"Such a cliché line," I teased, leaning back so I could kiss him deeply, our tongues stroking together in a wet, gliding dance.

As we kissed, he slipped his hands around my back to unhook my bra. I yanked the thing off, desperate for his callous-roughened hands to feel them, to playfully pinch my sensitive nipples. Instead, he slowly dragged down my thong, then stood to turn the shower on hot. Once he thought it was of a good heat, he took off his shoes and jeans and led me underneath the pelting spray.

He grabbed the shower gel – a tea tree one – and squeezed some of the greenish liquid into his palm before beginning to lather my body. The scent tingled my nose as the white suds cascaded down my body, the sensation making my nipples hard as N ran his hands over them up towards my neck and across my shoulders. Once my entire body and my hair was covered in tingly suds, I was pushed under the spray of hot water, rinsing me thoroughly.

"I wish I was different," he whispered so low I could barely hear him but his thoughts gave him away. _…I wish I could be human for her…Then she would love me more…if I were human like her…_

"Don't think like that," I murmured, leaning up to kiss him again. "I love you for you, N. Never doubt the way I feel about you."

"Damn," he chuckled. "I forgot you read minds through touch."

"With Corbin being sick, I've learned to somewhat control it. I think…I think being distracted from everything else helps."

_...Doesn't she know…_ He swallowed once before speaking. "Don't you know that most psychics who possess even tactile telepathy can expand their abilities until they can read the mind of every person or Pokémon within ten miles? Would you, ah…Would you want that kind of power?"

I frowned, puzzled by his question, then smiled as I got down on my knees, taking his half-hard member into my grip. "No," I murmured, slowly stroking his cock into full life. "But I like the power you have over me." Once he was totally hard, I began to slowly flick my tongue around the tip of his cock, then took his cock into my mouth until I was deep throating him. If there was one thing I loved about my throat, it was that I had no gag reflex.

"Holy shit," he moaned, grabbing a fistful of my hair as I bobbed my head up and down on his quivering member. "I don't know where or how you learned to suck cock but, fuck me, you're good at it."

I laughed softly, gently grazing my teeth over the head of him, which in turn made him groan harshly. My pussy was practically dripping wet from utter need as I stood and allowed N to pick me up, holding me by my thighs and ass against the tiled wall. He slid into me in a single stroke so vicious and hard one could only call it feral. I loved it when he got rough with me, his nails digging into my ass as he pounded me hard.

Our first position didn't last long. There was a bench in the shower for those who couldn't stand which he sat on and pulled me across his knees. I grinned when he began to spank my up-raised cheeks, leaning down to bite them. "You need to spank me more often," I taunted him nad he delivered another stinging slap to my ass followed by a playful bite.

He chuckled. "You're right. Your ass looks so much sexier when it's bright red."

He grabbed my waist and shifted me so that I straddled his lap, pulling me so that I sank down onto his cock with a mutual groan. I loved this position purely because it meant I could hold him as we fucked and he could easily bite my nipples. I splintered apart as he jabbed his middle finger into my ass, my cunt clamping down like a vice around his cock. I could see in his face that he was close to coating my inner walls with thick, hot cream. He rammed his hips upwards, slamming repeatedly against my G-spot, my left nipple between his teeth, the right one being twisted under his hand while he pumped another finger in my ass, rotating them just right so that he hit the sweet spot in my ass. My body shattered apart a second time when he cried out, his cock jerking inside me as his cum filled me full.

Coming down from the orgasmic high into the afterglow, N laid his head against my chest, allowing me to lean my chin on his head and stroke his soft, thick hair. We stayed like that for a good few minutes, breathing together, basking in the afterglow.

"I love you," I murmured, leaning back so I could kiss him deeply.

"I love you more," he replied, nipping my lower lip. _…Love her so much…If only she knew exactly how much…_

Once our cuddle was over, we dressed – N had bought me some clean clothes the previous day, which were already in the bathroom – and returned into the main room.

My jaw dropped.

Corbin was sitting up in bed. At least, I think it was Corbin. This was a Krookodile with Turkish skin, bright orange eyes like a cat, hair the colour of desert sand and a cheeky, knowing smile on his face. He was dressed in a pair of tan jeans with knee-high strappy boots with thick, gripping soles, a jet black windbreaker jacket with violent red slashes on it and a T-shirt of the same design beneath it. He wore a red and black bandana to hold back a wild array of sandy curls with a pair of goggles perched atop them. Around his neck was a light scarf with a greyish-cream design on it. He had grown at least a foot in height, making him six-eleven, and his muscles were obvious even through his jacket and T-shirt. My mind was blown that this was my cheeky, adorable Corbin who had once been such a timid, scared Sandile in the wild.

"Hey, Riley," he grinned, his voice a few octaves deeper and one or two south of provocatively sensual. There was a rough quality to his voice that could have been permanent or just from his long sleep.

I let out a relieved laugh as tears began to run down my cheeks. "Oh, Corbin," I breathed, throwing myself onto the bed so I could hug him tight. "Arceus, don't you ever scare me like that again!"

He chuckled darkly. "Don't worry, I won't. I promise," he murmured, burying his face in the crook of my neck and breathing in deeply. "I've missed this, the way you smell, the way your soft skin feels…I promise I'll never scare you again."


	27. Chapter 27

**Ctrahan9296: Thank you! :D Xx**

**S.N.H.: Raden won't evolve He's a Druddigon and Druddigon don't evolve. Xx**

**Scorch321: I know, right? :D Xx**

**Hope: Oh, babe, you really do make me lmfao! xD Xx**

**Also, credit for a certain Pokémon's description (not Quinn the Fraxure's) goes to Kairi Phantomhivu and Crossrevolution001 Thank you, guys, for helping me when I was MAJORLY stuck! Xx**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"This is gonna be ace!" Skye whooped as we stood in the crowd that had gathered for a Pokémon Catching contest close to Mistralton Cave on our way to Chargestone Cave.

I grinned at my friend whilst N hugged my waist from behind, resting his chin lazily on my shoulder. "Damn straight it'll be ace! We can go in pairs if we want so N and I will be going together. Are you going with Darren or striking out on your own?"

He smiled at N and I. "I'm better off going on my own. I want to catch a Vanillite. There are so many Pokémon on offer here! Axew, Fraxure, Emolga, Darumaka, Marmanitan, Litwick, Lampent, Tynamo, Eelektrik, Tympole, Palpitoad, both types of Basculine, Audino, Swaddle, Swadloon, Venipede, Whirlipede, Patrat, Lillipup, Herdier, Purrloin, Pansage, Panpour, Pansear, Pidove, Tranquill, Munna, Roggenrola, Blitzle, Timburr, Cottonee, Petilil, Yamask, Minccino, Trubbish, Solosis, Gothita, Ducklette, Vanillite, Deerling, Karrablast, Shelmet, Frillish, Foongus, Rufflet, Vullaby and even Deino and Zweilous! It's a Trainer's catching paradise!"

N laughed. "Someone's excited," he murmured, giving my ear a playful nip. "And for once its not you."

"Oh, I'm excited," I grinned, giving him a swift kiss. "And not because of the competition."

Darren cleared his throat. "The Trainers with more than three Pokémon caught at the end of the time limit are in a sort of league system where they get to battle other Trainers with their new Pokémon only. Pick them carefully, guys," he informed us. "The higher the level and the better the attacks, the more likely you are to win that prize money."

"And that's how much again?" I quipped.

"About ten thousand," Darren replied casually while stretching. "Would do to get my Pokeballs engraved with my teams names respectively."

I smiled. "That's a good idea, bro. I might do that but I might also get myself a tattoo or a piercing too."

"Mm," N purred against my neck, "what kind of piercing?"

"Snakebites." I showed him the two spots on my lower lip were the rings would go. "I think it'd look hotter on you though."

He winked and poked out his tongue, flashing the tongue bar he'd probably gotten done during the time we were last apart. "I reckon…hm, right side nose piercing, left side lip piercing, cartilage in each ear and your secondary ear lobes would suit you. Everything is sexy on you but you're even sexier when you're not wearing anything."

I shivered as he nibbled my ear and giggled. "Stop it, babe, we're in public and I'm not into voyeurism."

"Of course, it's a different matter when it's your team," he taunted, playfully licking my neck.

"Oh, that's just perverted."

"Shut up, Melissa," I growled at Darren's Serperior as she gave N and I a look of extreme disdain. "Arceus, Darren, did you ever teach that brat manners?"

Darren snorted. "She's strong-willed, much like Lorne who spontaneously punches your boyfriend."

I flipped him off and got back to kissing N deeply as he felt up my front. "Damn you for being so sexy," I teased him, flicking my tongue over his lips in return.

"Right," Skye laughed uneasily, "if you guys want to continue that later, we get to pick a Pokémon from our team to help us catch more Pokémon. I know who I'm picking."

"I'll go with Vectra," Darren murmured, talking about his beautiful Ninetails. "She loves hunting like this."

"I think I'll stick with Zoe," N mused, palming his Zorua's Pokeball.

"I think Raden needs a work-out," I thought aloud. "I don't really use him in battles much. Maybe this will make him a little more sociable."

"True," Skye said. "I'm going to use Nylah. By the way, Riley, Nylah really likes you. She's looking for some more girl-on-girl action with you."

"No thanks!" I laughed, grinding my ass against N's crotch. "I've got all I could ever want right here."

…_Lucky bitch…She's so happy…Wish I had that…_ Skye's thoughts drifted through my head as his bare arm brushed mine. It made me a little sad to know he was lonely but at the same time a little annoyed that he had called me a bitch. Bless him, he was such a sweetheart to everyone. He deserved to have someone for himself. I was thinking of setting him up with my cousin Aara when she was next home on leave. He would like her and I knew for a fact Aara would like Skye.

Three hours later and the competition was (mostly) in the bag. N and I had been following a large male Fraxure, one whom we had seen using both Dual Chop and Slash to get himself some berries. From what Raden had said, this one was close to evolving to a Haxorus. Most Dragon types could tell when another Pokémon was about to evolve but rarely warned the Pokémon in question when it was about to happen. This Fraxure – I had already decided on naming him Quinn if I managed to capture him – was about six-four with dark green hair. The goatee made him look even more sinister than his blood-coloured eyes and sexy but horror-film-esque outfit, which was a pair of ass-cupping grey jeans, black Gothic strap boots that went all the way up to his knees, a red T-shirt and a dark green trench coat. He also wore around his hip a holster for two small axes and a spare, smaller dagger around his neck. He had a build much like N's, a long, lean physique I found attractive.

So far during the competition, I had caught a beautiful blue-haired, yellows- eyed Litwick I had called Aidan, an orphaned Eelektrik with stunning blond hair and electrifying orange eyes who had been called Shocker, an adorable brunette, black-eyed Emolga named Emmett, a spookily sexy in a Dracula-ish kind of way Yamask named Phantom, Rex who was a Zweilous with dark hair that flopped in front of mauve eyes, Blair who was an Excadrill with silvery hair and baby blue eyes and Shao, a young Mienfoo with cream-coloured hair and lilac eyes who had lost his mother in a recent storm. Of course, the afternoon had been wrought with furious, fast 'bonding' with my new Pokémon.

N had caught a friend for Zoe, an adorable male Zorua he planned on allowing to evolve because Zoe didn't want to. He had named the higher level Zorua Zane. He had also caught a female Frillish he had called Passion due to her beautiful colouring.

I looked down at the Luxury Ball in my hand with heavy skeptism. Granted, it was pretty and more comfortable for the captured Pokémon but, according to Darren, it was harder to capture a Pokémon with it.

"Are you sure this'll work?" I asked N as we edged closer while the Fraxure continued to eat the Oran berries in his palm.

"Sure," he muttered, giving me a playful nudge. "If you want, I can give him a challenge." His skin, hair and clothes made like water, rippling as his eyes flashed bright white, then red. Before me crouched a perfect replica of the Fraxure sitting across the clearing from us.

"You're so sneaky," I teased him. "You know I like capturing Pokémon my way."

He pouted playfully and shifted back to his natural form. "Fine, that's understandable."

"Wait here," I grinned with a wink before leaving my spot.

The instant the Fraxure saw me, he was on his guard. "Who are you?" he snapped, surveying me with narrowed eyes. "You're not a Pokémon." He had a pleasant voice, one that would belong in the Pokémon musical of Phantom of the Opera. "You're a Trainer."

I nodded and reached into my bumbag. "I want-"

The movement made him growl at me. "I want your hands where I can see them," he spat.

I let my hand drop to my side. "It's okay," I soothed him gently. "I saw you sitting there and I noticed you're eating Oran berries."

He snorted. "What's it to you?"

"I don't like seeing Pokémon eating food they shouldn't," I told him honestly. "I have some specialist Pokémon food for Dragon types in my bumbag, if you would let me get it."

As I reached for the pocket of my bumbag, he struck, leaping from his rock to pin me against a thick tree hard. He had one of those deadly axes in his hand, the blade pressed against my cheek, the most hostile look on his face. Absolute hatred burned in his eyes.

"If you think I am going to be _your bitch_, you are very wrong, little human," he seethed through his teeth.

"Riley!" N shouted.

The Fraxure flung his free dagger at N, which caught him in the shoulder. I screamed in shock as N fell to the ground, seemingly dead, and the Fraxure pressed his hand over my mouth, pressing his other dagger against my neck this time.

"I refuse to be like my parents, both fighting Pokémon, bitches to their Trainers until they were put in that forsaken day care to breed with each other and-"

In the following moment, a blur had barrelled into the Fraxure, manoeuvring the axe away from my neck as it shifted from my neck. When I turned, still pressed against the tree, I noticed a strange Pokémon I had never seen before fighting the Fraxure with extremely fast Zen Headbutt attacks. I looked at N, whom was sitting up and yanking the axe from his shoulder, which healed before my eyes.

"I'm okay," he mouthed, then looked at the Pokémon and the Fraxure fighting. "What is that?"

"No idea," I mouthed back, frowning as the Fraxure hit a rock, unconscious. I seized my chance and threw the Pokeball in my hand at the Fraxure, which it caught within seconds.

"Are you unharmed?" asked the strange Pokémon.

He was quite tall at six-three with a slightly muscular frame akin to Lorne's. He wore an open beige coat, beneath which was a white T-shirt. He also wore tan jeans which were tucked into bright orange Doc Martens, which had small wings that twitched and flapped on either side. His muscles were obvious beneath the white tight T-shirt and he wore orange fingerless gloves. His eyes startled me with their striking blue colour, almost as striking as N's stunning green eyes – they were almost opalescent in the way they sparkled with love and life. As he gave me a once-over, the expression to which I could not fathom, I could see fangs like Lorne's peeking out from beneath his upper lip. Looking at his mouth made me realise how delicious his lips were, how much I instantly desired to kiss them. His hair was a messy mop of blond with orange tips that stuck out everywhere and covered his left eye. I noticed that his ears were elf-like, pointed distinctly. In the right ear he wore five cartilage piercings and four lobe piercings while in his left ear he wore four lobe piercings and a scaffold bar across his cartilage as well as a tragus piercing. The lowest lobe piercing in each ear bore a small stretcher through it, both bright orange.

"I'm fine," I told him, frowning as I helped N up. "Who are you? What Pokémon are you?"

He smirked, flashing those undeniably sexy fangs again. "I am Victini," he murmured, his voice like honey and chocolate, so smooth and dark. "I trust you are both Trainers? Pity. I don't normally like you Pokémon Trainers much. The ones I have met treated both me and their Pokémon badly."

N looked at me, then back at Victini. "Are you…uh, are you a rare Pokémon?"

Victini nodded. "Yes." He looked away, seemingly sad. "But I am the last of my kind."

I couldn't help a little coo of sympathy. "That's so sad," I whispered.

He smiled sadly. "Yes. Yes it is. I have nobody who looks like me any more. Nobody to whom I can turn when I am troubled by my strange powers."

"What if you did, though?" I asked, stepping closer.

He took a step backwards. "How do I know you are not bad Trainers?" he asked, glaring at us. "Prove to me that you, female, are not bad like the rest I have seen who push their Pokémon to their very limits!"

I frowned at him. "My name is Riley McCabe. I don't want to hurt you and neither does my boyfriend, N Harmonia. I've never hurt my Pokémon, nor have I ever given them cause to hurt me. I only ask them to do their best, never to push themselves past their limits or even to the farther edge. N is the same." I gripped N's hand tightly, feelings his warm skin through my leather gloves. "Please, we don't mean you any harm."

Victini watched us carefully for a moment before snorting. "I will judge that."


	28. Chapter 28

**S.N.H: I'll be honest – read the chapter and you'll find out lol But (spoiler) Riley will have Zekrom. There's a whole HEAP of twists coming up towards the end! Xx**

**Brandon259: Can you blame me? Besides Dragonite, Victini is the most adorable badass xD Xx**

**Scorch321: I know you were bud And you'll have to see if I give Skye a Vulpix xD I'm going to keep you guessing Xx**

**Lustymoemon: Dude, I'm working on that yandere fic we talked about on PM Going very well atm – scorned Liepard takes revenge on his former Trainer…was tempted to make it a yaoi lol Xx**

**Pokegirl360: Thanks for not spamming again, chick I appreciate the non-spam reviews giving feedback instead of begging for the next chapter lol Xx**

**SoulE: I have a thing about guys with piercings and tattoos Especially tongue bars – you haven't had a decent kiss til you can play with someone else's tongue bar xD Xx**

**Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it or any religious variations! :D Hope everyone got loads of presents and got to be with their families and friends! Also, my mate Effinity 'Effie' Rees is soon going to be uploading a Ferriswheelshipping fic (non-gijinka) she's informed me will be called Judgement I'm beta-reading it for her so please, give my bud a hand with her writing cause, I'll be honest, she's not all that confident with it despite how awesome she is Thanks! Oh and I no longer offer cookies as of Chapter Twenty-Nine – I'll be offering pizza and chocolate fudge cake! :D Xx**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

It found it comical that Victini – whom I had nicknamed Valerian – got along so well with Osian and Solae. My Vaporeon and Volcarona had been chattering to the Victini for about half an hour as we sat in the clearing. N had me gathered in his arms, resting his chin on my head as we watched the three Pokémon talking.

"They're so sweet," he murmured, rubbing his thumb back and forth across my collar bone. "I couldn't imagine being the last of my kind like Valerian."

I snorted slightly at the irony. "N, you're so not normal you forget you've got Ditto DNA in you. You heal fast, you can transform into any Pokémon and use all of their attacks ad abilities _and_ you're strong, brave and gorgeous. You're unique yourself, just like Valerian is now."

He nodded with a sorrowful sigh. "You're right. I'm the only one like me. I always will be."

I took out Quinn the Fraxure's Pokeball and smiled at it. "I think it's bonding time," I mused and released my newly-caught Fraxure.

He instantly glared at me. "What?" he snapped.

Valerian looked over at us with those massive blue eyes before coming over. "I'm sorry about hurting you," he said politely to Quinn. "Normally, I don't like Trainers either, but I got a special feeling about Riley."

"Just like I did," Osian chirped happily. "Hey, Riley, can we meet all of your new Pokémon?"

"Yeah," Solae grinned. "And let the others out, will you? I miss having some time to myself with Lorne."

I nodded. "Okay, guys." I threw up my other Pokeballs and released Lorne, Corbin, Raden, Aidan the Litwick, Shocker the Eelektrik, Emmett the Emolga, Phantom the Yamask, Rex the Zweilous, Blair the Excadrill and Shao the Mienfoo. My team instantly engaged in chatter about how they met me, their attacks, what attacks they could learn and what kind of Trainer I was.

Quinn didn't look impressed. "I'm not convinced. My last Trainer…" He stopped with a noticeable tear in his eye. The Axew to Haxorus evolution line cried molten yellow tears that were like hydrochloric acid to anything but another Dragon type.

Raden, to my surprise, hugged Quinn. Normally, Raden would just barely have one-to-one sex with me but now that Quinn was in the mix, he seemed more at home, softer somehow. "Dude, you need to chill," he told Quinn firmly with none of his usual brusqueness. "Riley is not your old Trainer. She would never be harsh to any of us, not even when the green-haired prick hugging her continues to treat her like shit."

"Hey!" N and I snapped.

"Have some respect," I told Raden. "You know I love you guys, but I love N in a different way." I looked at Quinn as a tear streaked his skin. I got up and joined in the hugging session, giving Quinn a tight squeeze. "I won't hurt you. You can ask any of my Pokémon – I would never harm a Pokémon."

"That's where my opinion of you is raised, Riley," Valerian mused. "I would be honoured to become your Pokémon." He gave a courtly bow that made me blush.

"Um…Valerian, I'd love you to be part of my team, but I wouldn't want to restrict you. You have so much power in you."

He frowned. "But Lorne and the others have said that by being with you, my potential would soar! I want to be powerful if not for myself but for someone other than myself."

"Let him come with us, Riley," Osian pleaded, standing beside Valerian.

"Yeah," Corbin grinned, "he's cool. You would be a top Trainer with someone as powerful as him on your team. You could beat the Pokémon League with just him at your side."

I smiled at Valerian. "You really want to come with me?" I asked him.

He nodded confidently. "I have a special feeling about you, Riley. There's something vibrating in the air around you. It's soothing and yet it gets my spirit up."

"He is correct," Aidan, my adorable Litwick agreed. "I feel it also, madam Riley. I believe it may be exclusive to Ghost and Psychic types and possibly Dark types as well."

"Okay," I mused and took out a Cherish Ball. "Last chance to back out, Valerian."

He nodded. "Do it," he murmured.

I cracked the Pokeball against his open palm and he was instantly sucked into it. The Pokeball vibrated for a few seconds before stilling.

"But you haven't bonded with me yet," Quinn said, looking a little tearful still.

I squeezed his hand. "Then let's get down to it. Guys, it's a free for all but Quinn and Valerian both get my pussy!" I released Valerian as I spoke and he was on me like a shot, layering my neck with shivery kisses while Quinn stripped me off. "Mmmm, yummy," I purred, eying Valerian's extremely sexy ass.

"Mind if I screw some of your Pokémon, Riley?" N said with a wicked grin.

"Go for it," I laughed, watching Solae, Osian and Lorne get their freak on.

"I get anal!" Corbin hollered and grabbed the lube from my discarded bumbag.

"So do I! It's not fair that you get it all the time!" Phantom growled, giving Corbin a playful peck on the lips that left my Krookodile stunned for a moment. Yamask kisses tended to do that.

"Ooo," I giggled as Phantom tugged down my thong, wriggling my hips playfully against Quinn's hard-on. "This is exciting."

"In more ways than one," Phantom whispered seductively in my ear, nibbling the lobe with his slightly sharp teeth.

Valerian and Quinn actually ripped my bra off, each cupping a breast and playing with my sensitive nipples. Quinn was the first one to start with the biting, his teeth digging harshly into my areola, his tongue flicking the delicate tip. Valerian began biting my neck softly, soothing the bites with his tongue. Phantom spread my ass cheeks, lube in hand, and began teasing my ass, coating my crack in lube before pressing in his slick fingers. If there was one thing about having a Yamask, it was that they literally let off small currents of electricity that further pleasured their Trainer, the same currents that were stimulating my asshole and sending waves of pleasure through my body. Combined with Valerian and Quinn's attention on my nipples, I was already soaked.

Quinn growled as he began playing with my clit, rubbing it in just the right spot that made me shiver uncontrollably. "Yeah, that's the spot, isn't it?" he chuckled, continuing that delicious movement with his fingers, pinching my clit occasionally. "You love it, don't you, you filthy whore."

The dirty talk just got me hotter, causing me to grind hard against Phantom's hand and Quinn's fingers in a desperate attempt to obtain more friction. The sight of N joining Shocker, Rex and Emmett's raunchy making-out session. I loved watching Lorne and Solae go at it but watching N lovingly kiss and touch my newly caught Pokémon set off a firebomb in my pussy, making everything hotter, wetter and more sensitive. One hand smoothed over Shocker's lean chest and the other was wrapped around Emmett's cock, pumping slowly but, from what I could tell, hard and strongly. Rex, being slightly submissive for the moment, was taking N's massive cock down his throat, gagging slightly, while one hand was fisted around Shocker's thick dick, his thumb playing over the slit on the head. Emmett's mouth was on Rex's balls, sucking each nicely-rounded testicle into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks to make a show of how strongly he suckled them as his long, tapered fingers went to work on the Zweilous's tight ass, with lube of course. Shocker was kissing N passionately with heavy tongue, his fingers running through that beautiful, silky veil of tea green hair N possessed.

"Damn," Valerian growled, his fingers working my pussy hard while Quinn toyed with my clit. "How the fuck do you keep yourself so fucking tight with all the cock you take?"

I giggled and squeezed my kegels until Valerian could barely move his fingers. Phantom's electrifying fingers in my ass paused before beginning their relentless pumping again in time with Valerian's fingers and Quinn's playful measures. "It comes naturally," I half-gasp, half-laughed. "No matter how much cock I take, I always stay tight."

"Fucking handy skill," Quinn agreed as Valerian's fingers furiously rammed against my G-spot, making me incapable of words, just primal moans and cries. "You're going to be so fun to fuck."

"You first," Valerian grinned, giving my ass a quick slap. "You were caught before me."

Phantom smirked. "Let me get in her ass first, guys, else I won't be able to fit."

"You'll fit," I laughed breathlessly. "Trust me, but go for it."

Out of nowhere, vines wrapped around my waist, upper arms, thighs, ankles and wrists, yanking me away from Phantom, Valerian and Quinn. I looked up out of my lusty haze to find Lorne holding me up above him using his vines with a dirty leer on his face as Osian and Solae toyed with his cock. The look of passion and absolute love on my Volcarona and Vaporeon's faces was unmistakeable.

"Enjoying the show?" Lorne teased, working two vines against my pussy, flicking my clit.

"What's your problem?" Phantom growled at him.

Lorne chuckled and winked at him. "Keep your jeans on, Phantom, I'm just making it easier for you guys to bang her. Lay down."

Phantom looked puzzled but did as he was told and laid on his back on the ground. Lorne lowered me down until I was perched above Phantom's cock. All my Yamask needed to do was pulled me down feed his cock into my ass. He yanked and slowly pushed his thick cock into my ass, stretching me wide as Raden and Corbin took control of my hands, wrapping my fingers around their thick cocks.

"You first, dude," Valerian grinned to Quinn. "You were caught before me."

"Thanks," he replied and got on his knees before me, running his hands up the insides of my thighs. "Wow…you are so beautiful."

I shivered as Quinn playfully licked up the inside of my thigh, running one finger down my core, feathering over my clit and slightly spreading my labia. His tongue flicked over my swollen clit, making me buck on Phantom's cock, the muscles of my ass tightening enough to stop my Yamask from moving temporarily. With a soft growl, Quinn switched position and impaled me on his fat cock, grabbing my legs so I locked them around his waist, pumping four cocks at once.

"Holy shit, that's hot," Valerian groaned, positioning himself at my mouth so I could deep throat him – or at least try. It was hard with the size of his cock so he soon had me gagging slightly, my eyes watering.

Quinn, I had to say, was extremely skilled with his hips, knowing exactly the right angle at which to thrust to really make me moan. Of course, with three of Lorne's vines in a bumpy plait rubbing my clit, I came within minutes, shattering around Quinn's hard cock. He shuddered as the bond between him and I was solidified and bent to kiss me, withdrawing from my depths so Valerian could take his place and he could get sucked off. Despite already being filled with cock more than enough times that day, Valerian was still an exceedingly tight fit. His cock was easily double N's width with an added third of his length and N's did have a particularly thick, long cock.

He groaned sharply as I gasped around Quinn's cock, slightly out of pain but also out of pleasure. "Fuck, you're tighter than I thought you'd be," he uttered, trying to press in further. "Someone toss me the lube." Lorne helpfully handed it over with a vine as he, Solae and Osian chain fucked, Solae in the middle getting double teamed. The sight got me hotter and wetter but, despite my dipping pussy, Valerian insisted on lubing-up so he could slide in easier. I relaxed even though Phantom's stimulating cock vibrating in my ass, sending pleasure through my entire lower body. As Valerian made another attempt to enter me, I tried to feel past the pain and into the pleasure. Fuck, he was masodonic, especially as waves of delicious Psychic energy flowed over me. Everything, each tiny sensation, seemed amplified until even the texture of Raden and Corbin's dicks under my questing fingers and Quinn's rod in mouth were turning me on so much I came hard around the four inches Valerian had managed to feed into my pussy with aid of the lube. He grunted in a visible attempt not to shoot his load then and there, those electric blue eyes hard and determined to make me cum first.

"Damn, Riley," Corbin growled, reaching down to pinch my nipple, "you get hotter every time I fuck you."

"Thanks," I gasped, taking another two inches of Valerian's cock into me. "Fucking hell, that _hurts so good!_"

Valerian chuckled. "Nice to know I'm well-endowed," he said through gritted teeth, adding another inch and stopping. "Fuck, I can't get ay further, you tight little whore."

"Fuck me," I whimpered as his cock throbbed inside me. "Please, fuck me."

He grinned, flashing those sensual fangs as he started thrusting, the head of his cock bobbing against the just-right spot, filling me full. He thrust hard, forcing in another two or three inches until I came hard, squirting all over his cock. Each of my boys emptied themselves into my ass, my pussy and my mouth. As soon as they started cumming, so did everyone else. I noticed out of the corner of my gaze with my mouth full of cum that N was in a parallel position, swallowing down Shocker, Rex and Emmett's cum like a damn good whore while his own dribbled down his cock. Aidan joined them, having been whacking himself off to the display I'd been giving and fucked N's mouth for a moment before throwing his head back with a cry, dumping his load in my boyfriend's talented mouth.

I licked my lips, swallowing the cum I'd had in my mouth. "Mmm that was hot," I grinned as Valerian withdrew from me and I got off of Phantom's cock with a distinct _pop!_ "Haven't gang banged in a while."

**So like Riley to say that… xD**


	29. Chapter 29

**Eclipse2025: Because Riley is fucking awesome ;D What a pun lol xxx**

**CrossRevolution001: Hope you had fun ;) Skype me when you're next online! xxx**

**Scorchy: I know :) It's cause I'm ace. Lol you forget Hope wrote Eden and Effie wrote Judgement :) xxx**

**SNH: Is that a good or bad speechless? xx**

**Pokegirl360: Riley caught them in a comp where you have an unlocked limit on the amount of Pokemon you can carry until you leave the area, which is when they go to the PC storage xx**

**SoulE: I'm getting piercings for my 18th in June - there will be an update on that day, hopefully for the last chapter :) That's when I'm aiming to have BW finished so I ca start on Solar Eclipse and Unending Wish xx**

**Moemonmaster: Glad you loved Liepard's Revenge :) There's gonna be so much brutal material in Unending Wish! xxx**

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the EPIC gap between Chapter 28 and this one :( I got a job and I've had college work to finish so I don't get a lot of free time. Most of this chapter was written on paper before I copied it up and added. But never fear! Chapter 30, 31 and 32 are on the way! I have the ending all planned out! Much love and Happy Easter and Passover! Xxxxx**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"You are so mental."

I grinned at N's comment as we walked into the Driftveil Ink tattoo and piercing studio three days after the competition. I had given away most of the Pokemon I had caught during it to a local orphanage except Quinn and Valerian. Raden had been transferred back to Professor Juniper's lab for the time being. "I've never had a tattoo and I want to get one for all of my team and, if you're lucky, I might get one for you as well." I gave him a cheeky wink. "And you know I want a tongue bar."

He shook his head, laughing softly. "You do realise this will hurt like mad, right?"

I shrugged. "You can give me the pleasure part later, sexy." I playfully nudged his crotch with my hip, which resulted in brushing against a semi. "Mmm, looks like you're already hot for me."

The responding wicked grin was more than a smile - it was a promise to fuck the living daylights out of me as soon as we were back at the Pokemon Centre. "What are you going to have done, beautiful?" he asked, sliding a hand into the back pocket of my jeans to squeeze my ass.

"I was thinking about getting all my team's names in the order I caught them. Lorne, Corbin, Solae, Osian, Quinn and Valerian." I stroked Lorne's vibrating Pokeball and pressed the button to release him. "What do you think, my gorgeous Serperior?" I asked with a grin.

He raised a brow. "I think you should have your tongue pierced but that's my personal opinion," he mused with a smirk.

"I might," I smirked, giving him a kiss on the cheek before giving his ass a squeeze. "I'm definitely getting a tattoo for all of you though. Raden gets left out because Darren wants him back so he can send him to a breeder in Johto."

N sighed. "Your brother is a prick," he muttered.

"That he is."

My head whipped up at the familiar voice at my back. "Nick, please tell me that's you and not Aara doing her uncanny impression of you."

He put his hands in front of my eyes - male hands. "Guess," he taunted with a low laugh.

I instantly twisted around and hugged him tight. "I missed you so much!" I laughed as my cousin hugged me back.

Nick Frey was like a brother to me and a better brother than Darren by miles. I hadn't seen him in almost a year because he had been travelling around other regions for the Pokemon League. So far, he had taken third in two and forth in another three including the Unova league. He had lived with my family since I was four and he was six after a fire that killed his mother and scarred him for life. Despite the faded scars, he was still quite handsome with deep brown hair and bright hazel eyes that twinkled with intelligence and mischief.

"How've you been, bit?" he smiled as we drew apart, tilting back his trademark tan stetson.

"Not bad," I replied, leaning my head against N's shoulder. "Nick, this is my boyfriend, N, and my Serperior Lorne."

"Nice to meet you," Lorne smiled, shaking his hand. "Makes a change to having that idiot Darren hanging around."

Nick chuckled. "I agree with that. He's a royal prick."

"Amen to that," N said with a grin.

I pouted. "Leave my brother alone, why don't you?" I mocked, then laughed. "But you're right, he's a brat."

N smirked and kissed my cheek. "I guess you must be Nick."

Nick grinned. "Yeah, I'm Riley's cousin on her mother's side."

"But we're closer than twins," I chimed in, playfully nudging Nick's hip with mine - which was a job and a half. The bastard was six-five and I'm only five-three. "Plus Nick is my best friend, besides you and Lorne, that is."

N smiled warmly at him but the contact of skin against skin belied his expression. _Dangerous, I know he is...Keep him away from Riley...Might hurt her..._ "It's good to meet someone who knows Riley better than she knows herself," he mused, giving me a gentle kiss on the temple. "Now let's go get you that tongue bar."

"Wait," Nick growled. "You're getting a _tongue bar_?"

I nodded. "Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"Yes!" he snapped. "Your mother made me promise not to let you get a tongue piercing."

I winked at him. "Mum's not here and you're not going to tell her...or I'll tell her about your clavicles."

His hand shot to his collar bone where he had two surgical steel bars going through the skin above his collar bones. "You wouldn't."

"I so would," I grinned vindictively as N pulled me into Driftveil Ink.

-TRANSITION-

"That wasn't too bad," I smiled as N and I showed each other our tongue bars. He's had one put in as well, just because it looked hotter than hell on him, even though we were both lisping from the swollen muscles in our mouths. Kissing was going to be a hardship later.

N stuck his tongue out at me as I rubbed the tattoo on my forearm. His had already half-healed. "I heal fast. You don't," he said playfully, then pressed my nose like a little button.

"Can't you make it heal?" I asked, my tongue heavy and fat in my mouth. "It hurts like a bitch."

He chuckled and unceremoniously shoved his finger in my mouth. I intended to bite it, just to be mean, but I felt the swelling go down and the throbbing ebb away. The burning sensation from my tattoo died down as well and, when I looked, the names of my team stood dark and proud against the paler skin there. Lorne was closest to my hand with Valerian closer to my elbow with room to add more names all the way up my forearm. They were small names going in twos in order of who I caught first. Lorne and Corbin, Solae and Osian, and Quinn and Valerian.

"Wow," I mused without lisping. "I knew you had talented fingers but I didn't know they could do that."

Nick raised a brow but didn't comment, which was wise because N had that look in his eye that said he would blurt out about something weird if the issue had been pressed.

"Hey!" The three of us looked up as a guy of about twenty-two, maybe twenty-three, came over to us with a cocky stride. "You're Nick Frey, aren't ya?"

"Who's asking?" he retorted, unwrapping a sherbert sweet and popping it in his mouth.

"Alan Corvin. I want to battle you - a double battle," he said, his gaze sliding to me and N. "That your boyfriend?"

"No," I snorted. "He's my boyfriend. I'm Nick's cousin Riley."

He raised a brow. "You're a cocky chit, just like Nick. I'll take you both on at the same time."

I laughed. "Two against one in a double battle? Are you serious?"

"What's going on?" Skye asked as he came out of a convenience shop, sucking a stick of chocolate Mikado.

"Double battle," N said as Skye stood with us. "This guy thinks he can take Riley and win."

"Of course I can win," Alan said, puffing out his chest indignantly. "I've been training with my Pokemon for years. You're both novices compared to me."

"Then bring it on," Nick smiled, palming a Pokeball. "Amaterasu, let's go!"

I grinned and grabbed Osian's Pokeball. "Let's kick it, Osian!"

"Go, Katie and Sally!" Alan shouted, viciously throwing his two Pokeballs.

From them came a perfectly coiffed, utterly stunning Samurott female with a long, sharp sword in her hand. Cream hair billowed around her, accenting blood red eyes and a very pale, bluish skin tone. Her partner was an equally stunning Ferrothorn with steel grey hair, yellow eyes and slightly green-ish skin, holding two sets of spiked nunchucks.

Amaterasu was Nick's Ninetails. They had a long history together and she adored her Trainer. I knew for a fact that Amaterasu would protect Nick with her life. Her near-white hair and jet black eyes made her seem eerie but her innocent features and petite stature were definitely deceiving. Normally she was quiet, laid back and calm but when she got going in the heat of battle, it was like a volcano had errupted.

"Katie, use Razor Shell! Sally, use Power Whip!" Alan shouted.

Nick and I exchanged a smirk before calling out orders.

"Amaterasu, Faint Attack!"

"Osian, Protect!"

Amaterasu vanished only to reappear in front of Katie the Samurott. She paused at the shock before Amaterasu slugged her in the jaw, stomach and kidneys. Osian took the Power Whip gracefully with his effortless protect, which forced the shielding bubble into the ground like a crater.

"Power Whip again, Sally! Katie, use Aqua Jet!"

Katie rushed forwards towards Amaterasu but the Ninetails was faster, spinning out of the way like a dancer.

"Osian, Dig!" I called.

"Follow Osian down!" Nick called as my Vaporeon dove into the earth.

Amaterasu nodded and streaked after him like a cream bolt of lightning.

"Flush them out with Hydro Pump, Katie! Sally, get ready for when they come up!"

"Amaterasu, get outta there!" Nick shouted, panicked. He had already come close to losing her once. I had no doubt he wouldn't lose her again or even risk it.

"Wait," I said quietly. "I have a feeling here. Osian's Dig will take them all over the battlefield. It'll take a few minutes for the water to get to them."

"Riley, it's a Hydro Pump. It's faster and deadlier than Water Gun."

"I know," I smirked. "And that's exactly why Amaterasu's Psychic will double the impact on that Ferrothorn."

He grinned as he caught on to what I was saying. "Oh, I love you, cousin," he said quietly. "Amaterasu, Psychic! Bring the water up through the ground!"

"Osian, double it with Ice Beam!"

The force of the combination attack struck the two Pokemon with brute force. Osian and Amaterasu rose out of the ground and landed gracefully on their feet, grinning viciously like a pair of Glameow who had found their luxury cream.

"No!" Alan yelled, looking absolutely stunned. "Katie! Sally!" His Pokemon were out cold as he returned them to their Pokeballs. Nick and I likewise returned Amaterasu and Osian to theirs, giving them praise.

"Like a boss!" Skye whooped. "Damn, that was amazing!"

"Spectacular," N purred, catching me close and kissing me deeply. "As per usual for you, beautiful."

"Thank you," I giggled, giving him an evenly deep kiss back. "But you're not too shabby yourself. I swear, watching you battle is so incredibly hot."

Nick collected the prize money from the idiot who had challenged us and pointed him in the direction of the Pokemon Centre. He handed me my share with a grin. "Damn, you're good, Riley. I'm not all that surprised though. I always knew you'd be fantastic as a Trainer."

"Well, duh," I grinned. "Mum is a top Coordinator and Dad's a Pokemon Doctor. You know that. I have to be good at this stuff to make them proud of me."

"I know for a fact you're already making them proud," he smirked, ruffling my hair.

My heart warmed at that, especially as N took on the form of a Kadabra and Teleported us to outside our room at the Pokemon Centre. I grinned at him when he took his natural shape, kissing my neck from behind and stroking my crotch while I tried to get the door open.

"Fuck me, that's so good," I groaned, pressing my ass against his groin. The door opened and I was literally pinned to the bed, the door slamming behind me. He laughed darkly, pressing my wrists to the bed with one hand and undid my shorts with the other.

He dragged them off quickly, spreading my legs so he could taste me. It felt so good to have his teeth biting my clit, his tongue plunging in and out while his thumb teased my tight ass. Under the torture, all I could do was moan at the indescribable pleasure and thrust my hips towards him.

"Mmm," he purred, pressing his thumb into my ass. "You taste the way I imagine heaven would. I love licking your tight, pretty cunt, having you cum in my mouth. The way you beg me for more...Beg me, Riley. Beg me to make you cum."

I loved it when he talked dirty, especially when he was either fucking me or giving me amazing oral. "Please, N," I gasped as he pinched my clit sharply, causing me to yelp between the pain and pleasure. "I need to cum. Please, make me cum! I want it so bad. I wanna cum in your mouth. Please keep tasting my tight pussy and pumping my ass!"

He chuckled and bit my clit hard, the sensation sending me over the edge. A scream left my throat, my entire body shaking from the delicious buzzing through my body. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard," he growled playfully, yanking off my vest and bra. I helped him with his T-shirt and shoved his jeans down with my feet, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Please fuck me like a dirty fucking whore," I growled, my nails biting into his ass cheek while the other tangled in his hair. "It feels so good...N, I love you so much."

He shunted into me, kissing me roughly. "I love you more, Riley. I always will."


	30. Chapter 30

**Eclipse: You meant chappie and not crappie, right? Lol xx**

**Scorchy: Yeah, Nick is Eclipse2025's character - he came up with the teams, too :P xx**

**EspeonOfShadows: Thank you :) xx**

**Moemon-master: Sorry for the long wait, dude :) xx**

**Brandon259: Yeah, I deleted the last chapter 29 cause I couldn't continue from it so I redesigned the story line and got an idea of what to do with it xx**

**Ankoange: Reread C29 pretty please or you won't get this chapter lol :) xx**

**Guys! Re-read chapter 29 or you won't get the rest of the story line! I deleted and reposted a different C29 so...yeah, re-read that before this :) Plus this chapter is long so have patience and a lot goes on - I couldn't extend it enough to continue over a few chapters so I condensed it into this one :) Also, Best Wishes is coming to an end - another few chapters and I'll get working on Nick's side story and the sequel Unending Wish! Hopefully, I'll have this finished by the end of May :) xxxxx**

**Chapter Thirty**

I felt like I had been on a long, relaxing holiday as I awoke the following morning but that instantly turned to cold shock as I realised that N wasn't in bed with me. Frowning, I sat up and looked around. He wasn't in the en suite shower - that would be making a noise and the door was open.

Instead of finding N laying on the pillows, there was a note with my name on it in N's elegant script. My hands shaking, I opened it with a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Riley, I'm sorry. That's all I can say now. All I can leave you with is this stupid letter - that's all Nicolai said I can give you. I love you more than you know but I can't really argue when I have a gun against my head and another pointing at you while you sleep. Nothing can forgive this, I know that. Nicolai is planning to defeat your grandfather Alder - you need to warn him and find him at the Pokemon League. It's set for in a week so be there. I know you can stop him. If I could do this differently, I swear to you I would. The only information I can give you that's useful is that Darren is one of Nicolai's accomplices. He betrayed you in the worst way. Reshiram has already been awakened. I love you. N.

I wanted to throw up. Actually, I did - I bolted to the toilet and hurled into the pristine white bowl...then realised something that could alter my life. N was the only human I had been having sex with for the past year and my team couldn't get pregnant. I looked in the medicine cabinet over the sink - Pokemon Centres had those stocked with everything from pain killers to pregnancy tests, the latter was what I needed.

I did the entire test according to the instructions and waited the stated five minutes. It was one of those digital ones that gave you a straight answer instead of pussy-footing around a line colour.

"Riley?" Nick called from outside the door before coming in. "Are you okay?"

No, I wasn't. I was shaking, tears streaking my face as I sat on the bathroom floor, staring at the screen on the test.

"Riley, honey, talk to me," Nick called again, coming into the bathroom where I sat in boy shorts and a vest. "Oh, shit, doll," he murmured, seeing me a total mess and sank down on the floor with me. "You're not, are you?"

I nodded, staring at the dreaded P-word. "I'm pregnant," I admitted, choking on the words that had me sobbing even harder.

"Oh, doll," he said sadly, hugging me tight. "Where is that bastard? I'm going to kill him for making you cry like this."

"He's gone," I whispered. "Nicolai was going to kill both of us if he didn't go with him." My nails bit into my palms hard enough to make them bleed. "I can't do this, Nick. I can't go after Nicolai - I've got more than just my life and N's to worry about now."

He rubbed my arm gently. "I know, baby," he murmured as Skye walked in on the scene.

"Holy shit, what's wrong?" he asked, going pale.

"She's pregnant," Nick told him bluntly. "It's N's."

He sat on my other side as I cried. "Oh, Riley," he said gently, kissing my head. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm keeping it," I said firmly. "N thinks he's sterile and this could be his only shot at having a child. I'm not taking that away from him. I refuse to be as selfish as Nicolai towards him."

"That's just insane," Skye muttered, "but it makes sense. I don't blame you for wanting to give N a child he thought he'd never have - it's the same as with me. It would actually be a miracle if I ever end up having a kid - genetic infertility is a bitch."

I shook my head. "We need someone who has Zekrom." I looked at Nick, who half-smiled back.

"Grandpa Alder."

-TRANSITION-

"I had wondered when this day would come," Alder, the Unova League Champion, my grandfather, said to me as we sat in his lavish penthouse suite at the Pokemon League. Many assumed that Alder preferred the wanderer's life but in actual fact, he had a penchant for the finer things in life. "I remember you used to play with that stone when you were little and it would shock everyone else that touched it."

I shrugged as he handed me the engraved mahogany-coloured box. This artifact was said to be dateless - no carbon dating system could identify which era it was from or even penetrate its outer shell. The necklace inside the box was spherical with three dents in the hard, cool metal. The chain was silver but tests had shown that it was more like compressed steel but light like carbon fibre.

"Grandpa, are you sure Zekrom chose Riley?" Nick asked. Even though Alder wasn't his real grandfather, Alder still treated him like a blood relative and insisted that Nick called him the same thing I did. "What if the stone didn't shock her when she was a kid because she was little?"

Alder shook his head. "Nick, that stone shocked you twice and Aara four times when you were small." He eyed the box in my lap. "And because Riley knows about N's roots, she can be the one to bring him back."

-TRANSITION-

"You really are a masochist if you think he still loves you after doing this to you, Riley."

I almost slapped Skye at his comment, at his pitying hand on my shoulder as I dolled myself up for the evening. I knew he was just trying to be supportive but it was extremely patronising. "Skye, you know I love you, but right now my words are kindly fuck off."

He regarded the Black Stone necklace grandpa had given me a few hours earlier when he had notified me of N's deceit. When he reached to pick it up, it sparked with blue electricity as if in hostility; he drew back his hand sharply, spluttering, "fuckin'-ay!"

I smirked. "Zekrom doesn't seem to like anyone but me picking him up," I told him and picked up the necklace to fasten it around my neck. "See? He doesn't spark me."

Because you are chosen by me, said that dark, sexy voice in my head, the same as before. Something in me told me it was Zekrom's voice through the stone encasing and I went on that hunch, feeling like a vibrating, electrified aura surrounded the voice in my head. Should anyone but you touch my prison, they will not be warned a second time.

I shook my head and stroked the smooth jet-coloured shell. "Don't worry though," I murmured, listening to the soft, affectionate purring in my head at my stroking. "You'll be free soon and so will Reshiram. I promise, as soon as this has all blown over, you won't need to stay with me. You can fly and run a liberated Pokémon."

I am bound to you, Riley Alexandra McCabe. I will evermore feel your emotions, sense where you are and feel whether or not you are in danger. Whenever you need me when I have departed with Reshiram from your company, you need only reach out with your heart and I will come to you.

I smiled slightly. "If only there were humans like you in the world, Zekrom. I wish there were more good people who wouldn't hurt their own child for their own selfish gain."

"As do I."

I span around at the sound of Ghetsis's voice, shocked at his appearance in the door way. "What do you want?" I growled, reaching for Lorne's Pokeball. I knew my Serperior would be thirsting for blood after the stunt N and Nicolai had pulled.

Ghetsis shook his head. "A terrible wrong has been done to you, Riley. I'm not here to right it – that is your duty." He produced a syringe from his bag and held it out to me. "This is a poison and yet also an elixir. If you inject Nicolai's true body with it while he has his own mind inside it, it will bind his body to his mind so he can't astral walk anymore. It will also kill him slowly, rotting him from the outside in. The only cure is the tears of someone who truly loves him, which is good because I don't know a single person, insane or otherwise, who could ever love him."

I took the needle and regarded the murky purple liquid within. It was sludgy and nasty-looking but if it would do the job Ghetsis told me it would, I would be free of Nicolai's evil plottings for the rest of my life. Is he telling the truth, Zekrom? Can you tell? I asked the ancient Dragon.

There was a pause before the reply came: He is being honest with you.

I nodded and placed the needle into my bumbag. "Why would you help me, though?"

He bit his lip. "Because Nicolai is not N's true father and neither am I. Natural Harmonia Groupius was the name of the experiment – think about the final word. Groupius."

My cheat tightened as my eyes flared wide. "N…N isn't the only one of his kind, is he?"

Ghetsis shook his head. "N was the only one who survived the experiment but Nicolai kept him in the facility on Renbow Island in Oblivia. The island has since been destroyed when Tayen Danvers and Alexander Metsys brought down the Societea last year."

"Tayen is my cousin," I told him. "She told us about the incident but she never mentioned anything about a facility on Renbow Island before it was destroyed. She had said that there were some ruins there that looked contemporary but that's about it."

"That's where N was born," he said sullenly, hanging his head. "You see, Riley, I used to be a doctor. Nicolai Fane and his wife hired me to be the paediatrician for the little clones. I had no idea it would cause all but one of the women donating their wombs to die." He swiped at his eyes, which I noticed were bloodshot and tearful. "My sister, Rosanna, gave birth to the only pair of twins in the operation and shortly died from the blood loss. She named them Niall and Ryan. Once the children were born – eight out of the thirty survived – Nicolai ran tests and experiments on them. I managed to get five of the children out with the help of my fiancée. She was killed trying to protect one of the girls. I had a little girl, Niall and Ryan in my arms and, once I had handed them off to a friend who would adopt them, I noticed that Marie had fallen behind and went back to help her. Nicolai was stood over her, holding this beautiful baby by his tea green hair as Marie clutched the other two babies. Her babies. She was the woman who survived the birth and wanted to raise her children from the moment her life was saved. The baby Nicolai had by the hair didn't stop screaming for his mother."

I drew in a slow breath. "Marie…she was N's mother, wasn't she?"

Ghetsis bit his lip. "If you would allow me to, Riley, I would prefer to show you what I saw." He held out his hand to me. "I have the ability of astral projection. I can show you my memories and thoughts."

"But memories become clouded," I protested.

He shook his head. "My fiancée died for N and made me swear to always love him as if he was my own son." He smiled sadly. "If I wanted to hurt N, I would have done it by now – I've had twenty-three years with him. I know you care for him deeply, which makes you the perfect person to share his beginnings with."

I clasped my hand around his and began to watch as a scene unfolded before my mind's eye.

I was seeing through Ghetsis's eyes, watching as the real Nicolai Fane – the tall, dark and handsome murderer I despised – held a screaming baby N by his curly locks of hair, the child twisting and turning as if trying to get away. Nicolai had a gun pointed at the head of a young woman in her mid-twenties with stunning platinum hair and fierce blue eyes. She looked like an incarnation of the Snow Queen. She was clutching two babies close – a greenette and a redhead.

"You disgusting pierce of vermin," Nicolai snarled and his finger snapped on the trigger.

I watched in fixated horror as the bullet left the barrel of the gun and burned through the redhead baby's skull. The woman, Marie, screamed as it pierced her left lung. "No," Ghetsis's broken, pained voice whispered tearfully.

"You'll never have them!" Marie snarled. "Cael and Niran are my babies! You can't have them!"

Why did Ghetsis crouch in the bush and do nothing as his fiancée lay bleeding with a dead baby in her arms? Why wouldn't he stop Nicolai from killing her?

"Oh, yes, I will," Nicolai snarled moments before the gun went off again, the bullet burying itself in Marie's forehead.

I snapped out of the trance and stared at Ghetsis, my eyes wet with tears. "How did you get N and the other baby out?"

He sighed softly. "I rushed Nicolai and caught the baby, shooting the bastard with his own gun. It's what put him into his astral state. I grabbed both babies and ran for the car where an associate was waiting for me. She and her husband took one baby, I took N. One of the babies, N's half brother, didn't make it past the age of five. Niall and Ryan…I haven't heard from them in years and their adopted sister Annette is in hiding, fearing Nicolai's return. They all have different powers from different Pokémon. Just like N has Ditto abilities, Annette has the abilities of a Johto Pokémon named Celebi. She can literally travel through time but she has a rule never to change it. Beautifly effect, she calls it." He shook his head. "I'm sorry I caused you some distress, Riley, but I thought you, of all people, should have a right to know. N loves you with all he's got. As soon as this is over and he is rid of Nicolai, he'll be leaving. We've known for a very long time what Nicolai wants to do. N will want some time to clear his head and, should anything happen to you, he would never forgive himself."

I sniffled and used a wet wipe to dab away my ruined make-up. "This is just…it's a lot to take in."

"I know. There's not much I can say to give you much confidence. Nicolai doesn't know I'm here or that I'm talking to you. I've led him to believe I hate you when in actual fact I think of you as a daughter." He kissed my forehead. "Please, do this one thing for me and make sure N isn't hurt." He grabbed me into a hug that made me stop breathing for a moment where it was so tight. "I love N like a son. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to him."

I nodded. "I know. I'd take a bullet for that man – that's exactly how much I care about him."

Ghetsis released me from the tight hug, nodded and left the room, giving me time to redo my make-up and think.

"You're not going to win this."

N. Well, I should really say Nicolai because he was controlling N's body.

"What do you want, Nicolai?" I snapped, not looking at him for fear that I would burst into tears again.

"Nicolai isn't in control right now, Riley," N murmured, coming forward and closing the door. He left it unlocked. "I am. He's tending to things in his body."

I ignored him and started on my eye make-up. I thought if I kept ignoring him, he would go but he didn't. He caught me about the waist, causing me to shriek and create a jagged line of black eyeliner across my cheek. "What the hell are you doing?" I shouted. "Let go of me! Put me down!"

He dumped me on the bed, laying his body over mine and pinning my wrists above my head with one hand. My legs were entangled in his, making a well-placed kick impossible. I had missed the feel of his hard, long body pressing against every contour of mine and in spite of the situation, I still did. "I'm not going anywhere until you listen to me," he murmured, stroking my face. His massive green-blue eyes were full of tears. I had never seen him cry. "Please?"

I pouted. "Fine. Say whatever and go."

A single fat drop rolled down his cheek and landed on mine. "I never wanted this to happen, for you to hate me like you do now. Nicolai planned this. I didn't want it to happen, I swear to you. If I could run, I would. I'd take you and run to another region to keep away from him but we both know he would find me anywhere and he would hurt you. I never want you to be harmed, Riley. If you could die for me, why wouldn't you live for me, too?"

I closed my eyes, trying to keep back my tears. I hadn't cried so much since before my journey and I hated doing it, especially in front of people. In front of my Pokémon was a different story, since they described it as showing feelings like passion and caring, but humans usually thought it was weakness that caused tears to flow.

"No, no," N whispered, "please don't cry, Riley."

"How can you expect me not to?" I asked, my voice wobbling. "I can't stand this-this royal fuck-up!"

He choked back a sob. "You know I can't either. I can't stay long. I never meant for any of this to happen. I never wanted Nicolai to use me for his stupid vision, to cause you more pain and hurt than anyone else ever has."

I shook my head, jerking my wrists from his grip so I could swipe at my tears and dry his. "I know we don't have long but promise me…Promise that when this is all over, I will see you again."

"I promise," he whispered, cupping my face between his hands. "Once this is over, I'll be leaving for a while. I don't know how long for or where I'll go but I know for a fact I'll see you again. You're nailed to the walls of my heart and I can't go ten minutes without thinking about your eyes, your smile, everything about you."

I leaned up and kissed him. "Do you know how long we have?"

"Half an hour."

I bit my lip in the sweet, innocent way I knew he adored. "Then lets make it count," I murmured, reaching back to unzip my dress. The straps loosened and fell off my shoulders, the bodice slackening. "I need you, if only just for a little while."

He breathed an agreement before yanking off his shirt, flaunting skin so pale and perfect it could shimmer in moonlight. I made light work of his jeans, unsnapping the button and using my feet to push them down, adoring the fact he always went commando. He caressed my curves as he dragged off my dress, allowing me to kick it off when he couldn't reach. He ripped the plain black underwear from my body, rolling so I was on top of him.

"You know exactly what I want," he growled into my neck, kneading the globes of my derriere.

I did know and I was all too happy to shift so that my ass was in the air, my mouth against his cock, his lips teasing my lower pair with their nearness. His tongue parted me, seeking my clit as I ran my tongue around the tip of his cock. A soft moan left him, the sound vibrating against my moist pussy. I loved it when he was hungry for me like this, his manhood like steel in my grip. I knew him too well to utilise his most sensitive spots, like the little ridge on the underside of his cock, because I wanted him to pump me full of his cream, to mark and claim me.

I already knew about the tattoo on his abdomen but I hadn't noticed until I looked that the tail end of another tattoo wound around his bicep in a graceful yet tribal design. I shifted so I could see it better and instantly had to bite back a gasp. "N…why did you get my name tattooed on you?"

He smiled brightly. "Because I'm yours, Riley. I've been in love with you for so long that it seemed right. I know I'll be going soon but I know we're meant for each other. I refuse to let any other woman be privy to the secrets I've entrusted you with." He kissed me deeply, moving me by my thighs and ass so I was straddling his lap, his cock rubbing my swollen pussy. "Let me show you exactly how much I love you."

-TRANSITION-

"I love you," N murmured, kissing my neck as he did up the back of my dress.

"I love you more," I said calmly and yet sadly. "N, I...I need to tell you something."

He stroked my hair when I turned towards him. "You know you can tell me anything, baby, and you know I'll listen," he said as if it was the world's greatest secret.

"I can't do this," I told him. "There's a big reason why I can't. I'm...I'm pregnant."

He tense so much it was hard not to feel it myself. "You're...You're pregnant?" he breathed, his mouth open slightly with the shock. "But I though I couldn't...I've always thought I was sterile. I never thought..." Absolute joy lit his face. "Oh, Arceus, Riley, we're having a baby!" He cried, picking me up and twirling me around, laughing.

I chuckled. "We can be happy after all this has blown over, N," I whispered, kissing him gently. "I promise."

He couldn't stop grinning. "We're going to be parents!" he said, kissing me hard. "I fucking love you, Riley McCabe!"

"I fucking love you more," I laughed, knowing this would be the last shred of happiness before the shit storm.

There was this horrible niggling feeling in my gut. It was something that screamed through my body: _"Someone close to you is going to die tonight."_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

"This is going to be one hell of a royal fuck-up."

I almost laughed at Skye's prediction as he followed me up the steps of Plasma Castle, followed by Nick, Darren and Alder. "It already is," I said with a snide smile and glared at my feet. "Fuck this, I'm throwing these heels." I stopped and took off the deathtrap shoes, pulling my flat black plimpsoles from my bumbag and slipping them on. I threw the heels into the dark, black abyss below. Why the fuck had everyone insisted on the dramatic dress-up for this damned confrontation?

"Those were nice shoes though," Darren pouted.

"Watch it," Nick growled. "Or you'll be next down the hole."

"Shut your mouth, Nick," he spat back, earning him a kidney punch from Skye that would have him pissing blood for a solid week...if he lived through this. "What the fuck, dude?"

Skye glowered at him. "Shut up, Darren, you cock-juggling thunder cunt," he snarled at him, walking beside me. "Little wonder Fane chose you for this really. You're a slippery bastard, giving Raden to Riley to keep tabs on her

"Now, Skye, leave him to his internal shame," Alder chided him. "He knows our family rules about extreme betrayal such as this."

"Grandpa, I don't think I can do this," I told him as I stopped walking, my entire body shaking on the spot.

"You have to," Nick said softly, jabbing his Glock 17C into the back of Darren's neck. The sleek, black gun could pack a nasty punch. Not only did Nick love his gun but it was clip reloadable, shot seventeen rounds of nineteen millimetre bullets in one clip, had a laser sight on it and it was his favourite jet black colour. "We don't know what Nicolai has planned but N does."

_This is a test, Riley_, Zekrom whispered in my head, a light crackling settling around my arms like a hug. _You must do this. Nick is not the one who betrayed you. Nicolai used him. You know this. Make them swear not to kill him. If they do, I will kill whoever does it. I know how much he means to you. Reshiram once meant that to me._

I bit my lip. "Darren does," I whispered and moved towards my so-called brother. "If you try to push me out, I'll let Nick beat you to a pulp before he throws you off the cliff."

He snorted. "Like he'd do that," he snarled, then spat in my face. "You're all pathetic."

I wiped away the saliva with the back of my hand and smeared it on Darren's Armani suit. "Don't test me," I growled, allowing some of Zekrom's power to enter my words.

He kept his mouth shut as I pressed a hand to his forehead. Images of him with N and Ghetsis and a body that seemed to be Nicolai's on an expensive bed. N's eyes were darker than their usual green, a nasty snarl twisting his features as he argued with Ghetsis, gesturing to his body.

"I can't stand being old!" he growled in N's voice. "I refuse to return to my body! Kill my body when I can push N's mind into it. That will kill him and my body, giving me this one. Then I can continue my plans for world Pokemon liberation and fuck all the cost!"

Ghetsis shook his head. "Nicolai, I will not allow you to use N for your own gain. You heard what the seer said. N's fate is sealed with that young woman's. If you kill your body and his mind, there will be complications that cause him to still be with her."

Darren's body laughed. "Oh, please! N with Riley? They'd likely kill each other. N's an idiot and Riley is nothing more and a half-intelligent nymphomaniac. She's a bitch in constant heat so the chances are she'll want to immediately fuck your brains out and leave. Every past relationship she's had has ended in tears either for her or the guy involved. It's hardly likely that she'll accept _N_. Nicolai, on the other hand, would be able to kill her immediately without all of this waiting around."

Nicolai glared at him, his eyes lightening to N's shade. "From what you've said about her, Seer, I prefer her to you already."

Ghetsis snorted. "Their fates are tied - you said so yourself, Seer. If N wants her, he will find a way to have her even if she doesn't want him."

I jerked away from Darren's mind with a ragged gasp. "Fuck my life, that was deep," I rasped, breathing slowly as a combination of despair and exhaustion crashed over me like a tsunami. "Skye, can you carry me? That really took it out of me."

"Sure, sweetie," he said kindly, picking me up as I started to feel woozy. "Are you okay? You look really pale."

I shook my head, the dizzyness getting worse. "I really don't feel good."

He kissed my temple gently. "I'll carry you the rest of the way up."

"Thank you," I mumbled, the blackness at the edges of my vision closing over me.

When I came awake, I was on a stone floor with a concerned-looking Ghetsis and Alder both leaning over me, waiting for me to wake up.

"Hey," Alder said with a small, half-confident smile. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," I muttered, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Finally," Nick said with an exasperated sigh. I looked up and noticed he was on Darren's back, holding his Glock against the bastard's head. "He tried to get you with the knife Skye's holding."

I looked to my friend where I saw him picking dirt out from under his nails with a two-sided knife - one side was clean and sharp while the other had a serrated edge like a steak knife. "Are you seriously giving yourself a manicure?" I said bluntly, getting to my feet and dusting off my dress. I felt a bit tired but much better than when I had passed out.

He shrugged. "It was all I could think of. We might need the knife later for something because I have a strong feeling that this is going to get bloodier than someone's period."

I grimaced. "Nice analogy. Could you make it a bit more graphic?" I said sarcastically.

He gave me that familiar boyish grin he usually saved for when he was doing something mischievous and flipped the knife in his hand. "Something you don't know about me, Riley, is I'm an adrenaline junkie. Give me an aeroplane and I'll jump out of it."

Nick scoffed as Darren struggled like a Venipede in an Unfezant's grip. "Really? Dude, I hear voices. Like you're more extreme."

I rolled my eyes as the two started a bitching contest. "What are you doing here, Ghetsis?" I asked the older man.

He gave me a small, sad smile. "Nicolai sent me to welcome you, so to speak. You were passed out and you've been on the floor for about twenty minutes. I think he might be throwing a fit in there. Reshiram doesn't look too happy." He glanced at the large doorway where I could hear operatic snarls and growls coming from. "She hates Nicolai being in N's body. We've known for a long time that N is Reshiram's hero. Nicolai is not. Reshiram can sense that he is using N's body and isn't reacting to his commands."

I gripped Zekrom's stone as it sparked and vibrated violently. Alder and Ghetsis jerked back, the sparks threatening to electrocute them. The stone began to shudder against my palm, making my heart beat rapidly. Strangely, my lower muscles began to throb in unison with the pulses of power flowing off of the stone. I released the stone and, with flash of light, it lengthened and broadened until a masculine shape stood there. As I watched, the light faded a little and settled onto the male's skin, becoming jet black and textured until he was clothes in black combats with shitkicker boots, a long leather trench coat, a black hoodie and a black T-shirt. His belt was studded with silver all the way along its length and held a black sword sheath with a matching black and silver scabbard. The hilt was ornate and beautifully decorated with intricate silverwork. His hair became longer until some parts reached his elbows and others were short as if random layers had been cut into it; the colour was deepest black and I could see that it was thick and soft. Eerie yellow cats eyes ringed in blood red stared at me as the light completely went out.

"Riley," he purred, the voice so familiar.

I smiled. "Zekrom," I said in recognition.

"Wait, what?" Nick said, his eyebrows hitting his hair line. "_That's_ Zekrom?"

Zekrom gave a dry laugh that make me seriously wet. "Did you expect something more, human?" he asked sarcastically, materialising a Glock 17C the same as Nick's in his hand with silverwork spelling out the words _Darkness Chase_. I guessed that was the name of the gun - Nick's name for his was Gladys. I knew exactly which was cooler and it wasn't Nick's. "Did you expect an animalistic dragon like the legends have depicted me and my lover?"

"Lover?" I frowned. "I thought Reshiram was your sister."

He turned back to me, shaking his head slowly. "The humans of our time got everything wrong. They thought that our children, the Kyurem, came first, a powerful blend of Dragon and Ice. Reshiram and I created two, a male and a female, to keep the balance. Those children in turn created Virizion, Cobalion, Terrakion, Keldeo, Meloetta, Landorus, Tornadus and Thundurus. Four each. They made a mistake and accidently revealed the whereabouts of an ancient, undiscovered Pokemon's fossils to Team Plasma while attempting to create their own Dragon combination type and failed."

I bit my lip, hearing footsteps coming closer Zekrom tensed and cocked the Glock in his hand, his sword, which had a black blade and the words _Shadow Scream_ inscribed on it, was in his hand in seconds.

Nicolai, in his own body for a change, was striding towards us with rapid steps, dragging N by the hair. He was unconscious with a large bruise marring his cheek and blood steadily dripping from his nose. His white shirt and blue jeans were stained with blood, wet and making the clothes stick to his skin.

I wanted to throw up but instead, my nose began to bleed. It happened when I was under pressure and this, trust me, was _pressure_. Let's be honest: your mission is to release a legendary dragon, battle him against his lover, kill a terrorist bastard and reclaim your boyfriend all without getting killed or seriously maimed. Tell me you wouldn't have a meltdown.

"Well, well, well," Nicolai drawled, dropping N to the floor quick enough to make his head bleed. "If it isn't _madam de sade_. Riley McCabe."

I wiped the blood from my nose. "Do us both a favour, Fane," I growled. "Let N go, we don't kill your pet and the legendary dragons go free."

"Hey!" Darren snapped.

Nick knocked him out with a well-placed swipe of the butt of his Glock against the back of Darren's head.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked, pouting.

He shrugged. "I thought it would do us all go to shut him up," he replied, feigning nonchalance as he dropped Darren.

Irritated, I turned my attention back to Nicolai, who was now accompanied by who I assumed was Reshiram.

Tall and elegant, she was the very epitome of what it meant to be a woman. She was definitely no bigger than a size six, her legs muscular like a dancer's, her arms slim and graceful. She was draped in a pure white dress, the kind that would be grey after one wash, that hugged her figure and still managed to be floaty and weightless. Dainty hands were covered with silk white gloves and tiny feet were in a pair of high heeled ankle boots. Pure white hair billowed in the breeze around an innocent, angelic face that framed large, crystalline blue eyes.

"Resh," Zekrom breathed beside me, his face reverent and full of love.

She looked away from him, a bright blue tear trailing down her cheek. "I'm sorry," she said, loud enough for me to hear. Her voice was like an angel choir.

Nicolai laughed at Zekrom's bemused expression. He snapped his fingers and red chains, transparent and glowing, appeared around Reshiram's wrists, ankles, neck and waist. She looked like she was in severe pain, tears flowing down her cheeks while she grit her teeth. "Isn't she beautiful?" he purred, shifting to stand behind her and groped her breasts from behind; the action caused Reshiram to sob and Zekrom to growl. "Strike me, Zekrom, and she dies, too."

I glowered at Nicolai as he fondled Reshiram roughly, cruel and uncaring. "You're disgusting," I spat, grabbing Zekrom's arm before he could start forward. "What kind of filth molests a woman, Pokemon or human, when she's completely helpless?"

"Fucking bastard," Skye snapped as I started forwards.

"No!" Zekrom and Reshiram both shouted at the same time.

I didn't see the massive fireball rushing towards me until Skye threw himself in front of me. Stunned, I caught him as he fell back and the fire dissipated. His clothes were practically gone, the entire right side of his body angry and red, smoking and reeking of burnt flesh.

There was a screaming noise. I thought it was someone else, maybe Reshiram and quite possibly one of the boys. I realised after a few seconds that it was me screaming like a banshee at Skye's scarred body. Guilt, anger and tears filled me as I looked at him, unconscious and looking more than pitiful.

All the while, I had a voice in the back of my mind: _"You caused this."_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

"You bastard!" I screamed at Nicolai as N began to come around. Tears streaked my face, ruining my makeup for the second time that night as I cradled Skye in my lap, trying to wake him. "Skye, please, wake up!"

Alder and Ghetsis came forwards. "We have to get him help," Alder said firmly. "I'll take him downstairs and call an ambulance."

I nodded, letting him take my friend. "Ghetsis, go with them," I told him. "Nicolai will only kill you if you don't."

He nodded in silent agreement, hoisting Skye up on his back to take him down the long staircase.

"Riley?" N muttered, pushing himself up on his arms. His eyes widened when he saw Skye being carried away. "Oh, Arceus, is he...?" He let the question dangle.

I shook my head. "Alive but I don't know how long for," I confessed. "I'm sorry, N. I couldn't just leave you."

"How touching," Nicolai sneered, allowing N to rush towards Nick and I. "And how fucking cliche! 'I couldn't just leave you'? Seriously, Riley, is that the best thing you could come up with?"

His mocking fueled my anger as I held N. "Fuck off," I spat.

"N, help her," Zekrom snapped. "Please, she's in pain!"

"No!" Reshiram yelped, the chains cutting tighter. "They're non-release chains. They can't be broken until...until he's dead." A tear, coloured like molten lava, trailed down her snowy cheek. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault, Reshiram," I told her gently. "That fucker put you in chains and he'll be the one to die tonight. I'm not letting N die without a very long and very bloody fight."

N pressed me against his chest. "We'll get through this, I promise," he whispered before placing a small, light kiss on my lips. "I-"

He didn't finish because one moment he had been speaking and the next I was falling towards the floor with a burning pain in my chest, struggling to breathe.

"No!" N screamed as my breathing became clogged. "Riley, no, please, don't you fucking dare die on me!" 

I spat out blood. "I love you," I got out with a ragged breath, tears streaking my face as my gaze blackened. 

"No!" N's voice was further away now, like he was shouting at me through two doors and a set of headphones. "Please, Zekrom, save her!"

"I can't." Zekrom was far away from me, too. What were they talking about? I was just so tired. "A life to be saved needs a life in exchange. The Father of Death wills it."

"Then take mine," he shouted at the legendary dragon. "Take my life so Riley can live, damn you!"

I wanted to scream at him but my airways were blocked with something sticky and clotty. I panicked, sucking the fluid into my lungs.

In a strange rush, the light came flooding back to me. All of the pain lifted away until my vision was no longer blurred and I could breathe right again.

"Riley, I wouldn't get up yet, if I were you," Zekrom said calmly. "It takes a few minutes for the life force to switch over."

I ignored him and sat up, staring down at my blood-soaked dress. I looked around to find N on his back, blood spreading over the front of his shirt - I noticed then that it was the same one he had worn the day we met. His breathing was ragged, his eyes beginning to glaze over.

"Don't you fucking _dare!_" I screamed at him, putting pressure on the wounds. "Fuck you, N, fuck you! You're not leaving me like this!"

"Riley...please," he whispered, reaching up with a shaking hand to stroke my cheek. "You have to go. There's a bomb in the foundations and its set to go off soon." He coughed up blood into his free hand. "I could only save you." Tears over-flowed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

I knew what that meant. To save my life, Zekrom was taking away my wounds and inflicting them on N after he offered to save my life. He couldn't save our baby, too. Even I knew that one life could never sustain two.

"Save him!" I snarled at Zekrom. "If you have any compassion at all, you'll save him!"

He shook his head slowly. "I cannot do that. Unless another dies, N will die."

"Then let's make it this cunt right here!" Nick snarled, shoving the muzzle of his gun against Darren's temple. "You have no idea what he's been saying about you while you were both passed out and nearly dead, Riley. He deserves his brains splattered all over this fucking floor!"

I snorted, twisting to see Nicolai still holding the shotgun as the red chains around Reshiram faded and broke. "He deserves it more than Darren does," I spat, then looked back to N. "He dies tonight and we can be together, baby. Okay? We can have another shot."

He nodded feebly, spitting out more blood. "Hurry," he whispered.

I rushed Nicolai before he could fire another shot or even put his finger to the trigger. He dropped the shotgun, which fell over the cliff's edge into the depths below, clattering on the jagged rocks on its way down like a macabre pinball machine. The first punch I delivered was in his gut, the second and third to his face. He caught my side with a quick swipe that threw me off him. Instead of rolling and clutching my broken rib, I kicked up and landed my foot at the base of his spine with a sickening crack.

His legs went out from beneath him before something stopped me from hitting him again. It was like a shadowy barrier that caught Nicolai up in the air and carried him through a large hole in the roof.

Stunned, I rushed over to where Nick was holding Darren and snatched the Glock from him. "You don't deserve anything more than this," I sobbed, shoving Darren's face into the floor so hard it broke his nose.

The shot rang out like a clap of thunder, the hot, sticky blood coating my face as the bastard's head exploded. Bits of brain and skull flew everywhere.

I glared at Zekrom. "_Now save him!_"

He shook his head and looked at N as Reshiram closed my love's eyes. "There wasn't enough time," he said quietly. "I'm sorry, Riley."

**Sorry its so short! I couldn't think of what else to add!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Moemon-Master: Thank you :) xx**

**Avalia: I might read it but I don't really do computer games (NDSi not withstanding) but I might check it out :) xx**

**SNH: I'm not :) Hence the quicker next chapter! xx**

**You guys know I've evil, leaving you hanging like that, but here's one of the concluding chapters!**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

"She hasn't said anything since yesterday."

"I know. I'm getting worried."

"Do you think we should give her an update on how Skye's doing?"

"Not yet, I think. I don't think she needs anyone around her."

I listened to my mother and Nick's discussion about me, not really all that interested as I sat on the hospital bed in one of those weird unisex hospital dresses. The room was private but the doctors had insisted on the door being open - it seemed they hadn't trusted me not to try to hurt myself again.

The scar on my chest ached - or was that my heart cracking apart inside it causing me pain?

"I think I should call Alex again, just to see how far away he is," Mum said to Nick as he looked through the glass at me. "Can you keep an eye on her for me?"

"Always," he replied, coming into the room with a steaming mug of hot chocolate and a bowl of triple chocolate cake with chocolate melted all over it. "Hey, doll," he murmured cautiously, sitting in a chair beside the bed. "You want something to eat?"

I shook my head, no.

He sighed. "Look, you have to eat something, Riley. You haven't had anything in a week and your body will start shutting down if you don't at least get some sleep." He stroked my dirty hair off my face. "I know its hard but please, doll, you can't do this to yourself. I'm sure Lorne and everyone would tell you the same. We all know you're hurt and angry and going through all kinds of feelings right now but it will get better, I promise."

I sniffled, more tears leaking out of my eyes. "I want to die," I told him hoarsely. My throat felt like a desert as the words sliced the inside of it. "I don't want to live without him."

"You have to," he told me firmly but gently. "Think about it, Riley. You've got so many people who love you that you'd be leaving behind. All of us need you, especially Skye right now."

I pondered about Skye's condition. "Is...is he okay?"

Nick let out a relieved sigh. "He's stable but in intensive care right now. He's responding well to the surgery to repair his eye and privates but he's going to have those scars forever now."

Guilt joined the maelstrom of emotions in my head. "But he's alive?"

"Yes," he murmured, sitting on the side of the bed. "Barely but he'll pull through. He's like you - a tough cookie."

I managed a lifting of the corner of my mouth. "Yeah, that's what he used to say."

"You mean N?"

I almost slapped Nick when he said N's name. It was painful just to think it, let alone hear someone else say it. "Leave me alone, Nick. And leave the cake and hot chocolate."

He placed them on the bedside table and wheeled it closer so I could reach it. "I'll be outside, sweetheart."

"You don't trust me not to try again, do you?" I said with contempt.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Riley, but I'm not gonna let you die on me like this. You mean way too much to me for that."

-TRANSITION-

"Skye's been asking after you," Mum said when she visited me a few days later with Dad. "He's awake and with his family at the moment."

I nodded. "I'll go see him later. He saved my life."

"For that, I'm grateful to him," Dad said gently, squeezing my hand. "He saved my baby girl. I owe him for that."

I snorted and got up. "I need a shower. Mum, will you come with me? Because apparently not even you trust me anymore."

She scowled but complied, taking me into the en suite and helping me wash my hair the way N used to when we showered together. It wasn't the same, but it was still nice to have something like that to remind me of the good times N and I had in our short time together.

Even though all the crying and heartache he caused me, I still loved him like mad, especially when it was just him in his body and no Nicolai there to fuck things up. I loved him even now. I could feel his disdain at me acting like a complete weakling - I think he said that girls who got like that over a guy had 'Bella Syndrome'. I never quite understood the reference, since I hated that Twilight fad.

I needed his arms around me, holding me and gently humming as I fell asleep against him, letting his stroke my hair while I traced a small, continuous circle over his collar bone. I knew I would never have that again with anyone. The only way I could have N now was if, by some miracle, Zekrom and Reshiram knew how to raise the dead.

After my shower, I got dressed and left my room with Nick to see Skye.

His sister was with him already when we got there, talking to Skye as he sat there. I think her name was Kairi but it escaped me.

Skye caught sight of us lingering in the hallway and asked Kairi to leave so he could speak to me. He was morbidly handsome now, scarred in an irreparable way, but he was still my Skye, my friend and companion...and occasional fuck buddy.

I went in once his sister was gone and shut the door behind myself. "Hey," I said quietly.

"Hey, yourself," he replied with a chipper tone. "I heard you got yourself blasted open."

"I heard you were making progress," I retorted, sitting in the chair Kairi had just evacuated. It was still warm. "How do you feel?"

He shrugged. "Numb on this side but I can still move around. Shower stings like a bitch. You know, the usual thing with burns. I had a few blisters but those are gone and they have me on antibiotics to stave off this weird infection in part of the burns." He sighed softly, reaching towards me. "Give me a hug, Riley. Not even my family will touch me like this."

I nodded and stood so I could hug him. I squeezed too tight, however, and made him whimper in pain. "I'm sorry!" I yelped, jumping back.

"I'm fine," he said, smiling as much as he could with a melted cheek. "The doctors want to keep me in Unova until I'm able to travel so your Mum agreed to let us all stay with you guys in Nuvema Town when you're discharged."

"I'm on suicide watch," I said with a scoff. "They don't get why I don't want to live."

"I understand it," he said, squeezing my hand. "I lost my mother, remember? Granted, she wasn't much of one but she was still the woman who raised me. I'd known she was depressed for a long time before she killed herself to spite our father." He sighed again, stroking my hand gently. "Don't give up just because nobody could save N."

-TRANSITION-

_3rd Person POV_

_The Pokemon League, nine days earlier_

"Contemplating a revival, are we?"

Zekrom looked up as Reshiram approached, placing her hand on his broad shoulder. He had been looking down at the body of N Harmonia, the beloved of his mistress Riley. "I am. I feel her sadness and twice already I have felt her life fading. She refuses to go on without him."

Reshiram cooed sympathetically, stroking his hair before crouching to N. "I miss him already. His so-called father was brutal to me but he was kind and comforted me when the chains bit my skin, saying he was sorry for all of this." She looked at Zekrom. "He was a good man. The world needs more good humans like him and Riley."

Her fingertips glowed faintly as Zekrom crouched and touched N's chest where blood still soaked the material of his shirt. "We do this for Riley's sake. We have no way of knowing where she is so he will have to search for her day and night until he finds her again."

Reshiram agreed. "Humans know of love and of hate. N knows of both and more. That Darren person...his life still clings here. We can use his to revive N's."

Zekrom smiled slightly and took her hand. Together, they whispered, "Bring forth the life of one recently passed to this good soul and give him the life back that was given freely to another. Bring him back for the one he will forever love."


	34. Authors Note, Playlist and Book List

**Okay, guys, that's your lot for Best Wishes! I knew I'd get it finished before my 18th in June! Success is awesome!**

**Anyways, to my point! Here's the playlist for Best Wishes!**

**Miracle - Shinedown**

**Second Chance - Shinedown**

**Pretender - Foo Fighters**

**Savin' Me - Nickelback**

**One Day Too Late - Skillet**

**Kill Me Heal Me - Skillet**

**Will You Be There - Skillet**

**Adrenaline - Shinedown**

**Jar Of Hearts - Christina Perri**

**What The Hell - Avril Lavigne**

**Smile - Avril Lavigne**

**Coming Back Down - Hollywood Undead**

**Circles - Hollywood Undead**

**Young - Hollywood Undead**

**Glory - Hollywood Undead**

**Street Dreams - Hollywood Undead**

**Monster - Skillet**

**Monster - Paramore**

**Ignorance - Paramore**

**Playing God - Paramore**

**Collide - Skillet**

**Better Than Drugs - Skillet**

**Rebel Love Song - Black Veil Brides**

**Saviour - Black Veil Brides**

**Legacy - Black Veil Brides**

**Fallen Angels - Black Veil Brides**

**S.I.N.G. - My Chemical Romance**

**Wires - Athlete**

**All The Same - Anya Marina**

**Set Fire To The Rain - Adele**

**Rolling In The Deep - Linkin Park cover**

**Someone Like You - Adele**

**Crawling - Linkin Park**

**Heads Will Roll/Thriller - Glee cast (Yes, I do love Glee lol)**

**Loser Like Me - Glee cast**

**Energy - Shinedown**

**Kings And Queens - 30 Seconds To Mars (Fun Fact: I originally based N's description on Jared Leto!)**

**And now for the books that inspired Best Wishes!**

**Acheron - Sherrilyn Kenyon**

**Fantasy Lover - Sherrilyn Kenyon**

**Infamous - Sherrilyn Kenyon**

**Infinity - Sherrilyn Kenyon**

**Invincible - Sherrilyn Kenyon**

**Night Pleasures - Sherrilyn Kenyon**

**Night Embrace - Sherrilyn Kenyon**

**Dance With The Devil - Sherrilyn Kenyon**

**Lover Awakened - JR Ward**

**Lover Reborn - JR Ward**

**Covet - JR Ward**

**Crave - JR Ward**

**Lover Eternal - JR Ward**

**Halfway To The Grave - Jeaniene Frost**

**One Foot In The Grave - Jeaniene Frost**

**At Grave's End - Jeaniene Frost**

**Destined For An Early Grave - Jeaniene Frost**

**This Side Of The Grave - Jeaniene Frost**

**One Grave At A Time - Jeaniene Frost**

**Yes, I did read all of these while doing Best Wishes and planning out the sequel and side story. The next story is Nick's story, Solar Eclipse, in which he meets a dazzling beauty and has to help her save her Pokemon Ranch from her asshole ex husband.**

**Also, a HUGE thank-you to Eclipse2025, CrossRevolution001, Effinity 'Effie' Rees and Kairi Phantomhive for their awesome support and for their massive help with my frequent and bitchy writers' block. I love you all! xxXxXxXxXxXxXxx**


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay, guys, here's the thing. Best Wishes was good, yeah, but my writing style and my ideas for the story have changed. Therefore, readers, Wolfie has spoken: There shall be a Best Wishes reboot. It is currently in the works and I will begin posting when I have completed Unending Wish. I will be keeping all of the main characters the same, obviously. So, here's a little excerpt of the new and improved Chapter One! Enjoy and let me know how you like it! Unfortunately, there are no lemons until Chapter Two this time, but I promise you, this is the beginning of a new age in my writing. There will be more character development, backstory, plot and fluff as well as improved lemons. I'll be keeping the classic, most-loved chapters but improving on them. If there are situations you want to see Riley in with her boys, N, Skye, maybe a Unova Gym Leader or two, review or PM me please. If you have Facebook, find me at /Moonwolf3000, my page for juicy excerpts, exclusive artwork and maybe even a competition or two! Anyways, I'll get on with it and here's your insight to the new Best Wishes!**

**EXCLUSIVE PREVIEW  
>BEST WISHES (2.0)<br>EXCERPT – CHAPTER ONE**

I am really not a morning person. My bleary eyes opened slowly, taking their time to finish spotting at the adjustment of light. Sunshine streamed through my open window, the cooling breeze blowing them away from my window frame. The morning sun scorched through the net curtains, making me realise how sweaty I was under the covers.

With a grunt of discomfort, I threw them off, realising I was naked. I rarely went to bed in my birthday suit unless I'd slept with someone the night before. Catching a look at the time, I saw that it was nine-thirty and the date…Oh, Arceus. Today was the day I was supposed to pick up my first Pokémon! Thanks for the insistence of my friends, I had gone out to celebrate leaving small-town Nuvema for the rest of the Unova region. This morning, I had a slight headache and could smell pancakes – Mum was obviously up already and making my favourite breakfast.

I heard the shower come on, realising that whoever I'd slept with was in my en suite bathroom. What was his name? Adam? Adrian? Something with an Ad beginning. I vaguely remembered coming home, having my mother's Stoutland giving me the chewing-out of a lifetime and falling into bed with a blond guy. Judging by how sore I was this morning, he'd given me one hell of a night.

I grabbed my dressing gown off the back of my desk chair and wrapped it around myself, heading into my en suite bathroom, noticing three condom packets beside my bin and a used one drooping over the edge. Charming enough but at least I'd had enough common sense to use protection, even while drunk.

I went into the bathroom, finding the hot blond guy behind my clear shower curtain. "Hey, you," I smiled, trying desperately to remember his name.

He turned towards me, surprised at first but then smiling. "Hello, gorgeous," he replied, squeezing some of my unisex body wash into his hand. "You haven't been asleep long."

I rubbed my slightly achy head. "Couple of aspirin and I'll be fine," I said with a shrug, leaning against the sink counter.

"Hey," he purred. "Lose that dressing gown and join me. A hot shower does wonders for a hangover and…other aches."

I chuckled. "I would go for some morning sex but I have somewhere to be in about half an hour but I'll still join you," I laughed, stripping off my dressing gown and slipping past the shower curtain to snatch my body wash off the in-shower shelf.

"I forgot," he chuckled. "You're picking up your first Pokémon today, right?"

"Yeah," I mused, squeezing some of the honey and shea butter gel into my palm and rubbing it all over my body. "I don't really know which to pick, though."

"Well, I chose Oshawott for my starter," he mused, taking the body wash and soaping my back up. "They're loyal and very loving. My brother chose a Tepig and she is pretty hot-tempered."

I laughed softly and rinsed off. "I have to be there at ten-thirty to get my Trainer ID and everything," I told him, smiling at the hottie. "I think my mother is already up and making breakfast."

His face fell. "I guess this is one of those times when I have to climb out of the window?"

I snorted. "No, Mum's used to me bringing people home but it's usually my friends. Since Caz left, she's sort of come to expect me bringing guys home instead."

That seemed to cheer him up as I washed my hair with honey shampoo and conditioner. Arceus, I still couldn't remember his damn name even as we playfully dried each other off and got dressed. Thankfully, his clothes were clean enough so a splash of Dad's cologne and deodorant meant he didn't have to wear a towel while Mum courteously washed and tumble-dried them.

Instead of my usual jeans and tee combination, I opted for a pair of khaki combats with multiple pockets, a pillar-box red T-shirt, a pair of hard-wearing running shoes and a ponytail. I decided against makeup, since travelling with my various products wouldn't be all that good in the way of 'light packing' – but my eyeliner and red lipstick had to come. Then again, I had already packed my dimension-compressing bum bag with all of the necessary items, including a gas-powered camping hob, dehydrated food and bottles of water, not to mention camping gear, clothes and all of my savings.

Originally, I had planned to go on to study at the Opelucid City University of Pokémon to get a degree in Pokémon Breeding before beginning my own business, like my mother had, but decided against it. Well, it was more the persuasion of my parents that stopped me from going straight to uni, since both of them had done that exact thing. Mum was a self-employed Pokémon Breeder, specialising in Dragon, Water and Fairy types while Dad was a famed Pokémon Doctor who had even treated the Pokémon of the Gym Leaders and Elite Four members in every region I could think of. Both of them had insisted I start off by getting my first Pokémon at seventeen and going on a journey around Unova. Apparently, this would give me a better chance of actually getting into uni, since they prefer their students to have experience raising Pokémon, even though I already had plenty of that from helping Mum for most of my life with her breeding business.

"Riley!" Mum called up the stairs. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" I replied, lacing up my trainers as…er, whatshisname shoved his phone and wallet into the pockets of his jeans. "Want some breakfast?"

He smiled coyly. "No, thank you. I'm not all that hungry," he said smoothly. "I have to get home to my Dad. He burns water if he even so much as touches the stove."

"Fine by me," I mused, clipping my bum bag around my waist and checking the time. Nine-fifty – just forty minutes until I picked up my first Pokémon!

I saw my one-night stand out before Mum could coax him into staying and went into the kitchen for breakfast.

"He was cute," Mum said with a grin. "What was this one's name?"

I shrugged. "I was too drunk to remember," I said with a guilty smile. "Adrian or Adam or something similar to that."

She laughed. "You really need to get a Pokémon, baby girl," she teased. "Who do you think you'll pick?"

I shrugged again. "I don't know. I mean, I know I get to pick from Oshawott, Snivy and Tepig and they'll all be male, but I'd prefer to use them to battle first to see which one suits me. I don't think Professor Juniper would allow that."

"It's true, Aurea can be a little funny about how you pick your Pokémon," she said, taking a sip of her orange juice. "But you know how to spot the best potential in a young Pokémon, Riley. For Arceus' sake, I'm the Breeder and I defer to you when the little ones come into their abilities to see which will be the best for breeding and battling."

I chuckled. "It's a skill. I reckon I'll just know which one I'm supposed to be with when I see it. It's a kind of feeling I get when I know something is right."

We continued chatting like that until we had finished breakfast. After an emotional goodbye to our two family Stoutland Abbey and Doc, I set off with Mum to Professor Aurea Juniper's lab, which was located beside the mouth of Route One. Mum drove me in her cranky old pickup to the entrance of the lab, where she kissed me goodbye and gave me the gift of a Unova map book to guide me along my way.

I walked into the lab, finding Professor Juniper's assistant at the reception with the usual receptionist. They were talking about a late new Trainer, who was supposed to pick up his Pokémon an hour earlier.

"Hi," I smiled at them both. "I'm Riley McCabe. I have an appointment for the New Trainer's Program with Professor Aurea Juniper."

The blond, whose nametag identified her as Bianca, grinned. "Hi, I'm Bianca, Professor Juniper's assistant." She came out from behind the desk and shook my hand. "We've been waiting for you, Riley!" She looked at the brunette receptionist. "Don't worry, Julie, I'm sure Brandt will turn up eventually. For now, can you send the Professor a message saying I'm on my way up with a new Trainer, please?"

"Sure, Miss Kyriaki," Julie replied as Bianca ushered me down the hall.

She chuckled as we got to the end of the hall. "This always reminds me of when me and my friends got our first Pokémon," she giggled. "It was so much fun! We all fought about who would have which one, too."

"Thankfully, it's just me," I said with a smile. "I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't be," she assured me. "Professor Juniper is wonderful but strict. She'll make you pick one today, I guarantee it!" She pushed open the door. "Professor, your ten-thirty is here!" She looked at me. "Go on in. She's expecting you."

I went inside, thanking Bianca for showing me the way. Professor Juniper was a woman in her early thirties, maybe late twenties, with chestnut hair and calm eyes. She was standing beside a desk with three Pokéballs, a Pokédex and a set of five Pokéballs on its surface.

"You must be Riley," she said with a warm smile. "As you know, I'm Professor Juniper. I was a good friend of your mother's back in university and since I know what you're capable of already, I expect excellent stuff from you." She shook my hand firmly. "Now, let's get down to business."

I nodded as she handed me my Pokédex and Trainer ID card. Following that, she gave me a run-down of the Pokédex functions and what the Trainer ID card allowed and disallowed at the beginner stage and how it was upgraded whenever I beat a Gym Leader. She proceeded to tell me about the three starter Pokémon I was about to encounter.

"Oshawott, the Water type," she said with grandure as she released the first Pokémon.

Oshawott, as a rule, were very cute Pokémon. This young male had snowy white hair and pallid ivory skin. His round black eyes were curious and his mouth opened in a little O shape. He was about five feet and five inches tall with a slightly chubby frame. He wore a pale blue body warmer over a white long-sleeved T-shirt, darker blue shorts and a pair of brown and blue flip-flops. On his hip was a cream-coloured war fan that his species called a scalchop.

"Tepig, the Fire type," Professor Juniper grinned. "This is my personal favourite starter Pokémon."

Tepig are usually very chubby or very muscular, depending on their environment. This one was quite muscular and stocky at five feet and four inches tall, my height. Flaming red hair peeked out from under a black and yellow bandana while coal-coloured eyes looked up at me with awe. He wore an orange T-shirt, black cargos and a pair of black and red trainers. On his hip, he wore a red mace, sans spikes, with a long black chain connecting it to his hip.

"And finally," Professor Juniper smiled, "Snivy, the Grass type."

This young Pokémon was quite a bit taller than both the Oshawott and the Tepig at five-eight, since Snivy tended to be quite tall. His dark brown eyes were hard and cold but there was something there that made my instincts go haywire. I should have been put off but his coldness, but my heart did a little sing-song. Grassy green hair, pulled back in a ponytail, reached his shoulders but just barely. He was lean yet muscular. He wore a green long coat over a cream T-shirt with a pair of green jeans, leading down to a pair of army boots of the same shade. His high cheek bones and full lips gave off an air of royalty and with the way he held his head so high, he thought it of himself. Arrogance came off him in waves.

"So," the Professor said, "who do you want to pick?"

I bit my lip. "Can you tell me something interesting about each of them?" I asked.

She pursed her lips. "Well, Oshawott, here, was bred from your mother's Samurott. Tepig is quite the avid reader. And Snivy…well, this Snivy is one we've had a lot of problems with. Four Trainers have brought him back so far because he refused to bond with them and didn't obey their commands."

I gave the Snivy an appraising look, which he returned with a nasty glare. I felt a smile pulling at the corners of my mouth as he stared me down, his lips pressed together in a hard line.

"I'll pick…Snivy," I said to Professor Juniper.

Her eyes widened as if surprised. "Are you sure you can handle him?" she asked, giving the Snivy a worried look. "He is very stubborn and quite rebellious. I've lost count of the amount of times he's tried to escape."

"Seventy-three," the Snivy interjected proudly before looking at me. "I made it to Castelia City sixty per cent of the time."

I shrugged. "I don't know unless I try. Besides, I have a good feeling about him." I looked back at the Snivy, whose serious expression had faltered, a shred of shock glimmering in his cocoa-brown eyes. "How about it, Snivy? Do you want to come with me?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "It's not like I have a choice," he said, his voice like audible chocolate with its deep tenor. "See you in a few days, Professor."

"I wouldn't count on that," I said firmly. "You might have had crap Trainers in the past but I know exactly how to handle Pokémon. Neither of my parents know anyone who can get through to a raging Gyarados except me."

"That's true," Professor Juniper confirmed. "I can recall a time when you were small that you were playing with your mother's homicidal Noivern!"

I chuckled at the memory of Mum's Noivern Sasha. "Yep, she was one batty bitch, but she adored me for some reason. Sasha, I mean. Not Mum."

The Professor laughed heartily before looking back at the Snivy. "So, what do you think?"

Snivy raised a brow. "It sounds like she can hold her own but I'm not convinced," he said in a bored tone.

I shrugged. "What were your names with the last Trainers who thought they could take you on as their own?" I asked, needing a little inspiration.

He snorted. "They were stupid names but I was called Basil, Darnel, Cypress and Brian."

"Brian?" I asked.

He nodded. "Like I said. Stupid."

I chewed my lip for a moment before the right name hit me, making me smile. "I think I'll call you Lorne."

"Seriously?" he said bluntly. "Lorne…I guess it fits."

"It does, to be honest," Professor Juniper mused. "It suits you more than Brian did anyway."

I snickered. "Brian wouldn't have suited you at all."

The Professor laughed as she turned to retrieve the usual new Trainer equipment bag. "In here are five empty Pokéballs, six Potions, your Trainer ID, two Antidote, Paralyze Heal and Awakening each, an Escape Rope and a coupon for a Fresh Water at the Aspertia City Gym, the first Gym of the League."

I nodded. "Isn't that Cheren Tetari's Gym? I've heard he only trains Normal types so it should be pretty easy."

She smiled. "Trust me. If he was allowed to use his usual team, nobody would win a single badge from him until they had beaten the Elite Four! He started with my assistant Bianca and Touya, the Nomad Champion."

I nodded, feeling comforted. "That's good to know, except I'd have to get to Castelia City first and I've heard that the route is pretty long."

Lorne snorted. "I've walked back from there in a week," he muttered, leaning against a pillar close to use while the Tepig and Oshawott played a little clapping game on the floor.

I glanced at the clock just as Professor Juniper's pager beeped. She said something about another new trainer being late before turning to me. "Sorry, Riley, I have to get you to scoot," she said playfully as she returned Tepig and Oshawott to their Pokéballs and replaced Lorne's empty slot with a newer Pokéball.

"Okay," I said with a smile. "Thanks again, Professor." I looked over at Lorne, who was rolling his eyes. "You coming?"

He sighed heavily. "If I must," he grumbled and followed me out of the lab, muttering something insulting, his shoulders tense.

I bit my lip as I listened to his slew of curses, mostly directed at me or my mother. Once the lab was out of sight, I turned to the bitching Snivy.

"Why do you hate humans?" I asked without warning.

He stopped and looked at me with a glint of shock. "Because you're all the same," he snapped. "Either too weak or weaker. You all think that just because you chose me, I have to listen to you."

I frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that," I said calmly before smiling at him. "I tell you what. I'll cut you a deal. If you help me to catch another Pokémon, I'll release you permanently."

He gave me a measured stare, regarding my expression intently. "We have a deal."


End file.
